


In This Life

by VictoriaSees5x5



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 137,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSees5x5/pseuds/VictoriaSees5x5
Summary: After escaping the attack in Rome, Ava is plagued by nightmares. Can Beatrice and the others prevent them from becoming reality? And will Ava and Beatrice ever acknowledge what is really going on between them?A semi-globe trotting version of season 2.Note: violence, strong language, adult content with some angst, fluff and other stuff.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 942
Kudos: 2380





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing something like this, but Warrior Nun and a worldwide pandemic have inspired me to make time. This will be a long one!  
> All feedback welcome - although please be gentle.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> * Characters most definitely do not belong to me *  
> * No intended copyright infringement *

Pain exploded through her shoulder as she found herself spun around and smashed into the wall yet again with a wet thud. Her arm was now red raw and bleeding freely.

She was yanked backwards with considerable force before she could even begin to consider attempting to phase through the bricks and escape. Not that she would be able to; the Halo's energy was sapped, like a candle flickering feebly in the wind, about to be blown out.

Her body's momentum brought her crashing headlong into a plank of what briefly looked to be the end of a church pew and she heard herself grunt as it broke through the bridge of her nose. Stars burst into her vision like splinters and warm blood slid down her chin.

Ava felt her knees give way but before she could hit the floor a fist grasped her shirt and pulled her back upright.

“You knew this is how it would end." Hot, sour breath blew into her face. "We both saw this coming the moment you made your choice in the tomb."

Ava squinted through the fragmented shards of shimmering candlelight dancing in front of her, most likely caused by her nose being broken, probably in several places.

Adriel's face loomed large, inches away from hers. His eyes glittered like dark opals as he spat at her.

"Such a fool. Guided by a blind faith you actually have no belief in yourself, no claim to. Protected by an insignia you also have no claim to. No control over. No right. What did you think would happen? You are no match for me. You are merely an ant that I will squash."

Ava tasted the sharp metallic tang of her own blood as she muffled out a retort. "A dead girl stole something from a thief who'd stolen it from... fuck knows.. That thief was trapped underneath a church for a thousand years. And you call _me_ the insect? The only right you have is to finally go to hell."

Adriel hissed at her and used his other arm to force her round by her broken shoulder, head first into the wall.

Ava bit back a shriek as his fingers dug deep into the already open wound on her arm. She found herself firmly wedged against bricks which grazed against her temple.

She recognised the sound of a knife being pulled from a sheath and then felt the cool, blue divinium blade pressed to her cheek.

Adriel whispered into her ear. "You can feel it can't you, pulling away from you, out of you." Ava swallowed thickly as she had no choice but to listen to the dark angel. "It's drawn to me like a magnet. You'll probably have just enough time to watch me walk away with it as your heart stops."

Ava screamed as Adriel slid the knife between her shoulder blades, dragging the blade down until it scraped against the metal buried beneath her skin.

***

"Stop! Ava! You must stop!"

The sound of her own screaming over urgent shouted voices snapped Ava wide awake. She opened her eyes, gasping for air.

Beatrice leaned over her, concern etched plainly across her features.

Something pressed firmly down on Ava's arms, but it wasn't Adriel and it wasn't causing blinding pain.

She flicked her eyes to the right and saw Mary grimacing at her. She pinned Ava down tightly, trying to keep her on the bed. Ava heard her own blood roaring in her ears as she became aware she wasn’t touching the mattress.

_I am levitating above it?_

At the bottom of the bed Lilith's hands gripped her feet, her eyes hard and less kind than Mary's. Behind her, Camila sat on the edge of another bed, with an anxious look.

"Sssh that's it. It's ok. You're here, with us." Beatrice's voice again.

Ava stopped tensing. Mary gradually relaxed her grip and Ava felt herself flop fully back down onto the mattress. She instantly became aware of damp bed sheets clinging to her sweat slicked skin.

"I..." She began. Her throat was parched.

"Another nightmare. Adriel playing demon puppet master over your subconscious again." Mary said grimly. She stepped back from the bed and stretched out her arms. Her face still bore wounds from the battle they'd barely escaped from with their lives. "Shit's getting worse."

Lilith let go of Ava's feet and glowered at Mary.

The room was bathed in soft yellow light, emanating from a single lamp resting on a battered table beside another recently vacated bed. Long soft shadows danced up the magnolia walls.

Beatrice looked down solemnly and passed her a glass of water.

Ava propped herself up on to her elbow and gulped it down gratefully, feeling very self-conscious under the others' watchful eyes.

_What was I doing?_

"Just breathe." Beatrice tried to reassure her. "It wasn't real. You're safe."

Ava gazed around at them all. "It was him." She said. "Adriel. He had me pinned in some church. He stabbed me with divinium. He was trying to take the Halo back." She lifted a hand to her nose. It was very small, firm, and straight - not the bleeding crushed mess it had been just moments before in her mind. She scowled. "He broke my nose with a bench, the bastard."

Beatrice smiled down at her and, seemingly without thinking, brushed Ava's sleep-matted hair with her fingertips. "Your nose looks fine. You're fine." She paused. "Did it feel like a vision?" She shot the others a quick look.

Ava shook her head and shuffled up the bed into a sitting position. "I'm not sure. I hope not. Maybe just a nightmare like Mary said." She said hopefully looking between the three of them.

None of them answered.

Lilith broke the silence. "I'm not sure these are _just_ nightmares. Whatever they are though, they aren't good. And it is happening too often. Mary..." She began.

Mary sighed. "Hell if I know. But it seemed like another few seconds and you'd have got the Halo to send out some shockwave that would've knocked us all into a permanent sleep."

"You were levitating." Camila spoke for the first time. "The Halo was glowing."

Ava looked away, embarrassed and ashamed at them thinking she could've harmed them. "I'm sorry. I don't think I would've... I didn't know. I felt like I was fighting for my life."

"For the third in as many nights". Mary was back beside her. "Damn, we need to find some way of shutting this down. Of shutting you down when you sleep." She sighed again. "Try get some rest. Some actual rest." She looked to Beatrice, Lilith and Camila. "You's too. We have to drive the rest of the way back tomorrow and God only knows what will be waiting for us there. Come get me if it happens again." She turned and left the room through the bulky wooden door.

Camila swung her legs back up onto her bed. "She's right. Ava, you should try and get some more sleep. Preferably a dreamless one. We could all do with some rest." She smiled gently. "Sunrise is in a few hours. I'd like to be back on the road early if we can." She lay back and turned on her side, leaving no question but in her usual polite manner, that she would like the others to follow suit.

Lilith looked almost predatory as she stalked the bottom of the bed a couple of times glancing between Ava and Beatrice before heading to the door. Ava could see the cuts from the battle two days ago still carved onto her cheek and there were bruises under her eyes. Her hair, recently streaked with grey, was sleep tousled. "See you in the morning." She said finally before making her exit and leaving the door ajar.

Silence descended on the room as Lilith's feet padded down the corridor.

Ava looked down at her hands again and bit her lip before speaking at a whisper to Beatrice who had taken a seat at the edge of the bed. "I really am sorry, Bea. I didn't mean to freak everyone out. I know this is becoming a habit.. Ha, a habit. And I've literally only really just started wearing one. Picking them up all over the place now." She tried a smile.

Beatrice tilted her head, an amused look in her eyes but she maintained a serious expression and decided to ignore the pun. "Mary's right. These dreams are occurring at an alarming frequency. And your increasingly physical response to them is... unnerving to say the least." She paused. "I don't want you to get hurt." She cleared her throat. "I don't want any of us to get hurt."

Ava held her hands up as if in surrender, voice raised slightly. "Hey, I am all for not getting hurt. And for not hurting anyone else. I don't really know what I'm doing.. _here_... when some crazy demon dude is sticking a knife in my back .... _there_ in my mind. It feels _so_ real at the time. And I can't defend myself." Ava's eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to explain. "I try to - I put up a fight. But Adriel, he's just too much. The Halo.. it feels like it doesn't want to help me. It feels like it's _his_ and wants to go back to him."

Beatrice chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "I suspect these are your own fears manifesting. Perhaps we need to try some techniques to calm your mind and help you switch off." She suggested gently. "To help you control your thoughts. Mindfulness."

Ava looked skeptical. "Like praying?"

"No," Beatrice shook her head. "Not exactly. It's more about meditation. Or being in the moment and clearing your mind of emotion, of fear. It'll help you settle yourself but also remain in the present." She paused. "It's feeling everything around you and being aware of what you too are feeling and your place within that."

Ava's face became warm. Listening to Beatrice's voice had an almost mesmerising effect on her that she didn't quite understand. It was very distracting.

She was suddenly aware of how Beatrice was wearing only pyjamas; the sweater she had on earlier in the night obviously discarded when she went to sleep. Her hair hung loose and the vest top revealed the soft curve of her shoulders, her smooth neck, her arms, subtle muscles just beneath the skin.

Ava's mouth became very dry again as she made a deliberate effort not to look any lower. Instead her eyes wandered up to Beatrice's parted lips. Her heart hammered in her chest in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with the nightmare. She suspected she knew what it was to do with but it was something she wasn't sure Beatrice would appreciate.

Beatrice's hand moved slowly across the bed, almost absent-mindedly, fingers threading through the sheet. Her eyes met Ava's again and held her gaze. She spoke softly and slowly. "Mindfulness is being able to shut everything else out, to turn off the noise around you. It is noticing your breathing, your heartbeat, the feel of the air on your skin..." Her words hung in the air for a few moments and the only thing Ava could hear was the sound of their breathing, almost in sync. Her stomach flipped as she noticed Beatrice's eyes flick to her mouth for a split second too.

She dared herself a fleeting thought that perhaps Beatrice was just as distracted as she was.

But Beatrice cleared her throat again then and broke the moment. 

She smirked, not unkindly, as she held up the bed damp sheets. "Or maybe what you'll feel is soggy cotton. Perhaps not the nicest thing to be aware of."

Ava flushed, almost relieved the tension was broken, but felt extremely unattractive. "Yes. I am totally gross, I accept this." She rolled her eyes and threw her a sheepish grin. "You can go now and leave me to fester in my swamp."

Beatrice smiled affectionately and stood up. "I am serious though. We can talk about this some more tomorrow if you'd like? There are some basic techniques that could help."

Ava nodded. "Ok."

Beatrice hovered, glancing over to Camila's still form in the bed opposite and across at her own bed several feet away. She moved her hand halfway towards Ava's shoulder and hesitated before she pulled back and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She shuffled her feet. "Do you feel... safe enough to go back to sleep?" She looked like she wanted to say more. 

"Yep." Ava felt the need to reassure her. "How can I not with you guys all here?" She shuffled down in the bed, trying to ignore how everything still stuck to her. "I'm totally fine. And don't worry, I'm almost entirely confident that I won't set the Halo on any of you again for the rest of the night. G'night." She plumped up the pillow and couldn't help feel a small pang of disappointment as Beatrice simply nodded and walked away to her own bed.

Beatrice gestured at the lamp and raised an eyebrow in question to which Ava gave her the thumbs up. She switched it off and darkness enveloped the room again where the three girls lay.

"Good night.” Beatrice said gently.

After some tossing and turning Ava eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice thinks back on the battle in Rome and tries to fight her growing attraction to Ava. Plenty of violence and angst ahead...

Beatrice lay on her back, eyes open and slowly adjusting to the dark. She was very awake and troubled by Ava having yet another nightmare.

They’d been on the road two days since the Vatican and each evening had brought with it a nightmare more violent than the first. She hoped it was just Ava’s subconscious rather than Adriel communicating directly with the Halo and its bearer. She wanted to get back to Cat’s Cradle and do some research. Now that they all knew Father Vincent’s true motives and that Adriel’s identity was not in fact what they had believed it to be for so many years it was imperative to go back through the journals and historical volumes with a new perspective.

Beatrice looked over at Ava. Despite the concern she felt towards her she was also incredibly proud and impressed at how she had stepped up to her responsibilities recently. Beatrice reflected back over the events of the last few days.

Adriel instructed wraith demons to possess the crowd packed into St Peter’s Square. Mary quickly became overwhelmed, with dozens of them crawling over and suffocating her.

Without hesitation Lilith ran directly into the fray, pulling and punching many of them back, while Ava, Beatrice and Camila were temporarily stunned and glued to the spot in horror.

Beyond the crowd which was engulfing them Beatrice could see Father Vincent and Adriel turn and walk quickly away.

She was confused.

_Why are they running? What are they afraid of?_

She turned to Ava at her side, her eyes were wide taking in the scene. And she saw that the Halo was starting to glow in her back, recharged.

Beatrice turned to Camila. “We need to find transport!” She shouted over the din of hundreds of screaming people who had started to flee past them.

Camila immediately understood. "Meet you outside." She joined the masses who were tripping over each other and spilling out into Rome's streets.

Beatrice looked to Ava again and without a word together they charged toward the possessed and to Lilith and Mary who was now surfacing back out from beneath the crush of bodies. The four of them worked in perfect synchronicity, punching, parrying, kicking and beating the possessed back one by one until the wraiths emerged and Ava cut them down with her sword, or shouted instructions when the others should do the same.

Ava moved with such speed and power, slicing her blade through the air over and over. She was untrained and had little finesse in her movements but what she lacked in that department she made up for in energy. It was almost hypnotising.

Suddenly Ava cried out. One of the possessed had managed to plunge the jagged end of a metal signpost into her stomach. Beatrice saw Ava falter and her blood ran cold. She sprinted across to her, but the Halo Bearer had already gritted her teeth and pulled the rod out, shouting several expletives as she battered her attacker over the head and annihilated the invisible wraith with one deft slice of her sword.

Beatrice felt relief flood through her as she continued her own fight; a sweeping kick knocking one possessed woman back into three others.

She thrust her open palmed hand into a teenage boy who had come too close and felt someone's nose crack when she slammed her head back into another who was attempting to grab her from behind.

She could make out Lilith and Mary through the chaos, fighting back to back. Mary was smashing the butt of her shotgun into blank faces which clawed at her.

Lilith slashed forwards with something in her hands Beatrice that couldn't quite see at this angle, but whatever it was, it was effective; people were staggering backwards, bloody and broken. Beatrice grimaced; she didn't want these people to be left with permanent injuries; what was happening to them wasn't their fault.

Ava had by now rounded back behind Lilith and Mary to take out the wraith demons which were vacating the bodies, wraiths which were invisible to Beatrice. It was impressive. Ava was moving with undisciplined precision but it was definitely getting the job done.

_Imagine what she will do with some training._

Beatrice abruptly found herself flung across the courtyard.

Pain seared down her arm and the wind sucked from her lungs as she crashed unceremoniously to the ground. As she tried to scramble to her feet Beatrice frantically searched for her attacker.

Her stomach lurched in terror when she saw a male tourist with a camera dangling around his neck, facial expression vacant, wielding a large paving slab above his head, preparing to bring it down onto her face.

Beatrice knew she had little chance to manoeuvre out of the way or mount much of a defence and she mentally cursed herself for becoming distracted. This had never happened before. She lifted an arm to protect herself from the fatal blow which she knew was about to fall.

It was at that moment that she heard Ava make a sound that could only be described as a roar.

A blinding white light burst from her torso; a wave of energy shooting in every direction, sending the possessed, including the man brandishing the pavement slab, tumbling and somersaulting in a cascade of limbs. Beatrice saw Lilith and Mary cowering down away from the light to try and prevent being swept up in its power.

_This is incredible, how is Ava doing that?_

Moments passed and slowly the light dimmed, Ava sagged forward, energy depleted. Her eyes sought Beatrice out and as Lilith shouted that they needed to get out of there right now, Beatrice got to her feet and found Ava’s hand.

It was then that she noticed Lilith was struggling to hold up a barely conscious Mary. She ran over and ducked underneath Mary's other arm.

"Camila - " She nodded to the gate which led to the main road. "She's gone to get the van. That way." She tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her arm as they made their way towards the exit as fast as they could.

The possessed slowly got to their feet behind them.

Ava limped ahead, holding one hand to her stomach, the other dragged the sword across the ground. A trail of deep red blood droplets splattered the ground behind her.

The four of them staggered out on to the street and saw Camila waiting in their black van which was parked haphazardly on the curb.

Lilith eased Mary inside the back and Ava laid down next to her, trying to stem the blood now oozing freely from her own injury. It trickled out and over her fingers.

Beatrice climbed above her and rummaged around for some bandages in a first aid kit, keeping an eye on Mary out of the corner of her eye. She'd fallen unconscious and Lilith had placed her in the recovery position. There were no obvious open wounds. Beatrice prayed it wasn’t serious.

"We have to get to a hospital quickly. Mary needs help." She told Camila. “Did she hit her head?”

“I don’t know!” Lilith shouted back, panicked. “I don’t think so!”

Beatrice saw Ava watching her with dark but clear eyes.

"Your arm..." Ava reached out and grasped at Beatrice's shoulder. "You're hurt."

Beatrice shook her head and pulled back without intending to be dismissive. "We're all hurt. It's not broken. It will definitely bruise though." She was at a loss as she looked into Ava's eyes. "I can't believe we made it out of there, how did you do that... it was... It was beyond amazing."

Ava said nothing but a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

Beatrice looked down at her stomach again; wet blood pooled across her shirt. "But we need to stop this bleeding. You aren't healing as fast as you should. You used a lot of energy.”

Ava gritted her teeth as she lifted herself slightly to allow Beatrice to pull her shirt up.

Beatrice tried to ignore the inappropriate blush which was threatening to creep up her cheeks as she saw Ava's stomach muscles clench. Now was not the time; they were on a mission and she was tending to the Warrior Nun - again.

The other girl gasped slightly, but Beatrice noticed it didn't seem to be in pain, in spite of the situation.

She was relieved to see the wound was relatively clean and didn’t appear to be too deep; no major organs were perforated. Beatrice’s bare fingers lightly skated across Ava's otherwise unblemished skin as she inspected for any further damage. She was aware her own pulse rate had picked quite a bit and willed it to slow.

"I just need to patch you up." Beatrice kept avoiding Ava’s eyes as she proceeded to wipe the blood away with an antiseptic wipe. This time any reaction from Ava would definitely be from pain. "I'm sorry. This _will_ sting." She warned.

Ava hissed and dug her fingers into Beatrice's thigh. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation.

“Like a mother fucker!" Ava swore.

Knowing that with Ava's rapid healing she probably wouldn't need hospital treatment herself Beatrice quickly cleaned the area and tied bandages around her waist, pressing down on her stomach as firmly but gently as possible.

She could sense that Ava hadn't stopped looking at her throughout the whole process. As she finished wrapping the bandages she looked down, locking eyes for maybe a second.

Beatrice was struck by how long a second could last.

Both tried to read what the other one was thinking; there was so much emotion it was tangible; emotion from nearly losing themselves in the battle; fear; adrenaline; relief and...definitely something else...

They were both breathing quickly.

Beatrice wanted to tell Ava how brave she thought she was, how amazing it was that she had selflessly thrown herself into the fight to help her friends and by doing so she had also saved her life. But any words were stuck in her throat and didn’t come.

She glanced away but found herself quickly risking another look as soon as she had. Ava was still staring at her, her face an open book of feelings. Feelings Beatrice wasn’t ready to acknowledge. Feelings she wasn’t convinced weren’t just in her own mind.

"We have to stop doing this." Ava mumbled huskily attempting to joke, referring to when she'd been shot with an arrow as they'd left the Cat's Cradle and Beatrice had tended to her in the back of the van while Father Vincent and Mary were up front.

Beatrice exhaled slowly. "We really, really do."

She was aware then that Lilith was ranting in the passenger seat and intermittently looking back to check on Mary, as Camila weaved in and out of traffic. She shouted about how they had been betrayed and how none of them had seen it coming. Beatrice winced again, Vincent’s betrayal was going to be hard to deal with for a long time.

_How could they have allowed themselves to be so blindly led? Where was their guidance from above? Had they unwittingly closed themselves off to it? Did they do something that deserved this?_

"I'm sorry." Ava, not for the first or the last time that week, apologised. "This is all my fault."

Beatrice shook her head, and laced their fingers without a thought, only wanting to reassure her.

"No. Fa - “ She stopped herself. “ _Vincent_ had us all fooled. He wanted you in that tomb. None of us knew why or what would happen. You can't blame yourself."

Ava didn’t answer. Instead she looked away, tears in her eyes, choosing to watch Mary, but didn’t let go of Beatrice's hand.

Camila found her way to a hospital and they spent the night in the waiting room, while Mary was admitted, X-rayed and put on an IV. Doctors examined Beatrice as a precaution but as she thought, she’d been very lucky to sustain no broken bones or even a fracture.

Ava’s bleeding had stopped before they arrived and her stomach knitted back together as the Halo recharged. She managed to acquire a scrub nurse top to change into as the blood stain was raising more than a few eyebrows.

They all attempted a quick wash down in the toilets while they waited for news on Mary.

It was when they were sitting in the waiting room on the hard, plastic chairs, with cold fluorescent light flickering above them that Ava had fallen asleep and had her first nightmare, startling them all as she cried out.

It didn't last long; she woke herself up when she slipped off the chair and fell to the floor. Given the circumstances no one was particularly surprised she was having a bad dream.

While Camila busied herself at the drinks machine, attempting to make hot chocolates for everyone Ava asked the question that had been on Beatrice’s lips for the last couple of hours but there had never been a right time to ask.

“Lilith, how did you get here?”

Lilith, who was sitting with her feet propped up on a chair opposite, looked blankly at her. She shrugged.

Her voice was a little hoarse when she finally spoke. “I don’t know...” She admitted. “One minute I was in Arqtech and felt I had to see Jillian’s son.” She stopped and shook her head.

The only sound in the room was the hot chocolate squirting into polystyrene cups.

Camila offered them an apologetic look.

Lilith continued after a deep breath. “I remember walking down the corridors in Arqtech. And then the next thing I know, I was suddenly in the tunnels under the Vatican. It was just this _feeling_ that I had to get to you,” she said to Ava and Beatrice. “I had to stop you from getting into the tomb. I...I don’t even know why.”

It was one of the only times since Beatrice had known Lilith that she appeared uncertain. She was telling the truth; she really had no idea how she’d travelled a thousand miles in a moment.

Ava looked perplexed and turned towards Beatrice for an answer.

Beatrice leaned forward. “Your feeling was right, all things considered. With hindsight we really shouldn’t have gone in the tomb.” Ava started to speak, no doubt to apologise again. But Beatrice continued. “I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. It wasn’t just you, Ava. I was the one who brought the explosives to blow it up. We will figure this out and why this happened to you, Lilith. We will go back to Cat’s Cradle and find out all we can. Perhaps Jillian may even be able to help shed some light on this.”

A few hours later Beatrice woke again.

A fresh ache in her neck from leaning at an awkward angle complemented the now dull pain in her arm. Somehow in the time which had passed she and Ava had ended up slouching on each other; her head was on Ava's shoulder, Ava's head tucked on top of hers.

Beatrice smiled warmly as she saw Camila had tucked her feet up on a chair and laid her head on her lap. She tried to ease herself away without disturbing either of them as Lilith walked back into the room followed quickly by Mary.

Ava yawned awake and stretched her arms and legs. She hadn't noticed their sleeping arrangement. She visibly brightened as she saw Mary. "Welcome back. You gave us a real scare - glad you're... alright? Are you alright? What do the doctors say?”

“We’re leaving.” Mary said firmly. “I’m good to go.”

Ava looked around at the others. Camila slowly uncurled herself from Beatrice’s lap.

Ava got to her feet. “Ok great – gotta say I’ve had enough time in these places to last me a lifetime."

Mary explained she had suffered a few broken ribs but nothing else had been noticed as seriously wrong, however the doctors did want her to remain under observation and were not overly impressed she was choosing to leave.

"We need to get back to Spain and we don't have no time to waste." Mary said matter of factly. "Who knows what Adriel and _Vincent_ could be doing. We need reinforcements. We need to know why."

Beatrice had to agree with her but was concerned Mary needed more time to recover; she had been almost overwhelmed in the Vatican and they all knew how lucky they were to escape with their lives.

“I think we should travel by car.” Camila said, bending down to tie her laces. “Cardinal Duretti will no doubt have put out an alert on us. We don’t want Interpol or Vatican Police arresting us if we turn up at an airport. I can keep us off the main roads and avoid most of the auto toll bridges.” She stood up.

“ _Pope_ Duretti, you mean.” Lilith glowered.

Mary shook her head. “Yeah, this is all bad. So very bad.” She grinned at Ava. “Not that it’s not kind of exciting being on the run though.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Lilith, visibly annoyed at them making light of the situation, sighed and tutted loudly.

Beatrice stood up and stretched out her neck, still missing the warmth of Ava’s head. “Camila’s right. We can’t risk being stopped. Who knows how many people are looking for us.” She looked to Mary. “If you do feel up to it, we should probably go.”

They got back on the road and stopped at a McDonald's drive through for much needed greasy sustenance. Between Camila, Lilith and Beatrice they drove for 12 hours that day. They chatted through the events in the tomb and what Adriel's plan could now be aside from trying to take the halo back.

Ava had pulled herself back together from the previous night, and, although apologetic for making infinitely the wrong decision to go to the Vatican and take Adriel exactly what he wanted and thereby freeing him, she didn't shoulder the entire responsibility alone anymore.

She told them she wanted to understand the Halo and how to make it work for them. She asked many questions about Shannon. Questions that Beatrice noticed Mary left Lilith and her to mostly answer. Whatever additional collateral damage had occurred as a result of their trip to Rome, it was clear that Ava was now much more committed to being one of them and wasn't going anywhere.

Beatrice was glad, not for the only reason that they were stronger with Ava around and they could protect each other, but simply, she wanted her to stay.

They made it to Sanremo near the French border before stopping at a church in a nearby village for the night.

The priest gave them some questioning looks; the building collapse at the Vatican was all over the news and they were still quite filthy, cut and carrying heavy weaponry but they were nuns seeking shelter nonetheless and it wasn’t their way to ask too many questions. He allowed them the use of a lukewarm shower each and the five of them set up camp in the sacristy at the side of the church with blankets the priest provided.

A few hours after falling asleep, Ava started moaning and thrashing around. Mary had gotten to her first, subduing Ava's flailing fists and getting one in the face in return which sent her staggering back across the room.

Beatrice was next, shaking Ava's shoulders, pleading with her to wake up. "Ava! It's a dream. It's not real."

Ava writhed around, the Halo beginning to glow beneath her and the pew she lay on started to shake.

At that moment Lilith appeared and pushed Beatrice roughly out of the way. "This is ridiculous!" She barked before smacking Ava straight round the face.

Ava fell off the bench and onto the marble floor with a yell.

Beatrice was stunned. And furious. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded and before she was really aware of what was happening she pulled Lilith away from Ava and punched her.  
  
Lilith stumbled back and tripped over the bench, falling down the other side in shock.

Camila interrupted them as Lilith got back to her feet quickly, warily considering her next move. "What are you _both_ doing?!” Camila shouted. “Stop it, how is this helping anything?"

"Ok I'm up - I'm up." Ava was getting to her feet with a groan. "What the hell?" She scowled as she held the side of her face. "One of you hit me while I was asleep? What the actual fuck?"

Mary rubbed her jaw with the palm of her hand. "There's been way too much hitting for the middle of the night."

"And this house of God isn't exactly intended for combat training." Camila tried to joke.

Beatrice and Lilith just glared at each other throughout this exchange.

Beatrice couldn't read Lilith anymore; she knew she had never been Ava's biggest fan but punching her while she was clearly distressed in her sleep was just cowardly and a step too far.

For her part Beatrice tried to push aside too much reflection into her own knee-jerk reaction; hitting Lilith hard without even a second thought. It had been pure reflex. Lilith was one of her Sisters and Ava was...something that currently resided in a very grey area.

"You were having a bad dream, Ava." Beatrice explained, finally looking away from Lilith. "It got a little violent. For us. Lilith didn't mean to hit you I'm sure, she was just worried about you and trying to wake you up." She saw Ava's confused expression. "The Halo was glowing. What were you dreaming about?"

That was when Ava told them it had been the same dream as the night before; Adriel confronting her, taunting her, beating her and attempting to take the Halo.

The following day they continued on towards Spain, sharing the driving again as they discussed their options.

Lilith had calmed down and was acting a little warmer towards Ava by then which made things easier. They stopped at a supermarket to buy some new clothes and pyjamas and then onto a convent for the night on the outskirts of Tortosa where Camila had lived for a few years before. She, Camila and Ava shared a room and Mary and Lilith were bunked down in another across the hall.

That brought Beatrice back to the present. She wasn't sure what the dreams meant; if they were in fact Ava's own fears reflecting back in her subconscious, or if Adriel was sending them a message. Either way they had to find some way of calming Ava down and mindfulness or meditation could be a good way of doing that.

Beatrice was also very aware of her own behaviour too and how increasingly protective she was becoming of Ava each passing day. She knew that the others had seen this, possibly Ava as well, which was awkward. She couldn't help it. She cared for her; she was trying hard not to but it seemed inevitable.

It was almost like Ava had turned the switch on inside her that Beatrice had tried so hard for so long to pretend wasn't there and now she couldn't turn it off again. She wasn't stupid; she knew it was more than caring for a friend, it was more than the duty of protecting the Warrior Nun.

She could pretend or lie to the others, but she couldn't lie to herself, or to God.

Beatrice knew she was falling and would be falling hard if she wasn't more careful. It was all she could do tonight to stop herself from sitting there and stroking Ava's face until she calmed down enough to go back to sleep. That had nothing to do with duty. Beatrice was in trouble.

_Get yourself together._

She had spent her entire life trying to better herself and be the best at everything she did in order to stifle other desires. But this she knew she could not control so easily. She wasn't entirely sure she even wanted to for one thing; she had noticed the way Ava appeared to look at her too. That was dangerous.

In the drawing room when they read Melanie's journal Beatrice had never been so honest with someone outside of a confessional; it felt so easy just to talk to Ava despite the pain of what she was talking about. And Ava had called her _beautiful_ , like it was the most natural thing in the world. Beatrice felt she was being really seen for the first time and it was ok for Ava to see her.

But then, on the other hand, Beatrice considered that that couldn't really be true; she was just imagining her own desires back at her and it wasn't real. She knew that Ava liked boys; she was "normal". Mary mentioned she had talked about being "in love" with a man she'd met after leaving the convent. She couldn’t pretend she didn’t know that.

She felt a wave of guilt then; for having these thoughts about Ava in the first place, but also especially right now when their actions had set Adriel free; the angel their entire mission had been founded on. Everything they'd been led to believe may well be a lie and here she was having very unhelpful non-platonic thoughts about someone who was supposed to be her leader and her friend. It was hugely self-indulgent and - again - dangerous, Beatrice berated herself.

If she didn't find a way of putting a distance between them, she was concerned her feelings would distract her from what she should really be focussing on, like they had in the Vatican. If it had been anyone but Ava there, she would have been killed. Although, Beatrice admitted, if it had been anyone else she wouldn't have been distracted in the first place.

She sighed into the darkness.

 _Perhaps I also need to stop being so dramatic and catastrophising everything_.

And before all of that, Beatrice definitely needed to sleep.

She turned over again and closed her eyes. Who knew what could be waiting for them tomorrow when they finally got home.

There were so many questions to find answers to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew - this was a long chapter! It just seemed to write itself. If you enjoyed it, the next chapter is ready to go. That one is a little lighter and we get to know the characters better. Thanks for all of your feedback, it’s really encouraging. Anything you don’t like or want to see more of just let me know!


	3. Hit the High Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the others discover what’s in store for them when they arrive back at Cat’s Cradle, but not before a brief detour leads to a closer encounter between the Halo Bearer and our favourite Sister Warrior.

Ava slung her sword into the back of the van. 

“Calling shotgun!” She shouted as she skipped round to the front of the van and lifted herself up into the passenger seat.

“Hey, isn’t that my line?” Mary huffed as she got into the back seat next to Lilith and Camila. 

Ava noticed Beatrice chuckle as she put the car into first gear. They pulled out of the church car-park and wound their way round the olive tree lined country lanes to the coastal road.

“Surely it’s about time I got to sit up front?” Ava beamed at her. “As the Warrior Nun it's like a _God_ given right? Aaaand...” She lowered her voice conspiratorially. “I was thinking Bea, that maybe, you could let me... have a go?" She nudged her gently with her elbow. "You know, me and you, sometime?”

Beatrice‘s foot missed the clutch and the engine revved. Her throat seized. “Have a go?! Us?” She spluttered. _What_ _is she saying?_ Then realisation hit. _Oh._ “Oh! Of course. You mean with the driving!?”

Her eyes flicked to the rear view mirror and she saw Lilith roll her eyes.

_Pull yourself together!_

“Uh, well yeah!” Ava nodded enthusiastically, apparently oblivious to Beatrice’s faux pas initial misunderstanding. “I figure that I need to try and conquer any fears, but also with the Halo, that’s gotta give me some _wicked_ reflexes, right? I maybe wouldn’t actually need real lessons.” She turned on the charm and tilted her head, looking up at Beatrice through her eyelashes, laying the charm on thick. “Just a patient mentor willing to show me the ropes. Like we did before with the wall. It could be our next challenge?”

Beatrice liked the way she said “ _our_ ”. She pursed her lips and thought. “I suppose you should be able to drive. It’s a good skill to have, although not really the first I’d recommend in training with everything else going on. But fine, of course. When we get back we can certainly... have a go.” She agreed with a small smile. “It could be fun!”

Ava grinned, eyes sparkling.

Mary coughed loudly and leaned forward between their seats. “Excuse me. As entertaining as the pair of you are, why don’t we get some music on in here?” She fiddled with the radio and switched it to DAB.

Zara Larsson’s promise to be “ _doing it all night all summer_ ” burst out of the speakers. Beatrice's face became very hot and she was glad she didn’t have her nun's habit on. She opened the window, preferring that to the air-conditioning, and a breeze blew into the car, cooling her cheeks down. 

She tried hard to ignore Camila’s bemused expression reflected in the mirror.

Ava settled comfortably into her seat as she absorbed their surroundings.

They had just rounded the bend on the approach to Benicàssim and the road opened up ahead of them. The sun was climbing and cresting waves below on their left were glistening white in the light. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the early morning mist was burning off in the growing heat over the Balearic Sea. 

Ava could make out some beach-goers heading down to the sand and boats stood out like specks on the blue horizon. She’d never seen a landscape so completely breathtaking in real life; it was beyond anything she’d read about or watched on television. 

_Lush Life_ came to an end and Jonas Blue’s _Fast Car_ started. The car picked up speed as the limit increased. Ava cupped a hand over her eyes and peered forward, subconsciously leaning into Beatrice’s space as she tried to see over the cliff and into the water.

Beatrice glanced across at her. “It’s a pretty sensational view, isn’t it.” 

Ava pulled her gaze away from the horizon, and dropped her hand, realising then that she was just inches from Beatrice. “Yeah…” She breathed. “I’ve never really seen anything like it…” Her voice trailed off as they stared at each other. 

Both of them were startled out of their reverie by the angry honking of a horn.

Beatrice’s focus snapped back to the road and she saw that they had very slightly started to drift into the outside lane. She yanked the steering wheel, quickly straightening their course as the car behind them honked again loudly.

Ava jolted back to her side.

“Christ sake, Beatrice!!!” Lilith yelled. “Just stop the car at the next junction will you! I’ll drive!”

There was no hiding the redness in her cheeks now. “I’m sorry!” Beatrice blustered back apologetically. 

She could see Camila in the back through the mirror mouthing at her. “ _What are you doing?!_ ”

Beatrice tried to keep her face neutral but inside she was panicking and had a bit of a sinking feeling. 

_It’s all fine, nothing happened. I barely took my eyes off the road. But what is happening to me? And what if it reminds Ava of the car crash with her mother? I am an idiot and I need to be more careful._

“How was that for conquering some fears?” She asked awkwardly.

She risked another quick look at her passenger and saw Ava trying not to laugh.

Beatrice couldn’t resist smiling back, partly in relief, partly because of something else.

Ava raised her eyebrows and giggled.

Beatrice widened her eyes at her and shook her head.

“ _Stop it_!” She whispered.

She forced herself to give the road her full attention.

It was going to be a fun and challenging seven hours.

**

They stopped at a vineyard for a late breakfast, or an early lunch, a few hundred kilometres later. The route had taken them inland away from the coast. There was vibrant greenery in every direction Ava looked and mountains in the near distance.

She stretched out her limbs as she jumped down to the grass. They’d all been dozing for the past hour or so after exhausting various word games like "I spy" and refreshments were definitely needed.

Lilith, Camila and Beatrice headed into the restaurant to arrange for some food to be brought out and Ava flopped down onto the ground, staring at the unblemished sky.

“How you holding up?” Mary asked as she took a seat next to her. “Pretty wild few days huh?”

Ava propped herself up on an elbow. “Yeah, although I have to say I do feel I’ve gone from spending my life in a bed, to spending my life in a car. It's good for Sisterhood bonding I guess, although I’ll definitely be glad to get back home...” she hesitated. “I’ll be glad to get home to the Cat's Cradle.”

Mary smiled and laid back. She didn’t say anything.

A few minutes later the three nuns emerged with the restaurant owner, carrying a couple of trays of tapas, bread, olive oil, a jug of sangria and another jug of water.

Ava raised an eyebrow. “Wine at lunch? Is this like a Church thing?” She stood up and made her way to one of the picnic bench tables. “If yes, I am _so_ in.”

Camila chuckled. “Not really. We tend to prefer our wine during mass only.” She quietly offered a few words of prayer on behalf of them all and then popped a roquito pepper in her mouth and started chewing.

“Not me,” Mary offered, joining them. “I prefer my alcohol after I’ve been beaten into a near death experience, spent a night at the hospital and then two days cramped in the back of a van with a bunch of sweaty women. I need this.” She poured herself a cup, took a long drink and sighed in pleasure.

Lilith grinned. “I concur.” She helped herself to a cup and Ava did likewise. 

Beatrice rolled her eyes. “You two are a bad influence.”

“No, no. It’s just that grape minds think alike!” Ava wiggled her eyebrows.

Beatrice paused halfway through helping herself to a glass of water. “Or maybe you all make _pour_ decisions.” She smirked.

“Partners in wine?” Ava hit back without missing a beat, beaming that Beatrice was engaging with this and in front of everyone.

“Hmmm.” Beatrice pulled a face. “Maybe you shouldn’t sip with us.”

“Ok well what did the bottle...” Ava began.

The others watched this exchange back and forth like a tennis match but at that point Lilith interjected.

“Just no!” She exclaimed holding up a hand and shaking her head. "You are spoiling my appetite."

Camila also laughed, her eyes twinkled at them. “You guys are so ridiculous!”

The five of them continued to eat in a comfortable silence, picking at manchego cheese, parma ham croquettes, tortilla, chicken wings and bread. Ava tucked into her share with an animated enthusiasm that made the others smile. They were all wearing civilian clothes today; jeans and T-shirts for Mary, Lilith and Beatrice, Camila had opted for a long flowing skirt with a button down top and Ava was in short shorts and a tank top. They didn't look like nuns; more like a group of friends on holiday. Ava was beginning to feel that's what they were.

She yawned a while later, finding her eyelids closing as she rested her chin on her hand.

 _Perhaps the sangria wasn’t such a good idea in the middle of the day._

She wandered off to find a restroom inside the restaurant. On the way back she passed a stand of postcards advertising various iconic views of Spain. She thumbed through a few, thoughts turning to JC. She realised he hadn't even crossed her mind in days what with everything that had been going on.

She wondered where in the country he was right now, if he was okay after the encounter with the Tarask. Had he re-joined the others? She felt bad that he’d left his friends for her and then she’d pretty much abandoned him. She thought she should possibly look him up when they got back to Malaga, or maybe it was just better to let it go.

_Huh, how come I haven't thought of him at all until now though?_

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Beatrice's arrival next to her. “Writing to someone?” She asked with a smile.

Ava shook her head and felt almost … _guilty?_ “No... I was just looking at all of these places I haven’t seen.” She turned another postcard over. “I bet you’ve been to many.”

Beatrice picked a couple up and flicked through. “Barcelona, Madrid, Granada, sure… But there are more beautiful places off the beaten track I think.” She put the cards back on the shelf. 

They made their way out of the restaurant and, without speaking, walked in the opposite direction to the car and into the vineyard where some members of the public were setting off on a tour.

“You’ve lived in a lot of different places.” Ava said. It wasn’t really a question but she wanted to know more.

Beatrice nodded as they made their way between the vines. The sun was beating down high above their heads. “I grew up in Buckinghamshire in England but my parents travelled a lot. We visited Hong Kong, Tai Wan, Singapore and other areas of south east Asia, India and much of North America when I was a child. We holidayed with friends in Russia and Austria. I was very fortunate to be born into a life where I was able to experience those things, although it was all rather transient.” She was very matter of fact, trying to avoid any hint of bragging. She knew the early years of her life could appear extremely privileged to anyone on the outside.

Ava reached out and touched some of the vines gently, feeling them between her fingers, but was careful not to damage the grapes. The noise of the cicadas was almost deafening around them.

They avoided the small group of people ahead and turned onto another path.

“When did you go to boarding school?” She asked.

Beatrice ran a hand through her hair and lifted it off the back of her neck. Ava tried not to stare at her damp skin.

“I was 15. The school was in Switzerland. I..." She hesitated. "I wasn't happy about going there at first. It was the longest and the furthest I’d ever been away from home on my own. But I grew to enjoy it and I lived there for a couple of years and sat my A-levels early. When I was 17 I joined a mission in Ghana and worked at a school for six months before moving to a convent in France. It was there that I took my vows and joined The Order. I travelled around with them for a couple of years, living in Italy and then came to Spain. I’ve been with Father Vincent, Shan - " she caught herself before continuing quickly, "Mary and Lilith for about three years. Camila arrived a couple of months or so before you did.”

“Wow. You’ve seen so much.” Ava was thoughtful. She suddenly felt a little inadequate. “I’ve seen a lot of TV, listened to too many podcasts to count. A digital life experience. I didn’t take any tests. I can barely even write. The furthest I’ve been is to Rome - with you.”

Beatrice stopped and turned to face her. “Ava,” she said softly. “You have gone further than anyone I have ever met. And you’ve barely even began your journey.”

Ava felt a lump in her throat and tears threatening to sting her eyes. The sound of the cicadas seemed to fade away and Ava could only see Beatrice. 

_God, she’s beautiful. How does she make me feel like this? Like I am the only person in the whole world?_

“Are you coming?” Mary’s voice broke through over the top of the vines.

Hot exasperation rose in Ava's chest. 

Beatrice flinched slightly and looked over to the direction of the car. “Uh, yes, just a moment!” She called back.

Without even thinking Ava took Beatrice’s hand. She entwined their fingers together, pulling her focus back and pulling her closer so they were standing toe to toe, trying to hold onto the moment. “Thank you." She breathed softly. "I don’t know how you do that, but, thank you.”

“For what?” There was a slight tremble in Beatrice’s voice.

Ava’s stomach somersaulted as she saw Beatrice’s eyes dip down to her mouth for a split second. She felt the distance between them closing and her heart pounded in her chest. Ava's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in. 

_Something is going to happen here._ _Something is happening..._

Something happened – Mary’s voice again.

_Goddamit!_

“Yeah ok then!" Mary was clearly irritated and looking for them. "Sometime today would be good! We want to get back before dark!”

They both exhaled and blushed openly.

Beatrice took a quick step back, putting some distance between them, but their fingers were still joined. Ava tugged her in the direction of the car, winding their way through the vines.

Her knees felt weird. 

_What is that?!_

Ava risked another sideways glance at Beatrice but couldn't read the emotions on her face. 

She didn't want to make Beatrice feel awkward but they were still holding hands, and emboldened, Ava lightly brushed her thumb over Beatrice's knuckles. The sensation sent unexpected sparks shooting up both of their arms.

Beatrice didn't pull away but her palm became a little clammy. They continued walking in silence. 

“Do you think we should perhaps... talk later?” Beatrice finally asked quietly in a low voice.

Just as a smile started to creep its way across Ava's face in response - unable to believe they might discuss what the moments they kept sharing meant _and_ at Beatrice's suggestion - Beatrice evidently lost her nerve. "About driving, meditation and combat skills. There are many things we should discuss.” She said in a rush, the words falling out of her mouth. She dropped Ava's hand as if it was a hot coal.

Ava looked at her out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip, feeling disappointed at the loss of contact but excited at what she clearly recognised in Beatrice's tone and body language.

_She feels it too, oh yes she does._

“Definitely. We should.” A grin quirked the corner of Ava's mouth.

They emerged from the vineyard with a reasonable distance between them as they approached the car. Ava didn’t even protest that Lilith had taken up occupancy in the front passenger seat.

Camila offered to drive the remaining part of the journey and Beatrice agreed, climbing into the back between Ava and Mary.

The others chatted among themselves for the next couple of hours, about the food, the scenery and current affairs while the radio played softly in the background.

Ava and Beatrice were quiet, barely hearing any of it.

Every now and again their knees knocked against each other. Ava waited for Beatrice to move away but she didn't and Ava's pulse rate quickened. 

There they settled, legs lightly touching, as they stared out of the window. 

***  
  


They pulled up outside Cat’s Cradle as the sun was starting to set. The air was cooler now; a welcome relief after the hours they’d spent in the car even with the dry air conditioning. 

While they were all glad to be back they had discussed at length how they needed to be cautious. 

They didn’t know what to expect or what could be waiting for them.

Sister Crimson was dead; Lilith revealed that she had killed her during a fight in the Vatican but they didn’t know how many of the other nuns would still be there nor how many of them would be friendly. There was also Duretti and Father Vincent, not to mention Adriel, to consider.

They'd pulled over at a service station earlier to change back into their nun armour; it couldn't hurt to be too careful, plus the other nuns would likely be very disproving if they turned up in what they had been wearing.

Mary was out first, shotgun locked and loaded as she slowly made her way to the entrance. Lilith was just behind her with Beatrice flanking her right. Ava took up the middle position, sword strapped to her back. Camila was at the rear.

Ava felt nervous pent up energy inside her; partly from sitting still for so long and partly because she was a little antsy and didn’t like the silence hanging heavy in the air. 

_It's too quiet out here and where is everyone anyway?_

“My spidey senses are tingling.” She said, to no one in particular.

Behind her Camila agreed. “I don’t like this.”

“Nor I.” Beatrice said. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

Ava’s trainers crunched on the gravel, every footstep taking them closer to the closed imposing doors. They passed the statue; Ava flicked a peace sign to the patriarchy and pulled a face at Lilith, to ease the tension.

Mary reached the door and pushed it open slowly with the butt of her shotgun. The wood groaned heavily and she crossed the threshold, taking a few steps down into the Church.

The huge room was dark. Several clusters of long votive candles lined the walls, sending shadows dancing and flickering in the soft light.

Ava’s eyes became accustomed to the gloom as they made their way inside and she could make out paintings of the Sacred Heart and another of Mary and the Ascension.

There was barely a sound inside, but there was a _smell_. It wasn’t pleasant. She could feel death.

Suddenly Lilith’s voice sliced through the suffocating silence. “Stop!” She held a hand up. Ava reached her side. “Something is very wrong here.” Her voice echoed down the church.

Ava’s stomach dropped like a stone as she saw a tall shadow rear up near the altar over Mary’s shoulder.

She recognised Adriel as he pulled his cloak down from his face.

“Welcome back.” His cool melodic voice crossed the distance between them easily, almost as if he was standing right in front of her. “I have to be honest, I was beginning to think you were never going to show.” 

Another movement to the left and Father Vincent materialised out of the shadows, the pretence of the dog collar was long gone.

Mary cocked her shotgun. “You got a hell of a lot of nerve coming back here.” She snarled at him.

Ava felt Beatrice step that little bit closer as more shadows moved forward, either side of Father Vincent. Ava whipped her head to the right, figures were emerging from the pews next to her; the possessed with no light or expression in their eyes.

She realised with a dawning terror that they were incredibly outnumbered. She didn’t know how she had managed to release the charge that saved them in Vatican City and she wasn’t sure she would be able to do it again. 

And just when Ava thought things couldn’t get any worse Beatrice whispered. “The floor… look at the floor. Bodies.”

She was right. 

The marble floor between them and Adriel was littered with dozens of corpses; nuns who had remained when Father Vincent returned; Warrior Nuns who had attempted to fight Adriel; nuns who had been cut down and lost.

“Oh fuck…” Ava stammered. 

Then, the bodies began to move.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I’ve written this chapter I think perhaps I could’ve started the story with it. But I’ve really enjoyed exploring the characters and taking them to this point which is where I think our story now really begins. Please let me know what you think and I’ll let you know what happens next... thank you for all of your comments so far. They really do inspire me to write more!


	4. The Battle for Cat’s Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sister Warriors fight for their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments!
> 
> Full disclaimer: this chapter is pretty much all action with some violent scenes. But as I haven’t posted for a couple of days, there’s another chapter coming right up...

“Form a circle, back to back.” Beatrice ordered and the Sister Warriors re-aligned into a defensive position.

It took less than a second for Ava to realise much too late that they were now surrounded. The possessed were eyeing them from nearby pews and a few rounded back on them to block off any attempt of escape through the doors they’d entered through.

They were trapped.

But that wasn’t their only problem.

The mass of bodies on the floor were twitching and, with awkward jolting movements, were peeling themselves from the ground.

As they got to their feet a pungent rotten smell filled Ava’s nostrils and a wave of nausea came over her. The creatures’ skin was grey and hanging slack off their jaws, their eyes were black.

“Are these..” She couldn’t bring herself to say the words as she unsheathed her sword. “Frickin’ zombies? Zombie Nuns?!??” She knew her voice was bordering on hysterical. 

_ Get your shit together, Ava.  _ She told herself.  _ You’re the Chosen One.  _

Her eyes found Beatrice‘s. “They certainly look like it.“ Beatrice said with more confidence in her voice than Ava was sure she felt. 

Beatrice raised her eyes to heaven and muttered quietly. “God protect us and show us the way.” She looked back at Ava. “Are you ready? Just kill anything that moves.”

Ava gulped and nodded at the possessed. “Even them?”

“At this point in time, I’d say probably, yes.” Camila answered. 

“Amen, I hear that.” Mary’s voice came from behind. 

One of the Zombie Nuns started shuffling forward. A creaking groan sputtered from her cracked and blackened lips. Ava’s stomach lurched and she thought she was actually going to be sick when Mary’s shot rang out.

It hit home and the monster crumpled backwards onto the marble floor. The other Zombie Nuns stared down at their fallen comrade and for a moment nobody moved.

Then the felled Nun started twitching again and with a strained moaning warble it pulled itself upright once more.

“Oh Jesus...” Ava heard Mary’s voice tremble for the first time since she’d known her.

Lilith quickly made the sign of the cross and took a deep breath. “Fuck this.” She declared, apparently no longer caring that they were in a house of worship. 

She stepped forward and all hell broke loose. 

Literally.

Everything moved very quickly.

Lilith charged forward with a hollering battle cry as the dead surged to up to meet her. Mary fired off shot after shot, knocking them back. Camila unslung her automatic rifle from her back and, aiming carefully at the limbs of the living possessed which had begun making their way toward them, picked them off one by one, popping their knee caps. 

“We need a plan! We need to get out of here!” Beatrice shouted above the din as she threw a knife directly into the head of one Zombie Nun which was dragging itself along the floor about to grab Camila’s legs.

Ava swung round with her sword, cutting another one’s head off. It flew across the church at speed and she noticed Father Vincent duck sideways out of its path. He was slowly creeping his way around the side of the church, staying out of Mary’s line of sight. 

He wasn’t the one she was worried about though. 

_ Where is Adriel? _

“Yes, no argument from me!” Ava shouted back, grabbing one of the possessed by the throat with her left hand and impaling the wraith which exploded out of it with the sword in her right. “But we are cut off, Bea. We can’t get back up there.” She nodded to the entrance where Lilith was moving with such force and veracity; a whirlwind of punching and kicking. She ploughed the Zombie Nuns down around her feet, but they didn’t stay down for long and there was no chance they would be able to get past them.

“Another way!” Beatrice answered breathlessly as she flipped one of the possessed over her shoulder and kicked another back in the neck. Ava cut through both red wraiths which emerged from the damaged bodies; they shrieked in a smoky haze as she sent them back to hell. 

“Through the crypt!” Beatrice yelled to the others and they fell back into formation again as they made their way down the centre of the church aiming towards the side door.

Suddenly Ava felt the Halo ignite in her chest and the black shape of Adriel swept in front of her, forcing her to stagger sideways and break the circle.

Ava spun around and kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back and she went at him again with a quick double punch. Another kick connected with his knee which bent backwards with a crack.

Adriel bellowed in pain but then stepped forward too quickly for her to block his fist which smashed into her face. Ava thought she swallowed a tooth as she found herself stumbling back several feet and colliding with the floor and a pew. 

The sword slipped out of her hand and skittered across the marble.

She rolled onto her stomach and started army crawling towards it, keeping her head down and underneath Camila’s shots which were now firing freely over her head at anything that moved, just as Beatrice had instructed. But then her head collided with something soft. Ava looked up directly into the face of a Zombie Nun. It opened its mouth and leered towards her. 

_ Mother fucker is trying to bite me! _

Ava shrieked as the Zombie Nun’s eyes bulged out; its head flopped forward over the shoulders of the body it was attached to and its stale, congealed blood splattered across her face. 

_This is hands down THE most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me._

Ava shuddered as she attempted to wipe her face clean on her sleeve. Mary removed the shot gun from the back of the Zombie Nun’s neck, a satisfied look on her face that shooting it from such close range and blowing its head off was a sure enough way to make it stay dead.

Ava’s fingers clasped around the hilt of the sword and she pulled herself to her feet, spinning round looking again for Adriel.

She could see Beatrice taking on four of the possessed and a Zombie Nun at once. She sent one flying with a punch and smacked another across the head with her bo-staff. She pulled another one toward her and kicked it in the chin, flinging that one back into the Zombie Nun. She took another out with a spinning kick to the face. Ava couldn’t help the bloody grin which broke across her face at the grace in which Beatrice moved. 

_ So fucking badass. _

The wraiths circled above their heads as they abandoned their hosts and looked for fresh prey.

Camila had taken up position in the doorway to the crypt, firing more shots off to give the others cover.

Mary was now locked in hand to hand combat with Father Vincent. He had apparently manage to knock her shotguns away.

“You killed Shannon. You betrayed all of us!” She shouted, grabbing the back of his head and smashing him down into a pew. He stumbled, wiping blood off of his forehead and then grabbed a candelabra from the floor and hit her with it, knocking her to the ground.

He switched his focus to Ava. “Ava - you still don’t understand your place in all of this.”

“You used me!” She screamed at him. “Thou Shalt Not Lie – does that mean nothing to you?” He was too far away for her to reach so she settled for gritting her teeth and cutting another Zombie Nun down with her sword instead.

All of a sudden there was a commotion at the front of the church. Another group of nuns had burst in, taking on the possessed and undead. Arrows were flying. 

_ Is that Mother Superion? _

Ava felt a surge of hope then; perhaps they weren’t as outgunned as she thought. 

“Yes, Mother!” She pumped her fist in the air as their mentor cut a Zombie Nun’s head off with an axe. 

Mary had clambered over to Camila in the doorway to the crypt. She furiously gestured to Ava. “Hurry up! Get in here!” But there was no chance in hell Ava was leaving without the others.

Beatrice and Lilith were now fighting back to back in the middle of the church, the remaining possessed were circling them warily. Ava started making her way towards them to help when Beatrice turned to Ava, eyes wide with fear.

“Ava! To your left!”

Ava was knocked sideways as a strong hand grabbed her in a chokehold. Her feet left the ground and she looked down at Adriel. He held a blue glowing blade in his other hand, his eyes were dark and glittering with hate. He dragged the knife slowly and deliberately down her arm, piercing both cloth and skin. Ava let out a strangled howl. She tried to lift her sword but he batted her arm back down.

_ Well at least I know what the dreams mean now. _

In her peripheral vision Ava saw Beatrice running towards them but Adriel whipped around and, with a loud smack, Beatrice’s forehead collided with his hand. He dug his fingers into the top of Beatrice’s head and flicked her backwards. Ava watched in horror as she was tossed easily through the air like a ragdoll and tumbled into a pillar. 

She didn’t get up.

“No!” Ava screamed and stabbed forward with her sword, plunging it deep into Adriel’s side. His grip on her faltered as he hissed and stumbled. She struggled again, almost breaking free, but then Adriel appeared to gather himself and with a bellow he dragged her up the remaining steps and slammed her down on top of the altar.

“You put up a good fight, you know.” Adriel was almost gloating as he leaned over her, breathing down into her face. He grabbed Ava’s wrist and smashed it down on the marble; she let go of the sword with a yelp. “Such spirit.” He crowed. “No wonder the Halo didn’t mind its temporary lodgings.”

His expression changed then; worse than evil, he looked soulless. “But now Ava, it is over. And it is time to take back what is mine.”

He roughly turned her over to her stomach. He pinned her arms behind her back and held her down tight. 

Ava couldn’t move. She scanned the church but all she could see was destruction;  _ no one is coming. There’s no one left. Where is Beatrice?  _

From the corner of her eye she could see Adriel’s manic eyes as he lifted the knife and brought it down in one smooth movement into her back. Ava screamed again; the pain was excruciating. She felt Adriel drag the blade down. 

_ He’s going to cut it out of me. _

Then, just above them, an amber glow appeared. It grew bigger and swirled like a vortex. 

_ How is this happening? Here, right now?! _

A red line split the dark; pulsing and surging forward. It expanded and shimmered and a screeching roar ripped through the air as two enormous hulking metal demons clambered through the portal.

Adriel released her and spun around and gasped.

The Tarasks were bearing down on them now. Their metal horns gleamed dangerously and the monsters shrieked in rage, shards of red energy sparking off their armour. Time seemed to stop as the Tarasks took a step forwards, their enormous cloven feet pranging and scratching across the marble floor.

Shots bounced off the Tarasks armour and Ava rolled over; she saw Mary and Camila were making a run towards them, trying to distract the monsters. It wasn’t working.

Ava became aware that Adriel had stepped away; he was inching his way off the altar, his back to her, eyes fixated on the demons. 

_Is he not even going to fight? But it’s me they’ve come for._

Ava got to her knees on the altar, trying to ignore the blinding pain in her back. She reached down for the Cruciform Sword and brought it up in front of her face, blue light glowing brightly. She heard someone scream her name but didn’t break her focus as she stared up at the Tarasks and prepared to die for the second time in as many minutes.

At that moment another person sprinted up the steps in a flash of black robes and crouched down on their knees.

Ava couldn’t believe what she was seeing as Lilith faced the demons. Her hair was wild and blowing out behind her. She held out her arms protectively in front of Ava and it was then that she noticed Lilith’s hands were not hands at all; they were claws; huge long claws.

Lilith screamed at the Tarasks in a language Ava had never heard, not even from Beatrice. She gasped as she saw Lilith’s pupils had been swallowed by a blackness which consumed her eyes.

_ She’s communicating with the Tarasks? _

The demons paused and stared down at them. One tilted its head and opened its mouth, a deafening roar emanating from its jaws. 

Slowly they turned towards Adriel who had knelt down beside an overturned church pew at the side of the altar. His face was frozen in an expression which Ava now recognised as fear.

Both of the Tarasks took a step in Adriel’s direction and started reaching for him. The dark angel got swiftly got to his feet and turned, sprinting down the side of the church. 

The Tarasks bellowed out in rage and one smashed a fist down on the broken floor. In a speed not befitting their size they made after him, knocking bodies, benches, chairs, centuries old paintings and sculptures out of the way as they did so.

Ava could make out Vincent at another side door. Adriel reached him and the pair slipped down the corridor out of sight.

Ava stared across at Lilith again; she looked absolutely terrifying as she shouted commands at the demons which Ava couldn’t understand or comprehend. The huge beasts turned back to them both and stilled their movements.

The swirling amber cloud reappeared around their heads and, as quickly as they had arrived, the monsters disappeared, leaving the church in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think to the action scenes? Too much? I haven't written them before so feedback very welcome!


	5. Healing

Beatrice surveyed the wreckage before her. 

Several small fires smouldered amidst the destroyed furniture and religious relics. 

The shattered remains of dozens of bodies were strewn across the floor and the smell of sulphur and burning flesh hung in the acrid air. The distorted face of a Zombie Nun lay beside her and Beatrice looked away, tears stinging her eyes. That face had once belonged to someone she knew, Sister Magdelena. Barely a week ago they had prayed in this very room together; they had broken bread together.

Across the church she had seen Lilith collapse after confronting the Tarasks and through the smoke Beatrice thought she could just about make out Ava’s body on top of the altar.

She pulled herself gingerly to her feet with a grimace, using the pillar for support, as pain tore through her arms and legs.

Mary brushed ahead, running to Lilith who was now laying prone on the floor with a glazed look on her face.

Beatrice staggered up the steps. She reached Ava and paused, emotion almost overcoming her. The Warrior Nun was bruised and broken, a shaking hand still clutching the Cruciform Sword. 

_ She’s alive and they haven’t taken the Halo from her. _

Beatrice realised at that moment that she was crying, hot tears scalding her cheeks. Nearly losing something - some _one_ \- that had quickly become so important to her was unfathomable.

_ When did that happen? _

The relief was overwhelming and the only thing she cared about was getting closer to Ava and making sure she was ok.

Ava blinked away from Lilith and Mary and saw Beatrice for the first time; her face crumpled in a watery mess of blood and tears. She dropped the sword to the floor with a clatter and cried out as Beatrice closed the distance between them and collapsed against her.

In spite of the pain it caused, Beatrice put her arms around her and Ava buried her face into her neck, openly sobbing now. They slowly sank down to the floor. Beatrice softly rubbed her hands up and down her back and murmured in her ear. “It’s ok, we are ok. I’ve got you.” 

Ava tightened her grip around her neck. “Oh my God, Bea... you’re hurt.” She pulled back and reached out to stroke her cheek and Beatrice noticed for the first time that her face was stinging; blood spilling from a deep cut on her cheekbone from where she had hit the pillar head first.

"I'll be fine." She pulled Ava to her again, burying her face in her hair and breathing her in, inhaling her scent; sweat, blood, a faint perfume and something that was just irrevocably _Ava_.

She heard more footsteps approach and Camila appeared, flanked by Mother Superion who was still carrying an axe over her shoulder. Beatrice was so glad to see that both of them, with the exception of grazes and cuts, appeared to be largely uninjured. Five other battle weary Sisters from the OCS stood behind them.

“Are you hurt? Ava? Is the Halo intact?” Mother Superion stared down at them, her expression was unreadable but her lips were pulled into a thin line.

“The Halo is intact. But we need a medic.” Beatrice responded, her throat dry.

“Agreed. The doctors are on their way. That for one,” she gestured at Beatrice’s face, “definitely needs stitches.” 

Beatrice nodded and allowed her eyes to return to Ava. She made no attempt to stop cradling her in her arms, oblivious to Mother Superion's close observation of them.

The senior nun swept away to Mary and Lilith. Mary was whispering in the other woman’s ear and had pulled her into a sitting position. Lilith looked catatonic. The claws Beatrice had seen her cutting so many of the undead down with had retracted; she was just Lilith again.

“Let’s get you to the infirmary,” Camila and one of the nuns Beatrice didn’t recognise stooped down and put an arm out, helping them both to their feet. Beatrice gritted her teeth as she clung onto Ava.

_ Something is most definitely broken this time. _

**

The next couple of hours passed by in a blur of hurried rushed voices, doctors and morphine.

Beatrice’s arm was broken and her cheek required ten stitches. Everyone was beaten up; Mary had a dislocated shoulder, Camila suffered a sprained ankle and a nasty gash to the back of the head. Lilith was covered in bruises and claw marks, but it was her mental state that concerned Beatrice the most; she hadn’t spoken a word since the Tarask demons had disappeared.

Apart from being extremely shaken up, Ava healed quickly. She darted from room to room checking on everyone every ten minutes as doctors and nurses got to work setting bones and bandaging wounds.

Beatrice learned that Mother Superion had flown back from Rome the night after Adriel had become free and, with support from Pope Duretti, had brought along with her fifteen Nuns from another OCS sect as reinforcements. They had been at Cats Cradle for just a day when Father Vincent and Adriel arrived, looking for Ava. There had been a brutal battle and many Sisters had been slaughtered. Mother Superion managed to withdraw with half a dozen girls, before returning to Cats Cradle again later to help Ava and the others .

After discussing a plan for the new OCS arrivals to keep an overnight watch Beatrice made her way back to her room. It had been less than a fortnight since she had last been here but her world had completely altered in that time.

She managed to change into pyjamas and sat on the edge of the bed, praying to God for the guidance and strength they would need for the war that was to come. Despite the enormity of the losses they had suffered, Beatrice thanked Him for allowing so many of them to escape the battle with their lives; she thanked Him for Ava’s life and that the Halo Bearer had survived as a result Lilith’s intervention and the fate that had befallen her.

A light tapping at the door brought her away from her thoughts and it opened a crack. 

Ava peeked through. She was wearing baggy pyjama bottoms and a vest top. “Can I come in?”

Beatrice smiled and patted the space next to her. Ava came in and sat down heavily with a sigh. Neither of them spoke for several moments. Then Ava looked to her. “So, I gotta know, is this the standard life of a Warrior Nun and the Order of the Cruciform Sword?”

Beatrice shook her head. “I have to say things have definitely cranked up a notch since you arrived.” She turned to her. “I can’t imagine what an awful lot this is to take in, you’re probably in shock.”

Ava didn’t say anything. She reached out to Beatrice’s cheek, fingers carefully caressing the torn and re-stitched skin, eyes wandering across her, like she was suddenly understanding something. 

“Bea...” She began and swallowed. “When Adriel threw you and you hit that pillar, I didn’t think you were going to get up.” Ava's voice broke slightly.

“Nor did I.” Beatrice admitted. “I don’t really understand how we made it out of there. When he grabbed you, I feared the worst…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. She rested the side of her head against Ava’s and they sat quietly.

“The nuns.... the zombies... your friends. I’m so sorry.” Ava mumbled wetly and started to cry again. Beatrice put her good arm around her. “What has happened to Lilith?” Ava asked. “How did she do that?”

Beatrice had no answers. “I have never seen anything like that.”

She didn’t want to move but the splint on her arm was pulling at an uncomfortable angle and after a few moments she shifted away. 

“You should sleep.” Ava sniffed and stood up.

Beatrice moved up the bed and leaned back on the pillow, watching the other girl now hovering near the door. 

“Do you think…” Ava shuffled her feet awkwardly. “Do you think I could sleep in here, with you tonight? I don’t feel like being on my own and I’d like to keep an eye on you too – if that’s, if that’s ok?”

It was the question she had hoped Ava would ask but now she had Beatrice wasn't sure the response she wanted to give was the right one. After what they had been through that day though she really didn't want them to be apart.

Ava obviously sensed her hesitation. "I could sleep on the floor. Or if you'd rather be alone I totally get it..." She put her hand on the door handle and went to open it.

"No, I'd like you to stay." Beatrice blurted out. She  knew the single bed was too small for both of them, especially with her broken arm in a splint, but she wasn’t about to allow Ava to lay down on the cold floor either - even if it meant she didn't get a wink of sleep. 

Ava smiled warmly. "Are you sure?"

Beatrice shuffled over, making space in the bed and peeled the covers back. “Of course. Don’t be silly about the floor.” 

_ Is this a good idea? _

She tried to ignore the other question inside her head about why she wanted Ava there particularly; she couldn’t face the consequences of the answer right now. 

Ava sat down in the spot provided and leaned over to turn off the lamp. 

Everything in the room became smudgy and grey as their eyes got used to the dark.

Beatrice laid on her back as near to the edge as she could without her broken arm slipping off. Ava was on her side, both hands clasped underneath her face, looking at her with big, open eyes. Beatrice found herself turning towards her, their noses were inches apart and she could feel Ava’s breath lightly brushing against her.

She couldn’t move as Ava reached out with one hand and tenderly brushed her fingers from her temple down to her cheek, across her shoulder and to her wounded arm. Every touch against bare skin sent out a wave of sparks. 

Beatrice shivered involuntarily and knew she had goose-bumps.

“Sorry.” Ava murmured.

Beatrice swallowed a lump in her throat. “Don’t be.” She ran her fingers through Ava’s hair, ignoring the pain in her arm as she did so. 

_ She's so soft and smells incredible.  _

She ignored the warning voice inside her head telling her to stop as she tugged Ava towards her and hugged her. She let go, taking what she needed most at that moment, burying her face in Ava's hair again, basking in the feel of their bodies pressing against each other. Ava’s breath was hot against her neck and Beatrice felt what she recognised to be a swell of desire. She pushed it away and inwardly cringed at the inappropriateness. 

_ Please God, give me strength. _

They nearly died today and Ava needed comforting. They both did. And here she was doing what? _Using it as an opportunity to take advantage?_

Beatrice stiffened slightly. Ava noticed and pulled back again and looked at her, questioning and searching her face, unspent tears from before glistening on her eyelashes.

"Are you ok?" She asked tentatively. 

“Ava…” Beatrice knew her eyes must be reflecting a storm of conflicting emotions. She was grateful of the darkness. “I don’t know how I…” She didn’t know what she was saying as she trembled and her heart raced.

“Sssh.. it’s fine.” Ava interrupted gently. “You don’t have to do anything.” She trailed her fingers carefully back up her arm, to her face again and then across Beatrice’s lips. Beatrice forgot to breathe. 

“Can I just hold you?” Ava whispered.

Beatrice nodded silently and slowly slid her good arm underneath Ava’s neck. 

She shuffled closer, nestling her head onto Beatrice’s chest and rested her arm across her stomach lightly in a perfect fit. Beatrice tried to calm her breathing and Ava kept very still as she listened to her heartbeat slow back down to normal levels.

As the exhaustion of the day took its toll, Beatrice managed to eventually fall into a calm sleep.

**

Beatrice gradually awoke and she became aware of sunlight in the room, the bed she was laying on, the stiffness of the splint digging into her arm, the feel of a leg across her thighs and the sound of someone else’s breathing. 

_Ava!_

_Ava is here_ _._

She opened her eyes wide in shock.

Ava was tucked up against her, holding her firmly round the waist, their legs tangled together. Beatrice almost panicked and forced herself to calm down. 

_We held each other all night?_

Her stomach gave a little somersault as she turned carefully to look at her.  


Ava was breathing heavily, deeply asleep. Her fingertips twitched slightly against Beatrice’s stomach and she mumbled as she tugged her that little bit closer. The inside of her thigh shifted and became quite heavy now against Beatrice’s groin and she felt a heat beginning there. 

_ Oh no. _

She gently shifted Ava’s leg back down and then stopped suddenly. 

_Wait,_ _I am moving my broken arm? It doesn’t hurt? _

She reached up to touch her injured cheek which had been sewn back together last night. It was smooth. 

She gasped.

Ava mumbled again and rolled over. “Bea? Wosgoinon?” She said groggily opening her eyes as Beatrice grasped her right arm with her left, feeling up and down it. There was no pain.

Beatrice sat up quickly. “Ava!” She exclaimed and turned down to her. “Look! I have healed. My arm, my face! No stitches?!” She pulled at the splint and stretched her arm out as much as she could. “My arm isn’t broken!!” She flexed her fingers in amazement.

Ava blinked as she absorbed this turn of events. “Shit!”

Beatrice leapt out of bed to the mirror on her dresser, examining the flawless skin. 

_ How could this happen?! _

She turned back to Ava who was now sitting up in the bed beaming at her but clearly bemused.  


Then, like a lightbulb had turned on in her head, Beatrice understood the incomprehensible.

_ Somehow, by a miracle, Ava had healed her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few twists and turns in this story and I am really enjoying developing the characters and exploring where it could go... if you have any suggestions or thoughts please leave them below and thanks for reading =)


	6. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life resumes in Cat’s Cradle but after their night together Beatrice is avoiding Ava.

News of Beatrice’s recovery spread quickly around the Cat’s Cradle that morning with various surviving members of the OCS coming to look at her and poke at her arm and face as if by doing so the healing would suddenly reveal itself to be an illusion. They all had unquestioning faith and had heard of miracles but no one had ever witnessed anything like this.

“Healed? How is such a thing possible?” Mother Superion got to her feet and inspected Beatrice, marvelling that the wounds she had seen with her own eyes barely a day ago, had now vanished, without a trace. She turned to Ava who was looking extremely pleased with herself. “The transference of the Halo’s power is unprecedented. It is a miracle in itself.”

“There are ancient biblical references, of course,” Camila offered helpfully. “But very few records of it happening in relation to the Halo specifically.”

“Very few? So it has happened before?” Mary asked, her arms folded as she leaned against a bookcase.

Camila flicked open a large book and thumbed through the pages. “Perhaps. There are vague accounts of Sister Areala imparting abilities to another in the crusades and some insinuations she was even able to fly, but the Halo was new to this world then and very little was known about it. The details I have here are sketchy at best and very likely to be embellished.”

She glanced up at them all and continued. “But there is a more concrete record in the 16th century in Italy of a Sister Anastacia being brought back from the brink of death in the presence of the Warrior Nun Sister Lucia after she was wounded in battle.” She looked between Ava and Beatrice. “It doesn’t say how. But,” she swallowed uneasily. “Afterwards it seems that Sister Anastacia was excommunicated. The Cardinals at the time didn’t offer any detail about that part. There is little further information about Sister Lucia either and shortly after the Halo changed hands.”

Beatrice paled. She had been very quiet since the morning.

_ Changed hands? She died?  _

Ava shuddered. “The Church is picky about who gets resurrected, I remember.” She said.

Mother Superion shot her a look. “Given the rarity of this I do feel we should endeavour to find out more. Pope Duretti could assign someone to investigate. He’s been very…. Understanding of the current situation, despite extreme indiscretions and destructive behaviour on your part. On our part.” She corrected herself. “But we don’t need to inform him of all the details, merely that we would like more information about the Halo now that it resides in a ... non-believer.”

“Hey!” Ava protested. “I believe plenty that the Halo is a divine power. And I believe that it healed Beatrice and brought me back to life. The rest I am still processing.” Despite their bonding in the Vatican Ava knew Mother Superion was not her biggest cheerleader.

“I’ve been thinking about Lilith.” Mary changed the subject. “What if we take her back to Arqtech? She told me she has no memory of what happened after our first meeting with the Tarasks when she was taken. She doesn’t know how she got back. And she really doesn’t know how she was able to speak to them last night. Perhaps the doctor can run some tests.”

Ava nodded and then thought. “Yeah, maybe she can “science” her.” She made the speech marks with a grimace. “Although make sure you find out exactly what tests she’s doing and that she’s not trying to open up a gateway to another dimension without your knowledge.”

“I think we can assume Adriel is in retreat for now.” Mother Superion said. “Obtaining some answers would be welcome but I am sceptical of that woman’s intentions. Be vigilant, Mary. Pope Duretti is sending another squad of OCS girls to join us tonight so we can keep a constant watch while we consider our next move and resume training.”

The four of them made their way out of Mother Superion’s office and closed the door behind them.

“So, how’d it happen, exactly?” Mary asked Ava and Beatrice after they were several paces away.

“Uh well,” Beatrice began uneasily. “We fell asleep and I just woke up like this - as if I hadn’t been injured in the first place.” She gestured at her unscarred face.

“Fell asleep? Together?” Mary raised an eyebrow. “You spent the night just you two?”

“Yes.” Ava answered quickly, noticing Camila’s quick smile out of the corner of her eye. “I didn’t want to be alone so I made Beatrice share with me.” She didn’t look at the other girl as she kept her face neutral. 

_ Please don’t freak out, Bea. No one is going to think anything. _

Mary didn’t push it. “Alright. Well, whatever caused it, it can only be a good thing. I wonder what else you can do.” She grinned at Ava. “Ok stay safe all of you. I’m going to get Lilith across to Arqtech. I’ll be in touch.” She walked off down the corridor.

Ava, Beatrice and Camila found their way into the main church which was still a mess of rubble but members of the OCS had been clearing the area since daybreak, disposing of bodies and tidying the wreckage, so some sense of normality was returning.

Ava was intercepted by one of the new nuns, Sister Natalia, who was enthusiastic to meet the Halo Bearer in person. They wandered off together chatting animatedly while Ava recounted her being-brought-back-to-life story.

Camila gently pulled Beatrice to one side. “I am guessing you were pretty close last night?” She asked softly.

Beatrice took a sharp intake of breath. “I suppose, physically, yes, I mean we were… near each other.”

Camila didn’t remove her hand from Beatrice’s arm. “Bea, it’s ok. I hope you will talk to me if and when you ever want to, about anything.” She tried to look reassuring. “But I am curious about how the power of the Halo was transferred to allow you to heal. It got me thinking about other things.”

The pair of them walked out into the bright sunlight.

“Like what?” Beatrice asked. They sat down on the steps and looked down at the city below.

“In Vatican City, you told me Ava released that huge wave of energy just as you were about to be crushed.” Beatrice winced at the memory and Camila continued thoughtfully. 

“Yesterday I saw with my own eyes how she had a surge of strength and was able retaliate and stab Adriel after he threw you across the room. She very nearly escaped him and probably would have managed it if the Halo’s energy hadn’t already been depleted. The other week, it was through training with you that enabled her to phase twenty feet through concrete. And then, consciously or not, she apparently gifted some power to heal you overnight. From what I read in the old journals, you would have probably needed to be physically and…emotionally… very close at that point in time to forge a connection like that. ”

Beatrice chewed her bottom lip and was quiet.

“We know the Halo is linked to Ava’s emotions…” Camila continued but Beatrice cut her off.

“Camila, I don’t think that Ava  feels anything that would have any bearing...”

“Bea, please just listen.” Camila interrupted. “I am not making any assumptions or judgements, it’s none of my business. But if we are to understand this, don’t you think that it could give us an advantage over Adriel? Shannon was always in complete control of the Halo. She had been preparing to receive it her whole life. Ava is…untamed. She’s only beginning to really understand herself and meeting all of us,” she looked at Beatrice, “and meeting you has possibly enabled her to tap into abilities that none of the previous Warrior Nuns were aware of. Whatever connection there is, whatever reason there is for this, could be key to enhancing the Halo’s ability. I think you should explore it.”

Beatrice was silent for a few minutes. She knew Camila suspected something was going between her and Ava and she was grateful to her for not pursuing it. But following the path she was suggesting could be dangerous; dangerous for Ava but also dangerous to Beatrice; if it backfired Beatrice feared what the consequences could be for her.

“I could continue to train her.” She offered at last. “We could try and see if there are any other ways of nurturing the Halo’s abilities. But she also needs to learn to be sufficient without the Halo. She shouldn’t rely on it.”

Camila nodded. “We don’t have to tell anyone else you’re doing it, apart from Ava of course.” She nudged her shoulder against Beatrice’s. “I could talk to her if you’d rather.”

Beatrice looked at her with fondness. “You do have a very good heart. Thank you.”

Together they looked out at the city below.

***

Over the next few hours the OCS cleared the Church and began repairing the damage. That evening after dinner, they gathered in one of the halls and Camila played the piano as they prayed for the souls of their fallen Sisters. Ava listened sympathetically while the others told stories about those who had died and she mourned with them. Nobody had ever heard of the dead being possessed by wraiths before or resurrected either; another area to research.

Ava found herself in the library later, reading some old texts, those that were in Spanish or English searching for anything relevant, especially any details of the Tarasks in their world. She hadn’t spoken to Lilith since last night but was aware she had now saved her life just as many times as she’d tried to end it probably and she wanted to find a way to help her in return.

She was also giving Beatrice some space. The other girl had clearly totally panicked after the initial healing when they woke up together and all the talk about excommunication hadn’t helped. Beatrice had barely spoken two words to Ava after they left Mother Superion’s office and Ava knew when she was being avoided. She was also fairly certain that they both knew why she was able to heal Beatrice; she didn’t really need a Warrior Nun journal, bible or priest to tell her. 

Ava stared at the words in the book but wasn’t seeing them as she thought back to the fight in the church. When Beatrice had gotten hurt Ava felt an agony, desperation and helplessness she hadn’t ever experienced before; not even when she was worried she would be too late to save Diego. How she felt towards Beatrice was so completely different to what it was like with JC.

Yes, he was handsome, caring and heroic and he was the first person she had had any proper human contact with in as long as she could remember. She had been very attracted to him, largely she realised now, because of the  normality of being able to be with someone like that and because of his interest in her. Ava had never been seen like that by somebody before. 

But Beatrice was becoming to mean something that she could only define from books she had read or songs she had heard.

Last night Ava had never felt closer to another person in her whole life. She didn’t believe that would be possible if it was one sided. But she didn’t think Beatrice was ready to process any of it yet. 

_Maybe she never will be. She’s taken vows. Vows to stay loyal to God. Vows of abstinence._

Ava wrinkled her nose.

_ And just because she’s gay – I think – doesn’t mean she feels gay towards me. _

But she had been so sure Beatrice felt something; the moment in the vineyard, they had almost kissed - _hadn't they?_

Ava wondered if she had misinterpreted everything.

She knew the Catholic Church wasn’t exactly the biggest advocate of homosexuality - but she was unconvinced about God’s feelings on the matter. In fact, there was a lot about God she was unconvinced about.

Ava had never really thought too much about sexuality or putting anything, especially herself, into a defined box before. She supposed if anything, she was _fluid_. She was naturally a curious person and interested in experiencing new things with no judgement; but being with Beatrice wasn't about _experiencing_ anything. 

She cared for her, increasingly so ever since she had come back to Cats Cradle. Ava thought a lot about how Beatrice was the one who didn't move away from her at dinner when she first arrived; the one who comforted her when Mother Superion reduced her to tears; Beatrice was the one Ava felt this primal urge to protect when Sister Crimson fired the shotgun; the one who dedicated hours to helping her phase through the rock; the one who blew up the Vatican to save her. 

Whatever was happening now was evolving naturally by itself with no encouragement. 

Ava didn't want to overstep any boundaries though. Even if part of Beatrice _may_ have been attracted to Ava, she was still a nun and that meant something and Ava wanted to respect that. But Ava was convinced there was something between them. She didn't believe she could feel the way she did if there wasn't. 

But she was also sad. She didn’t think spending the night together was wrong. 

_If it was wrong how could the end result be so incredible? _

She closed the book she was reading with a sigh.

There was nothing to be learned in there tonight. 

Her temples throbbed. She made her way to bed.

***

Beatrice was nowhere to be seen the following day. 

Camila looked apologetic as she explained that she had gone to another city with some of the new French sect of the OCS and probably wouldn’t be back for a couple of days.  


Ava felt a sinking sensation at that but it was swiftly replaced with stinging rejection and being pissed off.

_ Wow ok. What a way to make it perfectly clear she did not appreciate what I did. _

_ If she wants to avoid me and disappear though then screw it.  
_

_ I’ll just make myself busy doing what I am meant to do without her instead. _

She trained with Sister Natalia in the afternoon; the other woman was Italian and a good fighter. Ava learned she’d been in the OCS since she was 17 and she’d been trying to arrange a move to Spain for several months. Her special ability was sword and fencing skills and she taught Ava a few tricks or two with the Cruciform Sword, after marvelling at how it illuminated blue when near the Halo Bearer.

“I’ve read about this, but seeing it in reality is quite something else.” She breathed in a heavily accented voice. She held the sword up to the light and then effortlessly spun it around in the palm of her hand. “Does it feel different when it’s near you?”

Ava shrugged. “Everything feels pretty different to me really after not feeling anything for 12 years. It’s super cool though that’s for sure."

Natalia handed it back to her. “What about Sister Beatrice? The other sisters are saying she was able to tap into the Halo’s ability to heal herself.”

Ava hesitated. Despite her irritation she knew Beatrice wouldn’t really want them to be talking about this. “I don’t think she tapped into the Halo, more just the Halo found a new way of working to do what it does to me, to someone else. We are looking into it.”

“I’ve heard all about Beatrice. She broke into a laboratory near here and took on dozens of armed fighters on her own. She’s a legend.”

Ava nodded. “Yeah, she’s pretty awesome at that stuff.” 

_ And really not too awesome at other stuff. Like communicating._

The next two days passed in much the same way and Ava became increasingly embarrassed and annoyed at herself for ever imagining there was anything between her and Beatrice.

_ Did I do something wrong? If I did it wasn’t on purpose. _

_ I didn’t like **intend** to heal her but I had really wished I could take her pain away and I’m glad I did.  _

_ It’s not me - it’s her. No wait, what if it **is** me? It probably is. Isn't it usually? _

_ Oh maybe I just want to be annoyed.  _

Ava refused to enquire about the intricate details of why Beatrice and the other Sisters had left Cat’s Cradle in the first place; she didn’t want Beatrice to know she had been bothered by her absence when she eventually got back. Ava knew that was probably childish but she didn’t care.

She spent time with Camila, studying various texts and journals searching for any insight about what may have happened to Lilith or any indication about what Vincent and Adriel may be plotting. But there was nothing on either count.  


Tarasks had seldom been seen on earth and when they were it usually ended with injuries and death and a Halo changing hands soon after. Camila occasionally brought Beatrice up in conversation, suggesting she and Ava start their own training when she returned. Ava agreed to be polite; Camila was so sweet and kind and wanted everyone to be ok. When they weren’t researching they watched TV in Camila’s room and ate icecream; it turned out she had secret access to streaming services.

There was one other good thing that had happened over the last few days; since the battle Ava’s nightmares had stayed away. It was as if confronting Adriel had seen her face her fears; even if she hadn't beaten him - she was still alive and he hadn’t fully beaten her. Or maybe she was just distracted by other feelings.

Ava went to bed early on the third night, determined to avoid Beatrice if she arrived back late as Camila hinted she would.

_ This is me being nonchalant. _

As she drifted off to sleep there was a light knock at the door.  


Ava padded over sleepily, clad in her newly acquired tiny shorts and vest top. She opened it, wondering why Camila would be disturbing her so late unless something was the matter… 

Beatrice was on the other side. She was in her full nun fighting attire, hair pulled back in the habit. The handle of her knives and cross glimmered in the dim light. In spite of herself Ava felt a surge of warmth at seeing her standing there and her face automatically lit up.

_ Stop it, face! Traitor! We are meant to be mad.  _

Beatrice looked quite sheepish as she quickly took in Ava’s barely dressed appearance, looking her up and down, before settling her eyes on the top of Ava’s head instead.

“I’m sorry I know it’s late. I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

_Hmm she feels bad? Good._

_Did she miss me like I missed her? Don’t let on you care.  
_

_Be breezy._

“’s’fine.” Ava assessed her coolly. “Fun trip?”

Beatrice hesitated, eyes back on Ava’s. “Yes… Mother Superion asked us to follow a lead on an artefact Father Vincent had written about acquiring. We found it. It could be important.”

Ava nodded blankly. “Right. That’s good.”

“You’re annoyed.” It wasn’t a question so Ava didn’t say anything.

Beatrice persevered. “Look, I’m sorry I left so quickly…” She looked over Ava’s shoulder. “Can I come in for just a moment?”

For about two seconds Ava thought about telling her no but then held the door open and gestured inside. 

Once the door was closed Beatrice turned to her. “I should’ve told you I was leaving but … well I have no real explanation.”

Ava glowered at her and was impressed at how her voice sounded aloof. “You just took off.”

Beatrice looked like she was struggling to find the words. “Everyone was talking about what the Halo did for me and I felt guilty, that perhaps I had stolen its power from you or something. And then when Camila told us what happened to Sister Anastacia and the excommunication...” She blinked. “ I thought the best thing to do was to focus on the mission and create some distance. Distance for both of us.” Her eyes were almost pleading as she looked at Ava. “But I should’ve told you that before I left.”

The anger Ava felt dissipated quickly. “Wait, you thought you took the Halo’s power from me?” She stepped closer, wanting to hug her but knowing it probably wouldn't be welcomed. “Bea, I don’t understand how it happened but I do know without any doubt that I would’ve given that to you willingly and done anything to make you better.” 

_ Way to go Ava, that wasn’t intense at all. _

But Beatrice’s eyes softened. “I know. I mean… I suppose I do. That’s what friends and comrades do for each other. Thank you.” 

_ Friends and comrades. Right. _

Silence hovered in the air between them for a minute.

"How have you been sleeping?" Beatrice asked tentatively, but making no move towards her.

Ava nodded. "Better. I've tried to focus myself like you said although not really sure how to go about it too well. But the nightmares have stopped for now at least."

“That's good." Beatrice said with some relief. "I think Camila spoke to you about training... It could still be worth doing. How about we begin tomorrow with a run at sunrise?”

Ava wasn’t sure whether to be horrified at the prospect of such an early start or delighted at the idea of spending more time together and returning to some sense of normality. 

“I thought after that then we could practise the mindfulness techniques we talked about. Some exercise should put you in the right frame of mind.”

“Well you may have to  _jog_ my memory on breathing exercises too then otherwise that’s the only thing I’ll be running out of.” Ava smirked. 

_ Ok not my best effort. _

Beatrice rolled her eyes. “Yes of course and we’ll also have to make sure you don’t run beside any cars or else you’ll be...exhausted.”

Ava burst out laughing as she ushered Beatrice to the door. “Meet you out front at …530?”

Beatrice nodded an affirmative. “Good night, Ava.” She closed the door behind her, glad that things were easier between them again.

***

The purple pink hint of sunrise was beginning to bleed its way into the inky indigo sky when Ava arrived on the terrace several hours later. The air was damp with dew and a gentle breeze tickled her skin. Beatrice was already waiting for her and Ava tried not to stare as she observed her sleeveless T-shirt revealing her smooth toned arms and the way Beatrice’s running shorts clung to the muscles in her thighs. Her hair was pinned back.

Ava had opted for a sweater over a tank top and shorts. Beatrice looked at her with a wry expression. “Have you ever gone for a run in 25 degree heat before?”

Ava bumped her with her shoulder. “It’s not 25 degrees yet. And besides, I’m chilly.”

They warmed up with some simple stretching exercises but all of it was an education to Ava.

They jogged slowly down towards the city and Beatrice instructed her how to breathe. “Count to four – one-two-three-four and breathe in and then out again on the alternative count. Stop yourself from going so fast, you’ll run longer and build it up slowly. You can’t rely on the Halo for stamina. You need your own stamina.”

Beatrice was panting lightly as their trainers pounded the concrete. “Breathing out should feel like a relief… breathing in is a bit more of a chore.”

Ava tried to listen but found that her feet wanted to carry her faster than Beatrice was advising and she could feel the energy of the Halo wanting to push her forward that little bit more. 

_ Resist, resist and do what she says. _

After a few kilometres and two stitches later Ava felt she was hitting her stride and was able to easily keep pace with Beatrice.

The city was just waking up; bakers and greengrocers opening their stalls, milk floats were making their early deliveries. Ava had only seen this side of the morning once before; the day she’d been brought back.

“Hey, let’s head down to the beach.” She said between breaths.

The beach was deserted, sunbeds and parasols were stacked up ready for another day of tourists and the sand had recently been raked.

“Race to the jetty?” Ava pointed ahead.

Beatrice grinned, eager for the challenge. “Running on sand isn’t easy.” She cautioned but Ava was already off, legs pounding onto the sand, sending a spray out behind.

Beatrice took off after her and closed the gap quickly.

The waves lapped lazily beside them and the tide was sneaking out, revealing wet, compact sand behind it. The sun had just broken through the horizon, like a bright orange ball, smudgy strokes of red and pink hews painted across the brightening sky.

Ava could feel her legs protesting as she pushed herself further and faster, closing in on the jetty, just a few footsteps ahead of Beatrice. Her heart roared in her ears and her lungs burned; she realised too late that she’d forgotten to breathe as Beatrice overtook her. 

_ No way! I am not having that. _

Without really giving it a second thought Ava felt a small spark ignite inside her and a new energy flooded through her limbs as she sped up, legs moving impossibly fast. They were metres away from the jetty now. 

Ava reached out and tugged Beatrice’s t-shirt from behind, causing her to falter slightly as Ava pushed just ahead and slapped her hand against the wood of the jetty with a triumphant yell.

“I win!” She exclaimed with a laugh and dived down onto the sand. “Hey, do you know why nuns make such great runners?? Because we’re used to being _chaste_!” Ava laughed at her own wit and flung herself back, grabbing a handful of sand as she caught her breath.

Beatrice skidded to a stop next to her and plopped herself down – kicking a few seashells over Ava’s legs. “You cheated!” She panted. “Double cheated! Halo  _and_ you pulled me back. You’re a bad loser Ava Silva! Also, you’re not technically a Nun either.” She flicked sand at the Halo Bearer as she tried to get her breath back.

Ava grinned and sat up, cupping her ear. “Sorry, what's that you say? _Congratulations Ava, you are the winner_!” She held her hands to her chest in mock shock as she feigned an acceptance speech. “Oh Bea – that’s so kind. But I couldn’t have done any of this without your excellent coaching.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes. “You are kind of a _running_ _joke_ , you know that right?”

Ava laughed again and pulled her sweater up and over her head, catching some of her tank top with it. She dropped the sweater on the sand and let out a small moan in pleasure as the breeze immediately started cooling her damp skin. She untied her hair and shook it out, turning back to Beatrice with a retort ready but her words died on her lips when she saw the expression on the other girl’s face.

Beatrice was flushed as she stared at Ava’s exposed stomach. Her eyes slowly tracked up to her breasts and the glistening sweat that had gathered there. Her gaze moved up further to her neck and then to Ava’s lips. Beatrice’s eyes were dark with what even Ava could recognise as desire. 

_ Holy shit, she is totally checking me out. _

Ava’s stomach somersaulted up into her chest and then settled somewhere much lower down. Beatrice’s eyes landed on hers and then snapped away quickly as if scalded. She swallowed and stared out hard at the sun’s amber gold reflection on the waves. Her cheeks were inflamed in a way that had nothing to do with their run.

Ava was speechless as she watched Beatrice breathing deeply, appearing to try and regain some sort of control. She wanted to touch her, she wanted to pin her down on the sand and hold her hands above her head and kiss her. Yes, she absolutely wanted to kiss her, there was no denying it now. 

_She must want me too, I saw the way she looked at me. But is she going to do anything about it? Should I do something about it?_

Ava crossed her legs to try and ease some of the sudden tension that was building between them. 

Beatrice was pointedly not looking at her and Ava felt a pang of exasperation. 

_ She does want this too but she’s just never going to act.  _

Ava got to her feet and walked a couple of metres down to the water, parking herself down on the damp sand, putting some distance between them. She took off her trainers and socks and dipped her feet in the cold water; the temperature change was a very effective way of cooling her down in more ways than one.

Several minutes passed and she felt Beatrice come and join her, standing bare foot in the water up to her shins.

“I’ve only really ran a few times in my life. Mainly on this beach.” Ava said to break the ice more than anything else.

“I love it down here,” Beatrice replied. “I jog down here a few mornings a week. Running on the sand is a really good way of building strength in the leg muscles.” She was back in control and all business again as she returned to Ava’s side and sat down.

She took a deep breath. “How about those mindfulness exercises then, are you up for it?”

Ava bit back a joke, knowing Beatrice wouldn’t appreciate it. “Sure. My mind is open and ready to learn.”

Beatrice smiled. “Close your eyes.”

Ava obliged. She could feel the breeze lightly against her.

“Breathe in slowly, through your nose…” Ava took a deep breath. “Allow the oxygen to fill you… take it in, feel it inside your lungs, in your chest.” Beatrice’s voice was quiet. “Hold it there for a few seconds. And then, slowly release that breath through your mouth..”

Ava did as she was told and instantly noticed the way her heart rate slowed, flooding her with a new sense of calm. They repeated this a few times before Beatrice spoke softly again.

“Try to feel everything around you. Not feelings inside you right now, switch those off, reflect on your surroundings.” She paused before continuing. “The thousands of grains of sand against your skin…” Beatrice spoke slowly and carefully; her voice rooting Ava to the spot. “The sound of the water… the eternity of it. The movement of the wind. What else do you feel?”

Ava reached out with her mind and really tried to focus; all thoughts of Cat’s Cradle, Adriel and the Halo forgotten. The faint breeze lightly tickled the hairs on her head and her arms. Sand, ground down by a dozen millennia of storms, water and wind, buried itself between her toes. The tide gently lapped around her feet, pulling back and exposing fresh layers of tiny pebbles. She heard a seagull caw in the distance and felt the warmth of the sun against her limbs, which were pleasantly aching from their run. The firmness of the ground supported her and clung to her legs.

She breathed in deeply again and the wind carried Beatrice’s delicate scent which reminded Ava of jasmine. Ava was hyper aware that Beatrice was just inches away; she could feel the heat emanating from her body. 

“I can feel the sea against my feet… and I’m thinking about the billions of fish and other creatures that exist out there ahead of us that we can’t see. I can feel the earth and that I am part of it.” She breathed in again and spoke slowly. “I can feel the sun, rising for the start of another day, reminding me that I am alive and here to see it.”

Ava paused and tilted her head slightly towards Beatrice, keeping her eyes closed. “I can feel you. I can hear you breathing. I can feel you thinking.”

She opened her eyes and saw Beatrice looking gently back at her.

“And what am I thinking?” Beatrice asked softly. She held Ava’s eye contact.

Ava looked down to Beatrice’s mouth and unconsciously bit her lip. “You’re thinking about what it would be like…”

Beatrice’s eyes dropped to Ava’s lips. “What what would be like..?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

_ It's now or never. _

Ava finally closed the gap between them, pressing her lips lightly to Beatrice’s, her eyes fluttered shut. She kissed her gently and slowly, almost cautiously, waiting for Beatrice to let her know this was ok. 

Beatrice didn’t move. After a moment Ava went to pull away, half regretting what she had done and half relieved that she had finally done it and now she knew it was over and a non-starter. 

_How could I have read this wrong?_

And then, before the connection was broken, Beatrice responded, kissing her back softly. All other thoughts in Ava’s mind fell away as she lost herself completely in the moment, enjoying every part of feeling Beatrice’s mouth against hers. Her lips were salty and hot. The kiss gradually became something different and they started moving faster, breathing harder, intensity building between them.

Ava flicked her tongue across Beatrice’s bottom lip. She moaned in response and Ava thought she would explode right there and then. Their tongues caressed each other and Ava gasped quietly, vaguely aware that the Halo was starting to glow. 

Beatrice’s fingers wound their way into her hair and pulled her impossibly closer still, tugging gently at the roots and scraping pleasantly against her scalp. 

Ava kissed Beatrice with all of the feeling she had been holding back; the moment in the reading room with Sister Melanie’s journal, when Beatrice caught her after she phased through the wall, the battle in the Vatican and nearly losing each other twice, sleeping together, trying not to touch, the constant ache and the frustration at Beatrice going away without a word. The whole _forbidden-ness_ of it all made it somehow even more gratifying, even though she knew it shouldn't.

They pushed against each other, becoming more frantic. Ava’s hand moved round the back of Beatrice’s neck, struggling to get nearer than their current position could allow. They shifted slightly in the sand and Ava’s foot gently slid up Beatrice’s leg and her knee met the other girl’s thighs. Beatrice’s teeth lightly grazed her bottom lip and Ava moaned. 

_Holy Mother of God._

She had been kissed before, but never ever like this.

Slowly, they pulled back and Ava pressed the tip of her nose against Beatrice’s. They were both breathing hard.

Eyes still closed, Ava became aware of the sound of the tide returning again as they rested their foreheads against each other, coming back to Earth.

The Halo glowed brightly in her back.

“Oh, wow.” Ava murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally got there! Now what? I feel there’s still a lot to tell in this story if you want to read it? Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> Ps do you prefer longer chapters or a shorter quicker read?


	7. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their morning on the beach both Ava and Beatrice are on cloud 9. But some voices cannot be forgotten or ignored.

“Everyone, please welcome Father Peter.” Mother Superion stepped aside and a man who looked to be in his early thirties, clad in black trousers, shirt and dog-collar joined her at the front of the room. “Father Peter has been reassigned to us on the highest recommendation from Pope Duretti. He has had several previous assignments with various OCS sects across the globe. I trust we will all make him feel most at home.”

Father Peter appraised them all with piercing green eyes. His cheeks were peppered with a light dusting of dark stubble. “Thank you, Mother Superion, for that very generous introduction. It truly is an honour to meet so many of you and of course our Halo Bearer herself.” He gestured towards Ava and it was at that moment that Beatrice stopped listening.

Every part of her was in a heightened state of awareness; standing next to Ava was setting her skin on fire, she felt as if a million tiny butterflies were doing the cancan inside her stomach and she couldn’t keep still.

After the most incredible morning of her life, she and Ava had made their way back to Cat’s Cradle. The walk had been full of stolen glances and every time she caught Ava’s eye she found herself blushing. The dazzling smile Ava kept throwing at her was almost enough to tempt Beatrice to drag her down an alleyway and continue what they had started. Instead she settled for their arms unnecessarily brushing lightly together and making small talk.

Eventually they arrived back at base and Camila intercepted them eagerly as they entered the main hall. “Guys! There’s a new priest. He’s come to replace Father Vincent. He’s  young. And,” she lowered her voice, “rather _cute_.”

Ava giggled. 

_ Agh, stop being so completely irresistible. _

Every inch of Beatrice was humming.

“Surely that is like some _uber_ forbidden fruit right there?” Ava winked. “Digging the priest?”

Camila blushed. “No one is _digging_ anyone. Just an objective point of view is all.” She joked. “It would be against my vows Ava, to have inappropriate feelings towards a priest, or anyone for that matter.” She winked back. “Imagine confessing that to him! Or maybe actually, that isn’t a bad idea!”

She laughed and then stopped short as she caught the expression on Beatrice’s face. “I mean, not really. I’m sure it would be fine.” She fumbled but couldn’t take the words back. “To love is natural isn’t it. Not that I  love anyone. Not that any of us do, other than God of course.” Camila couldn’t stop. “But we are all human after all. Right?” She looked between Ava and Beatrice.

Ava laughed and looked completely confused. “I think the lady doth protest too much!” She teased.

Beatrice blinked as if suddenly waking up. She felt like she had just swallowed a cold, heavy stone. Her throat was dry. “I am going to go and get changed.” She walked off robotically, feeling her friend’s eyes on her as she called after her.

“Bea, there is an assembly at noon!”

Beatrice showered slowly, absorbing the events of the morning. Running with Ava had caused her adrenaline to rise new levels. Training her, competing against her and being so close again after days apart made her heart race. When Ava removed her sweatshirt, Beatrice was absolutely mesmerised by every inch and every curve she had tried so hard not to see and after Ava caught her looking Beatrice wanted the ground to open and swallow her whole.

She was aware that everything she had been fighting against, the reason she had accepted the mission from Mother Superion days earlier to take her away from Ava, had been written all over her face. She had a twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach; worried that Ava may have been horrified by what she had seen in Beatrice’s eyes; guilty that she had even allowed herself to think it. She had tried so hard to stay away after they had spent the night together, and in the moments that passed before she joined Ava at the water, Beatrice seriously contemplated leaving her there on the beach and removing herself from the situation altogether.

The temptation of being around the Halo Bearer had been tormenting her and was becoming excruciating. She felt all of the effort she had made over the years; trying to fit in at school, carving an identity for herself in the convent and in  _society_ was being slowly undone with every moment she spent in Ava’s company. It was enthralling; the way they talked, how she wanted to know everything about her, the way they bounced off each other, the way they just _fit_ and she was certainly addicted to the way Ava made her feel - even if part of her also felt that she should hate it and wanted to stop it almost in equal amounts.

Beatrice was concerned that just because she herself was analysing everything it didn’t mean Ava was. Although Ava’s ability to heal her was unprecedented and being held by her in bed was almost a spiritual experience, it didn’t have to mean that it was anything other than circumstantial friendship. Beatrice found herself hoping that companionship was indeed all it was; that would be easier than the alternative.

She had accepted it was her responsibility to help Ava realise the full capacity of her abilities though, as Camila suggested. Ava was Chosen; the Halo had chosen her. Thereby if Beatrice walked away from that she would be walking away from God and the vows she had taken. With that resolve Beatrice was determined to continue to try and to keep her thoughts on the mission and away from Ava's body and lips and every other feeling she was experiencing.

That resolve had completely crumbled away when Ava looked at her, eyes mirroring the desire that Beatrice felt, and then kissed her. She had frozen at first, knowing that this was the final moment she could walk away and they could continue as just friends; the final moment she could pretend she wasn’t falling in love; the final moment before her life would change forever once she had made her choice.

But as she kissed Ava back, Beatrice wasn’t sure there had ever been a choice in the first place.

The kiss was, without doubt, the single most mind-blowing moment of her whole life. She didn’t know it was even possible to feel like that, physically or emotionally. It was if every part of her had opened up; she felt  _ full_.

But with that also came concern. Camila’s words had hit home. How could she resolve this with the fact she had chosen to become a Nun?

_ It is a vain weakness to allow another person to make me feel like this, even if it is the Halo Bearer. My life and dedication to my beliefs should be adequate. If someone finds out about this I could be forced to leave, even excommunicated. If I am not this - what am I? Why is it not enough? _

She was aware that Mary and Sister Shannon’s relationship was more than platonic but Mary had never taken vows and the Halo Bearer was probably entitled to some leniency.

Ava hadn't taken any vows either and was free to be with who she wanted. She was discovering so much about herself and Beatrice shouldn't have taken advantage.

She  should know better; she was the one who was giving into temptation. She was torn between her desires and her loyalties and already knew that she could not let this continue between them. Ava would likely eventually realise Beatrice wasn't what she wanted after all and when that happened Beatrice wasn’t sure she would be able to handle it. She would be left with nothing. History dictated that’s what usually happened. _But Ava isn’t like that - she wouldn’t do that?_ Beatrice wasn’t sure if that was true or not; it was a dangerous risk. 

Although every part of her ached to be near her, Beatrice’s judgement was clouded and she needed guidance.

_ Even after all of this time I am still struggling to do what is required of me. _

She went to pray and ask for forgiveness and the strength to overcome the biggest test she had ever faced. 

***

Later that day Mother Superion called her, Ava and Camila to a meeting in her office with Father Peter. The priest perched on the edge of the desk as he addressed them all with a sombre expression. 

“In the aftermath of the…. incident, in the Vatican, a startling discovery was made.” He spoke in a confident and smooth English accent. “It is something we feel that we can use to our advantage, and, had the tomb not been….compromised, “he said delicately, “we would have been none the wiser, possibly for eternity.”

“What is it? What else did we do?” Ava sounded unconvinced that this was going to be anything good.

“Divinium.” The priest said simply. “Buried within the walls of Adriel’s tomb, our excavators uncovered the remains of a Tarask demon. Extensive analysis has revealed that their armour contains the same properties as Adriel’s armour – in fact,” he leaned forward and steepled his fingers together, “they are an exact match.”

Camila gasped. “You mean…?”

Father Peter nodded. “This is the biggest find of divinium in hundreds and hundreds of years. We were not aware that Tarasks armour was made of it, until now. The find poses as many questions as answers but we will certainly make full use of this. Pope Duretti is in the process of having new armour and weaponry crafted for the Order as we speak.”

The news had sent Camila into a spin, she was chattering excitedly about how this could change everything for them and give them enhanced firepower over the wraiths and demons and even Adriel himself.

Ava elbowed Beatrice. “I _told_ you I saw Divinium in there.”

“I did believe you.” Beatrice protested. “I wonder if the Tarask was in there trying to reach Adriel to kill him - not free him. Or perhaps to guard him.”

That evening she sat between Camila and Ava as they had dinner with other members of the OCS who were discussing the divinium development and how soon they would all get their new weapons. The recent arrivals were enthusiastic, talking through new training schedules and educational programmes which were due to resume the following day.

Suddenly Beatrice felt Ava’s leg push against the side of hers under the table. She flinched and coughed on her juice as Ava gently slipped her knee up and down. It was a subtle pressure that sent sparks shooting up Beatrice’s thigh.

Camila was explaining what had happened in Vatican City to someone and Beatrice took advantage of her being distracted to look across at Ava who appeared to be avidly listening to another girl opposite them. Beatrice could see that the side of her neck and ear were slightly pink though, a big give away that she wasn’t actually paying any attention to what she was hearing. 

_ She’s impossible. Impossibly gorgeous. Impossibly tempting. _

Ava’s knee knocked against hers again and Beatrice’s butterflies were back with vengeance.

_Perhaps she is trying to kill me._

In spite of herself, she allowed her own leg to lightly nudge Ava’s knee and they settled there together, touching secretly.

Beatrice felt like a battery was charging up inside her. 

_ It’s fine. I can handle this amount of touching. _

She could even excuse it, but then Ava raised the stakes. Her bare foot hooked around Beatrice’s ankle and she slowly slid her foot up touching her calf lightly with her toes. Beatrice shivered and she gasped involuntarily.

Camila turned to her with a concerned expression. “Everything ok?” 

_ Bless you, Camila. Yes just the Halo Bearer is trying to make me combust at the dinner table and may succeed is all. _

“Mmmhmm, yes.” Beatrice nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ava had bit her lip.

She realised then the girl across the table was asking her a question.

“You must be so excited about what this could mean for you?”

Beatrice stared blankly. 

_ Oh Lord, what is she talking about? What is my face doing? _

“You could have your pick of anything you wanted,” Natalia continued. “Ooh, you should ask Father Francis if you can commission something bespoke. Some more knives or your own sword? I bet you could do anything you wanted with that.”

Beatrice was vaguely aware that Natalia was looking at her with an expression that partly resembled admiration and partly something else.

“Do anything you wanted with what?” Ava interrupted sounding a little hostile. She had also obviously noticed Natalia’s expression.

“The new divinium.” Natalia replied.

Ava kept her foot firmly where it was and looked at Beatrice, their faces inches apart. “I bet you could. What do you want, Bea?” She asked and there was no mistaking her double meaning.

Beatrice glanced away uneasily. “I’ll need to speak with Father Peter. Perhaps some new knives would be useful.”

The pressure of Ava’s leg against hers was making her very warm. She was battling with herself not to lean further into Ava’s touch.

“Don’t mean to interrupt,” came a voice behind her.

Beatrice jumped and yanked her leg back away from Ava, hitting the underside of the table with such force it banged loudly, causing her to yelp. She rubbed her sore knee and turned quickly to see Mary standing over her shoulder. She knew her cheeks were bright red. 

_ Did she see us? _

“Mary!” Camila spoke quickly, shooting Beatrice an incredulous look while trying to cover her misfortune. “When did you get back? Is Lilith with you?”

Mary nodded. “Just now. She is indeed. Ladies, I need to borrow these three from you for a while.” She gestured towards Ava, Camila and Beatrice and made an apologetic face at the new members. Natalia looked slightly put out.

Ava scrabbled around for the shoe she’d abandoned under the table and followed them. Beatrice made sure she stayed a suitable distance from her. They reached the armoury and Camila locked the doors behind them. Lilith was sitting down on one of the benches inside amidst the axes, arrows, swords and guns. She looked better; the dark circles, bruises and cuts had healed.

“What did Dr Salvius’ tests discover, anything?” She asked Lilith once the pleasantries were done.

“She took a lot of samples, gave me MRI and CT scans, removed some cartilage and tissue. I was basically a human guinea pig.” Lilith replied, keeping her voice down to avoid any of the new recruits overhearing. “She connected me to computers and analysed my DNA.”

“It was like being in Weird Science.” Mary said. “But the doc was actually really calm and helpful, and considering the circumstances we should be grateful.”

“What circumstances?” Beatrice frowned.

“Her son.” Lilith answered.

Ava’s ears pricked up at this and she leaned forward. “Michael? Why, what’s happened?”

“Gone.” Mary looked grim. “When we were away, Salvius said the arc basically became a doorway. Something opened the portal that she had been trying to activate all of this time with divinium. Michael ran straight into it and disappeared. It closed right after and she hasn’t been able to open it since.”

Beatrice and Camila exchanged a look. “She has no idea what caused this?” Beatrice questioned.

Mary and Lilith shrugged. “Nope. But obviously she’s devastated.”

“That’s awful. Poor Michael….” Ava was choked. Beatrice knew she had really liked the little boy and he reminded of herself; unable to really properly live through no fault of his own. Ava had said she hoped to help him and remembered Jillian asked if she was able to heal others. 

_She healed me, perhaps she could have helped him. Now we will never know._

Beatrice felt a pang of guilt.

“What did you find out about you, Lilith?” Camila brought the attention back. “Are you okay?”

Lilith pursed her lips before replying. “My skeletal make up has apparently...changed. My DNA… it’s not…. It’s not entirely human.” She gave them a dark look. “Dr Salvius said there is a 60 percent match with molecular elements contained within divinium. I don’t know what this means.” She admitted. “We couldn’t access my memories. Mary has suggested hypnosis.”

Camila’s eyes widened. Lilith continued. “Dr Salvius said there is evidence of biochemical abnormalities in my brain. The headaches are less...And I was highly responsive to all of the tests she presented me with. My reflexes are fine, actually better than average. Even my average.” She didn’t attempt to hide her smugness at that point.

“We basically aren’t really that much further along.” Mary said with a sigh. “But the claws have stayed down since we’ve been away so I for one am glad of that. That, and Lilith not turning into a Tarask demon of course.” She offered a smile.

They made their way out of the armoury a little later and headed to bed. Beatrice hung back, waiting for Ava. She saw her and Lilith chatting.

“I just wanted to check that you are ok too.” Lilith said. “The Church… it was heavy, with Adriel and the Tarasks.”

Ava smiled. “I am fine. These last few weeks have pretty much given me whiplash but other than that. I was worried about you.” She became serious. “Lilith, I owe you my life. Again. We are going to work all of this out, together, I promise.”

Lilith smiled. “I would hug you, if I even felt remotely like I wanted to.”

Ava laughed. “It’s good to have you back.”

Beatrice watched this exchange with affection. 

_ At least those two have sorted out their differences. _

****

Ava had just finished getting ready for bed when she heard the knock at the door she had been hoping would come. She grinned and quickly assessed her appearance before bounding over and opening the door.

Beatrice ducked in silently, shutting it quietly behind her. 

"Why, Sister Beatrice, what are you doing in my chambers at this ungodly hour?" Ava giggled, reaching out, threading their fingers together and pulling her into the middle of the room.

"Sssh..." Beatrice cast a worried look at the door and Ava’s smile died on her lips. 

_ Oh no… I knew I’d gone too far with the footsie. She’s freaking out again. _

Beatrice looked down at their hands and shifted her feet uncomfortably. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Ava didn’t say anything. 

They both sat down on the edge of the bed.

Beatrice took a deep breath, steeling herself as she lifted her eyes. “Ava, this morning was… and you are…” She attempted, and winced at her own awkwardness. “I appear to have left my vocabulary in my room.” She cleared her throat.

“Look, I’m sorry about dinner.” Ava apologised, quickly interjecting. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just can’t stop thinking about this morning... the beach...”

Beatrice blushed again. “Me too.” She whispered. She stared into Ava’s eyes for several moments. The air became heavy with tension and Ava was desperate to kiss her and stop her from saying the words she feared were coming.  


”But, I can’t. I can’t do this.” Beatrice held their hands up between them. “It goes against everything I have sworn to do.”

She dropped her hand and Ava felt like a boulder had crashed down into the bottom of her stomach. 

_ She’s ending this before it’s even really started? _

“I took vows, I gave my loyalty to Church, The Order and to the Warrior Nun - to you.”

“Loyalty to me?” Ava knew she had just one chance. “Bea, this morning was everything that I have ever wanted. I know it’s… a lot for you. I know that and I am not asking you for anything. Just, please don’t shut me out.” Her voice had risen an octave from the start of the sentence to the end. She lowered it again and whispered. “We can work through this, it’s new for both of us.”

Beatrice moved away down the bed slightly and turned to her. “I want to be your friend. But Ava, I can’t concentrate when I’m with you and I must.” She started to cry and Ava’s heart broke. “It’s dangerous for both of us – in the Vatican and here the other night. Even when I was driving. Being distracted like that could kill us both.” She was stilted, struggling to find the words. “I just don’t seem able to see things clearly with you and it jeopardises us - jeopardises you and our mission. I could barely even remember the new priest’s name earlier. I  have to be better than that. I _am_ better than that. We can’t do this,” she gestured between them, “ever again.”

Ava tried to speak, watching and hearing everything in slow motion. Her voice sounded in her ears like it was coming back to her through mud. “If this is about what Camila said this morning, it didn’t mean anything. She was joking. No one knows or ever has to know. You don’t have to take all of this on, Bea.”

Beatrice took a deep breath and wiped her face. She appeared to be trying to remember lines she had rehearsed. “I don’t think that is realistic. We just have to be mature about this and recognise it as a mistake.“

Ava felt like she had been punched in the stomach. 

_I **know** you don’t want to say this. Why are you doing this to me and to us? _

But she suspected she knew the answer.

“I do want to help you to uncover the Halo’s full abilities though, if you’ll still allow me.” Beatrice swallowed and avoided Ava’s eyes. “I want to be your friend and you Sister. That’s all I want.”

Ava felt tears stinging her eyes and realised she had lost. She reached and tenderly touched Beatrice’s cheek, lightly caressing her with her thumb. 

“I meant what I said the other week.” Her voice broke. “You are beautiful, Beatrice. You have nothing to be ashamed of, with me or anyone else.”

_ Please please don’t walk out of here._ _I know this could be the most amazing thing either of us has ever experienced_ ,  Ava pleaded with her eyes.

Beatrice gave her a pained smile. “And you are our leader, whether you want to be or not. I will serve you and the Order in the ways I know how.” The distance between them now was cavernous. Beatrice stood up. “This is the life I have chosen and I chose it a long time before I met you.”

Ava felt sick, Beatrice’s words twisting a knife in her gut.  _She doesn’t want me?_ The realisation hit her like a sledgehammer. 

_ Of course she doesn’t. I’m a complete idiot for even imagining otherwise. A useless idiot who can’t do anything except make bad decisions that risk all of our lives. She wouldn’t even be here talking to me now if I didn’t have a piece of alien metal in my back. _

Beatrice walked to the door. “See you tomorrow for training?” She asked, emotionlessly. A stone wall had dropped between them.

Ava stared her blankly. 

_ Training?? _

“Good night.” Beatrice said softly. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Ava fell back on the bed, numb and rooted to the spot. The most amazing day of her life had turned into one of the worst in a matter of moments. Hot, silent tears spilled down her cheeks as she stared at the ceiling.   
  


*****

Several miles away on the outskirts of the city a bell tolled.

Nestled deep in the Andalusian hills stood a small church. The cream oyster stone of its exterior walls were softly illuminated by an eternal flame burning in the bricked tower adjacent to it.

The black sky above was pocked with thousands of tiny stars, bearing witness to the atrocity that was about to commence inside.

In the barely lit crypt below the church a man in a dark brown smock stood beside a tiny marble altar had been turned upside down. A dead goat was carefully placed on top of it, hooves angled to the corners. The man scattered dried petals and herbs across its surface, muttering an incantation. 

“Receive me and show me the path.” He placed his index and middle finger on a flat marble disc and mumbled the words that were inscribed there.

A scuffling sound at the rear of the crypt brought Adriel out of his reverie and he turned and removed his hood.

A man and woman in crumpled office attire were being pushed through the threshold. Father Vincent, shirt sleeves rolled up and tattoos exposed, had pinned their arms to the middle of their backs and their wrists were tied together by rope.

The man was dishevelled; his tie was loose and his white shirt was stained with sweat and dirt. The woman’s blouse was ripped and torn, hanging off her shoulder. Her lip was bleeding.

“Who are you people?” The man croaked as he struggled against Father Vincent’s strong grip. 

The pair were brought to Adriel and forced down to their knees.

Adriel lifted a ceramic mortar pot that had been resting on the perverted altar and dipped his thumb inside the rust coloured viscous liquid.

He smeared a thick line across the woman’s forehead and then did the same to the man.

“You are going to help us.” Adriel rasped. “You are going to make us strong.”

Adriel turned his eyes to the ceiling and started chanting in Latin. 

“Exire et intrare facere iubente!”

Father Vincent stared up at the swirling mass of screaming red wraiths that circled their heads. He was hypnotised by them; his Master had only recently gifted him with the sight and it was magnificent.

“Intrabit!” Adriel bellowed at the wraiths, his eyes turned black. His hands shook as he pulled them down swiftly either side of the cowering couple. “Enter now! Quaerite, et invenietis!”

With a deafening shriek the wraiths descended. Hundreds of them streamed into the helpless pair, entering through their eyes, mouths and their noses.

The woman’s eyes glittered black and she screamed. The man writhed around, shaking and shouting out. Then, as quickly as it had began, it was over. The pair slumped forward, hands on the floor.

They were both still for a moment, shoulders heaving and then Father Vincent relaxed his grip and stepped aside.

In unison the man and woman brought themselves up to one knee and, in a far deeper voice, the woman addressed Adriel.

“It is done. I am your servant. I diutina parere tibi.”

Adriel nodded once. “And now, the armies will rise”.

The man climbed to his feet and bowed his head. “As you wish, so shall it be. Ita fiet, domine mi.” 

“Go.” Adriel ordered and the light was sucked from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all of your supportive comments (and tips!) ! I’ve been overwhelmed you take the time to read, comment and give kudos. This is my first fan-fiction so it means a lot.
> 
> Now about this chapter... I wrote it in a few very different ways. I hope you aren’t too disappointed with the one I chose to go with. These characters still have a long way to go and there’s plenty more to tell if you want to read it. Do you enjoy the other plot lines being weaved in?
> 
> Please keep your feedback coming :)


	8. Bad decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice try to move forward but an unexpected evening complicates things.

Beatrice and Camila were having breakfast in the bustling dining hall when Mary stomped in and thumped a newspaper down on the table.

The headline read _Dozens Missing. Police criticised._

Camila peered at the front page, spoon dangling from her mouth.

“Several more people reported missing in the last 48 hours.” Beatrice read aloud. “Vanished without a trace.” She flicked through the paper to the main story. “They just upped and left their loved ones and jobs?”

Mary’s expression was grim. “It reeks of a mass possession.”

Camila’s mouth dropped. “Is that a thing? You suspect Adriel and Vincent?”

“Suspect Adriel and Vincent of what?” Lilith had arrived. Ava was by her side. They were sweaty and had obviously been training early. Lilith’s lip was bleeding, Beatrice noticed with some admiration that Ava must have come out the victor in their sparring round.

She smiled at both of them, but Ava avoided her eyes and looked at the paper.

“Abducting people?” She asked.

“ _Possessing_ people.” Mary corrected.

“It seems a reasonable assumption.” Beatrice nodded. “There have been similar incidents in the past but nothing on this scale. Hmm.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “It seems many of the people were last seen in the east area of the city. The disappearances may be centred around a group of bars and nightclubs – at least that’s one line of police enquiry.”

Ava’s eyes lit up. “Oooh, do we think this needs some reconnaissance? Nancy Drew style?”

Lilith shot her an exasperated look and rolled her eyes.

“You know,” Mary put her arm round Ava’s shoulders conspiratorially. “I think it might.”

“We should speak to Mother Superion and Father Peter first.” Beatrice suggested.

Now it was Ava’s turn to roll her eyes. “Ok, so let’s go ask for permission then.” She said with a sigh and, without a response, turned and left the dining room.

“You two still being weird?” Mary asked after Lilith and Ava had left the room.

Beatrice didn’t say anything.

“She has been snappy and off for days and you have been acting pretty highly strung yourself, Beatrice.” Mary pushed as Camila and Beatrice put their bowls away and followed the others down the corridor.

“I think it’s the disappointment that the Halo training hasn’t transpired as we might have hoped. We’ve sort of hit a wall.”

“Well maybe that’s ok for now.” Mary reflected. “She’s working hard with Lilith and making good progress in her studies too. We’ve all noticed it. She’s definitely stronger, faster and more resilient and learning fast. The rest will be ready when it’s ready.” The pride was evident in Mary’s voice and Beatrice was sad she hadn’t witnessed this progression personally.

It had been almost two weeks since she had told Ava she only wanted her friendship. Two weeks of awkward conversations and avoiding. Two weeks with a constant ache in her chest. Ava had been civil and polite, but their time together was strained and unnatural. 

Beatrice had assumed that she understood the decision she had taken was about duty, not feelings. And Beatrice had since tried to stop feeling anything altogether. She stifled the magnetism she felt towards Ava; concentrating on viewing her as the Warrior Nun alone and praying harder than ever, asking God for guidance.

She winced inwardly as she thought back on the one and only time they had attempted Halo training. Beatrice didn't want to renege on her promise. She arranged for Ava to meet her and Camila in the orange grove towards the back of the church grounds. It was a warm evening and shafts of golden sunlight dappled through the leaves as dusk began to set in. Beatrice and Ava sat cross legged on the dusty ground, facing each other while Camila observed on a nearby tree stump.

Beatrice didn’t think it would be helpful to dwell too much on the reasons _why_ Ava had been able to heal her after the battle with Adriel, but she did want to try and tap into the ability that had made it so. She thought it would make Ava stronger and more capable a fighter; keeping her alive was her top priority. She had asked Camila to watch, partly as an extra pair of eyes, but mainly to act as Beatrice’s own self-control; if Camila was there she knew she wouldn’t be tempted to repeat what had happened on the beach. She wouldn't be tempted to kiss Ava again. 

But Camila’s presence didn’t help matters, in fact, it made things worse. Ava was jittery and became increasingly frustrated as Beatrice urged her to focus, to reach out with her feelings and direct the Halo to a particular place.

She tried to use her most encouraging and compassionate voice and made a conscious effort not to reach out and touch Ava’s hands. As they sat there, listening to their breathing and the breeze scattering nearby leaves, Beatrice was taken back to their moment on the beach. She wondered if Ava was thinking the same thing and then wished, somewhat guiltily, that Camila wasn’t there after all.

She broke the silence after several minutes. “Just focus, Ava.” A small wrinkle appeared between Ava’s eyebrows. “Try and feel the Halo’s power within you. Own it. It’s yours and yours alone. I know you can do this.”

The wrinkle became a frown, but there was no movement from the Halo, not even a flicker. Beatrice tried not to feel irritated. She suspected the reason it wasn’t working was because Ava’s heart just wasn’t in it, which was frustrating.

“Training your mind and inner strength is as important, if not more so, as physical skills. Once you can hone it, tap into it and control it, you will be able to open up innumerable doorways to your own abilities.”

She paused and allowed her words to settle. Still nothing. And Ava was definitely scowling, clearly not concentrating at all.

Beatrice experienced a flicker of irritation. She repeated similar words that had been said to her by mentors over the years.

“Feel your surroundings and how much of a part of them you are. The only thing holding you back is you. It’s just us here...”

Ava’s eyes snapped open, wide and accusing. “It’s not though is it!” She hissed quietly. “I can’t do this anymore, Beatrice! You on and on and on at me all the goddamn time! It doesn’t work. _I_ don’t work.” Ava got to her feet and Beatrice hurriedly did the same. “And don’t pretend you don’t know that already.”

“What do you mean?” Beatrice called after her, desperate to fix things. “Look, it’s fine! Let’s try something else instead.”

Ava whirled back to her and there was no mistaking the angry tears in her eyes. “There is nothing else to try! Don’t you understand? Whatever it was that caused me to heal you that night, it’s broken now.” Her voice cracked. “It’s gone. And I can’t do or be what you want me to.”

She strode heavily out of the grove, mumbling an apology to Camila, kicking twigs and leaves out of her path.

Beatrice was crushed by her words. She knew that she had hurt Ava’s feelings, but it wasn’t until then that she appreciated the magnitude of that hurt even if she didn’t understand it. She didn’t think Ava cared that much for her in the way she seemed to.

_I did this to save our friendship and working relationship. But if anything it is having the opposite effect._

_She thinks I don't want her?_

The truth was that Beatrice didn't _want_ to want her and as a result she hadn't put herself out to make amends between them; it would just make things harder.

This was several days ago and they hadn’t been on their own since. Ava had made excuses to be anywhere else when the opportunity arose and Beatrice had let the distance grow. She too wanted to respect Ava's wishes to be left alone and not give mixed signals. But being in her company, when they weren’t at ease with each other, was actually more painful than fighting the constant urge to touch her and kiss her. When they were together in a group Ava was her usual chatty self, speaking animatedly but mostly to anyone but her and Beatrice was miserable.

Everyone had noticed it, even if there were never any arguments or difficulties; just a coldness.

Ava had committed to training with Lilith, day after day and, although impressed by their efforts, Beatrice was also slightly jealous of the time they were spending together. She used to be the person Ava would talk to about everything, but now they didn't talk about anything.

She sighed and resolved to at least try and clear the air at the next available opportunity.

***

Mother Superion and Father Peter listened to Mary’s mass possession theory with a grave expression.

“We should investigate of course.” Father Peter turned to Mother Superion who nodded.

“Absolutely, you should go into town tonight and make some enquiries. Find out what you can about these people. But, be vigilant.”

Ava could barely contain her excitement. “Going to bars? On God’s orders? Amen to that!” No one said anything. Ava looked at Mary for support who shook her head. “Maybe just a little Amen?” Ava bobbed her head from side to side with a pleading look in her eyes. “Wow, tough crowd.” 

Mary relented and offered her a wink.

Beatrice pursed her lips and tried not to smile.

Mother Superion clasped her hands together ignoring this altogether. “Excellent then. But please,” she directed this comment to Ava and Mary in particular. “Be discreet.”

As they opened the door Father Peter called out. “Just one more thing, Pope Duretti is visiting in a couple of days.”

Beatrice saw Ava’s face drop.

“The Holy Father is coming here?” Lilith asked.

“That is correct. He is bringing some members of the Swiss Guard for additional security. And our new delivery of divinium.”

Beatrice bowed her head. “We shall be grateful to receive him.” 

_Will we? I blew up the Vatican._

They filed out of the office morosely. 

“Well the fun just doesn’t stop, does it?” Lilith muttered once the door was closed. “Praise the Lord.”

Mary rubbed her hands together, always glad to be doing something productive. “Well alright! Finally, we might get some information that leads us to those sons of bitches. See you tonight?”

Ava was visibly pumped, clearly thinking about more than the mission and the dozens of missing people. “Yes!” she enthused. “Meet out front at 6? I will swing by the armoury on the way and pick us up some “discreet” supplies.” She held her nose at Lilith. “And Lilith, make sure you shower, ‘kay?”

Lilith pulled a face and gave her the middle finger as she disappeared in a ripple of red light.

“Hey! Non-verbal swears still count!” Camila protested to the now empty space. “Well she’s certainly mastering her new abilities isn’t she!”

But Beatrice’s attention was diverted as she watched Ava walk away.

***

She spent the rest of the afternoon in the library, pouring over old texts kept by previous OCS keepers, trying to learn anything new about the Tarasks and what could have caused Lilith’s DNA to change. She was also trying to distract herself from thinking about Ava. She hadn’t seen her since that morning. She had looked for her but assumed she'd left the Cats Cradle for a few hours.

“Looks like some heavy reading. Care to share?”

Lilith sat down heavily beside her. She was dressed in her nun habit and her grey streaked hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Beatrice thought she looked well; all traces of her sparring session with Ava washed away.

Beatrice slid a book over to her and Lilith turned the cover.

“The establishment of the European OCS sects…” She read aloud. “Riveting stuff.” She raised an eyebrow. “I am almost certain that you of all people have already read this.”

Beatrice sighed and pushed the book she was reading away from her.

“Several times.” She placed her palms on the desk. “I am trying to find any new clues about what could’ve happened to you when you were…gone. In almost a thousand years, the fact there is no record of anything similar is rather staggering.”

Lilith folded her arms and leaned on the table. “Perhaps it has never happened before. Or if it did, it was covered up. Just like the truth about Adriel was covered up.”

“Yes, plenty of recollections about how revered he was in these. Nothing indicating he’s a psychopathic demon that can’t be killed.” Beatrice agreed and eyed the tomes with distaste. “Do you ever feel like we are tending to find everything out _after_ the event?”

They read through the pages in silence. Beatrice frowned at some of the crude drawings of battles against demons and monsters; the Halo Bearer casting out the darkness and praising Adriel’s name.

“I used to think it was about feminism. Female empowerment. But in fact, it’s actually quite misogynistic, isn’t it.” Lilith remarked.

“The Church? Or the OCS?” Beatrice asked wryly.

“Either. Both.”

“You’ve only just noticed?”

Lilith rolled her eyes and chuckled. “At least the Halo was always borne by a woman.”

“Although only because a _man_ gave it to her.” Beatrice reminded her with a snort. She had never questioned any of this until recently; her faith in God and devotion to the Order had been her stabilising force, but it was a stability that was now starting to wobble.

Lilith nodded. “While we’re on the subject of the Halo, care to explain why you’re avoiding it? Or should I say, her? Or why she is avoiding you?”

Beatrice dug her fingernails into the table. She wasn’t expecting to be quizzed by Lilith about Ava, but perhaps she shouldn’t be surprised; Lilith was never one to beat around the bush.

“Ava is focussing on working with you at the moment. That’s all.”

Even to Beatrice’s ears that sounded weak. Lilith was sceptical.

“She still talks more than she trains – although obviously she never really _says_ anything.” Lilith traced her finger around a knot in the wood. “But any mention of you certainly seems to give her extra… _vigour_.”

Beatrice winced inside and pointedly didn’t make eye contact.

“You two had a falling out?”

“We had a slight disagreement about some training methods.” Beatrice replied flatly.

Lilith sighed. “Look whatever, I don’t care. It’s tiresome. But I think you should know the spark Ava has is just that little bit…less bright right now. And when it does spark, it’s in annoyance – or something.” She tapped the table, causing Beatrice to look at her. “I don’t want her knocking me on my back just because she’s pissed off – although it’s a good way of getting her to focus. I want her to beat me because she’s stronger and because she can. We all need her to be.”

Beatrice got the hint. “I’m going to talk to her.”

A few other Sisters came into the library then and they waited for them to bustle past.

“I know what the pressure is like, you know. The one we put on ourselves from within.” Lilith said after a while. “The need to be something different – something better. I always thought the Halo would be mine – I just _assumed_ it would be. My parents trained me to always be prepared – they warned me not to be expectant. But I didn’t listen.” She paused before looking at Beatrice as earnestly as she had ever seen her. “I know you and I have our different methods, but we do share similarities; striving for success – to always be the best. And that's what we became. We put that on ourselves. But when something comes along and derails that or what we had planned… it’s hard.”

Beatrice looked at her and they held each other’s gaze. 

_Is she hinting she knows something has happened between me and Ava?_

If she did, Beatrice didn’t think Lilith would hold back.

She didn’t know how to respond but she agreed they were similar. They were the best trained nuns in the OCS, the most dedicated, arguably the most educated – even if they had various motivations for achieving those things.

“I suppose Ava threw a bit of a grenade into everyone’s lives.” She said at last.

Lilith rolled her eyes again. “Ava _is_ a grenade.” She got to her feet and looked at her watch. “And speaking of, she said she was going to be in the armoury in about 15 minutes…”

Beatrice smiled. Lilith had definitely returned to them changed; or maybe this was Ava's influence.

“Thanks Lily.”

Lilith turned to walk away.

“You are something different - maybe even something better." Beatrice called after her. "Even if we don’t know exactly what it is yet.” 

Lilith stopped and gave her a warm look Beatrice wasn’t used to. They didn’t often share moments like this. They were usually bickering or competing against each other. Beatrice thought she had Lilith to thank in many respects for her becoming the Sister Warrior she was. 

“See you tonight.” Lilith said from the doorway. “Try and wear something…. Less…. Frigid.”

Beatrice’s mouth fell open as she watched her leave.

_And now we are back to normal._

She laughed to herself as she stacked the books away.

***

Twenty minutes later Beatrice found herself in the armoury browsing for a weapon to take with her that night.

_And hoping to bump into Ava. Of course she would be late._

She held a katana sword up to the light and ran a finger deftly along the blade.

“You could poke somebody’s eye out with that.” Ava’s voice behind made her jump.

Beatrice felt herself blushing, as if she’d been caught out doing something she shouldn’t. She felt Ava’s eyes on her. 

_Stop blushing, she hasn’t even done anything._

She put the sword back. “It’s not exactly the inconspicuous look Mother has in mind, is it. What are you looking for?”

Ava shrugged and Beatrice could see the walls were up again.

Beatrice thoughtfully plucked out a short knife with a divinium blade. She spun it over in her hand a few times and then held it out, hilt first, to Ava. She hesitated for a moment and then took it.

“I guess this will do.” She said. “Thanks.” She slipped her dress up to her thigh, revealing soft, creamy skin and slid the knife into a sheath she had wrapped around her leg.

Beatrice averted her gaze and focused hard on the wall opposite, with a lump in her throat. Ava had changed into a knee length button down denim shirt dress. The first few buttons were undone and revealed a silver cross dangling around her collar bone. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders. She smelled like shampoo and flowers. Beatrice tried not to stare. This was the first time they had been alone in days.

Ava finished straightening her dress and met her eyes evenly, seemingly unaware of the impact she was having.

A knot began to form in Beatrice’s stomach. “So, how are you?” she asked.

Ava shrugged. “I’m good. Lilith has been putting me through my paces.” She smirked. “Almost decked her with the Halo a few times, but I am managing to restrain it and train like all of you, no cheats.” She grinned. “I practically even won this morning.”

“That’s really good.” Beatrice said quietly.

Unspoken words hung in the air between them as they looked at each other. Beatrice could feel an invisible tug towards Ava but her feet didn’t allow her to move.

Ava’s eyes studied her, searching for something.

_Say something. Say anything._

“You..” Ava started.

“I’ve…” Beatrice began at the same time.

The both stopped and laughed sheepishly.

“You go.” Ava gestured forwards.

“I… I was going to say, that I’ve missed talking to you.” Beatrice said quietly.

Ava paused and processed this. “I’ve missed you too.” She said finally.

“I am sorry about what happened in the grove.“ Beatrice’s words tumbled out quickly. “I didn’t mean to pressure you. Or make you feel that you weren’t good enough.” She hesitated. “I believe you have the ability to do anything that you set your mind to and I know you’ll discover the Halo’s abilities in time, another way. Your way.”

Ava nodded sadly and looked down to the floor.

Without realising what she was doing Beatrice reached her hand out and tilted Ava’s face back to hers. “Ava, what I said after the beach…”

Footsteps shuffled into the room, cutting her off. Beatrice quickly dropped her hand to her side.

Sister Natalia’s head popped up over Ava’s shoulder.

“Hi Beatrice. Hi Ava!” Natalia’s enthusiastic voice cut through the atmosphere like a fog horn. “What are you doing in here?”

“Uhm. Weapons.” Ava said, looking somewhat deflated. Then she patted her leg. “Got mine. Beatrice picked it out.”

“Ooh, do you think you could choose something for me?” Natalia stepped around Ava to look at the knives. “I am looking for something new to train with.”

“Of course.” Beatrice answered politely and just picked out the first one she saw, handing it over quickly to Natalia, wishing she would leave.

“Thanks!” Natalia beamed. “Did you know I can hit a bulls eye from 40 feet?” She winked at Beatrice.

“Wow!” Ava said as she examined a crossbow. “That _is_ awesome. Although Natalia,” her eyes narrowed in mock chastisement as she loaded a bolt and fingered the shooting mechanism. “You know what they say, pride is one of the seven deadly sins. You might wanna watch that.”

Beatrice stifled a laugh. 

_Was Ava acting…jealous?_

Natalia was indignant. “Being aware of your own abilities and ensuring you can use them when required is actually a very useful weapon in itself.” She threw Ava a filthy look. “It’s called self-awareness. It’s something I hear you yourself could benefit from.”

Unusually for her, Ava didn’t have a retort ready and she gold-fished at her. Beatrice wanted to leap in with a cutting comment of her own but Natalia was apparently done for now.

“See you later!” She trilled and strutted out of the armoury leaving Beatrice and Ava staring after her.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck.” Ava huffed. “Just how inflated is she? Like a great big frog. All puff puff puff!”

Beatrice chuckled. “She’s certainly got a lot of character and confidence.” She walked towards the exit and signed out the weapons with their previous conversation still in her mind.

She decided to change the subject. “You look nice by the way.” _See - a nice, friendly and supportive gesture._

Ava flushed slightly. “You too.”

Beatrice wasn't sure she agreed, but it was a step in the right direction that Ava was being polite and appeared to be genuine.

She smiled at her. “I don’t often have the opportunity to wear civvies.” She patted at the ripped black jeans and sleeveless green V neck t shirt she was wearing, having changed again at Lilith's suggestion.

“Well, it suits you.” Ava said. 

They walked out of the church together and Beatrice was relieved the tense atmosphere between them appeared to have eased again for now. 

_Perhaps we can salvage this after all._

******

It was late in the evening and Ava realised she was accidentally more than a little drunk. 

Spending any time in Beatrice’s company was like having a really delicious piece of fruit dangled in front of her; constantly out of reach but always in sight.

 _Hmm isn’t that saying usually about a carrot? But Bea definitely isn’t a carrot. Maybe a strawberry, or a peach? But anyway, it’s pretty much an analogy for_ _my entire life until I got the Halo and then I had to go fall for the one person I can’t ever have._

Alcohol had made that torment slightly more bearable though; Ava was beginning to feel numb and relaxed and like none of it really mattered. Not Adriel, the Halo, the mission or Beatrice’s rejection. Only the music. And the fact she was _out._

Although they were on strict OCS business, she hadn’t been to a bar or club since the first few nights with JC. She knew Beatrice and the others wouldn’t approve of her drinking, but she hoped she had been stealthy enough to have a few without anyone noticing. They were on a mission after all, to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Getting wasted was not going to help with that or the Nuns' opinion of her.

The last two weeks had been agonising; her feelings veering from heartbroken, to angry, to something closer to understanding and then settling on just plain sad. She had been working hard to better herself; training for hours each day with Lilith and taking her classes seriously; trying to be somebody Beatrice could one day _want_ to be with. Even if she never would be, at least it wouldn’t be because Ava wasn’t good enough.

But when Beatrice had used similar mindfulness techniques in the grove that had led to their kiss on the beach it was too much for Ava to bear and she felt humiliated. Humiliated that she couldn’t do as Beatrice so clearly wanted and humiliated that it had had obviously meant so little to her. She suspected Beatrice had asked Camila to be there to ensure that Ava kept her distance and that also really stung.

Ava respected Beatrice’s decision and the vows she had taken and was upset that she could ever imagine otherwise and think so little of her.

She didn’t want to be the cause of Beatrice feeling upset or hurt - choosing between her faith and an attraction between them. She was torn up inside but the alcohol and music dulled the hurt.

To her eyes the lights in the bar had become soft, smudgy and warm; bright colours mixing together, pulsing in time with the beat of the music. Her muscles were itching to dance. She had only tried alcohol a few times before and it had hit her a bit harder than she anticipated. She bobbed her head to the music and smiled serenely at the others.

“You seem brighter.” Mary remarked.

“Yes!” Ava stretched up her arms and shouted over the music. “Isn’t it just great to be doing something else other than training and studying and fighting?”

“Well, we are supposed to be working.” Mary eyeballed her as she took a swig of beer that Lilith had pushed across the table. Mary was the only one openly drinking. Camila sat there observing everything with an enraptured expression that matched Ava’s. Beatrice was speaking to a man behind the bar.

This was the sixth venue they had been to that evening and hadn’t noticed anything unusual; people were drinking, dancing, having a good time. Ava had managed to sneak in a shot or two in most places. Some she had bought herself and the rest other people had only been too happy to provide, which she found surprising.

Ava enviously eyed a couple kissing in the corner. Beatrice walked across her line of vision, hurrying back to them.

She raised her voice so they could hear her. “So the barman tells me at least six of the people who went missing had been in here in the last week. The police have been crawling all over this place.”

“Right!” Ava nodded, desperately trying to appear like she was paying close attention, sliding forwards on her stool. Lilith pulled her back upright. 

“We should stay here and keep watch for anything unusual?” Camila suggested.

“We should blend in!” Ava exclaimed. “We should dance? Who wants to dance with me?”

“I will!” Camila answered a little too quickly.

It was all the encouragement Ava needed though and she grabbed Camila’s hand as they wound their way into the crowd. Her energy was infectious and she was attracting more than a few admiring glances from other patrons in the bar.

“The girl may have spent most of her life in a bed, but she sure knows how to move.” Mary took an appreciate gulp of her beer. Beatrice watched, mesmerised as Ava let herself go, dancing around in a goofy but also inexplicably sexy way with Camila.

Ava felt _alive._

She liked how the alcohol gave her a warm, tingly fluid feeling as she ran her hands through her hair and up and down her body, noticing the sensation of everything; the base of the music thrumming through her spine and down into her fingers and toes, she felt _free_. Her inhibitions weren’t just lowered. They had fallen through the floor.

She laughed and spun around with Camila, twirling around under her arm like she had seen in films.

_I can do my duty and relax at the same time. I’ve nearly died like half a dozen times in the last two months. I have actually died once. God knows I’ve earned it._

She was surprised when, a few songs later, she felt a hand on her shoulder and Mary, Lilith and Beatrice had joined them. The five of them danced together, laughing and chatting, like any other group of young women out for a good time.

Lilith, in spite of her usual grumpiness, was actually a fantastic dancer. She and Ava were very in sync, probably because of their days of training so closely together. At one point Lilith spun Ava round and dipped her down, hair tickling Ava’s face.

“Oh Lilith!” Ava grinned, slinging her arm around her shoulder as she stood back up. “Look at us – bonding in this way. Oh how we have grown!” She gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Lilith grimaced and batted her away while the others laughed.

Ava tried to keep someone between her and Beatrice at all times but as the music played and the crowd pushed against them she found they had somehow become slightly detached from the others.

Her eyes tracked up Beatrice’s body, drinking her in, noticing how her jeans clung to her hips, her t-shirt moulded perfectly to her curves and the tiny slip of skin that appeared above the waistband of her jeans when she moved her hands higher as she danced, somewhat awkwardly. Ava could smell her and the heat emanating from her; it filled her head.

“Have you ever danced before?” She said, more for something to say than anything else.

Beatrice pulled a face. “Is it that obvious?”

“No, no!” Ava smiled into her ear. “Course not. Besides, I wasn’t even walking until a while ago. What do I know? We can learn together.”

Without even thinking too much about it she took Beatrice’s hand and moved closer, swaying her hips against hers, fingers laced together. They moved there, a little stiffly, limbs slowly finding a rhythm.

Up until that point Beatrice’s eyes had been darting about, keeping a look out for any signs of trouble. But now Ava could feel them on her, brazenly skating all over her body. It made her dizzy.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

The lights were strobing around the room and starting to spin.

_How many shots did I actually have?_

Beatrice’s hands found their way to her hips. Ava’s breath hitched as her fingers dug slightly into her side, grounding her, an almost imperceptible pressure that made Ava crave to get closer. She resisted, reminding herself that it wasn't what Beatrice wanted.

They danced, moving in time with the music as the crowd of people pulsed around them. All thought of the others was forgotten; they were alone.

_She is just my friend, nothing else, don’t ruin this and make it something it isn’t._

She could feel Beatrice’s gaze on her, hot like a match, and her resolve cracked. Ava found herself staring at Beatrice’s mouth as she grazed her teeth lightly over her bottom lip. She met Beatrice’s stare and was sure saw her own desire reflected back at her in dark eyes. The look tethered them together and Ava felt like she was falling towards her.

_Drowning._

She stumbled slightly and Beatrice’s strong arms brought her back upright. She leaned against her but noticed her stiffen and pull back.

“Do you need some air?” Beatrice looked concerned.

Ava nodded and they skirted through the crowd to an emptier alcove near a terrace that led to an outdoor area. It was then she realised that she was really rather drunk and berated herself for getting in such a state.

Beatrice surveyed her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m good! Great even!” She tried to sound casual and avoided Beatrice’s questioning eyes.

She wasn’t buying it. “Are you drunk?” Her eyes widened as the penny dropped. “When were you drinking? Why are you drinking? We are on a mission.”

Ava felt a pang of frustration and embarrassment. “I just had a couple - nothing major.”

Beatrice was angry. “You really can be very short sighted.”

“I’m fine!” Ava protested, slurring slightly. “I just wanted to have a little fun.”

“A little fun?!” Beatrice was incredulous. “A little fun could end up being a little dead. Jesus, Ava. I thought you were better than that.”

“Well - surprise!” Ava shouted quickly, surprised at the force of her own words. “I’m not. I am still just a fuck-up, as selfish and self-centred as always. And well, fuck me for wanting to actually enjoy myself for once and not have a bible stuck up my ass the whole time.”

Beatrice was taken aback. “Ava, I’m sorry if…”

Ava cut her off. “It’s fine. We had best get back out there. We don’t want to be gone too long and without Camila here keeping an eye on me who knows what I might do - I might _jump_ you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Ava gesticulated dramatically. “In the grove the other night. You don’t need to keep other people around to make sure I don’t push my luck. I may be stupid, but I know when no means no. I respect you. I get it.” She set her jaw defiantly.

Beatrice’s eyes softened. “That’s not what that was…” She reached out to touch her arm but Ava waved her away.

“Ava, listen.” Beatrice’s voice was rising again. “I asked Camila to be there for _me_ that night, so _I_ wouldn’t…” Her voice trailed off and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else at that moment.

“You wouldn’t what?” Ava peered at her. “I don’t even know what you’re saying to me… And out there just now… the dancing? What am I meant to do? This is driving me crazy!”

Beatrice stared at her, silent.

“Oh it doesn’t even matter.” Ava snapped. “I am just glad I didn’t disappoint your expectations by having a drink and letting everyone down again. Want to stay true to form. At least that way you can be sure you're right.”

“Look, you’re clearly just smashed and there is no point having this conversation right now.” Beatrice was angry again now.

“Yeah, so how about we don’t!” Ava turned away forcefully, tears swimming in her eyes and collided with the very solid form of a person.

“Ava?!”

She looked up straight into the warm, welcoming eyes of JC.

She was stunned; there he was, right in front of her, looking as perfect as always. Dark eyes stared into hers, hair tousled, shirt three buttons undone. A smile broke across his face. 

_Oh! Still rather dreamy_.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong?” He was concerned. 

Ava glanced back at Beatrice who just shook her head angrily. She walked to re-join the others who were hovering at the edge of the dance floor, observing the spectacle.

Ava ignored the question and swallowed the hot rejection that had risen in her throat from Beatrice’s behaviour. She bounced up on tip toes and brought JC in for a hug. His hands found their way easily around her waist.

_“You smell great!”_

His eyes crinkled. “What?” 

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

“So do you!” JC laughed, holding her hands. “You look great too! When I didn’t see you again at the docks… I feared the worst. I tried to find you. How are you? What happened to those nuns you were running from? That… thing we saw?”

Despite her drunkenness Ava knew she had to be cautious. “It’s been a trip, for sure…. But I am fine. And the nuns… well, they’re over there!” She pointed at them, avoiding Beatrice’s glare.

 _Look, see_ _I had friends before._

“They’re nuns?!”

“Yes.” She dragged him to sit down. “Anyway, tell me about you. How are you?”

“Uh well, after you…ran through the wall…” he licked his lips as he took in the measure of that sentence. “I was pretty strung up. I spent a few days on my own and then regrouped with the others.” He looked guilty. “We did try find you but, they thought I was tripping or something.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I gotta admit, I thought I was.”

She patted his hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry about not finding me. Really I am all good.” She sat back and smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hi again.” Mary’s voice at her side.

Ava jumped. “You remember JC?”

Mary nodded expressionlessly. “Yeah, I do.” She offered her hand for him to shake.

JC took it uneasily and then noticed Lilith. “Wait, didn’t you…”

Lilith smirked, enjoying his discomfort a little too much. “Back from the dead.” She deadpanned.

JC looked to Ava. “Uh, well that’s great?”

“Ava, I think we should probably get home.” Beatrice’s voice was bristling.

“I don’t want to go home yet.”

“Hey, how about I get you a drink?” JC offered. “Anyone else?”

“No, thank you.” Camila was polite.

“I’ll come with you.” Ava got to her feet and followed him to the bar, ignoring the stares from the others.

“They seem…nice.” He sounded unconvinced.

“They’re a little intense I know. But they’re like my family now. They mean well. They just take a little getting to know.”

“Ava, I don’t understand what happened. Are you really ok?”

“Yes. Well mostly.” She tried to be honest.

JC ordered a couple of drinks and turned to her. “Well ok then. Salud! To new beginnings.” He chinked his glass against hers and took a sip, eyebrows raised when she hesitated.

_Ah screw it. It’s too late now anyway._

“Cheers.” She shuddered as the clear, aniseed syrup slid down, burning her throat. A new feeling of warmth spread through her to her toes.

JC smacked his lips and then became serious. “I have a lot of questions. Can we go somewhere and talk?”

Ava knew she owed him an explanation but she couldn’t face it right now. “Talk later. Dance now?”

She ushered him back to the dance floor.

Camila joined them and Ava could feel Beatrice and Lilith shooting blistering glances at them. She knew she had crossed a line.

 _The line has become a dot._ _So what’s the point trying to go back now? Beatrice already thinks I’m useless._

Mary came over waving her phone. “Jillian Salvius just called.” She shouted into Ava and Camila’s ears. “Arcteq was broken into tonight. Place is trashed.”

Camila gasped and Mary’s face was grim. “Whoever it was - they took the arc, the divinium, the science equipment. _Everything._ ”

“Jesus.” Camila blessed herself.

“Did she check the CCTV?” Ava blustered. “That is where we will find the clues!”

Mary raised her eyebrows and patted Ava on the back. “Yes. She says there is footage. Lilith and I are going to check it out. See you back at Cat’s Cradle later.” She raised an eyebrow at JC. “Your friend is looking a little.. well, friendly. Maybe lay off the sauce now, huh?”

Ava rolled her eyes. “Yes alright, _Mom_!! See you later.”

Camila excused herself and told them she was going to the bathroom.

Before long JC’s hands had slipped to Ava’s waist and he turned her round, holding her from behind, hands flat against her stomach. The lights around them began to swerve again and the heat and smell of so many people in the room was becoming overwhelming. Ava knew she was supposed to be keeping an eye out for anything strange or dangerous but she couldn’t concentrate.

She leaned back against JC, losing herself in the music, in the moment. _  
_

_This is what normal feels like. This is what it feels like when someone wants you._

She froze and a wave of guilt hit her. 

_What am I doing? This is a horrible thing to do._

She lifted his hands delicately away from her and turned to him.

He looked back uncertainly, his eyes a little unfocussed. “Ava… you are such a mystery. I know we have a lot to talk about but..” Before she knew what was happening he lent in for a kiss, pressing his lips to hers. He tasted like whiskey and sambuca.

Her brain was slow to respond and she allowed him to kiss her for a couple of seconds. What struck her most was that she didn’t feel a thing, no desire, no inclination to kiss him, no want.

_What is that? This beautiful man who I obsessed about and now – nothing._

His tongue nudged her lip as he attempted to deepen the kiss again. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently, ducking away. “No, JC, please don’t.”

She could see the questioning hurt on his face.

“I’m sorry. It’s nothing you’ve done.” 

_Wow, I almost sound like Beatrice._

_Holy fucking shit._

_Beatrice._

Panic rose inside her and she spun around. Beatrice was standing alone at the edge of the dance floor watching them. Her face was a perfect tapestry of everything Ava herself had been feeling for the last fortnight. Her eyes were wounded, her lips parted in shock. Ava suddenly felt very sick - and very sober.

Beatrice’s face turned hard. She turned around and walked out of the bar.

_No no no no._

Ava turned back to JC. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Please don’t follow me.”

She knew he deserved better than that but there was nothing in her mind except finding Beatrice ( _and telling her what?_ ) as she darted in and out of the crowd, without giving JC chance to respond.

She burst out the front door and scanned the street. Beatrice was no where to be seen in either direction and the area was busy; people were dancing or staggering about, smoking, kissing, talking, shouting. She couldn’t see her anywhere. Ava’s heart pounded, anxiety mixing with too many shots was almost making her throw up.

_What have I done? How could I be so stupid? Her opinion of me will be even lower than it was before._

She didn’t give much thought to what it meant that Beatrice was upset in the first place, only that she had to find her.

Ava skipped up a few side streets, frantically searching. She parted the crowds, feeling desperate. But Beatrice was gone.

She stood in the street, head in her hands, pulling at her hair, completely distraught.

_How could I allow this to happen? And where IS everyone?_

_Oh shit, Camila!_

Ava cursed herself again and ran back inside the bar, trying to stay clear of anyone who looked remotely like JC. Camila was no where in sight.

_What is it with these nuns?_

She made her way to the bathrooms.

Girls were packed in, applying lipstick and eyeliner and doing things that were much less legal off the wash basin. Ava called out for Camila but there was no answer.

She found her way back to the terrace and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled.

_Oh no._

A misty trail of red caught her eye above the building. A wraith demon was snaking its way along the rooftops. 

_Not now!_

Her eyes followed it as it descended behind the terrace. She took a deep breath, trying to quickly sober up and steady herself. She darted along the wall and found a gate that led to the backstreet. The sight she was greeted with turned her blood cold.

Illuminated by fragmented street lighting, Camila was slumped on the floor, staring wide eyed at a figure leaning down over her. Ava saw with horror that a woman had pinned her to the wall with a knife through her shoulder. A wraith demon was sneaking down above their heads.

Ava inched closer and could hear a deep, dry and raspy voice, like fingernails scraping down a blackboard.

“We want you to give your Warrior Nun a message for us...” The woman gestured towards the wraith, which began to slowly circle Camila’s head, inches away from her face.

Ava silently removed her knife from the sheath on her leg and crept closer.

Camila shouted out and tried to squirm away but the woman held her fast.

In one smooth movement, Ava leapt forward, grabbing the woman by the shoulder and slammed her back into the wall opposite.

“Why don’t you give me the message yourself?”

The woman groaned and spat as she pulled herself back to her feet, her eyes were liquid black.

“Where is the fun in that?” She laughed bitterly. Her voice was deep, petrifying. She looked behind Ava, up at the wraith demon still hovering above Camila. She opened her mouth and chanted at the red monster.

“ _Perforo daemonium!”_

Ava kicked forward, connecting with the woman’s stomach, silencing her, as she felt the wraith demon touch her neck; a dry scorch spread across her skin. The Halo burned brightly in her back.

Camila screamed.

_Wait, is this woman telling the wraith to possess us?_

Ava spun back around, coming face to face with the demon. It opened its mouth, almost as if to consume her. Its tendrils curled around Camila’s face as the other girl let out a piercing scream.

Ava hesitated a moment too long, reflexes a fraction too slow, hindered by the alcohol. The woman’s fingers clasped around her shoulder, pulling her off balance. Ava smacked her head backwards, hearing a satisfying crunch as she broke the woman’s nose.

She twisted and ducked, taking the woman’s leg out with a quick low kick.

“Ava!!!” Camila cried out.

Ava could see the wraith actually _entering_ Camila; seeping into her eyes and open mouth. She had knew she had just seconds to act.

She stepped forward and in one quick slicing motion, cut the wraith down. It shrieked in rage and withdrew.

_Just die, you mother fucker!!!_

Ava slashed at it again and again until it faded, dissolving against the bricks.

Ava bent down to Camila who was clutching her shoulder, the knife still embedded inside. She moved to pull it out.

“Don’t!” Camila grabbed her hand. “Wait, Ava… Where did she go?”

Ava whipped her head back around. The woman had vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!
> 
> This chapter took a little longer to write and I'm not sure how some of you will feel now the wait is over... Please let me know!
> 
> And thank you, as always, for all of your comments, tips and general thoughts.


	9. Incandescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is reeling from the events of the night before. Ava tries to make amends and discovers something new.

“Honestly, guys I am alright. Please stop fussing.” Camila insisted as Mary plumped her pillows for what was probably the third time in fifteen minutes.

She smiled meekly around at Lilith, Ava, Beatrice and Mother Superion who were gathered by her bedside. A bandage was wrapped around her shoulder and a cannula in her other hand attached her to a sack of fluids.

Mid-afternoon light shone through the lead lined windows giving the appearance that she had a halo around her head. 

_She practically does. Saint Camila_ ,  Beatrice thought as she nervously picked at the sheets from the other side of the bed. 

“I just don’t understand how this could have happened.” Mother Superion’s tone carried more than a hint of accusation as she surveyed the nuns.

Ava was sitting in a chair in the corner, elbows resting on her knees, hands clasped around the back of her head. Her hair fell forward, hiding her face. 

“How did you become separated?” 

“Mary received a call from Jillian Salvius informing her that Arqtech had been broken into.” Lilith attempted to explain. “We went to investigate. With hindsight I appreciate we should have stayed with the others but nothing untoward had happened -“

Mother Superion waved a hand, cutting her off. “Yes yes, I understand all that. You said before. But where were you, Beatrice? Ava? Why did you split up?” 

Guilt and shame were burning up inside Beatrice in equal measure. 

“I ... I left.” She said simply. Her voice seemed to echo around the room. 

The silence was deafening. 

Ava finally looked up, her eyes were bloodshot. 

“It’s not Beatrice’s fault. I was...” 

Camila interjected. “I went to the bathroom. There was a long queue and I was gone awhile. They assumed I had left with Lilith and Mary.” 

Mother Superion turned to Beatrice. “Is this true?” 

_Don’t lie. But you can’t tell the truth either._

“I... I didn’t know where Camila was.” Beatrice offered weakly. 

_ I wasn’t even thinking about where she was. _

_I didn’t care. _

Mother Superion was exasperated. “I just don’t understand how my _best_ warriors could go to a location where people are being abducted, possessed or possibly even murdered and _allow_ themselves to become separated and one of them to be attacked!” She paced the room. “Sloppy doesn’t even begin to cover it.” 

Camila finally broke the silence. “But Mother, we weren’t apart for long. Ava stopped the attack, killed the demon and took me to the hospital. And I am going to be fine.” 

Mother Superion’s lips were pursed into a thin white line. “By God’s grace.” She rested a hand on Camila’s head and murmured a prayer. She then turned on her heel towards the door. “I want a full report on this.” She hissed to Beatrice and Ava specifically, before storming out, allowing the door to bang loudly behind her.

Mary exhaled loudly once they were alone. “Well fuck. She is right, you know. How could this happen?” 

Ava stood up. “It  _ is _ my fault. If it had been even just a few minutes later... I’m sorry. I’m sorry to all of you.” She glanced at Beatrice, for just a second. 

“Ava, you saved my life.” Camila tried to reassure her. 

“It’s not a position you should’ve been in in the first place, Camila.” Lilith snapped. “Beatrice, what were you thinking?” 

“You two have  _really _ got to get your shit together.” Mary sighed before Beatrice could answer. “Did your boy toy see all of this again?”

In spite of the situation, even the reference to JC was enough to make Beatrice’s stomach tense. She stared at the floor as Ava shook her head. “No. No I left him - before,” she swallowed, “before that.” 

No one said anything. Beatrice tried to blink away the memories of what she had seen.

“Duretti will arrive later.” Lilith finally broke the silence.

“Well the good news just doesn’t stop, does it?” Mary made a face.

“He’s bringing the new divinium, so that’s something I suppose.” Lilith shrugged, in no hurry to see the newly elected Pope either. “Camila, you should rest now. You must be exhausted. We’ll come and see you later?” 

Camila nodded and waved good bye as they all filed out. “Beatrice,” she called. “Can you stay for a while?” 

Beatrice walked slowly back to the bed and Camila patted it for her to sit down. 

She looked so small and fragile in the hospital wing with tubes protruding from her hand. Beatrice had learned that after Ava stopped the wraith demon she had carried Camila into the street and flagged down a taxi to take them to hospital. Camila was rushed in for surgery and Ava told staff and police that they had been mugged. Father Peter and Mother Superion arranged for Camila to be transported back to the Cat’s Cradle once she was stable. Luckily the knife had missed her lungs and the damage was likely to be mostly cosmetic but they couldn’t be sure of that for a while. 

Beatrice wasn’t even aware something had happened until Mary rang her on her way back from Arqtech in the middle of the night demanding to know where she was. She blamed herself completely; she had abandoned her duties, her Sister Warriors and let her emotions - _call it what it is; jealousy_ \- get in the way. 

“Bea, you need to stop punishing yourself. It is okay.” Camila’s comforting voice was too much and tears shimmered in her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Camila.” She gasped quietly. “This is all my fault. You could’ve been killed.” 

Camila took her hand and squeezed it while she waited for Beatrice to regain control. 

“But I wasn’t.” She said finally. “And here we are and now we have a bigger problem.” 

“What bigger problem? Or which one in particular?” Beatrice’s voice was watery as she wiped her eyes with the back of her other hand.

“Whatever it is that is making you so sad.” 

“I’m sad because of what happened. Because it was my behaviour that put your life at risk. I’m a disgrace to the Order.” 

Camila shook her head firmly. “I don’t doubt you feel that, even though you shouldn’t, but that’s not what I mean.” She hesitated and took a deep breath as if bracing herself. “I’m talking about you and Ava.” 

Beatrice flinched but didn’t say anything. 

“You were upset about her and that guy, JC.” It wasn’t a question. 

“You care for her. You care for each other.” Camila continued. She gave Beatrice’s hand another squeeze.

_ Ok, so Camila knows. Who else?  _

After several moments, Beatrice finally nodded heavily. 

“Have you talked about it?” 

She shook her head and sniffed. 

“But something _has _happened?” 

Beatrice took a deep breath and the words fell out of her quickly, like a confession. “We ... we did kiss, a few weeks ago. But it shouldn’t have happened. I told her it couldn’t be anything else.” Her voice broke and she stared at the bedsheets. “My vows. I can’t. You understand.”

“Have you and Ava talked about this?” Camila asked softly. 

“Not really. We’ve barely spoken.” Beatrice hesitated and then decided to tell her everything. Every word that left her lips felt like a weight being plucked from her chest. “Something nearly happened last night, but we argued. Then she met him… JC.” She paused and then whispered, as if by keeping her voice down, the words would hurt less. “I saw her dancing. I saw them kissing. That’s when I ran out and you were attacked. It’s my fault that you were hurt.” 

Camila frowned and sighed. “No, it is not. I went to the bathroom and saw someone I recognised from the missing posters and followed them alone. Then I was ambushed. I was foolish.”   


Camila was thoughtful before continuing. “Ava is very impulsive and reactive. That impulsiveness was probably exacerbated by the alcohol, not that I am excusing her actions or drinking, at all, but I don’t think she would ever intentionally hurt you.” She met Beatrice’s gaze. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She’s honest and passionate and wears her heart on her sleeve. And I can see she’s been hurting too.” 

“But now our actions, or my _sins_ , have led to this.” Beatrice gestured to Camila’s shoulder. 

“No. And you shouldn’t blame Ava either. If she hadn’t come back for me I would definitely be dead, or something else.” She paused. “Bea, I don’t know about your sins; that is not for anyone else to judge. It is between you and God. But I do know that to love is not a sin. To care for another, I don’t know how that can be wrong.” 

“But to  _act _ on it is. And I have sworn an oath to God –“

Camila took her hand once more. “We have this life and we await what is ahead of us in the next, but this is the one we are living right now, as Mary would say. I am not sure what choices you feel lie before you, but I do know two things. Ava _is_ chosen. And  _ you _make her light up. If you turn your back on this you’ll never know how far or how deep it could go. Vows or no vows.” 

Beatrice wiped her eyes. They sat there in silence for several minutes. “Thank you for being such an incredible friend.” She said. “I cannot tell you how relieved I am that you are OK.” She gave Camila a light kiss on her forehead. “I should let you rest. Do you need anything?” 

Camila shook her head. “But please, think about what I said.” 

Beatrice nodded and walked to the door. “I will.” She closed it quietly behind her. 

She took a deep breath in the hallway and absorbed the magnitude of their conversation.

_Camila knew all along and she thinks I should… what, be with Ava? How can the two lives ever be compatible? _

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the throbbing headache pressing against her temples. She walked back to her room and changed into exercise clothes.  The guilt she felt was going to take a long time to resolve and her emotions towards Ava were increasingly complicated. 

Seeing JC put his hands all over her last night and Ava appearing to actually _enjoy _ it made her feel sick. Replaying it over and over in her mind tormenting herself made her skin itch from the inside and she couldn’t keep still.

She had been in a lot of battles, suffered many physical wounds throughout the years and was always prepared for the worst, but this felt akin to being punched deep in the chest by an enormous hot, invisible fist that then twisted itself around and down to her stomach, bruising her insides. It was a pain, no an _ache_ , that was almost physical.

She couldn’t force herself to look away as she watched them; remembering the taste of Ava’s lips on hers, her smell, her heat, the sounds she made, how their hands and legs tangled together as they held each other. And someone else had since felt all of those things.

_ I_ _walked away from that. I practically pushed her into his arms. _

Beatrice bitterly resented herself. And one of the worst things was that it seemed to prove her initial fears were founded in reality - _didn’t it_? Ava _had_ apparently realised Beatrice wasn't what she wanted and she kissed someone else right in front of her.

_ Only after I pushed her away and made her feel that I didn’t want her and she wasn’t good enough. _

She had to admit Ava did look devastated when she saw her - _why?_ \- but she hadn’t waited to find out what happened next. She just wanted to get away from them both as fast as possible. She didn’t need to know anything else. Camila was wrong.

Beatrice reached the empty training room and wound tape around her hands, ready to hit something. The punch bag absorbed her frustration and internalised anger as she threw herself at it again and again until her muscles protested and sweat ran into her eyes.

She was beginning to tire when the bag collided with something solid at the other side and stilled. Beatrice slowed, catching her breath. 

Ava’s petite form emerged, her eyes sad, her body tense. 

“Can we talk?” 

***

Ava paced her room anxiously, considering her options and what to do next. She had a constant squirming feeling gnawing inside her that she couldn’t calm.

She had never really felt guilty before. Until the last few months she hadn’t been able to do much in her life that resulted in that emotion; unless you counted the flippant remarks to Sister Frances. Of course she had felt awful about what went on between them after, then more regret over what happened to Lilith, releasing Adriel and now nearly killing Camila and hurting Beatrice. 

_ Jeez, when they talk about Catholic guilt they really weren’t kidding. _

She wondered if the others would be better off if she just left. She had made bad decision followed by bad decision.  
_  
I am no leader._   


But she couldn’t leave with the Halo; it wasn’t hers to take. It would need to be removed and there was no one who would be willing to do that. 

_Well, except maybe Lilith - and Adriel of course. _

_ And then who would be next? _

_ No, I will see this through to the end and let God’s will be done. Ha, oh man I am even thinking like a nun now! _

_Fight not flight._  


And she knew the first thing she had to fight for was Beatrice. Being rejected by her still hurt, but the look she saw in Beatrice’s eyes last night made her realise it wasn’t simply because she didn’t feel anything for her at all; she had just chosen something better. That stung but she wasn’t surprised.

Ava knew she had never been anyone’s first choice. But she didn’t want to be the source of Beatrice’s sadness or play games either. And using JC as a distraction or some sort of what - _payback_? _Validation?_ \- was unkind and unfair to him. Ava was ashamed at herself.

She and Beatrice still had to work together and she also really wanted her friendship. She missed her. Ava had never felt like she belonged anywhere until she met Beatrice; she was the first person to attempt to make Cat’s Cradle a home to her and she missed their conversations, sparring, terrible puns and generally being able to be herself around her. If they couldn’t be anymore than friends, then that was what she was going to fight for. The other feelings would disappear in time.

She showered quickly, to wash away some of the fatigue in her mind and limbs, and changed into a casual tank top and trousers. After stopping by Beatrice’s room, the church and dining room looking for her, she made her way to the training quarters. She heard her before she saw her in the room at the end of the corridor. 

Ava paused in the doorway and watched. 

_Wow, she is kicking the absolute living shit out of that punch bag._

She admired Beatrice’s strength, skill and agility, but there was something else Ava hadn’t seen before; she was unrestrained, not methodical nor precise, smacking into the bag with unbridled, raw emotion channelled into her fists and feet. Ava could see she had been crying. 

She stepped around the side of the otherwise empty room and grabbed the bag, steadying it. 

She took a deep breath and found Beatrice’s eyes. 

“Can we talk?” 

****

Seeing Ava standing before her, her face so earnest and so _open_ momentarily toppled Beatrice’s defences. She felt that magnetic pull and for a second there was nothing she wanted to do more than to fold her into her arms. 

But then her mind flashed back to the night before and that feeling dissipated, swallowed by a now familiar ache. 

“I’m training.” She answered calmly. Sweat prickled her skin and her heart was beating fast.

Ava’s eyes flicked up and down her briefly. “Yes, I can see that.” She paused. “Can we talk about last night?” 

Beatrice turned away, and she walked to the other side of the room for a bottle of water. She took a long slow drink, enjoying the liquid cooling her. 

“I am not sure there is a lot to say about that really.” 

Ava darted round to face her. “You’re angry at me, I get that. I behaved ... like a terrible person. What I did...” She screwed her eyes shut and tried again. “I am sorry. You don’t know how sorry I am.” Her eyes were huge and pleading. 

Beatrice unwound the tape from her hands and noticed her knuckles were bleeding. 

“It’s not me you have to apologise to, it’s Camila. And we are both to blame for that. If you hadn’t gone back...” She cleared her throat. “You saved her life. You did the right thing in the end. I didn’t.”

”But that was because of me. Because of what I...”

Beatrice turned away again and picked up a Shinai stick from the corner of the room, mainly to give her hands something to do and her eyes something to focus on. 

“No, I am solely responsible for my own actions. Not you. I’m angry at myself.” Her voice was cold, flat. “We really don’t need to talk about what happened last night. We were both there. There is nothing to say.” 

She moved to the middle of the room and started spinning the stick through her fingers. They ached and stung from their encounter with the punch bag but it was a satisfying pain.

Ava paused a moment before speaking. “But I need to say this, if you’ll let me. I need you to hear me.” In spite of herself, Beatrice waited. She wanted to listen.

“I knew JC before. We met after I got out of the orphanage. We were sort of close for a while. He’s a good guy.” 

Beatrice tried to focus on her breathing and her hands, on anything to prevent Ava’s words from breaking down the wall she had positioned carefully around herself. 

“I haven’t seen him in weeks.” She continued. “Last night, I was drunk and stupid. I was upset about us... you don’t always make it... anyway. This is me apologising, not blaming you.” Ava took a deep breath. “I don’t know what I was doing. I mean, I did, but what you saw...it shouldn’t have happened. If I could take it back, I would. It really, really didn’t mean anything.” 

Beatrice spun around quickly. “Does it ever mean anything when you kiss someone?” Her voice was sharper than she had intended. 

But it was easier to be angry than allow herself to feel anything else. 

Ava’s face crumpled. “That isn’t fair. What do you think?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t care either.” 

_What am I saying?!_

She couldn’t stop the words or take them back.

Ava looked like she had been slapped.

Moments ticked by where neither of them spoke.

Finally Ava sighed and walked towards the door. She hovered at the threshold for several seconds.

Beatrice found it hard to look at her - reminding her what she had given up - but at the same time she desperately didn’t want her to leave. She never wanted her to leave.

_ Say something. _

_ Stop her from going!  _

But no words came.

Beatrice was surprised by what happened next.

Ava bent down, grabbed another stick and walked slowly and decisively back towards her, twisting it skilfully through her fingers. 

“Ok. Would you rather fight me instead then?” She asked, a little obstinately. “Talking obviously isn’t working for us - you don’t want to hear me and I appreciate that. So why don’t we just fight it out?” 

Beatrice rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so impetuous.” 

“But that’s me isn’t it? Never thinking things through. Always fucking up. Always making mistakes.” Ava came closer until she was just an arm’s length away. “And if you don’t talk to me I’m going to make another one and hit you with this and then probably get my ass handed to me.”

Beatrice knew Ava was trying to break the tension, but she hesitated, torn between walking away again or allowing this to play out. She felt this was their last chance. The atmosphere between them was changing dramatically, veering from angry and upset to something else entirely, which she hadn’t anticipated. The air was very charged. 

“You could  _try _ to hit me.” She said finally, raising an eyebrow and lifting her stick. 

Ava jutted out her chin. There was a glint in her eye now. It was a look Beatrice had always found infuriatingly enticing and one that she could never refuse.  


“Well ok then.” Ava said. “Challenge accepted.” 

She bent at the knees and bowed . 

_Ava knows the etiquette for kendo._

Beatrice couldn’t help but be impressed as she did likewise.

_Lilith has taught her a lot in two weeks. _

They eyed each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Ava eventually struck, aiming for her arm. Beatrice side-stepped and knocked her stick away easily, with a loud clack. Ava came at her again, jabbing forward but Beatrice pirouetted, causing Ava to unbalance slightly. She thrust towards her, almost connecting but, with surprising agility, Ava turned and neatly deflected. 

It was Beatrice’s turn to attack. She pushed forward, slicing through the air. Ava parried again and again. She twisted sideways and, using Beatrice’s momentum against her, ended up with the upper hand. Her stick almost came down on her shoulder, but Beatrice blocked it at the last second.

They were both breathing hard now, faces inches away, separated only by the Shinais. 

“You’ve been practising.” 

“You’re surprised.” Ava wore that slightly cocky expression. 

“No.” 

Ava stepped back and then pressed forward again. Beatrice parried and they went at it, back and forth across the room in a flurry. Beatrice managed to land a strike on Ava’s leg, but it was quickly reciprocated with a tap to her wrist. They exchanged several blows like this, their shouts getting louder in the room. 

When Ava jabbed forward once more, Beatrice ducked backwards on reflex and stepped to the side, kicking out at Ava’s legs and knocking her to the floor. 

Before Beatrice could block or move, one of Ava’s feet caught her ankle and the other made contact with the back of her knee pulling her forward. She tumbled ungracefully down next to her, flat on her back. 

_ Ok she’s definitely improved. _

Ava rolled over quickly and positioned one knee either side of Beatrice’s hips as she brought herself upright, straddling her, stick in hand. 

“Do you submit?” She had a delicious grin on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Beatrice looked up at her. Sweat glistened on her flushed skin and her lips were parted as she caught her breath. 

_You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _

Beatrice realised they were staring at each other.

The dense cloud of hurt and misunderstanding between them had evaporated, thoughts of last night forgotten. A rising tide of affection, intimacy and _need s_welled between them. A very unmistakable heat grew between her legs as Ava’s solid weight pushed down against her. 

_ Oh please don’t move... _

_No no – I **must** move.  _

Then Beatrice’s eyes widened. “Oh! The Halo...!”

A golden shimmer was slowly spreading around the edges of Ava’s shoulders. Soft flares of light bounced onto the walls around them, illuminating her face. 

Beatrice propped herself up onto her elbows and squinted to get a closer look. It was like looking into the sun. 

Ava dropped the stick to the side and peered over her shoulder. “Oh wow! I’ve never actually like _seen_ it do it properly.” Her eyes sparkled as she turned back to Beatrice. She wavered slightly at their proximity, as if anticipating being asked to move. 

But Beatrice sat up even further and reached forward, dipping her fingers tentatively into the light, turning her hand over slowly, marvelling as it was bathed in amber glow.

”How....?” She breathed.

Ava paused, watching Beatrice’s fingers. 

“I don’t know how it’s doing it… but I feel…” Ava hesitated, clearly unsure whether to continue as she studied her. “I feel you. I feel… I feel _us_.” She finally whispered. 

Beatrice swallowed, as their eyes searched each other, trying to comprehend what this meant.

Ava gently took her hand and threaded their fingers together. Beatrice heart beat wildly inside her ribcage. 

“I am so sorry I hurt you last night.” Ava’s voice was barely audible. Her eyes were deep and glassy with fresh tears. 

Beatrice’s breath caught. “I know. I am sorry too." She wanted to be honest; she _needed_ to be honest and tell Ava how she felt; keeping things hidden had led them into such a mess. "I should never have pushed you away like that. The things I’ve said, or the things I _should_ have said the last few weeks…” Emotion rose in her throat. Her voice was thick. “Ava, I.. I don’t know how to do this....” 

Ava slowly lifted the back of her hand and kissed it, tenderly brushing her lips against the grazes and cuts. Beatrice watched, mesmerised, forgetting how to breathe. The aching feeling inside had vanished and there was a liquid warmth coursing through her chest, flooding her body. Ava’s lips moved so delicately across her hand as she caressed her injuries, literally kissing her better. 

Beatrice knew in that moment that she was in love. Completely, unremittingly and irrevocably in love with her. 

Ava’s mouth moved slowly to her palm, sprinkling kisses along her fingers, up to her fingertips and down again to her wrist. She pressed it to her lips, feeling her pulse thrumming just below the skin.

Beatrice had never been touched like this; never even imagined what it was like to be touched like this. 

With her other hand she traced her slightly shaking fingers along Ava’s cheek, down to her jaw and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Their faces were inches apart.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Ava whispered, hot breath tickling her skin. 

Beatrice nodded.

She couldn’t deny what she wanted anymore, hearing Camila’s words " _you'll_ _never know how deep it could go”.  _

She closed her eyes and did exactly what she had craved to for so long. 

She kissed her. 

It was soft, delicate, perfect.

Their lips moved together slowly, learning, memorising.

Beatrice trembled as she invited Ava to take more of her. She slid her hand down her back, holding her steady. Ava moaned quietly as she deepened the kiss, tongues gliding gently over each other. 

It was different to the kiss on the beach; it was tender and patient as they melted into one another, taking their time, completely lost. Completely fallen. 

Ava wound her hands into her hair. Beatrice gasped as their bodies moved together; Ava’s curves fitting perfectly with hers.

She tucked her hands underneath Ava’s T-shirt and skimmed her fingers along the smooth skin at the bottom of her back.

Ava’s breath hitched and she pushed her centre further into Beatrice, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist.

Beatrice heard herself groan as she instinctively shifted up against her, hungry for more contact.

Their kisses became urgent, as desire surged between them. The relief that the emotional barriers had finally broken down was overwhelming. 

The light around them was incandescent.

Heat and friction built quickly and Beatrice slipped her hands further up Ava’s back, flush against her, keeping her close as they rocked gently.

She moved away from Ava’s lips and kissed along her jaw to her neck. She ran her tongue lightly across her slightly salty skin to her earlobe. Ava shivered against her.

“Bea...” She gasped.

Ava’s scent and taste were driving Beatrice crazy. She wanted to worship every part of her. But she knew they had to stop otherwise they were going to end up doing something she knew she wasn’t quite ready for yet, not here and not right now.

She returned to Ava’s mouth and moved her hands back down to her hips. Ava smiled lightly against her lips, an unspoken understanding.

Their kisses slowed and Beatrice could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Gradually, they pulled back, exchanging soft kisses.

They basked in each other as the Halo soaked them in a golden glow. 

Ava opened her mouth to speak but suddenly the door flew open and smashed back against the wall. 

Both of them jumped as Mary glared down at them tangled together on the floor; Ava on Beatrice’s lap, Halo burning bright.  


Beatrice forced down the instinctive reaction to quickly shove her away. Then the look on Mary’s face made her realise that she was barely paying any attention to them. 

“You need to come now!” She burst out. “Pope Duretti has been attacked. They’re trying to steal the divinium!” 

Ava got to her feet and pulled Beatrice up. 

“What?!?” 

The three of them started out of the door immediately, running down the corridor. 

“Adriel and Vincent.” Mary was out of breath. “Fuckers must’ve instructed a hit. We got called a few minutes ago. I’ve been looking for you. We need to go - _now._ Mother Superion is at the back with supplies.” 

“Where did this happen?” Beatrice asked. 

“Just outside the city. I think if we hurry we can make it. Ride with me - it’ll be faster,” she told Ava. “Beatrice, other members of the OCS are ready to leave.” 

Beatrice understood. “I’ll go with them.” She headed towards the armoury to get suited up. 

Ava shot her a quick, worried glance before she turned away and ran after Mary. 

“Be careful!” She shouted after them. 

***** 

Ava clung onto Mary’s jacket as she sped through the winding mountain roads on her Harley-Davidson. 

The wind whipped at her arms and legs and the trees passed by in a green blur. To her right the sun was beginning its descent into the horizon, burning the sky a deep orange. If these were other circumstances it would have been a breath-taking view. 

But as reality would have it, they were speeding towards another possible life or death situation with the fate of the head of the Catholic Church at stake. 

Ava honestly felt like she may have whiplash from the range of emotions she had experienced in the last 24 hours. She had just been dragged away from one of the most defining moments of her entire life and even though they were heading into battle, she was invigorated, humming and  _ charged _with the feel of Beatrice all over her. 

Mother Superion had met her and Mary outside the Church. She quickly changed into the armour prepared for her and strapped the Cruciform Sword securely to her back.

She hadn’t learned much more about the attack except that Pope Duretti’s guard had contacted Father Peter to say they’d been ambushed by more than a dozen people armed with guns. Ava was glad she was riding with Mary and her shotguns. 

After a couple of miles they could see a van laying on its side in the middle of the road. Two cars had skidded to a stop at opposing angles ahead of it. 

Their doors were open, being used as shields by the Swiss Guard who had taken up defensive positions behind them. A group of the possessed were trying to break into the van; attempting to smash the windows, while others fired at the guards. Ava could see Pope Duretti curled down by the front wheel of a car, hands over his head as gunshots pinged past him. 

Mary pulled over at the rear of the vehicle, grabbing her shot guns and providing covering fire as Ava slipped down to Duretti. 

“Are you hurt?” Ava didn’t know really know how to greet the man who had ordered Lilith to kill her. 

“No.” His eyes were wide and he was sweating, visibly scared but holding it together pretty well, she thought. 

“They want the divinium.” He nodded towards the overturned van. “They must not be allowed to intercept it - stop them.” 

“Ok. We will.” Ava said with much more confidence than she felt.

Mary dropped to her knees. “The others will be here soon.”

Ava crawled around to the other side of the car on her elbows. 

Several of the possessed were clambering all over the van. She realised the windscreen must be made of some reinforced, bullet proof glass as they were directing most of their strength to a smaller side window instead. 

A number of dead bodies littered the ground, shot down by Duretti’s guard. She could see only two of the possessed had guns; many of the others carried makeshift weapons; lumps of wood, poles or bats. There was no sign of Adriel or Vincent. Yet.

“I think I can avoid the gunfire if you cover me. I’ll try and get them off the van.” She told Mary who nodded. 

“Go.” 

“In this life...or the next.” Ava took a deep breath as Mary leaned across the other side of the car and fired off a few shots. Duretti’s guards followed her lead. 

Ava grabbed her sword as she sprinted low across the dusty ground. She leaped onto the van from its warm underside, scattering two of the possessed down the other edge. She sliced another across the shoulder and kicked one more in the face, splitting his lip and knocking him backwards. With a snarl another barrelled into her hard, sending them both sliding off and crashing to the floor. 

Ava was slightly winded but rolled over quickly, blocking his incoming foot with her fists. She thrust forward with the sword and stabbed him in the shoulder, smacking him round the face twice for good measure. The wraith howled as it made its escape and she pulled the sword free from the man’s shoulder and cut it down. 

_I’m getting good at this!_

Another two were on her seconds before she could congratulate herself too much. She tried to avoid using too much of the Halo’s energy as she defended herself and avoided their strikes. One of them fell to the ground, his leg blown off by Mary’s sharp shot as she crept closer.

She dispatched yet another wraith and scrambled back onto the truck again as one of the raiders smashed at the side window. The glass cracked. The one she’d avoided before swung at her with a bat but Ava phased straight through it, surprising him when she appeared on his opposite side. She disarmed him and cracked him over the head with his own weapon.

There was a loud shatter as the side window finally gave way and one of the possessed dived head first inside. She grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back. 

A furious crunch of tyres on gravel caught her attention and she turned to see Lilith, Beatrice, Natalia and four others girls in full battle attire jump out of another van and run towards her. 

She hurled the man to the ground in front of them. 

“Nice of you to join us!” She quipped, hands on hips. A bullet whizzed past her ear and she flipped sideways, landing back on the ground. “Holy shit!” 

“Fight now - make sarcastic comments later?!” Beatrice smirked as she punched the man in the head. “Is it out?!” 

“Yes!” 

Beatrice made a guess to the wraith’s location and stabbed out, sending it back to hell. 

Lilith’s claws were unleashed and she wasted no time in slashing her way through the crowd of possessed people which had descended on them, knocking them one by one into Ava who put the wraiths out of their misery. 

“Get Duretti out of here!” Beatrice shouted to Natalia.

She nodded and fired off a few arrows as she ran back to the car where Duretti was still taking cover. 

“We need to stop them getting to the divinium.” Ava shouted across to Lilith and Beatrice. “It’s inside!” 

Her attention was drawn to the edge of the road where a dozen possessed people were emerging from the trees in the rapidly fading light. 

_Where are they coming from?! _

“We can’t take them all!” Lilith said. 

Another van load of OCS Warrior Sisters had arrived but they were still outnumbered and it was total chaos. 

“What if we get the divinium  out  of the van before they can get to it?!” Beatrice yelled, firing a bolt into the arm of one of the possessed who was about to smash Ava over the head. 

Ava threw her a quick grin. “Thanks! Good idea. Lilith, cover us?” 

Lilith made a noise that sounded like an affirmative as, with superhuman strength, she threw two people at once back into the trees. 

A few bullets had hit the underside of the van’s engine and there was an acrid smell as tendrils of grey smoke slowly rose into the air.

Beatrice lifted herself up to the window. kicking another of the possessed out of the way. Ava followed and carefully lowered herself down inside the cab avoiding the jagged glass. 

They clambered over the driver who was still suspended by his seatbelt. Dark blood glistened across his face. Beatrice felt his pulse. 

“He’s dead.” She closed his eyes gently and then climbed past him towards the internal security door. It was locked. 

Ava tried not to look for too long at the dead man dangling there and gingerly moved around him. 

“How are we both gonna get in?!” 

Beatrice holstered her crossbow and tapped a button on a band on her wrist. Two sharp blades popped up. With a deeply concentrated expression, she scratched a near perfect circle into the metal door around the handle. Once it was complete she tapped her wrist again and the instrument disappeared. 

“Lean back.” She advised Ava and flicked her wrist forward. The circle rippled and with a screech and bright flash bent inwards. Metal splinters fell to the floor. The lock was destroyed. 

Beatrice stuck her arm through the gap and released the catch, pushing the door open. 

_So awesome. Is there nothing she can’t do? _

They climbed through into the hold. 

Dozens of crates had fallen haphazardly across the floor and side of the van. All of the boxes omitted a bright blue light as Ava approached. 

“Fuck.” Beatrice exhaled. “That is a lot of divinium.” 

“There is no way we can get all of that out of here with them outside.” 

They both flinched at the sound of a scream above them. 

A loud bang at the rear of the van caused the entire vehicle vibrate around them. The back doors bent slightly inwards. 

“Ava!” Lilith’s voice was desperate now. 

“Go.” Beatrice said. “I’ll hold them off from in here.” She attempted a reassuring smile. Ava hesitated.

“Remember, trust your team.”

Ava rushed forward and gave her a hurried, breathless kiss. 

“I’ll see you on the other side.” 

She hoisted herself back through the gap as the rear doors of the van groaned again at another heavy impact. 

She could see the woman who attacked Camila in the alleyway the night before leading the assault, hitting the door repeatedly with what looked to be a lamppost.

_Jesus Christ, just how fucking strong are these things?! _

A small fire had taken hold of the van’s engine and flames licked ominously around her feet.

Across from her Lilith was becoming overwhelmed. She and another Sister Warrior were surrounded by at least eight of the possessed and wraiths circled their heads. One of the demons descended to the other nun. It crawled over her face and she screamed as it tried to possess her. 

Ava dived across and had almost reached them when a bullet clipped her arm, knocking off her balance. She tripped and fell into the crowd. She grit her teeth against the stinging pain as she fell to the ground. A quick pulse of energy from the Halo emanated up around her, pushing the wraiths away from them. 

“You alright?” 

Mary was by her side, helping her back to her feet. 

Ava winced at the blood pouring from her arm. It looked like the bullet had passed straight through. “Yes. But we can’t get the divinium out of the truck. There’s too much of it.” 

They turned to the sound of more commotion at the van as the back doors finally caved in with a groan. The fire at the front was burning angrily now.

And then Ava’s heart almost stopped. 

She could make out Adriel, a shadow, striding through the trees and down the grass verge towards them. 

Mary pulled her back around. “Listen, the van is going to blow any second. We’ve gotta leave the divinium behind! We need to move!” 

She started dragging her away as Ava translated the horrifying consequences of her words. 

A cold terror unlike anything she’d ever felt before gripped her chest.

“No!” She screamed. “Beatrice is inside!”

She broke free of Mary’s grip and ran as fast as she could into the van’s cascading heat.

With a dexterity she didn’t know she had, Ava launched herself up and through the shattered window in one smooth movement.

She landed in the cab and climbed through the broken security door. 

Beatrice was standing over four crates of divinium, locked in hand to hand combat with the possessed woman.  


Five others were clambering inside. Beatrice looked at her in surprise. 

Ava knew Adriel was approaching from the other side and that they would soon be trapped.

She opened her mouth to shout a warning and then she felt it; a red hot, hissing, violent energy, consuming the air around them. 

Without even thinking, she leaped over the crates and lunged towards Beatrice, propelling her forcefully past the possessed and through the torn doors out into the road. 

An impossibly bright light exploded around them and she was faintly aware of a legion of tiny objects piercing her skin as she became engulfed in white heat. 

Then there was nothing.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a rollercoaster!
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter up for the weekend as a big thanks to all of you for your comments! I haven’t replied to them all but kudos and comments are like currency in exchange for writing more ☺️
> 
> There are some tricky times ahead...not sure how they’re going to get out this one... 😬
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	10. Irresolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life hangs in the balance after the explosion and there is only so much that faith can do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow -  
> Seriously, all of your comments and support are incredible. I can't thank you enough for taking the time. This chapter is a bit of a slow burn - with plenty of reflection after what happened...

The ringing in her ears was excruciating. 

Orange light smouldered through shuttered eyelids. 

Smoke hung in the air like a blanket. 

Blurred faces. 

Her body bumped roughly against the gravel. 

Hands gripped firm under her armpits. 

Hushed, soft, shadowy movements. 

Darkness. 

She was bundled into the back of a vehicle. 

Fresh pine scent polish, dust and metal crept up her nose. 

Blood. 

“Hang in there, Beatrice.” A worried, familiar voice far in the distance. 

She tried to roll over but the world shifted. 

Bile rose in her throat. 

_What’s burning?_

_Where is Ava?_

She reached out blindly to steady herself. 

Her skin was scorching to touch. 

She grasped onto a solid form beside her. 

_What was that light? Why can’t I hear anything?_

Fragmented objects. 

Throbbing movements.

Swerving vertigo as -

_Ava?_

Her face was so still.

So much blood.

Frenzied hands grasped over torn armour. 

_No no - she can't be!_

A strong pair of arms folded around her shoulders. 

She realised she was screaming. 

***** 

“It was probably the shock.” 

“I don’t know, looked like she hit her head pretty bad.” 

“Other than that though it doesn’t seem like there’s a mark on her.” 

Whispered voices jostled above Beatrice’s head as she felt herself, somewhat unwillingly, returning to consciousness. 

She kept her eyes closed as she tried to understand what was happening around her. 

The ringing in her ears was less now. 

“Did you ever hear of anything like this before?” Mary’s question was urgent. 

Silence. 

“Did she say anything?” Another question. This time Lilith. 

“No.” Mary’s voice was thick. “She just took one look at... She must have fainted.” 

More silence. 

_What are they talking about? Where is Ava?_

Memories hit her in flashes; Pope Duretti and the ambush, trying to get the divinium out of the van, fighting the possessed, Ava pushing her violently hard into the road… the bright ball of light… And then nothing. 

Nothing until she saw Ava’s bloodied face next to her. 

Panic pierced through her chest. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air as she looked wildly around her. 

Lilith and Mary stood either side of the bed she was laying on, both of them caked in thick black smoke. There were various lacerations across their faces and hands and their clothes were ripped. They both wore tense, sorrowful expressions. 

“What happened?” She croaked. "Where are we?" There was a bitter taste in her mouth. She cast a look around at her surroundings; sterile, bleach white light, harsh surfaces. _Arqtech._

Lilith hastily handed her a glass of water as Mary helped her sit up. 

Her limbs felt heavy, her head was spinning. 

“Are you hurt?” Lilith asked. 

She drank slowly, the liquid washing away some of the burning in her mouth. 

“I… I don’t think so. My head…” She lifted a hand to her forehead and hissed slightly at the torn skin she felt there. 

Their faces were frightening her. They looked so weary, so _sad._

She asked the question she dreaded to hear the answer to. 

“Where is Ava?” 

Mary and Lilith exchanged a worried look that even in her hazy state, Beatrice understood with a rush of fear and a cramping in her stomach. Mary ran a filthy hand over her face and sat down on the edge of bed. She didn’t say anything. 

“Tell me.” Beatrice commanded, she could hear the desperation in her tone. 

Mary put her hand on her shoulder. “You need to rest now.” 

Beatrice grabbed her hand and squeezed it as tightly as she could. 

“No. You need to tell me where she is. Right now.” 

Mary took a deep breath. “She’s being operated on…” She said slowly. “We brought her here to Arqtech, to the same doctors who worked on Jillian Salvius’s son. They’re doing the best they can.” 

A cold fist unfurled in Beatrice’s stomach. “What do you mean?” 

Mary stared her, eyes desolate. 

“The van,” she began slowly. “It caught fire. Ava rushed inside to get you out. And..” She took a breath to steady herself. “It exploded.” 

_Exploded?_

“I saw you and Ava fall out into the road and then it blew. The Halo...” Lilith tried to explain. “It was this huge force – like a shield that spread out. It threw you away away from the van. And it…” She was struggling to find the words. “It basically _exorcised_ the people as it touched them."

Beatrice shook her head, unable to grasp what she was saying. 

_What is she talking about?_

“It knocked Adriel out too. After the fireball abated we got you in the van and brought you both here -“

“But what happened to her?!” Trepidation gripped Beatrice like a vice. 

“Ava was right in the middle of the explosion.” Mary said softly. “The Halo protected her too, to an extent, but the fire… the divinium… some crates went up and the weapons inside... hit her.” 

Beatrice felt as if she had swallowed a knife. 

Memories of what happened to Sister Shannon vivid in her mind; watching her die in Mary’s arms, injuries caused by the divinium too much for even a Warrior Nun to overcome. 

_How could this happen again?_

“How bad…?” Her voice was shaking. 

Mary and Lilith looked at each other. 

“It's bad.” Mary finally exhaled. “The divinium broke through her armour.. and she was burned in the fire. Beatrice, you should try and prepare yourself if you can.” 

She looked at them in disbelief.

 _Ava is going to die?_

A wave of nausea pressed up from her stomach and she flung herself out of bed and staggered to the small corner sink where she was violently sick. 

The ache in her body made it hard to stand. She gripped onto the porcelain. Her skin had felt so hot before, but there wasn't a mark on her arms. She noticed her hands were covered in dried blood. 

_Ava’s blood?_

She grabbed some paper and wiped her mouth. 

“A doctor is going to come and check you over.” Lilith said quietly behind her. "Are you in any pain?"

Beatrice stared down at her hands. “The blood, it’s not mine.” Her own voice sounded far away. “You said the Halo created some kind of shield? Adriel was there?” 

Lilith nodded. “Yes. The Halo sent out this huge bright light and when it touched the people they just collapsed. The demons seemed to be driven from them. Adriel was near the van when it exploded. I saw him fall but I don't know what happened to him after.” She hesitated. “You were thrown so far away that the divinium and the fire didn’t touch you... It all happened so fast but I don’t know how such a thing is possible.” 

Her words hung in the air. 

_Ava saved my life._

Beatrice couldn’t tear her eyes away from her hands as remembered the reason why they were there in the first place. “Duretti?” She asked tonelessly. 

“Natalia and a few other members of the OCS got him out before us. We also managed to salvage a few crates of divinium.” Mary explained. 

Beatrice leaned back against the wall and slowly sank to the floor, feeling the concrete against her back, wishing she too could phase through it and away from this place; away from the present. 

“We’ll go and get the doctor now and let you know as soon as we hear anything.” Mary said gently, looking more sympathetic than Beatrice had ever seen her. 

She nodded blankly. 

Images of the training room, replayed in her mind on fast forward; Ava kissing her hands, holding each other on the floor, the taste of her lips, the Halo glowing bright. Beatrice couldn’t comprehend that she could now be dying. 

_I can’t lose her._

She squeezed her eyes against the selfishness of that thought.

_She put herself at risk for me. It should be me fighting for my life; not her._

A while later a doctor came in, shone a torch in her eyes, tested her reflexes and asked her some mundane questions. The immediate responses didn’t raise anything out of the ordinary; certainly nothing to indicate she had been caught in an explosion, but she was warned that she may be concussed and to try and not fall asleep. She sat there numb as another medic stitched the cut on her head. 

Afterwards Beatrice wandered around the dark corridors, searching for the operating room. She had to find Ava; find out what was happening, but it was late at night and there was no one around. 

Before long she stumbled upon the room where the arc had previously been kept. It was eerily quiet and deserted. It still bore evidence of the break-in Mary and Lilith had come to investigate; the arc was missing and shattered glass and broken equipment were scattered on the floor. 

Beatrice was hit with visceral memories of the last time she had been in this room - _with Ava._ Her feet led her to the spot where the concrete block had once stood, where Ava had trained to phase twenty feet in preparation to get into Adriel’s tomb. 

_A lifetime ago._

She remembered Ava’s perseverance, frustration and palpable relief when she finally made it through the wall; falling into Beatrice’s arms. They had gotten to know each other properly here and allowed their barriers to fall for the first time; reading Sister Melanie’s journal, facing Ava’s fears of being left alone. 

_Almost kissing._

She fell to her knees and only realised she was crying when she heard a sob burst from her chest.

She pushed her palms against her hot eyes, trying to shut out the accusing voices in her head.

_What if we are being punished?_

Because she had fallen for Ava and broken her vows? She had tried to be better her entire life, but ultimately she had failed, hadn’t she? The last time she had acted on her feelings in this way she lost everything. 

_Maybe it’s happening again, but a million times worse._

_Is it because we should both hate what we are?!_

But Ava’s voice was louder:

“ _What you are is beautiful.”_

She realised she was daring to believe that Ava did actually think that.

But the last several months were finally taking an emotional toll; Shannon’s death, Vincent’s betrayal, learning Adriel’s truth and now possibly losing Ava had left Beatrice adrift in a sea of questions with no answers and no life raft. 

She had never doubted her faith before or asked God to do anything explicitly _for_ her. But now she was asking, no _begging,_ for Ava’s life to be spared. 

_I will give her up if you allow her to come back to us._

It was an incomprehensible trade off, but Beatrice had never felt so insufferably desperate and helpless in her life. 

She found her way back to her room a little while later and gasped when she saw her own reflection; her face was filthy dirty and deep red smudges of blood smeared across her eyes and cheeks. She turned the taps on full and furiously scrubbed at her hands in the scalding spray. The water swirled dark brown as Ava’s blood circled the plug hole and disappeared. Beatrice threw water over her face, glad the stinging heat gave her something to _feel_.

She changed into some soft trousers and long sleeved top that had since been left on a chair for her and sat down on the bed.

She waited and tried, once again, to pray. 

*****

There was a soft knock on the door. 

Mary poked her head around. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Beatrice nodded and made space for her on the bed. 

Mary had showered since she'd seen her last and was now wearing fresh fatigues, handguns strapped to her hips, a shot gun on her back. Her cuts had also been tended to and she had a few stitches on her cheek. 

“I need to speak to you about the break-in here the other night. Dr Salvius showed us the CCTV from a different angle earlier." Mary handed her a tablet and pressed play on a video file.

Beatrice shuddered as she watched a group of twenty or so people smash into the reception area of Arqtech. They pounced on the woman behind the desk, tearing her to the floor. Through sheer brute strength they then proceeded to break down and force their way through the security doors.

Mary expanded the image as it switched to a different camera angle. The group crawled like spiders across the room Beatrice had been in earlier. In the middle of the fray she could clearly see Father Vincent holding a machine gun, pointing and shouting commands; instructing the possessed crowd to remove the arc and divinium.

She winced as security guards ran to intercept them, bullets flying, but they were simply overpowered; the mass of people smothered them. Father Vincent shot more than a couple down.

After a few short minutes the camera cut as the group made their way back through the reception carrying the arc and boxes of anything else they could manage between them. The video ended and the screen fell dark.

“So we know for certain that Vincent and Adriel now have the arc and divinium.” Beatrice said grimly. “Assuming they want the divinium to prevent us from having it, like the hit on the van last night, but what about the arc? Can they use it?

“I don’t know." Mary admitted. "When Michael disappeared through the portal, we were in Rome. The timing could correlate with when Ava was in Adriel's tomb. Didn’t she say that he touched the Halo - grabbed it through her chest?" Her voice was heavy. "What if it was that that opened the gateway? Michael was drawing sketches of an angel in his room. Me and Lilith think that _angel_ is Adriel."

Beatrice felt cold dread slice through her. "If that's true, then he will probably want to use the Halo again to open it. But to what end? To get home?"

Mary looked bleak. "Or to bring something here. Beatrice, I gotta wonder how long we are safe here. I don’t think we can stay for long. We need a different plan.”

"What plan?" Beatrice asked. "Ava's in surgery. We can't just drag her out of there."

"I know." Mary sighed. "And I know how you feel about this, believe me."

She didn't say anything. 

"Are we going to talk about before?" Mary asked. Her tone was understanding, patient. “Or would you rather pretend I didn’t see what I saw?” 

Beatrice picked at her fingers nervously. 

“You mean…?” She couldn’t say the words. 

_Ava could be dying in an operating theatre because she saved my life and I can’t still say how I feel about her out loud._

She was disgusted at herself. 

“Yes, I mean you and Ava being all over each other and making out on the floor.” Mary raised her eyebrows and smirked. 

Beatrice let out a deep breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. “You noticed.” 

“I may not be blessed with the Holy Spirit, Beatrice, but I do have _eyes._ ” She chuckled. “And to be honest, I’ve been wondering when it would finally happen.” 

Beatrice eyes widened in shock. _Does **everyone** know? _

Mary held up hands up in mock surrender. “You won’t get any judgement from me, surely you know that. Shannon and I…” 

Beatrice watched her, waiting for her to continue. 

“We wasted too much time… most of our time in fact. And now it’s gone. She’s gone and I can’t get her back.” Mary closed her eyes, gathering herself. 

“I’m sorry.” Beatrice whispered. 

Mary nodded sadly. “Me too. But Ava, she sacrificed herself for you. She probably doesn’t have any idea how she did it, or what she’s even capable of. But if I know squat about you, Bea, you’re probably fighting everything about this situation and blaming yourself. When you should be holding onto the memories you've made already and using that strength to wish her better."

Beatrice bowed her head. “If it wasn’t for me none of this would have happened. She should be the one sitting here, not me. If she gets through this I will make amends for that and I won't repeat the same mistakes.” 

“Mistakes? You mean the both of you is a mistake?” 

"What else could it be? Why else would this happen?"

"Because stuff happens!" Mary was exasperated as she got to her feet. "We are fighting a holy war against demons, Beatrice - things that other people can't even begin to imagine. People get hurt and people die. It's not because of anything you _did_!" She began pacing the room. " _If_ she survives this _and_ you get another chance - two very big questions right now - don't waste it." She turned to her with an imploring look. "I would've given anything to have another chance. You _are_ the choices you make. At the end - that's all that's left. And Ava made hers."

Beatrice didn't protest. She didn't want to argue with Mary about vows and consequences. She felt so completely exhausted by all of it.

She couldn’t believe Mary was right; she hadn't taken the vows, she wasn't a Nun and it wasn't the same. She ignored the other quietly persistent voice in her head - the voiced she _wanted_ to hear - trying to tell her otherwise and sat there in silence, feeling thoroughly defeated.

A short time later Jillian Salvius appeared at the door. Dark circles underlined her eyes. She offered them a sympathetic smile. “I thought you might want to know that Ava is out of surgery.” 

The relief sent her bouncing off the bed and across the room towards her but Jillian’s look brought her up short. 

“She is stable, but unconscious. It wasn’t an easy surgery.” She paused to allow Beatrice to process her words. “They removed divinium from a kidney and her spine. It doesn’t appear to have perforated any other organs but I’m afraid we just don’t know if she is going to pull through yet. Or if she does, what the impact could be, I’m sorry. She has suffered extensive injuries.”

“Can we see her?” Beatrice’s voice broke. 

"You go." Mary gestured towards the door. "I am going to join Lilith and the others keeping watch. Camila will be down in the morning too."

"OK. Thank you." Beatrice managed and she followed Jillian through a labyrinth of corridors and empty rooms until they finally reached another closed door. 

“We are giving her oxygen to help her breathe and reduce the stress on her lungs. The rest of her recovery really is now up to her.” Jillian told her. "I’m sure she’ll be glad you’re here with her. I’ll leave you to it.” 

Beatrice’s heart and stomach turned into lead and she braced herself as she went inside.

A single lamp cast a dim light around the large room, which was mainly empty except for Ava’s bed. A couple of machines beeped quietly beside it, monitoring her heart rate and other vitals. Beatrice approached the bed slowly, legs moving as if through mud. 

Ava looked asleep, almost peaceful if it wasn’t for several angry welts peppering her beautiful skin. Her face itself didn't appear to be too badly damaged; but the doctors had wrapped much of her body in dressings or bandages. An oxygen tube invaded her nose. Tubes connected her wrists and arms to the machines. Beatrice wasn’t really prepared for the savage reality.

She was struck by how _small_ she looked, so young, so new _._ But so broken. Beatrice cautiously reached down and brushed some hair from Ava's forehead, avoiding the grazes.

 _Why isn’t she healing? Why isn’t the Halo working?_

She choked down another sob. 

She found a chair in the corner of the room and brought it to the bed, sitting down and taking Ava’s fingers in her own. Her skin was hot to touch. _Too hot._

“Hey, it’s me.” Her voice sounded alien as it cut through the silence. She had no idea if Ava could hear her; she spoke as much to calm herself as for anything else. “I’m here.” She swallowed. “I told you I would never leave you, didn’t I. And I won’t.” 

She rubbed her thumb gently across Ava’s swollen hand.  
 _  
“I’ll see you on the other side.”_ Ava’s final spoken words to her echoed through her mind as hot tears spilled silently once more down her cheeks. 

_This can’t be it. It just can’t._

After an interminable amount of time she leaned forward and laid her head on the side of the bed, still clutching Ava’s hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed her fingers lightly.

Her eyes were heavy and she allowed herself to slip into the dark but welcoming waves of sleep that awaited. 

*****

She opened her eyes to the soothing sound of the tide, as water splashed onto her stomach, making her shiver slightly. A salty fresh breeze stroked her face. Soft blue and peach hews smudged across the sky. 

Beatrice stared out at the deep blue of the water, so calm and unceasing. 

_I must’ve hit my head even harder than I thought._

“I was hoping you’d make it back here.” Ava’s voice broke her out of her reverie. 

Beatrice turned in surprise. 

Ava stood beside her, wearing a yellow summer dress, knee deep in the water. 

Behind them Beatrice recognised the beach where they had run together weeks ago. 

“How did we get here?” 

Ava shrugged a shoulder. Her eyes reflected the depths of the amber sunrise. “I have been here a while. Waiting for you.” 

Beatrice examined her face in amazement; it was perfect. No cuts, burns or bruises. “You’re not hurt.” 

Ava tilted her head back and inhaled deeply. She spread her hands out, stretching her fingers into the surf as she stepped out into deeper water. Her dress dipped and fanned around her, carried a little by the tide. 

“No,” she grinned as she spun slowly on the spot. “I think this is my safe place. Or sort of _our_ place now, I suppose.” 

Beatrice couldn’t help herself as she stared her up and down in wonder. 

_She is radiant._

“See something you like?” Ava teased. She looked up at her through her eyelashes, but was unable to hide the slight blush on her cheeks, hot under Beatrice’s gaze.

“Always.” Beatrice was shocked at how easily the words came. 

Ava laughed. “It's OK – you can say anything you want here. I’m pretty sure we are in my mind, so naturally, it’s unfiltered.” 

Beatrice glided her fingers through the water. “Is such a thing even possible? Is this real?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Ava was nonplussed. “How is _any_ of this even possible? You’re the one with all the answers, Bea. I just live here.” 

The water lapped up her thighs as she waded out to join Ava. Sand sunk between her toes as she soaked in the scenery and the moment. 

“It certainly feels very real.” She breathed. 

“Oh wow, look!” Ava bent down and reached into the water. Water trickled over the sides of her hand as she uncurled it. A clump of dark sand and a tiny little creature remained in the centre.

“A hermit crab!” Beatrice exclaimed, peering down. The little crustacean poked its legs out.

Ava giggled as it scuttled across her palm in protest and she brought her other hand up to catch it, studying it curiously.

“It looks like it’s in a snail shell?”

“They move house a lot.” Beatrice smiled. “They find different shells to wear, or live in - usually from other gastropods - as they grow. They switch from shell to shell until they find the one they’re happy with. The one they’re meant to stay with.”

Their eyes met briefly.

“They’re so cute.” Ava lifted the crab gently up into the light. “Bleh, it tickles though!” She lowered it back down to the water and watched it swim off to the floor.

“Diego would love this.” She sighed. “When all of this is over maybe we could bring him here?”

Beatrice remembered the little boy Ava had shared a room with at the orphanage.

“We used to talk about what we would do when we were old enough to do whatever we wanted. Sunsets on the beach, watching the stars, eating ice cream until we felt sick.” Ava looked wistful. “Of course, most of that would’ve involved him pushing me around in a chair. But now, I could help take care of him.” She said thoughtfully.

“Of course, we should do it.” Beatrice told her sincerely. “I’d like to meet him too.”

“If this was your mind, where would we be?” Ava asked, moving back to her side, as they watched the rising sun together. She leaned imperceptibly against Beatrice’s shoulder.

Beatrice was thoughtful before answering. “Possibly the mountains. Or a lake. That was one of the best things about school in Switzerland actually, stunning scenery. Sometimes we would camp beside this enormous lake, surrounded by mountains in every direction.”

She paused. “Or perhaps something else entirely - the South Bank in London, walking along the River Thames at sunset. It’s quite romantic and there’s always so much going on; from buskers and street theatre to fairs and art galleries. It’s a great spot for watching the world go by and wondering about everyone who has walked there before you over many hundreds of years. Or at least, that’s what I do.” She blushed, a little embarrassed. “It’s just quite timeless. I suppose we both like being near the water though.”

“Hey, it sounds beautiful.” Ava said softly. “I’d love to know more. Maybe when I wake up you can tell me? Or better yet, show me.” She stepped around and faced her. Her eyes were forlorn. “How bad is it?” She asked quietly. "And you have to be honest."

Beatrice swallowed down the stone that was forming in her throat as she contemplated the question. “It’s not good. The Halo.. it, it doesn’t seem to be working. I think it’s probably very drained.”

Ava frowned, the little line appearing between her eyebrows. Without any hesitation, Beatrice reached out and smoothed her thumb across it. 

She stroked the back of her fingers lightly down Ava’s cheeks, feeling soft, unblemished, unbroken skin. A small smile turned up the corners of Ava’s mouth and the sorrow in her eyes washed away under Beatrice’s touch. 

“You shouldn’t have done what you did.” Beatrice whispered. 

“What, shouldn’t have got you out of that van before it blew up?” Ava was mildly incredulous. 

“No, you shouldn’t.” She insisted. “You should have just let it happen. You are too important to risk yourself for anyone.” 

Ava stepped closer so they were a standing toe to toe. The sun illuminated her from behind, almost silhouetting her, as the Halo had done in the training room. She threaded their fingers together. 

“I am pretty sure that’s _exactly_ what I am meant to do.” She said softly. “Also, you’re not just anyone. You’re… kind of _it_ , you know? You’re _that_ person.” 

Beatrice’s stomach somersaulted. 

Ava blushed again. “See, I told you. No filter.” 

“I miss you.” Beatrice’s voice cracked with emotion. “I’m so scared you won’t wake up. I don’t know what to do. I even promised God that I would end this and try and stop... wanting what I shouldn’t – if He gives you back.”

The water glittered iridescently around them. 

“I can feel your sadness. You need to realise that this is not your fault.” Ava brushed her hands up Beatrice’s arms, scattering goose bumps. Their noses touched lightly. “You have to try and stop carrying everything and thinking that you need to choose.” Her breath tickled Beatrice’s mouth. 

Their hands found each other again, fingers knotted tight.

“But how can I fix this?” Beatrice asked. 

“There’s nothing you need to fix. Just have faith. Wait for me.” 

“I have already waited forever for you.” Beatrice murmured. 

Ava smiled resolutely. “And I know that I _will_ wait even longer for you.” 

The air shimmered. 

Beatrice was confused. “I don’t understand.” 

“I think you have to go now.” Ava said sadly. “They’re asking for you.”

She stepped in closer and wrapped her arms around Beatrice’s waist. 

Beatrice folded her arms around her and rested her chin on the top of her head. Ava’s hair feathered up around her in the breeze. She smelt like honeysuckle and the sea. 

They felt so warm, so _real_ , standing in the water pressed together. 

The sky swelled and shifted inwards. 

Black ink slowly seeped across the horizon, suffocating the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still with me? :)  
> I know this one was quite dark in places - but it was never going to be easy...  
> What do you think about discovering more of the Halo’s power and abilities? Beatrice’s torment? Mary’s version of a pep talk? And the dream?  
> As always, all feedback is very welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice makes a life altering decision and Adriel's plan is revealed.

The sound of voices slowly pulled Beatrice from sleep. She sat up and blinked around at Camila, Lilith, Mary and Mother Superion. 

“Slept here all night, huh?” Lilith smirked. “Happy dream?” 

Beatrice wiped her mouth and nodded, noticing - possibly slightly too late, if Mother Superion’s penetrating stare was anything to go by - that she was still clutching Ava’s hand. The machines bleeped dutifully on. 

“You were talking in your sleep a little.” Camila explained quietly with a light smile. Her shoulder was bandaged and in a sling, but she seemed brighter than the day before. 

Beatrice felt heat creep up her cheeks as they all stared at her. “I.. Right.” She wished the ground would open up. 

“So, she’s not changed from last night then.” Lilith said, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. “The surgeon said they almost lost her twice in theatre. It’s a miracle she didn’t bleed out all over the table.” 

Beatrice looked back at Ava, who was still unconscious and apparently no different to the night before. She brought her knees up to her chin, wrapped her arms around herself, and breathed in, desperately trying to recapture the scent on the beach, but the dream was already fading fast. 

Camila winced at Lilith’s frank assessment. “Mother, have you ever heard of a Warrior Nun doing this before?” She asked. “The Halo shield, saving Beatrice and exorcising the wraith demons? And the fact Ava’s still alive is unprecedented, isn’t it?”

“Well, the oxygen and machines are probably helping.” Lilith said bluntly. Beatrice scowled.

Mother Superion nodded, her lips pulled together in a thin line. She seemed to direct her next comments at Beatrice alone. “The power that Ava appears to have unlocked is different to anything that’s been written about before.” She surveyed the room. “I must tell you though, Pope Duretti is less than impressed with our presence here. But I have assured him the expertise Arqtech can offer is best served to saving Ava’s life. It is the only chance we have. That and God’s Will, of course. In fact, Sister Beatrice, he is requesting an audience with you.” 

The others turned to her. Lilith’s mouth fell open. 

“The Holy Father? He’s here, right now?” Beatrice couldn’t keep the dread and distaste in equal measure out of her voice. 

“Indeed.” Mother Superion hovered in the doorway. 

Beatrice reluctantly got to her feet and ran a hand over her face, attempting to wipe away any traces of sleep. 

Camila shot her a sympathetic look and rustled a brown paper bag she was carrying. “We brought you breakfast. We’ll be here when you get back.” She plopped herself down in the now vacant seat beside Ava. 

Mother Superion led them down several corridors to a large meeting room with wall to wall windows. Beatrice was surprised to see Pope Duretti and Father Peter sitting comfortably on a plush, maroon sofa beside a large glass table. 

They stood up as she entered and Beatrice inclined her head and bowed. “Your Holiness. Father Peter.” 

“Sister Beatrice,” Duretti greeted her. “It is a relief to see you well.” He gestured to the sofa opposite. “Please, do sit.” 

She obliged and placed herself on the edge of the cushion. Mother Superion sat next to her. Beatrice folded her sweaty hands into her lap and made an effort not to fiddle with them as she wondered what he could possibly want to talk to her about.

 _The attack during the Conclave? Releasing Adriel?_

“Do you remember the artefact you brought back from Barcelona a few weeks ago just before I arrived here?” Father Peter asked. 

Beatrice nodded, casting her mind back to how she had fled Cat’s Cradle after Ava had healed her, when she was unable to confront her feelings. The morning after she returned was when they went running on the beach and had kissed for the first time. 

Father Peter’s voice dragged her back to the present. “It has yielded some very useful information. It was associated with dark practises for centuries but its existence became somewhat forgotten about in the 17th century.” He told her. “After cross referencing Vatican texts and previous archaeological records, we have ascertained that Adriel is probably using a similar device that Father Vincent acquired previously to raise an _army_ of wraith demons.” He lowered his voice and leaned forward. “An army that can possess the living _and_ the dead – in numbers that we have never seen before. An army capable of walking this earth.” 

Beatrice swallowed heavily, unable to speak. What he was saying was beyond comprehension. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she shuddered.

“Obviously, this is very serious and troubling information to say the least.” Father Peter continued. “But it is not actually our primary concern in the immediate short-term.” 

“Your actions in Vatican City, however ill-advised and dangerous, can be understood.” Pope Duretti’s rumbling tone assured her. Beatrice, still reeling from the previous piece of news, had a suspicion her relief over his forgiveness was to be short lived. “Father Vincent tricked all of us. And we now need to move forward quickly. There has been no improvement in the Warrior Nun in over 12 hours. Dr Salvius,” Duretti's eyes narrowed in aversion as he said her name, “has informed Mother Superion that the surgeons have done all they can. It is a matter of time to see if the Halo will repair the Bearer.” 

A cold, niggling prickle began crawling across Beatrice’s skin. She gritted her teeth.

_The Bearer? Her name is Ava._

Mother Superion shifted uncomfortably. 

“But, I am afraid that it is time we are not sure we can afford.” Duretti’s voice was emotionless. His flat eyes bored into hers. “He may be weakened now, but we do not know when Adriel will strike again. He has already successfully infiltrated this institution once recently. With the Halo’s host so destabilised the Tarasks could be drawn here also.” 

Duretti looked to Father Peter who continued. “Sister Beatrice, we have to consider alternative measures. If Ava cannot be revived, the Halo will need to change hands. It must pass to the next in line.”

“But there is no next in line.” Beatrice protested. “Lilith is… I mean.. she can’t bear the Halo now, surely?” She turned to Mother Superion for help. 

Mother Superion shook her head sadly. “They are not talking about Sister Lilith, Beatrice. They’re talking about you.” 

Beatrice was aghast. She stared at them in disbelief.

“Ava was never intended to inherit the Halo.” Duretti’s voice poked at her like a stick. “She is a non-believer. She cannot control it. It is dangerous to wait much longer, you must surely see that, Sister.” He sat back and assessed her. “Mother Superion tells us that you may have been able to somehow _access_ the Halo’s abilities; you were healed a few weeks ago and last night, it was _you_ that the Halo protected, not the Warrior Nun – for reasons unknown. You are the obvious choice for succession.” 

Beatrice started to laugh as the infeasibility of his suggestion sank in. “You cannot be serious?” She shook her head. “This is ludicrous. Ava is fighting for her life and you want to cut the Halo out of her and put it in me?” 

“Careful Sister…” Father Peter warned. 

She bowed her head again and bit her lip, hearing her voice on automation. “Forgive me, Holy Father. I mean no disrespect, but I am struggling to understand the reasons for this decision.”

“Ava must _not_ be allowed to retain the Halo.” Duretti’s voice hardened. “This has gone on quite long enough. I know we all have our crosses to bear – “ 

“But you don’t – none of us know of us know anything!” Beatrice burst out, standing up. Something inside her had snapped and her temper was unbidden. All she cared about was protecting Ava. Pure instinct dominated her reactions and she felt a wave of release as the words left her lips.

“This whole time we’ve been believing in an _angel_ which doesn’t exist. An angel which is in fact a _devil_ that the Catholic Church kept locked up in a tomb for a thousand years.” They stared at her in stunned surprise. Pope Duretti slowly got to his feet. “Now you want to take the Halo from the only person it’s _resurrected_ _since_ , the only person who is able to use it in ways we’ve never imagined?” Beatrice was vaguely aware she was crying now. “And you want to give it to _me?_ You have no idea what I’ve done and what I deserve – it’s certainly no angel’s Halo, I can tell you that. You are making a mistake. This is _wrong_.” 

The three of them evaluated her in shocked silence. Nobody moved. The only sound in the room was Beatrice’s ragged breathing as she regained her composure. She sniffed and bowed her head again, averting her eyes, cheeks burning. She had never lost control like that before.

_What have I done?!_

Pope Duretti and Father Peter both moved towards the door. “It is regrettable that you have taken this tone.” Duretti said finally. “We will give you a little longer to reconsider. If you do in fact still decide to refuse your duty, there are other options within the OCS. Sister Natalia would be the next obvious choice.” He paused and waited for her eyes to meet his. “Sister Beatrice, if Ava is not awake by sundown we _will_ put the mission before all else.” 

He shuffled out of the room followed by Father Peter. 

Beatrice turned to Mother Superion and gasped. “How can they do this?” 

“Important decisions are made throughout history by powerful men who believe they are being guided by some higher power. Usually, it is to serve their own purpose.” Mother Superion said with consternation. “But, we misunderstood the Holy Father before. He will do anything to protect the Order.” 

“I won’t ever take the Halo, Mother. And I won’t allow anyone else to either.” Beatrice said defiantly, wiping away angry tears. 

“If this is indeed the path you choose, then I hope you will have God on your side. These are not words or actions that you can easily take back.” Mother Superion said gravely. 

She turned and left the room. 

Beatrice exhaled slowly and noticed her hands were trembling. Her knees felt like jelly as adrenaline teemed through her. She sat down again on the edge of the sofa and pulled off her habit, processing the weight of the conversation and its consequences.

She had confronted the leader of the faith; exhibiting a direct disobedience of orders. It was behaviour she would never have even _considered_ months before.

 _Before Ava._

A bolt of realisation struck her. Everything in her life was now irreversibly different; _she_ was different. Her priorities had changed and there was no going back. But instead of that certainty defeating her, Beatrice was invigorated. She felt stronger, renewed and _alive_. For the first time in her life she had complete clarity that what she was feeling was right.

She got to her feet.

_Ava made her choice. Now it’s time to make mine._

***** 

“He what?!” Lilith’s rage was tangible. 

Beatrice chewed on a bite of the chicken and avocado sandwich Camila had brought her and repeated her previous sentence. “He said I am to take the Halo if Ava doesn’t wake up by tonight.” 

“That bastard.” Mary huffed as she paced around the room. 

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Lilith growled. 

“Language – please!” Camila admonished. “I know you’re unhappy and he is an odious man who has given many questionable orders, _but_ he _is_ the _Pope_. Can we please remember that?” 

“I mean – what do I actually have to do?!” Lilith continued as if Camila hadn’t spoken and joined Mary in pacing. “I literally went to hell – or somewhere – _and_ back.” 

“Uh, big picture?” Mary interjected, seeing Beatrice’s seething glare. 

Lilith stopped and looked down at Ava somewhat sheepishly. “Well, yes. Of course. It’s awful what he said about Ava.” She glanced at Beatrice. “So what do we do now?” 

“I am getting her out of here before the sun goes down.” Beatrice answered calmly. Now that she could see the path before her she felt remarkably at ease; she had a purpose. After that was achieved she would focus on waking Ava up and her own recompense with God.

“Excuse me - _you’re_ getting her out of here?” Mary raised an eyebrow. 

“What I’m proposing is in complete violation of what Pope Duretti has ordered.” Beatrice shrugged. “I can’t presume that the rest of you want to do this with me. Given our previous _indiscretions_ it’ll probably result in instant excommunication this time.” 

“Well given how I’ve got nothing to be excommunicated from, count me in.” Mary said enthusiastically. 

“And me.” Camila didn’t miss a beat. 

The three of them stared at Lilith who eventually rolled her eyes. “Well obviously.” She sighed. 

Beatrice smiled warmly around at them. “If you’re all sure. Thank you.” 

“What’s the plan?” Camila asked. 

“We need the tranquiliser rings from Cat’s Cradle.” Beatrice said quickly, strategy already well thought out. “And of course more weapons – the new divinium if we can get it. We can ghost the security cameras on a loop, like we did in Vatican City - just in case Duretti is keeping across the feed. And we also need somewhere to go and lay low once we are out of here. Any ideas?” 

“Yes.” Mary offered. “Ronda - where you picked me and Ava up from the other month. The same place we purged with Shannon last year. They’ll take us in for sure. I’ll make a call.” 

Beatrice nodded and Mary pulled out her phone as she left the room. 

“What about the oxygen and other support?” Lilith pointed at the machines. 

“We’ll need to bring some with us.” Beatrice replied. “Camila, can you please go back to Cat’s Cradle and get what we need, personal and weapon-wise?” 

“Sure.” Camila got to her feet. 

“I’ll go with her and locate other medical kit too.” Lilith hesitated at the door. “Beatrice, what will you do if she doesn’t wake up?” 

Beatrice turned to Ava’s motionless form in the bed. “She will.” She said simply. 

****

Ava’s legs burned as she swerved her way through the trees. There was barely enough light to prevent her from careering straight into them and more than once she bounced back off the bark with her hands, stumbling through the foliage.

She had been running ever since the beach melted away into darkness; running from a dark, foreboding force she could sense behind her.

Branches grasped at her arms, scratching her, trying to hold her back. She pushed on, air screaming in her lungs. 

She blundered into a clearing and fell to her knees in front of an old church. The air was damp and the grass was wet, soaking her legs. A crow cawed in the distance. She shivered.

Now she was clear of the woods the stars twinkled down, somewhat reassuringly, but the church looming above felt _cold_. She looked at it uneasily.

_Have I been here before?_

Ava slowly caught her breath and brought herself up into a crouching position. 

“You can’t run forever, you know. You can’t keep waiting for him to catch you.” 

She startled and turned towards the voice. A little boy crept out of the trees, his skin glowing bright blue as he neared her. He came to a stop a few feet away. 

“Michael?” 

He looked healthier than she’d seen him in Arqtech. He looked _well_. Peaceful. 

“I thought you were someone else.” 

He shook his head once. “He’s not back yet. He will be soon. But he’s afraid of you now.” 

Michael came closer and sat down opposite her, crossing his legs and tucking his feet underneath himself. 

“Where are we?” Ava asked. 

“Closer than you think.” 

She was struggling to understand. “You went through a portal. Are you OK? Your mom is so worried.” 

He looked regretful and answered in a small voice. “Yes. I am sorry that she couldn’t come with me when he opened the gateway. Even though it means I’m better now.” 

“Adriel opened the portal?” 

He nodded. “When he touched the Halo. He wants it badly, especially now that he has the arc. He wants to use it to bring his master here. He’s going to keep coming for you.”

Dread began to pool in the pit of Ava’s stomach. _His master?_

“You’ve only just begun to discover what you can do. He knows that now. You hurt him.” Michael said steadily. 

“I hurt Adriel? With the Halo?” 

“It’s because of _you_ , Ava. It has to be you. Your lineage.” His eyes considered hers. “But you need your key to access it - to believe.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t understand.” 

“You _must_ hold on to that which allows you to unlock your power.” Michael pressed his hand to her collarbone and tapped her sternum. “In here.” 

She stared at him, perplexed. “I don’t –“ She began.

He gave her an imploring look and spread his fingers across her chest. “You must make her see that truth. That to be what you are for love warrants no punishment. That which makes you _you_ , is destined to be.”

 _Great – riddles._ Ava’s eyes widened. _Wait, her? Is he talking about Beatrice? She’s my key?_

“There is something else….” He sighed. “And it won’t be easy to watch. I’m sorry for that.” 

“Watch what?” 

Michael lifted his hand and pressed his index finger to her temple. 

The clearing vanished replaced by flashes of white, red and orange light.

People swarmed, like ants, across a bleached landscape.

Buildings fell.

Churches tumbled.

Explosions.

Blood.

Lilith’s face; distorted and transformed.

Beatrice’s anguished eyes, crying out.

Camila and Mary collapsed to the ground.

Smoke.

_Death._

Cold terror spread through Ava’s limbs as she sensed something was searching for her.

Eyes that she didn't want to find her.

She had to escape.

A dark, deep voice, thick, like velvet. _“I see you.”_

A yell escaped her lips and she started to shake. 

******

“Does she look any different to you?” Beatrice peered over Ava’s bed, examining her face closely. “The injuries, they seem … less?” She was convinced that Ava’s bruises weren’t so dark; that they were yellowing and the burns didn’t appear to be so angry. 

Camila glanced up from the laptop she was furiously keying codes into and pursed her lips, searching for a tactful response. She couldn’t find one. “Maybe?” 

It was a few hours later and the sun was beginning to fall. The four of them were gathered in Ava’s Arqtech room, assembled into full stealth fighting gear. 

“We need to motor.” Mary cocked a shotgun and stood with her back against the door. “There will be a shift change in…” she peered at her watch, “six minutes.” 

“The van is ready outside.” Lilith radiated taut energy as she stretched out her arms. 

“Almost there…” Camila stuck her tongue into the corner of her mouth as she typed and frowned at the screen. 

Beatrice bent down to Ava’s wrists and gently peeled back the tape holding the tubes connected to the painkillers and saline. “Sorry, this might sting.” She whispered as she eased the needles out and pressed a cotton pad down hard for a few seconds to stop any bleeding. She carefully unhooked the oxygen from Ava’s nose, thanking God that she hadn’t needed to be fully intubated. 

She nodded at Lilith who kicked up the brake mechanism on the bed’s wheels. 

“So remember, be prepared for anything. Vincent and Adriel could be on their way here, the possessed army, security guards, but we don’t want to hurt the guards -"

“Thanks Bea, don’t really need a list.” Mary shook her head. 

“Then we’re good to go.” 

“Ok….” Camila hummed. “Three, two, _one_.” She struck a key decisively. “The CCTV will play the last ten minutes on repeat. Providing anyone watching doesn’t realise the shift change hasn’t happened as it should, we are golden.” Camila got to her feet, closed the laptop and slung it into her backpack. She passed it to Beatrice and picked up her crossbow. 

“Nice work.” Beatrice smiled appreciatively and looked down at Ava again. “Ok, ready Ava?” She twirled her bo staff around her fingers to calm her nerves. 

She pushed the bed towards the door. Lilith opened it and slipped into the corridor, back to the wall. Camila followed, crossbow at the ready. Lilith gestured for the others to follow and Mary guided the end of the bed, as Beatrice steered it into the dimly lit corridor, wheels rotating soundlessly against the vinyl floor. 

They all paused and listened to the reassuring quiet. After a couple of moments Lilith continued forward, confident that no one was ahead of them. Camila took up the rear. 

They had decided to make their escape through the delivery entrance at the back of the building, away from any prying eyes on the main road. The van parked nearby was equipped with medical supplies, clothes, food and weapons to last many days. They all agreed that despite Jillian Salvius’ unwavering assistance they couldn’t risk letting her know in advance that they were leaving. Beatrice intended to contact her afterwards and apologise. Lilith was leading the way, making the most of the knowledge she gained from when she was in Arqtech several weeks ago. 

They rounded a few corners without any interference and Beatrice was almost daring to believe they would reach the exit unscathed when Lilith stopped short.

She held her hand up and they froze. 

Mumbled voices ahead were getting closer. Beatrice turned and tried to back up but Camila shot her a wide eyed frantic look; others were approaching from behind. They had nowhere to go. 

Beatrice pointed in the direction of the voices. Lilith raised her eyes to heaven and, in a ripple of red light, disappeared. 

A muffled yell and two dull thuds told them that Lilith had taken them out. It was hard not to be impressed. They turned the corner and she was standing triumphantly over the two fallen guards.

She pointed at another door beside her. Camila stuck her head through, crossbow first, and nodded for Beatrice to follow. Lilith and Mary dragged the two guards behind them and dropped them on the floor. 

“Now what?” Camila asked into the darkness after the door clicked shut.

“From memory there will be two more on the other side of this door and then we’ll need their key cards to open the back entrance.” Lilith whispered. “There would usually be another four at the gate, but the shift change means they’ve gone to the depot to drop weapons – hopefully.” 

“I like those odds.” Mary grinned. 

“We need to hurry.” Beatrice urged. “We don’t know how dependent Ava is on the oxygen and she’s been away from support for several minutes already.” 

Mary and Lilith made their way to the door, opening it and ducking through. They quickly connected their hands with the necks of the two guards waiting on the other side, knocking them out. The men slumped into their arms and they pulled them back inside, depositing them neatly in the corner as they removed the key cards from their pockets. 

“Almost there.” Camila said as she took up point this time. They slowly slipped through the door and could see the security gate looming ahead. 

Beatrice looked down at Ava. 

_Not much longer now and we’ll be out of here._

The early evening air was cool and very still. Beatrice couldn’t even hear the sound of the traffic. Mary and Lilith stood at opposite ends of the gate and, after a silent countdown from three, swiped the cards through. The gate buzzed and began sliding outwards. 

Beatrice let out the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding as she saw their path ahead was clear. Lilith’s intel had been good; the extra guards were nowhere to be seen. The van was parked up on the curb 20 yards or so away.

Camila mouthed back at her. _“Too quiet?”_ Beatrice nodded once in agreement and pointed two fingers at her eyes – _be alert._ Something didn’t feel quite right.

They crossed the gate’s threshold as the mechanism groaned closed behind them. 

A call broke through the silence. 

“Sisters. You cannot go any further.” 

Beatrice’s head snapped in the direction of the voice and a dozen, _no two dozen,_ men in yellow and blue striped suits, boots and helmets adorned with Roman centurion-esque feathers stepped out of the shadows. All were wielding spears. 

“The Swiss Guard?” Mary’s voice was indignant. “You’ve _got_ to be shitting me!” 

Camila pulled back to Ava’s bed and brought the crossbow eye level. 

“We didn’t discuss anything about the Pope’s personal guard, Bea.” She hissed. 

Beatrice gulped and steeled herself; this was not part of the plan. 

The guards fanned around, forming a clear wall between them and the van. Five members of the OCS joined the line from the other side of the alley; Sister Natalia among them. They were all armed. 

Mary, Lilith and Camila pulled back into a defensive formation. 

Natalia stepped forward. “Sisters – and Mary.” She said pointedly. “We are here under the Pope’s instruction. You are not to leave this facility with the Halo.” 

Beatrice knew, without doubt, that she was nearing the point of no return. _I am about to cross a line I can't turn back from._ She looked down to Ava again, laying there so peaceful, so oblivious to what was happening around her; so vulnerable. _She is the only thing that matters now._ The revelation flooded Beatrice with fresh resolve. She blinked in surprise.

She found her voice and was relieved it conveyed a confidence at their situation she wasn’t convinced she felt. “Sister Natalia, I respect that you are following orders. But, regardless, we _are_ leaving here _with_ the Warrior Nun. Please, let us pass.” 

Natalia’s eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, hand resting lightly on the hilt of a knife in her belt. “You know I can’t do that, Beatrice. His Holiness was concerned you might do something reckless like this.” 

Tension descended between the two factions as they eyed each other warily. Beatrice assessed their distance to the van. Five of them, one of which was unconscious, versus thirty trained and likely lethal opponents; the odds were most definitely now _not_ in their favour. There was no way they could make it. But the alternative was even more incomprehensible. She realised with a sharp lucidity that she had already made her decision. _This is it - that defining moment._ She made a quick prayer to God for the strength she needed.

“I think we can safely say that this is your last chance to stay an official card carrying member of the Catholic Church.” She muttered to the others. 

“What, no diplomatic solutions?” Mary winked and whispered back. 

“I mean it, Mary – it’s now or never.” 

“Then I suppose it’s now.” Lilith took a step towards the line and hunched forwards. 

She stretched her fingers out and Beatrice watched in horrified amazement as the claws she’d observed impressively in battle perforated through Lilith’s fingernails. They gleamed dangerously in the yellow light of the security lamp which had just switched on. 

Lilith bent lower still and grunted as a fracture fissured along her spine. 

Camila gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth as dark bone pushed itself up through the crevice and expanded. Lilith panted heavily and turned to Mary. 

“You’ve got this.” Mary said firmly. 

Lilith bowed her head again and tensed, _pushing_ the black mass out further. 

Beatrice was caught somewhere between astonishment and revulsion as scale-like armour sprouted up and out of Lilith’s shoulders, snaking down her skin. Two sharp horns protruded from either side of her forehead. 

Lilith’s breathing slowed and she straightened her back and looked at them through obsidian eyes. She was taller, wider, hair flowing wildly. She was absolutely terrifying. 

Beatrice subconsciously wound her fingers around Ava’s arm and tightened her grip on the staff. Her mouth was very dry. 

The Swiss Guard and OCS shifted nervously on their feet as they stared at the transformed Sister Warrior in front of them. 

“What…what are you?” Natalia stammered as she made the sign of the cross with one hand and pulled out a knife with the other. 

“We aren’t entirely sure just yet.” Mary called back to her. “But do _you_ really want to find out right now?” 

Natalia set her jaw. “Our job is to fight demons. And it appears to me that is _exactly_ what you are.” 

She gave the other OCS warriors a glance and took a step forwards, positioning her hands on her hips. She looked past Lilith and settled her eyes on Beatrice for a moment before lowering them to Ava. Suddenly, with an almost invisible flick of her wrist Natalia hurled the blade at them. It whistled through the air with poisonous speed. Lilith turned with lightning fast reflexes and sent it spinning sideways into the metal fence with a clang. 

They all turned and watched as it scattered to the ground and silence hung suspended in the air for several seconds.

Then, with a yell, Natalia charged forwards, followed hotly by the other OCS warriors and Swiss Guard. 

Mary stepped forwards to meet them, flipping her shotgun around and cracked one of the guards in the face with the handle. He went down with a yelp. Lilith shoulder charged into the line, tossing four men to the ground like ragdolls. 

Camila dodged another knife flung her way and fired a crossbow bolt into a guard’s leg. She had previously dipped the ends in a sedative and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. “I’m sorry!” She shouted, ducking an incoming fist and kicking another sister warrior in the stomach, wincing at the pain in her shoulder.

Natalia was at Ava’s bedside in less than two seconds, face to face with Beatrice as she drew another knife. 

“You’re going to throw everything away for this? For her?” She asked with a disbelieving tone as the others fought frenziedly around them. 

Beatrice extended her bo staff. “You’re blindly following instructions, Natalia. You don’t have to do this. Ava needs more time to heal.” 

Natalia gestured to Ava’s body. “She’s not waking up, Beatrice – stop kidding yourself! No Warrior Nun has been unconscious for this long and lived.” She took another step towards the bed. “Pope Duretti offered the Halo to you first. Don’t you want it? Isn’t this what you’ve dedicated your life for? I don’t want to fight you, Sister.” 

“Then don’t.” Beatrice warned.

Natalia glowered at her and let out a resigned sigh.

She lunged forward and kicked out. Beatrice blocked her easily with her wrists and flipped Natalia to the side. Natalia came at her again with her knife and they went back and forth in a blur of movement, avoiding each other’s blows. 

The alley was awash with yelling and confusion but Lilith and Mary were managing to keep many of the guards at bay. Camila fired off bolt after bolt into knees and feet while shouting out fraught apologies, avoiding as much close combat as possible due to her injury. 

Natalia was desperately trying to force her way between Beatrice and Ava. Maintaining close contact to the bed was limiting Beatrice’s options.

She swerved underneath another swipe of Natalia’s blade and rolled forwards, swinging her staff and sending Natalia crashing into the fence. The sister warrior grabbed on to the metal railings and hoisted her legs up and out, connecting with the side of Beatrice’s head. 

At that moment two newer members of the OCS reached Ava and yanked her over onto her stomach. Beatrice rushed towards them but Natalia managed to land a punch to her temple. She staggered and was forced to turn to deflect another incoming kick. 

The OCS fighters pulled Ava’s gown up to her shoulders. Beatrice’s heart soared as, through her peripheral vision past Natalia’s foot, she noticed Ava’s skin had knitted itself back together; bright red blisters had turned pink and the surface was visibly smoother.

There was also an indiscernible glow between her shoulder blades. _The Halo!_

Her euphoria quickly descended into cold, numbing terror as the OCS warriors pulled out the instrument she recognised was used to remove the Halo. 

Beatrice knew she had just seconds to act.

She twisted Natalia’s foot, causing the other girl to scream out. She dragged her to the ground, knocking the knife away and got to her feet. In one smooth movement she grabbed Natalia by the neck and withdrew her own blade which had been nestled in a sheath across her torso.

She wrenched Natalia up to her feet and pressed the blade against her neck. 

“Stop!” She shouted at the nuns hovering above Ava, about to plough the tool into her back.

Everyone froze.

Natalia struggled vainly against Beatrice’s arm.

“Drop it.” Beatrice commanded to the OCS warriors leaning over Ava.

The girls looked to Natalia for direction. Her fingers urgently pried against Beatrice’s wrists, striving to get free but Beatrice’s grip was like a vice. 

“You’d take the life of another member of the Order, Sister?” She wheezed. 

Beatrice didn’t respond, only pressed the blade firmer, a strong signal of intent, allowing it to just nick the skin. Natalia flinched. 

“Do as she says!” She instructed. 

The OCS fighters exchanged a look and dropped the instrument to the ground with a clatter. 

“Move away from the bed.” Beatrice ordered. 

After a moment’s hesitation the nuns obliged, taking several steps backwards. 

“Thank you.” Beatrice said. “You are going to let us leave here - right now.” She allowed the knife to dig in that little bit harder and Natalia squirmed, whimpering now. 

Camila returned to Beatrice, guarding the other side of her. 

“Lilith,” Beatrice called. “Can you…?” She left the sentence unfinished as Lilith, in full demon ass-kicking attire approached.

Lilith pulled Ava’s gown back down and rolled her over again with a delicacy Beatrice didn't expect. She slid her hands underneath Ava's shoulders and knees and gingerly scooped her up. She turned back to the guards, eyes slick black, like oil. 

Beatrice stepped forward carefully, dragging Natalia along with her as the line parted. The members of the Swiss guard, which hadn't been knocked out by Camila, got to their feet groggily, groaning and rubbing their bruises. Camila and Mary kept their weapons trained on them and the nuns as they walked to the van.

Mary opened the back doors and Lilith laid Ava on a travel cot prepared inside. Mary shifted across to the driver’s side and Lilith joined her, folding her huge limbs into the seat. 

Camila positioned herself beside Ava, crossbow hovering in the entrance. Beatrice stood with her back to the van and surveyed the crowd. 

“I’m sorry to all of you who got hurt tonight.” She said. “I know we all believe we are doing God’s work.”

She threw Natalia forward into the arms of the waiting OCS and climbed up into the van, slamming the doors shut behind her.

Mary put the pedal to the floor and sped out of the car park. 

******

Ava’s fingers dug into the damp soil as she caught her breath. Earth pushed itself deep underneath her nails. She tried to blink away the vision but knew it was forever scorched onto her memory.

“What was that?” She heaved, pulling herself back to her knees.

Michael looked at her sympathetically. “The future - _if_ you don’t stop him.”

Ava squeezed her eyes shut again. Her head was swimming.

“You can’t allow it to happen.” Michael told her gently and knelt down opposite. “If he gets his hands on the Halo, what comes through the portal _will_ bring hell to Earth.” He put his small hands in hers and tugged to get her attention. “But - you don’t yet have what you need.” 

She opened her eyes warily.

“What do you mean?”

“The Halo isn’t enough. You need to know how to use it.” He said earnestly. “The Cruciform Sword, the weapons, even _this_.” Michael pointed at the divinium in his face. “It’s all _his_. He made it from the fallen angel that followed him. He’s connected to it and is watching you.” He squeezed her hands. “You must use the divinium from the Tarask you found in his crypt but that won’t be enough on its own either.” 

“What do I need?” _My head is going to explode._ Ava thought she was going to be sick.

Michael got to his feet and she hastily clambered up after him, desperate to understand.

“To slay Adriel you must go back to the beginning.” He said firmly. 

She was becoming increasingly frustrated. “What beginning? Michael, please, what are you telling me to do?” 

“Sister Areala’s final resting place. You’ll find what you need buried with her. It’s been waiting for you.” He smiled warmly and clasped her hands tightly before releasing them. “It is time, Ava. You are ready.” He walked backwards towards the trees. “Now that the Halo is with you, the circle can finally complete – everything will align for the final battle.”

“Michael, wait!” She shouted out, still confused. She tried to run towards him but found her feet were firmly rooted to the ground. 

“Remember the key." He said. "Find the resting place. Slay Adriel." He submerged into the darkness, final words calling back across the clearing. "The Halo can return. And then, there will be peace.” 

****** 

“No, wait.” Ava mumbled. “Please, wait…” Her voice became louder as she thrashed her head from side to side. 

“Ava?!” Beatrice felt she would combust on the spot as she jumped to her feet, sending the chair she had been sitting on skittering back into the brick wall behind. 

Energy swelled through Ava’s body as the Halo sputtered to life, shooting out shards of bright light and elevating her several inches above the mattress.

Mary, Lilith and Camila were suddenly either side of Beatrice in the small room. They watched on astounded, as Ava writhed and floated mid-air before crashing back down to the mattress.

“MICHAEL!” She shouted. 

Mary raised an eyebrow at Beatrice. 

“Not the name you were hoping she’d call out, huh?” She muttered and elbowed her. 

But Beatrice was already striding forwards.

Ava gulped in air, finally opening her eyes, pupils huge and confused.

Beatrice reached her and bent down, grabbing her hand.

Ava’s features softened with relieved recognition.

Beatrice cradled her other arm underneath her, their faces inches away from each other. “It’s okay.” She whispered, hot emotion rising in her throat. “You’re here with us and I’ve got you.”

Panic clouded Ava's face. “Beatrice.” She choked, voice thickened with fear. “I.. I can’t move.”

Beatrice pulled back slightly and looked down into Ava’s wide eyes. “You’re probably in shock and the Halo is still weak.” She said softly, exuding a calm she didn’t feel. “Breathe. Slowly. I’m right here.”

Ava took a deep breath and fluttered her eyes shut as she willed her heart rate to slow.

The others looked on anxiously.

“Can you feel my hand?” Beatrice gently squeezed.

Ava was still for several moments and thought about it.

Finally, she nodded, eyes welling with tears.

She stretched out her other hand above her head, and exhaled, watching in grateful awe as her fingers moved. She barely noticed the dirt under her nails. She curled her arm around the back of Beatrice’s head, folding her easily into her arms.

“Oh my God, Beatrice.” Ava’s cries were muffled as they held each other.

Camila turned to Mary and grinned.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me this chapter was about actions speaking much louder than words. What did you think?  
> Not so much Avatrice one on one time - but probably plenty to come after those revelations and decisions...  
> Thanks, as always, for reading.


	12. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava tries to piece together what happened and reconnect with Beatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a relatively short update - after everything they've been through the last few chapters I thought they (we!) needed this...

A slim beam of early morning sunlight sneaked through the window, illuminating a strip of pillow between them. Ava lay on her side, hands underneath her cheek, as she watched Beatrice breathing deeply in and out. 

_I am laying here watching her sleep - is that sort of creepy?_

But she didn’t really care. Laying so close together felt all sorts of _right_ that she had never experienced before. She couldn’t pull her eyes away.

Ever since she had woken up yesterday and regained control of her limbs Ava desperately craved to touch; to _feel_. She smiled as she glanced down at their feet and legs which had apparently become tangled together in the night.

She returned her gaze to Beatrice’s face; committing to memory the way her eyelashes caressed her skin, the occasional twitch of her lips as she dreamed, the soft way she inhaled and exhaled, the mess of dark hair across the pillow, one hand tucked underneath it, the other sprawled across the mattress, inches away from Ava’s chin. She couldn’t remember ever seeing anyone so perfect - or ever watching someone sleep before now she came to think of it. 

She gently slipped their fingers together. A yawning ache grew in her chest as Beatrice imperceptibly squeezed her hand back in her sleep. Ava sighed, longing for more; wanting to discuss what was going on between them; what was going on in Beatrice’s mind, but she was careful not to move and disturb her any further. She knew it wasn't time yet. 

She thought back to the events of the previous day. She had been extremely confused when she woke up. The last thing she really properly remembered was feeling so terrified that Beatrice was going to die, running to the van, pushing her out of it and then being consumed by a bright, burning light. 

She had had many dreams – _visions?_ – while she had been unconscious, but weirdly she _knew_ they were dreams at the time and that, in the real world, she was gravely injured. 

The relief at seeing Beatrice alive, unhurt and right there waiting for her was overwhelming. They held each other until Lilith finally coughed and made some joke about needing to put Ava back on oxygen. Beatrice got up and shuffled back, clearly embarrassed, while Mary and Camila went in for their own, much briefer, hugs. 

Ava learned that they had been in Ronda for a day before she’d come around. They were all a little scant on the exact details that had led them there, but told Ava that they had broken her out of Arqtech because they were afraid for her safety when she didn’t wake up. She suspected there was more to that story than they were letting on. She found out they had got into a fight with some of the OCS and the Pope’s own personal protection team on the way. 

She discovered that she had somehow used the Halo to protect Beatrice from the explosion, exorcised the demons _and_ put Adriel flat out on his back during the fight. Beatrice had shuffled her feet, twisted her hands and looked awkwardly at the floor during Mary’s enthusiastic account of Ava’s bravery. 

Lilith explained that they thought the Halo had been almost completely drained from the activity which is why she had been unconscious for so long. 

“But Beatrice just _knew_ that you’d wake up.” Camila babbled excitedly. “Didn’t you, Bea? How _did_ you know?” 

Beatrice shrugged and avoided Ava’s eyes. “Just faith, I suppose.” 

“And a _lot_ of praying.” Lilith smirked. 

Ava was very emotional; apart from her mother, whom she was almost too young to remember in any great length of detail, she had never had a real family to care for her; certainly no one who would watch her back through thick and thin. 

She recalled Beatrice’s much earlier words in Arqtech when they had been training to phase through the wall and she had revealed her fears of being alone. _“We will never leave you.”_

She tried to catch Beatrice’s eye. _You kept your promise_ \- she willed her to hear her. But Beatrice was staring very hard at Mary’s animated account of driving at top speed away from Arqtech. 

A few hours after she had woken up Camila helped her explore the cottage they were staying in on the outskirts of the village. It backed onto woodland and a lake, with fields at the front, which would allow them to spot from a distance if anyone came looking for them. 

“Thank you - all of you.” Ava said in a watery voice, after they had finished some soup Mary had made; she was starving but still weak after her ordeal. “Thanks for not giving up on me.” She smiled around at all of them gathered around the farmhouse table. Camila beamed back, Mary grinned, Lilith rolled her eyes and looked away and Beatrice offered a brief, small smile. 

“It was Beatrice’s plan really and she went full smackdown in the -“ Mary began again. 

“It was a team effort. All of us together.” Beatrice interrupted, clearly eager to change the subject. “Lilith, you were incredible, are you feeling ok now?” 

Lilith had returned to human form on the way to Ronda. It sounded like a truly gruesome experience that Ava actually couldn’t wait to witness first hand if she was being honest - but from a distance.

“Yes, no desperate urge to tear anyone’s face off, if that’s what you mean.” Lilith winked and Camila let out a forced laugh. 

It was still early evening but Ava was worn out; the others also appeared similarly tired. She told them good night and made her way back to her room. It was sparsely decorated with a queen size bed, small table and a wardrobe. The modest window overlooked the field. She sat down on the edge of the bed, bare feet on the wooden floor and looked at the now dormant portable oxygen tank that the girls had transported from Arqtech as a precaution. 

_I can’t believe I am alive. Again. I can’t believe the Halo did that. I did that?_

Everyone seemed really excited about the unexplored potential of her abilities. She hadn’t told them about the very visceral dreams involving Michael; she wasn’t entirely sure that they weren’t merely dreams just yet. 

There was a hesitant knock at the door. Ava turned to see Beatrice standing in the doorway. 

“Hey!” Ava grinned immediately. She hadn’t had the chance to speak to Beatrice by herself yet and was glad to see her. They still hadn’t talked about the kiss or anything else between them. She was disappointed to realise that she was possibly avoiding her, even after everything they’d been through. “What’s up? Come in.” 

Beatrice looked a little awkward as she closed the door behind her. “Sorry – it’s just, I have been sleeping in here too.” She nodded at the bed. 

“Oh!” It was Ava’s turn to be embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about where everyone else was crashing. What an idiot. Of course yeah, you’ve gotta sleep, you should sleep, sure – yeah.” Her cheeks became warm as she patted the bed. 

_Stop talking, stop talking! Why am I acting like such a dork?_

Beatrice sat down on the edge and chewed her cheek for a moment. “There are only two bedrooms. I wanted to keep an eye on you last night so I slept in here.” She explained quietly. “Mary and Lilith are in the other room and Camila took the sofa bed.” 

Ava grinned again. “Ha yeah, I bet Camila was more than happy to allow Mary to share with our favourite demon nun!” She nudged Beatrice’s elbow. “Surely there are _so_ many puns here waiting to be discovered?” 

Beatrice gave a strained smile and an uneasy silence fell between them. 

“So... you kept an eye on me all night?” Ava eventually asked softly, hating the tension that was growing between them.

Beatrice flushed. “Yes, of course. It wasn’t safe to leave you on your own. I wanted to make sure…” Her eyes widened slightly. “Oh, but you’ve been through so much, if you’d rather be alone I can go and –“ She got to her feet and Ava reached out quickly and grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. 

“No. I definitely don’t want to be alone.” She said slowly, staring up at her quizzically. 

_Is she panicking about the kiss again? Is she freaking out because of the explosion and what happened?_

“Bea, are you alright? You’re acting a little… off the wall – that’s usually my gig but maybe I’ve got some overhanging head injury and we’ve role reversed.” 

Beatrice sat down again, still holding Ava’s hand. “I’m sorry.” She said after a moment. “I guess I feel….” She weighed up her next words. “I feel nervous.” 

_Ok, not what I was expecting._ “Of me?” 

“Of a lot of things.” Beatrice said quietly. Her face was a mirage of so many conflicting emotions that they were difficult to read. She was watching Ava like she couldn’t believe she was actually there. She smiled and this time it met her eyes briefly. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you’re awake and you’re ok. Sometimes words really aren’t enough...” She paused and her face fell. “I know what Camila said, but I was afraid for you. I’m so sorry what you went through because of me.”

Ava felt tears prickle her eyes and she shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault. It was my decision and I’d do it again.” She realised with sudden clarity that was completely true, despite the potential consequences. “I would have done anything to...” She swallowed a lump in her throat. “I couldn’t let anything happen to you. I won’t ever.”

Ava didn’t know who initiated it but they melted into a hug. She breathed in Beatrice’s hair, which had unusually been hanging loose out of the habit since she had been awake. She lightly stroked her fingers up and down her back. Beatrice’s arms were so solid around her, making her feel safe, protected, _home_. 

Unspoken words hung heavily in the air. There was so much Ava wanted to say, to ask, to _do_. She turned her head slightly, breath tickling Beatrice’s neck and she felt her stiffen. 

“I’m going to get changed.” Beatrice said, pulling back but not moving away. Ava noticed her eyes flick down to her lips and then at their fingers which had managed to entwine themselves again.

_Please, just kiss me._

“We brought you some pyjamas, clothes, toothbrush and other things over there.” Beatrice continued, gesturing to a small suitcase in the corner. “I’ll be back in a bit.” She got up and grabbed another bag and quietly left the room. 

Ava sighed. Butterflies fluttered wildly about in her stomach like it was a cage. She knew she had just escaped death – _again_ –, had been shown horrific visions of a possible future that she hadn’t told the others about yet, been given a new and impossible mission, but all she could think about was Beatrice; being with her again, close to her, talking to her, touching her. She didn’t want there to be any awkwardness between them. She certainly didn’t want Beatrice to be nervous.

She decided to give her time. She couldn't assume that she would want to just pick up from they left off in the training room before the battle for the divinium. 

_She certainly doesn’t seem to be giving me huge signals for that at any rate. The last time it happened she said it was a mistake - does she think it’s a mistake now?_

Ava found her way to the bathroom and examined her injuries properly. She was fully healed except for some slightly pink marks on her back, upper arms and legs. She presumed it was where the skin was fresher and newly regrown. She shuddered as she thought about how badly injured she must have been and how long the Halo had taken to recharge. 

_We really need to train more to stop that from happening again._

She gingerly eased herself into the shower and winced a little as the warm water washed away the remaining battle and surgery debris and soothed her aches. 

Afterwards she changed into shorts and a vest top that she recognised as being hers from Cat’s Cradle – _nice one, Camila! –_ and padded back to the bedroom and laid down. Beatrice hadn’t returned yet. 

Minutes passed. Her eyes were beginning to drop when she heard the door quietly open and close and Beatrice came in, wearing a pair of shorts and a hoodie. 

“Sorry – I didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered. 

“It’s fine.” Ava yawned, turning on her side, facing her. “You were gone ages… everything ok? 

“I just went for a walk. Needed some fresh air.” Beatrice sat with her back to her as she unzipped and removed her sweater, revealing a tank top. Ava couldn’t help but stare at her smooth, toned arms and then her bare legs as she swung them onto the bed and settled on her back. Her mouth was very dry.

They lay there quietly. 

“Bea…” Ava swallowed. “Do you remember the beach…?” It was the first time she had raised anything to do with the dreams. 

_Now is when I find out just how real they were._

Beatrice turned to her, surprised. She rolled onto her side so they were facing each other. “Which time?” She asked with a faint smile. 

“When we talked about our favourite places and you said I shouldn’t have done what I did...” Ava whispered. _And when you told me you had waited forever for me and I told you I would wait even longer for you._

Beatrice blinked slowly in realisation. “Yes.” Her voice was trembling. “I.. I didn’t think that was real… How…?” 

“I don’t know.” Ava admitted. “There’s some other stuff I need to tell you about too – tomorrow. But, I just wanted to know if you remembered that.” 

They stared at each other. 

_Give me a sign that you want something – or that you want me to do something. Anything._

Beatrice leaned around and switched the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. Ava could feel the heat emanating off her and she could swear she could hear Beatrice’s racing heartbeat. _Or maybe that’s mine_. 

She wasn’t prepared for the emotion she heard in Beatrice’s voice. “I do remember. I remember all of it.”

Ava’s fingers found her hand in the dark. Her heart was thumping so hard she thought it might burst out of her chest. She rubbed her thumb across the centre of Beatrice’s palm, uncurling it. Their fingers danced around each other, slowly caressing, stroking, feeling; exploring every inch of their palms, fingertips and wrists. Tingles spread up Ava’s arms and down her legs; it was as if every touch was the first. 

She needed more. She shuffled closer and allowed her foot to slide gently up Beatrice’s calf. Their knees touched. She felt Beatrice shiver. 

Beatrice tentatively moved her other hand to Ava’s waist, tracing small shapes on the small of her back. Now it was Ava’s turn to tremble; she could feel Beatrice’s soft breath grazing her lips.

The energy between them thrummed like a current. Ava was desperate to kiss her, to close the tiny gap and mould into each other, but she sensed that Beatrice wasn’t quite ready and there were things she wasn’t telling her yet.

“Thank you for keeping your promise.” She whispered. After a few moments Beatrice sniffed and Ava realised with a sinking sensation that she was crying. She tenderly brought her fingers to Beatrice’s cheek, feeling wet tears. She brushed them away. 

“Please - don’t.” She desperately tried to convey some reassurance. “It’s all going to be ok.” 

_Apart from the apocalypse I haven’t told anyone about yet._

“I’m sorry.” Beatrice murmured thickly. 

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." She said quietly. 

_She blames herself for what happened._ Ava realised that Beatrice’s slight distance and standoffish-ness earlier was guilt.She resolved to fix it. _I want to make you see what I can see._

They lay there while Beatrice’s breathing regulated again. Ava gently brushed her fingers through her hair and rubbed her temple, softly smoothing away the tension.

They fell into a comfortable silence. 

“Can I hold you?” Beatrice‘s voice was uncertain.

_God yes._

“Uh huh.” She breathed.

Beatrice slipped her hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, cradling her head in the crook of her arm. Ava nestled into her shoulder, draping one leg over her thighs and Beatrice massaged her fingers into her hair.

“Is this ok?” Beatrice whispered. “I’m not hurting you?”

“No. It’s perfect.” She answered softly. She laid her hand across Beatrice’s stomach, resisting the desire to tuck it underneath her top and touch bare skin. 

Beatrice’s thumb sketched soothing circles over the back of her hand. Ava felt a wave of tiredness tugging at her. She was so exhausted and so completely relaxed being held secure in Beatrice’s arms.

She was faintly aware of lips against her the top of her head as she drifted away into sleep.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really moved by all of your comments and support over the last few chapters - THANK YOU! I say this every time, but they really inspire me to write more and faster whenever I get the time.  
> Thing will start moving quite quickly again in the next chapter but I wanted a little interlude. I hope this update satisfies some of that building Avatrice yearning!


	13. (Mis)communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has high hopes for a new beginning, but Beatrice has other ideas. The others find out what Adriel and Vincent have in store.

Warm light flickered against her eyelids. Beatrice could feel a soft hand in hers, hear gentle breathing and smell the delicious scent of… _Ava._

She quickly opened her eyes. 

Ava was laying inches away, looking at her curiously.

“Hi….” Beatrice felt a blush dusting her cheeks. 

_Was she watching me sleep?_

“Hi back.” Ava squeezed her hand. Beatrice became aware that their legs were wrapped around each other. 

A hot tangle of nerves uncoiled in her stomach - and lower. 

“How are you feeling?” Beatrice asked. There was no mistaking the huskiness in her voice. She cleared her throat and broke eye contact. 

She had only just woken up and already Ava’s proximity was sending her into a very dizzy, heady spiral of want.

Ava studied her for a moment before answering. “Better. Much. I slept well! Thank you.” She grinned. 

_Her whole face lights up when she smiles. How can anyone be this gorgeous first thing in the morning?_

_“_ How are you?” Ava asked, dipping her head down into the pillow, pursing her lips together and looking up at her through her eyelashes.

Beatrice realised she was staring gormlessly. 

_I was meant to stop this. I made a promise to God if you came back that I would stop and give this up._

Yet she wanted nothing more than to pull Ava closer into her arms and fall into her. Holding each other last night was intended to be a farewell and today she had planned to put her walls back up and focus on the mission. 

But as she looked at Ava’s beautiful face, so honest, so open, so _tender_ she was intoxicated; she couldn’t think straight and couldn’t even remember why she was fighting this so hard. _Because of the deal you made._

Beatrice didn’t know how to remove herself from the situation.

_Getting up would be a good start._

Every part of her seemed to groan out in silent protest as she pulled her hand away and sat up. 

“That’s excellent. I’m fine, I needed a good night’s sleep.” 

She stretched her arms above her head, mainly to give her body something to do, but couldn’t miss Ava’s hungry glance across her abdomen as her top rode up her rib cage.

Beatrice’s skin felt like it was on fire everywhere Ava’s eyes touched her. She couldn’t breathe. If she didn’t put some distance between them she didn’t know what was going to happen next. 

_What would she do if I kissed her right now? Does she want me to? Oh help me, I want to..._

Beatrice threw herself out of bed, somewhat clumsily. She grabbed her sweater from the floor, and rushed to the door. 

“I’m going to get breakfast. See you later?” Her voice was high pitched. 

Ava propped herself up on her elbow, confused. “Uh yeah, ok. I’ll meet you out there?” 

“Good – great.” 

She closed the door and leaned back against it, shutting her eyes tightly. 

_What an idiot. What is matter with me?!_

Beatrice made her way to the kitchen and was grateful to see that someone had already prepared a pot of coffee. She poured herself a cup and wandered out onto the porch, taking deep breaths to steady herself. 

_I can do this. I have spent my whole life shutting emotions down – a few more won’t hurt now._

The morning air was a blissful distraction. A light mist hovered above the dew covered field. She took a sip of her coffee and walked down the steps to the grass, enjoying the way the wet blades bent around her bare legs and cool droplets of water coated her skin.

After initially embracing each other for an interminable length of time when Ava had woken up, Beatrice had tried to be nonchalant and maintain a friendly, calm and relaxed exterior. Inside she was carrying around a constant enormous, buzzing knot of relief and excitement. 

She had asked the others to possibly avoid telling Ava immediately that Pope Duretti had offered _her_ the Halo and not to give extensive details about the fight outside Arqtech either. She felt a little guilty about this but was worried partly that if Ava found out straight away it would damage her confidence to think that the Order had been so quick and ready to cast her aside again. 

But she also thought it might be easier for both of them to move on if Ava didn’t know what she had done; what she had chosen, as it very likely revealed the depth of her true feelings. In a matter of days she had disobeyed the Pope, threatened to kill a nun and walked away from the Order. She was certainly going through a very life affirming period.

 _Am I even a nun anymore?_

She didn’t think so. But that didn’t change her relationship with God and she remembered the agreement she had made with Him to try and resist temptation if Ava ever woke up. She firmly believed they were a distraction to each other and it would be dangerous for both of them, Ava especially, in the battles ahead; the situation with the van had proven that. 

She had considered talking to Ava about it and explaining but didn’t trust her own resolve if her feelings were laid right out there on the table. She went for a walk before bed in the hope that Ava would’ve fallen asleep by the time she returned and she could avoid the whole thing. But then discovering Ava also remembered the dream reopened a door she had tried so hard to shut. 

It was impossible to ignore; touching even Ava's hand provoked a tide of emotion that Beatrice couldn’t control. She found herself falling apart. Ava had tried to reassure her, without fully understanding what was wrong and had respected her boundaries, obviously sensing something was wrong. As they held each other Beatrice convinced herself that it was definitely for the final time. But it was agony, especially now she _knew_ how good it felt, both last night and in the training room when they kissed. 

She resolved to find somewhere else to sleep tonight. _The floor?_

Beatrice took a deep breath and held it, imagining the air flattening her down inside; a lid fastening tight on everything she felt. She grounded herself in the present, feet firm in the soil, listening to the birds chirruping in the trees. 

She mentally prepared herself for the undoubtedly difficult day ahead and turned back to the house for breakfast.

Ava was in the kitchen, shuffling some Rice Crispies out of a packet. She smiled and peered into the box.

Beatrice leaned on the door-frame and observed, trying not to stare too much at Ava’s thighs and backside which were very much on display in her tight, tiny shorts.

“Don’t you always find that eating these is just basically munching on air?” Ava shook a very large portion into a bowl. “I mean, like really tasty air and everything but all they do is make me hungrier.” She poured some milk over and spooned up a mouthful. “Want some?” She spluttered through the crunching.

Beatrice laughed. “Well, although does sound - and _look_ \- incredibly appetising I think I’m ok.”

Ava hoisted herself up on the counter, legs swinging against the cupboards below. Her eyes twinkled. She swallowed. “I was wondering, would you like to go for a walk? I was hoping we could maybe talk...”

At that moment Camila breezed into the kitchen. “Morning!” She trilled cheerfully. “I just went to early morning Mass. This village and Church is beautiful. And I love the priest."

"Don't you always?" Ava smirked and a loose rice crispie puffed out of her lips on to the floor. Beatrice stifled a chuckle and shook her head. 

"Not like _that."_ Camila pulled a face. "I just really like it here and I think it's so nice of Mary's restaurant owner friend to let us stay here." She poured herself a coffee. "Anyway, how are you feeling today?" She asked Ava. 

“Better. Stronger.” Ava said through another mouthful of cereal. “How’s the sofa?”

“Oh it’s fine!” Camila took a sip of coffee. “Not that uncomfortable at all.”

Beatrice saw her chance. “I was thinking tonight that we could swap actually. You and Ava share and I’ll take the settee.” Ava paused with another spoonful halfway to her mouth. 

Camila shot them both a quick glance. “Uh really? I’m happy where I am, honestly. It’s no problem.”

“It’s only fair to mix it up a bit. I don’t mind. In fact, do you fancy going for a run?” Beatrice asked her quickly, aware that her words were coming out very fast as she tried to ignore Ava’s wounded expression. _Please don’t look at me like that._

“When, right now?” Camila looked slightly uncomfortable. 

“Yeah. I’ll go get changed and then we could pick up some food for dinner tonight on the way back?” Beatrice headed into the hallway. 

“Ok then.” Camila nodded, looking between her and Ava again. “I’ll just finish this.”

Beatrice walked to her room, feeling Ava’s eyes in the back of her head. She tried to ignore the rapidly sinking feeling in her stomach, a feeling she herself had created, trying to convince herself it was for the best. In the space of five minutes she had shut - and shot - everything down. 

*****

“You really think you’re ready to resume training?” Lilith looked sceptical.

They were in a clearing beside the lake. The air was muggy and threatening to thunder. It was mid afternoon. Ava was feeling antsy and wanted to test herself. Mary was sitting on the ground nearby, carefully applying oil to a dismantled shotgun. The lake glittered like a mirror. 

Ava nodded, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. “Yep. I know I’m probably not up to full strength but I have to try. If anything like this happens again we can’t really have me out on my back for days sleeping it off.” She rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck. “I feel the more we train, the better I get and the quicker I regenerate.”

_Also, I just really want to fight something._

Beatrice’s behaviour had been a stinging rejection. Ava was disappointed - _no, make that gutted_ \- that Beatrice couldn’t wait to get away from her, once again, even after everything they’d been through. 

Ava finally realised once and for all that nothing further was going to develop between them. It was an endless road to no where. A circle of misery. _Wait, am I mixing my metaphors? Whatever._

Whether Beatrice wanted it or not, she just wouldn’t allow it to happen and Ava had to accept that. She didn’t know whether Beatrice's problem was with being gay, the fact she was a nun, if it was God, or simply that she just didn’t want Ava enough. But Ava knew she had to respect her decision and stop tormenting herself. She would try and settle for friendship instead - after she had got the angst out of her system. 

_That may take a while and feels very much like déjà vu._

She was also anxious to tell the others about her visions. Beatrice confirming that they had shared a dream was enough to convince her that they were real. But she and Camila hadn’t come back yet so they would have to wait a little longer.

“Well..?” She prodded Lilith.

“Alright - but I can’t promise I’ll go easy on you.” 

“Please don’t.” She flashed a cocky grin. “Come on then.” Ava bounced on the balls of her feet and cracked her knuckles. Lilith looked bored. “Hit me.”

Lilith threw a punch before the words had finished leaving her mouth. Ava sidestepped, barely avoiding, and chuckled. “Oh, it’s like that is it! Bring it!”

She went for her again and Ava swerved underneath the incoming fist, hitting out with a swipe of her own, which was blocked. 

_Shit, she is STRONG._

Lilith stepped back and came forward again with a scissor kick which Ava half parried and half jumped over. She dodged another punch.

“Remember, don’t _ever_ let your guard down - even if you think you‘re in control.” Lilith tapped the underside of Ava’s arms, moving them back up in front of her face. “Always be prepared.”

They swapped quick jabs back and forth. Ava was beginning to enjoy herself. She knew she was doing better. The Halo’s energy was coursing through her and she didn’t need to look behind her to know it was omitting a faint glow. 

As their boxing match continued, Lilith kept disappearing in a hypnotic bubble of red light and materialising on Ava’s opposite side, hoping to catch her off guard. But every time her fist or foot connected, even briefly, Ava phased right through, popping up beside her or behind. They flickered back and forth with increasing fury, continually exchanging the upper hand, equally matched.

Lilith was breathing heavier and clearly becoming increasingly irritated that she was failing to land a successful punch on her less well trained opponent.

Finally her elbow nearly caught Ava’s face. Ava blocked and kicked Lilith’s knee, sending her stumbling. Lilith growled and her eyes flashed black. She quickly righted herself and in a blur of movement, lunged forwards, spinning around, bringing her body low and slicing her foot out, toe first, into Ava’s ankle.

Ava let out a surprised yelp and veered sideways but lost her balance. Lilith grabbed her arm and shoulder, locking between her own and flipped her backwards. Ava landed heavily on the ground with a grunt, briefly seeing stars. Lilith pounded her fist into the grass, spraying dirt, a fraction away from Ava’s face.

“What the fuck!?” Ava was surprised to hear Beatrice’s very loud and angry voice suddenly beside her. Lilith tripped and stumbled over Ava’s legs after apparently being shoved - hard. She just managed to avoid falling over. 

_What the fuck_ _indeed?!_

“What’s going on?!” Beatrice demanded, standing over Ava's head.

“Jesus Christ!” Lilith shouted furiously. Ava watched this play out above her. “It’s called training, Beatrice! What is your problem?!” Lilith shook out her hand, before holding it down to Ava, an apologetic look in her eyes.

Ava hesitated for a moment and then took it begrudgingly, allowing herself to be pulled back to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head.

“Your eyes were _black_ , Lilith. You threw her down far too hard.” Beatrice glowered between them. “And training? Are you even ready for that? Is it the best idea right now?” She asked Ava, with an air of authority that got Ava’s back up instantly.

It was the first time Beatrice had really looked at her properly since she had ran out of the bedroom. Ava was more than a little pissed off that she seemed to think it fit to unnecessarily rush to her defence and then be rather condescending about it. _This bullshit again._

“Yes. Now!” She snapped. “What are we waiting for? We literally do _not_ have the time to hang on for a perfect moment.”

“What do you mean?” Beatrice frowned, not missing the cold tone. _She still isn’t wearing her habit. Or any of her OCS embroidered clothes for that matter._ Beatrice had settled for plain black pants and a button shirt. _What’s that about?_

Ava was still too annoyed to ask about it right now and steeled herself to break the news of the visions instead. “There’s something I need to tell you all.” She looked around at the four of them. Camila had taken a seat on the grass next to Mary. “I wanted to wait until I was sure - and until we were all together.” 

They stared at her, waiting.

Ava sat down and gestured that Lilith and Beatrice should do the same.

“What’s going on?” Mary asked warily, sliding the shotgun parts back together.

“OK. When I was unconscious I had ... dreams.” Ava began slowly. “Well - visions really. Quite a few.” Beatrice avoided her eyes. 

“Anyway.” Ava sighed and tried to keep her tone level, knowing that what she was going to tell them wouldn’t be easy to hear. It wasn’t going to be easy to say either. “Jillian Salvius’ son Michael was in some of them. We were running through woods and ended up outside a very old Church I didn’t recognise. He said it was “nearby” though - whatever that means. He told me things.”

“What things?” Camila asked.

Ava took another breath. “He told me that Adriel was afraid of my power and that I’d injured him. But that he would be coming after me harder than ever for the Halo. He wants to use it to open the gateway with the arc they stole from Arqtech.” She swallowed as they watched her in silence. “He wants to bring his _master_ here - that’s what Michael said. He showed me what would happen if he succeeded. I saw....” 

She picked at the grass, trying to tune out the horrific images of the destroyed landscape which were now playing on fast-forward in her mind. “I saw... thousands of people, possessed by wraith demons. There was so much death. I saw all of you - hurt. I could hear a voice - something just _evil_ , looking for me. Michael said whatever Adriel brings through the portal would mean Hell can walk on Earth.” She closed her eyes and shivered.

No one said anything for several moments.

Finally Beatrice spoke. “This correlates with what Father Peter told me. Adriel and Vincent have some device they want to use to raise an army of the living and the dead.” 

“Are you sure this wasn’t a nightmare?” Camila asked softly. “You were really injured, maybe it was your mind's – “

“I’m sure.” Ava’s voice was firm. “I _know_ it was a vision. I wasn’t positive until last night.” She willed them to take her word for it as she didn’t think Beatrice would appreciate her revealing their shared dream.

“There’s more.” She continued quickly. “Michael told me that our weapons wouldn’t be enough. He said Adriel made the Cruciform Sword from the Tarask he killed. He’s connected to it and is able to _spy_ on us through all of it. Adriel did tell me in the crypt he was connected to it but I didn’t understand what he meant.” She admitted.

“Fucking hell - seriously?” Mary gasped. She patted her shotgun. “Well he ain’t spying on me!”

“But the divinium in the Vatican - the skeleton, Michael said it’s safer. Adriel hasn’t touched it.” Ava continued. She pulled out one of the new divinium blades the others had salvaged from the explosion and brought with them to Ronda. She had strapped it snugly in a sheath against her thigh earlier. 

She held the knife up thoughtfully, watching dull light bounce off the bright blue metal. “He told me this wouldn't be enough though - that I need a new weapon that’ll help me to use the Halo. Something that was buried with Sister Areala. Something that only I can use. He mentioned … my heritage. I don’t really understand what that means.”

Lilith sighed and clicked her tongue. “This is a _lot_ to believe, Ava.”

"Do we know anything about Areala’s final resting place?” Beatrice asked.

“She was buried in England.” Camila replied quickly. “I can’t remember exactly where exactly off the top of my head.”

“So we’ve gotta go and dig up a nun who’s been buried for what, nine hundred years? _And_ rob a grave?” Mary looked around at them. “Well that’s something new for us.”

“I think I’ve got to.” Ava said, mind already made up. “I can’t ignore this.”

“What if all of this is a plot just to get you out of Spain and away from Adriel?” Lilith asked suddenly. “What if it wasn’t Michael at all that you saw? What if it’s a trap? And what do you mean anyway, ‘your _heritage_ ’?” She was sounding positively hostile now. Ava scowled.

“I don’t know anymore than that.” She bit back. “But it’s better than sitting here _waiting_. We have _no_ plan, no idea how to defeat Adriel. I can’t just sit here and wait for us to die! Yes, I can use the Halo in new ways but I still don’t know how. And there’s one more thing.”

“Shit, what else could there _possibly_ be?” Mary flopped back on the grass.

“Michael referred to the Tarasks as fallen angels. _Not_ demons. I think we’ve been looking at this all wrong - believing what we’ve been told to for so many years.”

Lilith blinked at Mary.

“But we’ve seen the Tarasks kill people - innocent people.” Camila pointed out.

Ava nodded. “I know. They’ve tried to kill me a fair few times too. But Lilith stopped them. ”

“We can look into it.” Beatrice offered at last. “We should also contact Kristian Schaefer at Arqtech.”

Ava went to say more and then stopped herself, deciding against telling them what Michael had suggested about Beatrice being the key to her power _._ She vowed to talk to Beatrice about it later - _if I can persuade her to be alone with me again._

“Hell on Earth...” Camila shuddered. “Adriel’s Master... Could it actually be.... Satan? Is that even feasible?”

“The end of the world.” Beatrice said listlessly.

Camila scrambled up off the grass. “Right. I’ll contact some people, see what I can dig up online. Also, if we are going to go to England, we’ll need to make travel arrangements.” She turned to Ava, with a solemn expression. “I’m so sorry for what you had to see.” She walked purposefully back to the house.

Lilith rose up too. “I need some air.”

“Uh. We’re outside?” Beatrice pointed out.

Lilith glared at her again. “Where would I be without your fabulous observational skills, Beatrice? I need air - away from all of _this_. I need to think.” A ripple of red light fizzed across her torso and face.

“Lilith, wait - “ Mary began. But she had already vanished.

“Damn.” She got up. “We’ve been trying to find out what happened when she was taken by the Tarask but not succeeding. All of this might push her over the edge. I better go find her.” Mary strode off into the trees, swinging the shotgun loosely by her side, leaving Ava and Beatrice alone.

Ava sighed. “Well that went well. Maybe I shouldn’t have told any of you.”

“It’s alright.” Beatrice’s tone was calm and measured. “They’re just upset is all. None of this is easy for anyone, you especially.” She said compassionately. “As for Lilith - she’s still working things out.”

“And you?” Ava couldn’t stop herself. “What are you working out?” _And here we go. Why did I have to say that?_

Beatrice stared at her in surprise. “What do you mean?” She asked finally.

Ava got to her feet and gave her a blistering look, feeling her temper flare at Beatrice's denial that anything was different between them.

“Last night was...” She blinked and shook her head in exasperation. “And now... today? You’re avoiding me - again.” 

Beatrice looked crestfallen. “No, I’m sorry. I... don’t mean to. I just feel it’s better for us to be professional. It’s easier that way.”

“Professional? What does _that_ mean?!”

“To be friends!” Beatrice tone was climbing but she looked positively miserable. “We have a mission. An extremely serious and dangerous one if your visions are anything to go by.” She took a calming breath. “We must work together. And sometimes, _most_ of the time when I’m with you actually, I… I can’t concentrate. I’ve told you this.” _This again?!_ “I made a promise to God that if you came back to us I would try harder. You almost died saving my life - that can’t happen again. I won’t allow it. You’re too important.”

Ava wasn’t hearing her. “Friends _communicate,_ Bea. I can’t read your mind. And friends don’t play games. Or that’s what I always thought. But I don’t have a great frame of reference.” Ava gestured wildly around her. “But you can’t decide how _I_ feel. I barely know what I feel! You think that by giving me the brush off it’ll change _anything_?! That it’ll stop me doing the same thing all over again if I had to?” 

“I’m not meaning to play games.” Beatrice said quietly, getting to her feet. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Ava could feel herself becoming emotional and knew she had to walk away. “I really thought that this time... well it doesn’t matter what I thought. You carry on making the rules for both of us.” She huffed, turning away, tears stinging her eyes. “But I don’t need your hot and cold behaviour. And I certainly don’t need you riding in like some white knight and deciding what’s best for me all the time. Work out what _you_ want and if you ever do, let me know.”

She stomped off angrily.

_Oh shit. What did I just do? No - it’s good I’ve stood my ground. But it’s Beatrice! And knowing her she’s probably just trying to do the right thing._

The sky was beginning to change colour; the horizon bristling with dark clouds.

Despite being winded by Lilith Ava still felt the need to push herself; to feel; to escape and have release. 

She was on the road in minutes, walking quickly.

_This is probably my fault like always. But this time have I actually even done anything wrong? I thought I did everything right last night… I let her make the moves and afterwards she can’t get away from me fast enough. And THEN she acts all defensive of me? What is that about?_

The sinking feeling in her stomach was almost too much to bear. She needed to get away from it all for a while. She wasn’t about to take flight, but she certainly didn’t want to fight anymore.

She headed in the direction of the village, walking faster and faster.

Soon she was running.

*****

It had been thundering for almost an hour. Rain was lashing noisily down onto the roof and windows of the cottage.

“She’s still not back.” Beatrice said, joining Mary in the kitchen and picking up a knife to help her prepare the vegetables for dinner. 

“Well she’s probably processing everything - just hearing about those visions was bad enough. Seeing them must be some scary shit.” Mary scraped slices of onion into a pan. Oil and garlic sizzled on the stove. “She’ll be back when she’s soaked enough.”

“What about Lilith?”

“Oh she’s off brooding in our room. She’s pretty pissed off. About the whole heritage thing mainly.” Mary shrugged, stirring the pan’s contents with a wooden spatula. “Lilith was always meant to inherit the Halo wasn’t she. Her family line and everything. Ava saying what she did maybe undermines all of that. Also, I think she feels like a bit of a failure for not being able to remember what happened when the Tarask took her.”

“She’s being unnecessarily hard on herself.” Beatrice said. She chopped the peppers and then paused. “You two have been spending a lot of time together...”

Mary turned to her. “She needs a friend right now. You being so quick to think the worst all the time doesn’t help. What was that about earlier when they were sparring? Ava was fine.”

Beatrice felt bad and embarrassed at how she had reacted. “I’m sorry. I know she wouldn’t do anything to harm Ava now. And I know you were sitting right there as well. But...”

“You’re protective. I do get that.” Mary was sympathetic. “I heard you and Ava arguing when I walked off. Have you told her the full story of what happened at Arqtech yet?” She took the rest of the vegetables Beatrice held out. “About Duretti and the Halo? Maybe it would help if she knew.”

Beatrice shook her head, reflecting on the row. Ava had been so angry and hurt. “No. I don’t think it would. I don’t want to hide anything from her deliberately or be disingenuous so if you want to explain I understand, that’s fine. But I fear it’ll complicate things further between us. I’m swapping with Camila tonight and sleeping in the lounge.” She felt deeply sad about the change in atmosphere between her and Ava. And what was worse she knew she was the one to blame. She wasn't sure how to fix it, but she didn’t think Ava finding out what had happened at Arqtech would solve all of their problems.

Mary raised a eyebrow. “You’re being a martyr. I don’t get you, Beatrice. You think it’ll _complicate_ things?” She sighed.

“How will her knowing what I did make all of this any easier? It’ll make her ask all sorts of questions. Questions I can’t answer. It’s better for everyone - Ava especially - if we just forget that anything ever happened between us and move on. She won't need to save me again. We all focus on Adriel.”

“You can't just will things away. You really didn’t listen to _anything_ I said in Arqtech did you?” Mary hissed. Beatrice braced herself for the tirade she knew was coming. “You’re one of the most intelligent people I have ever met but you’re going to let history repeat itself. I don’t think I can bear to watch.”

“Mary. I’m not -“

“Does she not get a say? Doesn't it matter what she wants? Have you even stopped to think that Ava may feel the same as you?”

Beatrice lowered her eyes. “I think that would almost be worse.” She croaked. 

“But shouldn't that be her decision? You can’t control everything all the time.” Mary glared at her. “So you think it’ll be _complicated_ if Ava finds out that you didn’t leave her bedside once, except to tell the _Pope_ to stick his orders _and_ his offer to give _you_ the Halo? Complicated if she knows you basically quit the Order for her?” 

Beatrice winced; Mary’s voice was rising above the sound of the cooking vegetables.

“Complicated if she knows you held another nun at _knife-point_ to save her life? And if she knows that you did all of this because you’re so totally crazy head over heels in _love_ with her?! But too afraid of allowing yourself any chance of being happy because of - forgive me - what I feel is a massively misplaced sense of obligation and _duty_?!”

A heavy silence fell between them. 

Beatrice thought she would have felt better if Mary had slapped her round the face instead. _Is she right? Have I got this whole thing entirely wrong?_

She suddenly sensed they weren’t alone. Mary’s eyes flicked to something just over her shoulder and her mouth fell open. She paled.

Beatrice’s stomach fell through the floor. 

_Oh no._

She felt gravity was dragging her in the opposite direction as she slowly turned around. She closed her eyes briefly, to prevent herself from seeing the inevitable for even just a little longer.

Ava was standing barely six feet away from them in the doorway. Droplets of water dripped off her face and clothes, pooling around her feet. Her jaw was slack, lips parted in shock, eyes enormous, eyebrows raised. 

Beatrice stared at her. _Oh...my…God._

And then she did the only thing she could think of; she sprinted past Ava, out of the door and into the rain. 

*****

Ava had never ran so far for so long in her life before. She allowed the Halo to give her extra drive and resilience when her legs started to tire. Her trainers pounded the pavement and splashed through puddles. The rain soaked through her clothes, sticking to her like a second skin.

She pushed herself on and on, enjoying how strong she felt; how in control she was and aware of her own body. She made it several miles circling Ronda before deciding to return to the cottage, drenched.

She could see the kitchen lights were on and decided to stop there first for a quick snack on her way to dry off. She hovered on the porch for a few moments, shaking away as many rain drops as she could and untied her ponytail, wringing her hair out on the floor. She could hear raised voices coming from inside.

Ava edged the door open and in crept quietly. The smell of onion and garlic welcomed her and her stomach growled. _See - Rice Crispies do nothing!_

Mary and Beatrice were arguing about something. Mary was getting louder, ranting about something to do with Arqtech. _Wait, are they talking about me?_ Ava’s heart almost stopped; there was no way she could force herself _not_ to listen. She froze in the kitchen doorway, water spilling from her clothes all over the parquet floor.

_Wow, Mary is really in full flow and giving it some. What the hell are they arguing about?_

Mary was gesturing animatedly at Beatrice while she tossed vegetables in a pan. Neither of them had noticed her.

“So you think it’ll be _complicated_ if Ava finds out that you didn’t leave her bedside once, except to tell the _Pope_ to stick his orders _and_ his offer to give _you_ the Halo?"

_What? Duretti wanted Beatrice to become the Warrior Nun and she refused? Isn’t it like some mortal sin to deny the Pope? I guess it's no shocker he didn't want me to keep it..._

"Complicated if she knows you basically quit the Order for her?”

_Huh? Beatrice has left the OCS? Why has no one told me? What does she mean - for me?_

Mary’s voice was very clear and loud now over the smoking pan.

“Complicated if she knows you held another nun at _knife-point_ to save her life? And if she knows that you did all of this because you’re so totally crazy head over heels in _love_ with her?!”

If Ava’s mouth could have fallen to the floor it would’ve.

_In love with me?_

Her stomach flipped over on itself. She felt a burst of Halo warmth spread across her back. _Beatrice loves me?_

Ava’s face flushed bright red and she felt a heat surging within her.

“... too afraid of allowing yourself any chance of being happy because of - forgive me - what I feel is a massively misplaced sense of obligation and _duty_?!”

Ava stood there in stunned silence in a puddle of water. She couldn't believe what she had heard and was having a hard time processing it.

_Mary knows that Beatrice is in love with me? Where was I when this happened? Wait, are they really talking about me?_

Her immediate shock and then elation was rapidly transforming into an icy cold feeling of concern and guilt that she had overheard something Beatrice obviously never wanted her to. 

She knew she needed to get out of there and not let them find out that she had eavesdropped on a very personal conversation. But she couldn’t move; it was as if she was paralysed again. 

The sound of the sizzling - and now burning - vegetables in the pan was the only noise in the room. 

Suddenly Mary’s eyes fell on her over Beatrice's shoulder and widened in shock.

 _U_ _h oh_. _Is it too late to phase through the wall?_

Ava longed to disappear; to save them all from having to confront what Beatrice was clearly so desperate to avoid, but her feet weren’t cooperating.

Beatrice turned around and stared at her, looking like she was going to throw up. Her anxiety was palpable and made Ava’s stomach clench.

They blinked at each other for a few seconds.

Moments passed.

Then Beatrice was pushing past her, bolting at top speed out of the door and into the roaring rain.

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh - SO much angst from all sides in this one!
> 
> I hope you aren't too upset with me about Beatrice's behaviour?! Thank goodness for Mary, right? And now everything is out in the open - what will happen next?!
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading, leaving kudos and such supportive comments.


	14. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice finally confront their feelings and get more than they bargained for.

Ava watched the kitchen door swing shut. 

She stared blankly at it, still trying to process what she had heard. 

Mary pulled the pan off the stove and waited, chewing her lip anxiously. 

Ava’s clothes dripped onto the floor melodically. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Mary drummed her fingers on the draining board, watching her.

“Uhhh…” Ava realised that she was making a strangled noise. She cleared her throat. “What just happened _?_ ” 

“Fuck.” Mary sighed. “I guess it’s too much to hope that you _didn’t_ hear any of that?” She grimaced and glanced over at the door. “Oh Christ, Beatrice is actually going to kill me.” 

Ava looked away from her and through the window. The rain hadn’t relented.

Moments ticked by. 

_Beatrice refused to become the Warrior Nun? She left the OCS for me?_

Ava blinked.

_She’s in love with me? Huh._

Suddenly her brain clicked into gear.

She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. 

“Wait, Ava, what are you doing?” Mary called after her. 

“I’m going to find her!” She yelled over her shoulder. 

“Ahhh _yeah_ y’are!” Mary couldn’t keep the grin out of her voice. 

Ava leapt off the porch and skidded straight into a wall of water. Huge warm droplets fell from the sky, soaking her all over again within seconds. 

She ran onto the grass, frantically searching in every direction. 

_If_ _I was Beatrice where would I go?_

There was only woodland and lake on one side of the cottage, which could be dangerous in this weather. The other direction led towards the village. 

_Beatrice would opt for the sensible choice, even if she is mad and upset._

Ava figured Beatrice maybe had a two minute head start. She sprinted up to the main road. Rain spattered up off the ground like glass. Thunder rumbled overhead.

She jogged towards Ronda, trying to ignore the uncomfortable pull of her stretching, wet clothes. 

A few lights glimmered in the village up ahead, but there was still no Beatrice. 

_Have I gone the wrong way?_

Shopkeepers and café owners had brought in their signs and closed up early because of the storm. Within a few minutes Ava found herself in the main square. It was deserted. Bullets of water rebounded off the fountain’s surface. 

She ran a hand over her face, trying to wipe the slick wet out of her eyes. Beatrice was no-where to be seen. She cursed herself. 

_Why did it take me so long to move? I should’ve come after her straight away! Or better yet, stopped her from leaving at all._

She rotated on the spot, staring around at the unmoving dark windows and alleyways.

The usually picture perfect village had become unnatural, eerie. The hairs on the back of Ava’s neck began to prickle. 

_Oh no._

Wispy trails of red caught the corner of her eye, hovering above a building, slyly sloping along the rooftops. 

_Argh, not now!_

Ava stood there, glued to the spot, watching the two wraith demons, as the rain beat down. She knew she couldn’t allow them to disappear but was torn between chasing after them immediately and finding Beatrice. 

_Damn destiny and having to do the right thing._ She swore silently at the Halo.

Ava kept the wraiths in sight as she crept along the pavement after them. The demons led her along a series of alleys and side streets, away from the square.

She was certain they hadn’t seen her yet but they were too high up and far away for her to reach them.

All of a sudden she felt very exposed without the other sisters and acutely aware of her recently weakened state. 

_You’ve been training hard, you’ve got this._

After a few minutes of tentative pursuit, the red clouds snaked downwards, around the side of a building.

Keeping her body low Ava slunk past empty shop doorways and restaurants. She hesitated at the mouth of an alleyway and peered down.

Lightning cracked through the sky, illuminating the passage. Ava saw a shadow hurl an object into the brick wall.

She could vaguely make out voices and heard a crash; the sound of bottles falling over. She eased the divinium blade, which was fortunately still strapped to her thigh, out of its sheath. She was cautious, remembering how she had once totally misinterpreted the situation in Malaga and ended up with a knife in the gut.

 _Wait, watch, listen. Think._

Another figure appeared in the alleyway and there was a blur of movement. 

_How many people are down there?_

She tried to calm her nerves; Beatrice’s words about mindfulness and Lilith’s training techniques echoing around her mind. 

A cry startled her into action. _That does not sound good._ She quickly made her way down the alley. 

As she got closer a large man carrying a bat grabbed a woman and shoved her into the wall. Ava winced at the impact. A wraith demon descended slowly and the woman cried out as it touched her skin. 

Ava knew she had to act fast; remembering how Camila had nearly been possessed outside the club.

She ran towards them, trainers splashing violently into the puddles. She slid into the back of the man, yanking him roughly by the shoulder and punched him squarely in the face. He fell to the floor. 

Ava sprang forward and stabbed her blade into the demon before it could fully infiltrate the woman. It dissipated with an enraged shriek. The woman looked at her, terrified, not comprehending. She pushed past her; running up the alleyway, headlong into five more people who were making their way towards them through the rain. 

Ava froze, realising she was cut off. 

_Where have they all come from?_

Two men seized the woman, holding her tight as she struggled. The other circling wraith dived down and she let out a piercing, inhuman scream as it tore into her.

Ava knew she would never reach them in time. “No!!!”

Within seconds it was over. The woman lifted her head; her eyes were obsidian. She snarled. She and the other five lurched forwards, down the passageway towards Ava.

One of them was armed with a pole and scraped it against the bricks as they neared. They growled at her. 

_Can I take all of them on?_

She didn’t have long to wonder as the one with the pole swung it towards her and she ducked. They pounced at once and Ava was parrying, punching and kicking in a muddle of movement.

She soon found herself disorientated, not knowing which way to go. 

She was dragged sideways by another snarling woman who pulled out a switchblade, almost losing her balance. The woman slashed clumsily at her. Ava flinched sideways but not far enough. She hissed as the tip of the blade ripped through her shirt, breaking her skin. 

Ava kicked at the woman, knocking the knife from her hand. Another pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around face first into the wall. She _heard_ rather than felt the crack of her head against the bricks. She struggled to hold onto her own knife in slippery hands. 

The Halo flared and Ava shoved herself backwards, crushing her attacker on the opposite side of the wall, jabbing an elbow into their face. They went down hard. 

She turned to the rest of the group, wiping blood from her chin and eyed them warily. Six had now become twelve. They were literally multiplying in front of her. One was almost upon her, wielding a huge piece of splintered wood. Another beside her was grasping at the bricks, pulling himself upright. 

_I am fucked._

Wraiths circled above her. 

“Ava?!” A voice cut through the rain.

The group turned. 

Beatrice was in the mouth of the alley. Ava had never been so relieved to see another person in her life.

Beatrice ran towards them; springing up the wall and propelling herself off it. She somersaulted over the heads of the possessed and landed hard between them and Ava. 

She kicked the man with the 2x4, sending him sprawling into the rest; giving them some room.

_How did she do that?! Forget badass, she’s just fucking AWESOME._

Beatrice glanced over her shoulder at Ava’s astonished face. Her hair was plastered to her skin. 

“Are you okay?!” She nodded at Ava’s torn shirt and blood seeping through. 

Ava nodded; she could already feel the wound weaving back together.

“Bea, I gotta say - it’s nice of you to _drop_ in.” She couldn't resist.

Beatrice gave a sardonic shake of her head. "Really? Puns - _now?_ "

Ava grinned, so thankful to see her. “How did you find me?”

Beatrice stepped backwards. “I was about to return to the cottage, after – “ She flushed slightly and quickly continued. “And then I saw a few people in the square - not looking quite right. So I followed them." They exchanged a quick look. "I should’ve realised you’d be involved.” Beatrice winked just as she was forced to swerve underneath an oncoming fist.

The group descended on them, surrounding them in the cramped space. 

Ava caught another fist and flicked her hand, snapping the offending wrist. The man howled and she kneed him in the stomach, dispatching the escaping wraith.

Beatrice headbutted a woman she was fighting and then jutted her hand out into her windpipe. She went down in a watery display of flailing arms and legs and the wraith demon clambered out. Ava stabbed it and sent it into oblivion. 

A teenage boy came at them with a kitchen knife as another hurled a bin at Ava, knocking her to the ground. 

_Little shit!_

She blinked away stars and pushed herself to her feet again, punching fast and slaying another wraith. 

Beatrice brought her hands down hard on the teenager’s wrists, forcing him to drop the knife. She spun around, kicking him into the wall and pinned his arms up his back. The wraith started to scream its way free and Beatrice held him tight. 

“I don’t have any divinium on me!” Beatrice shouted, through gritted teeth. She slammed the teenager into the wall again and the wraith burst out. 

Ava stepped across the alleyway, slicing neatly through the demon as it attempted to flee up the wall. 

“What is it you and Lilith always tell me about being prepared?!” Ava couldn’t help a quick smirk. 

It was rapidly wiped off her face though as the woman who had slashed her with the switchblade before, came at her once more, with a wide open slap that connected with her nose and lip. Ava stumbled, tasting blood. 

“Bitch!” She shouted, through her swimming vision. She landed a quick double punch in retaliation. The woman hissed and spat at her like an angry cat. Ava flipped around; spray flying from her. She grabbed the bin and smashed it over the woman’s head, finally taking her down. 

“Do these look like some of the missing people to you?” Beatrice asked, eyeing two more who were trying to corner her. “If so, they’re a long way from home.” 

Beatrice moved swiftly, grabbing an old scaffolding pipe from the floor. She spun it ominously and took them both on at once. 

Even with improved odds, Ava knew they were still in a lot of trouble. The possessed just kept coming.

“You think they’re here for us?!” She managed to shout before she was thrown into the wall again, this time her knife dropped with a clatter. The air was sucked from her lungs. 

_Man these bastards are as strong as Lilith._

Ava pulled herself groggily to her feet, fingers finding the discarded bat. She swung it round, hearing a satisfying crunch as she hit a home-run against a man’s shoulders. The wraith began to crawl out of him and Ava moved to dispatch it before realising she had lost her knife.

_Oh, balls._

She went to scrabble up the alley to locate it, just as she saw Beatrice block one incoming kick but take another to the chin at the same time. Her head smacked backwards. 

Ava baulked. 

She closed the gap between them and grabbed the attacker by the hair, hurling him up the alleyway again. Beatrice had managed to gather an impressive pile of semi-unconscious bodies around her feet. 

Ava’s knife was now too far away. Several of the possessed stood between her and it.

“Uh Bea… I’ve dropped my knife.” She said apologetically. 

“Oh dear. That could be problematic.” Beatrice pursed her lips and then shouted. “Duck!” Ava obeyed as Beatrice kicked someone in the face over her head. 

“There are too many of them!” She yelled. They retreated further down the passage though the unrelenting rain. 

More people crowded in from the mouth of the alleyway. There were maybe two dozen now in total. Ava knew there wasn’t chance they could take them all on. 

“Get behind me.” She told Beatrice. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you can’t fight them by yourself.” Beatrice was disdainful.

Ava grimaced. “Don’t be such a pain in the ass! What are you always telling me? ‘ _Trust your team_ ’?” She implored. “Now I’m asking you to trust me.” 

Beatrice’s mouth fell open. “I… I do.” She stepped back. 

Ava searched wildly around them; hunting for an escape route, making sure her body stayed between Beatrice and the approaching hoard. 

The wall was too high to climb and she didn't think she would be able to hoist Beatrice up that far.

They were nearing the dead-end with no weapons.

_Ok, bad idea._

She had no plan after all; there was no way out. 

She grabbed Beatrice’s hand. 

“If we die right now, I need you to know.” Ava turned to her. “I love you too.”

Beatrice stared at her, several emotions flitting across her face at once. Her eyes were huge. 

Ava flashed a glance down the alleyway. “Thank you for trying to save me. And I’m sorry that I got us killed.” 

Beatrice opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a large object being hurled through the air.

They jumped back as a bin landed on the ground beside them.

The possessed were barely 20 feet away, staggering towards them hungrily.

Wraiths swirled above their heads.

 _I’m so sorry I failed._ Ava sent a prayer out to anyone who might be listening.

She braced herself for the end and gripped hard onto Beatrice’s hand.

 _"You need your key to access it – to believe.”_ Michael’s voice spoke back to her. 

Realisation hit her like a tidal wave. 

_The key… to the Halo._

_“You must hold on to that which allows you to unlock your power.”_

_Beatrice._

With sudden, absolute clarity, Ava knew what she had to do.

Everything seemed to slow down as time whirred to a juddering halt.

Ava pulled her and Beatrice’s joined hands upright so they were palm to palm. 

“Whatever happens, don’t let go.” She told her.

Beatrice’s expression was questioning, uncertain, but she threaded their fingers together firmly, nodding.

Ava breathed in, centring herself. She could feel the erratic thump of her own heartbeat; blood roaring through her veins. 

She held Beatrice’s gaze and looked deeper, really _seeing_ her. Ava could feel her strength, her love, her _faith_. She tightened her grip. The warmth from Beatrice’s hand travelled down Ava’s arm, gathering inside of her; tethering her to the ground.

The world fell away, as they watched each other. 

For Ava there was nothing but Beatrice; nothing but them standing in the alleyway as the rain pattered down; baptising them, washing away the cuts, the blood and the pain.

Beatrice’s steady pulse twitched through her fingertips. 

Ava took another breath, slowing her heart-rate in time together, binding them in perfect synchronicity. Ava could feel their bodies, their _life_. 

It was like she was finally waking up, becoming aware of something else; something strong - herself. The Halo wasbeginning to glow, to _unlock_ , just like it was always supposed to. 

A force uncurled inside her, like a flower opening up, filling every part of body. A pleasantly warm, molten heat, flooded through her with each beat of her heart; into her chest, her stomach, her head, her legs and feet, across her arms and into her hands. 

Her skin hummed. 

Ava was faintly aware that the possessed were now very close.

 _It’s time._ She thought she heard Michael’s voice. _You’re ready._

Ava held her other hand out and shifted her weight slightly to face the oncoming doom. 

Beatrice squeezed her fingers and, at that moment, Ava just _knew_.

She exhaled hard, _throwing_ the energy forward and outwards, in a coruscating burst of white light. 

Her body vibrated as the Halo radiated from her. 

Mesmerising golden rays sliced through the rain, transforming droplets of water into pulsating stars. 

She could feel the heat coursing through her. She heard a shout escape her lips as she sent the energy out faster and furiously into the demons. 

Ava blinked into the dazzling beams bouncing off the bricks, as it perforated the possessed, and eviscerated the wraiths.

_It’s so beautiful._

The light was unyielding, almost opaque, burning away the darkness in its path.

Wraiths screamed as they dissolved into nothing, beaten and destroyed. 

Their abandoned hosts crumpled to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

With each heartbeat Ava felt the vibration inside her start to slow, start to shrink.

She turned to Beatrice’s enthralled eyes. Ava trembled, drawing the Halo's power back inside her. 

As the light abated she finally slumped forwards and Beatrice caught her, sliding strong, firm hands around her waist.

The world returned in a rush of sound.

She rested her head against Beatrice’s shoulder. Her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath.

“Are you ok?” Beatrice murmured eventually, hands moving soothingly up her back.

The purged people blearily climbed up to their feet with discernible groans of discomfort and bewilderment.

Ava unpeeled herself from Beatrice and took a shaky step forwards.

“Yes...” She held out her hands; they were steady. _We are alive._ She frowned at the fading cuts on Beatrice’s face. “Are you ok?” 

Beatrice studied her in amazement. She nodded. “You…You _exorcised_ them. That was… That was incredible.” 

They slowly picked their way out of the alleyway, hands still clasped together. Ava paused to retrieve her knife. 

“Will they be alright?” She asked, referring to the groaning, bemused group. 

“I think so.” Beatrice said, her voice sounding far away. “Some of them will need to go to hospital. It’s better that we are out of the way before any questions are asked.

They found their way to the square in silence, attempting to absorb the magnitude of what had just happened.

 _I can’t believe I controlled the Halo. We discovered the power and I used it_.

The rain had reduced to a gentle drizzle. A glimmer of late afternoon sunshine broke through the clouds. 

They approached the bridge and, without saying a word, proceeded down the long and winding steps, descending to the river below. Beatrice didn’t let go of her hand. 

The scenery was effervescent in technicolour; bright budding flowers bloomed around them. Everything smelt so new, so _fresh._ Ava felt like she was experiencing it all again for the first time.

Their feet crunched on the shingles as they walked underneath the huge beams.

They stopped and watched the horizon, half shrouded in mist.

“Ava.” Beatrice said softly. “That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. How…?” 

Ava wasn’t sure exactly how to answer; wary that the whole truth could scare Beatrice off. But given that she had just declared her love and heard Mary doing the same on Beatrice’s behalf an hour earlier Ava decided there was no point in having any secrets anymore. 

“You.” She said simply after a few seconds.

Beatrice tilted her head quizzically. “I don’t understand.” 

“Michael told me that there is a key to unlocking my power. In here.” Ava patted her chest. “And that I had to hold on to it.” She sounded gravelly and she swallowed. “He said ‘ _that which makes you you, is destined to be’_. It was pretty cryptic, I have to be honest.” 

Beatrice stared at Ava. 

"It's you." Ava whispered. "You're my inspiration."

She found her gaze drawn down, taking in Beatrice’s appearance fully for this first time since the fight. Her shirt had lost several buttons; her cleavage was slick with rain water. Her lips were parted and her eyebrows furrowed as she listened.

Ava’s heart began to beat that little bit faster again. 

The adrenaline from the battle, the surge of the Halo’s power and Beatrice’s closeness was overwhelming. Her stomach flopped over in a way she had never felt before.

Time seemed to pause once more, but in a different way to the alleyway.

Heat flushed up Beatrice’s neck as she noticed Ava’s dark eyes all over her. 

Ava was transfixed by tiny rivulets of water sliding down her face, over her lips. 

Suddenly Beatrice’s mouth was on hers, in a crushing kiss.

Ava responded instantly, wrapping her arms around her neck, pushing herself up on tiptoes for better access. 

Ava groaned loudly as Beatrice fiercely pushed her tongue into her mouth.

Ava felt like she was omitting sparks. Her hands found Beatrice’s waist and she thrust her against the pillar, underneath the bridge, kissing her with everything she had. 

_This is happening_ … _oh … my God. This is happening._

Ava nearly short circuited when Beatrice’s teeth grazed her lip. Their kisses became increasingly urgent, with so much pent up frustration and _need_ , both of them soon panting for air. 

Their breath mixed together and Ava heard herself groan again. 

She slipped her hands over Beatrice’s wet clothes, enjoying the gasp that came from her mouth as she moved her palms up from her hips to the side of her breasts. She brushed her thumb over the front of her shirt. Beatrice moaned in response. 

They merged into each other.

Ava felt like she was being reborn.

Their hands were everywhere; tangled in hair, roaming frantically over clothes, bodies pressed close together. The want between them was pushing Ava into realms of pleasure she had never experienced before; never even imagined. 

_We’ve been fighting this? Oh sweet Lord - how could Beatrice think that anything that feels this good could ever be wrong?_

She ran her tongue over Beatrice’s bottom lip, into her mouth again and pressed her thigh into her centre. 

Beatrice whimpered, legs buckling slightly as she allowed herself to slide lower, increasing the pressure. 

Ava knew she was soaking wet, in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with being in the rain for hours. Slick heat gathered between her legs and she ground herself into Beatrice; seeking the delicious friction she didn’t even realised she craved until now. The angle wasn’t quite right and she fought the urge to grab Beatrice’s hand and put it where she needed it most. 

In a quick show of strength, Beatrice lifted her by the waist and reversed their positions. Ava gasped lightly as her back hit the bricks. 

Beatrice threaded their fingers together again, stretching Ava’s hands above her head. She lowered her head, planting hot, open mouthed kisses on her chin, along her jaw, across her neck and up to her ear. Ava bit her lip, to stop herself from crying out, as Beatrice’s tongue circled her earlobe. 

Ava wanted to tell her so much; how all of this was making her feel; how she had wanted it for so long and didn’t know that _anything_ could be like this. But words were never going to be enough. 

They pulled back, foreheads touching, tempo changing. 

Beatrice kissed her slowly, deeply. 

It felt different. It sent a thrumming current through Ava’s body to her toes. Her knees had turned into jelly; much more so than even when she had taken out the wraith demons. 

“I’m sorry.” Beatrice whispered finally, one hand buried in Ava’s hair. She trembled. “I’m sorry for everything." She swallowed. “It’s just… I’m so afraid.” 

Ava had never seen her so honest, so _vulnerable_. She felt a pang in her chest. She wanted to take away all of her pain, her doubt. 

“I’m afraid of giving into what I want - of the consequences if I do.” Beatrice’s voice shook. “Of losing you... Of losing myself. But I can't fight it anymore. I want this.” Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she took a ragged breath. "I want you."

Suddenly, it all made sense. 

Ava leaned up again, kissing Beatrice’s tears, tasting salt. She stroked her thumb over her forehead, her eyebrows, under her glassy eyes, across her cheekbones, memorising the contours of her skin. She curled her fingers into Beatrice’s hair, cradling her cheek. 

“I won’t let you lose anything.” Ava murmured. “I’m not going anywhere." She paused. "I don’t work without you.” 

Beatrice turned and kissed Ava’s palm, nuzzling into her hand. 

Ava felt that glowing warmth spreading through her again. 

She tied her arms around Beatrice’s neck and pulled her closer. 

“I love the way you feel.” Ava whispered. Beatrice smiled against her lips and wrapped her hands around her waist, lightly stroking her bare back under her shirt. “I love your smile. I love the way we kiss.” Ava told her quietly. "Beatrice, you're all I have ever wanted."

The warm tingling inside was intensifying, as if a torch had lit inside her. 

Beatrice looked at her with such tenderness it took Ava’s breath away.

“I love your everything.” Beatrice said softly. 

_Oh wow._ _WOW._

The flame inside was burning impossibly bright now, as she fell into Beatrice's eyes all over again. 

Beatrice abruptly tightened her grip around her waist. “Ava!” She gasped.

Ava looked down at the ground and her eyes almost fell out of her head.

_What is happening?!?_

They were floating about 15 feet above the floor. 

Her mouth dropped open and they wobbled, as she tightly clutched onto Beatrice's shoulders.

Beatrice’s fingers dug into her skin, stabilising her. 

“Ava… You’re levitating.” 

Beatrice's voice anchored her. Ava stilled, calming in her arms. 

She felt the Halo’s energy purring through them both, captivating them in a shimmering haze. 

Sparkling golden patterns danced through the shower, enveloping them in a warm glow, as they drifted in the air. 

Amber light reflected onto Beatrice’s perfect, but surprised, face.

_I'm levitating?_

Ava stretched her toes.

There was nothing below them; nothing but her and Beatrice suspended weightless in empty space, lost in the moment.

She smiled and softly captured Beatrice’s lips with her own as they held each other. 

And Ava realised, for the first time, that it was possible for them to win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... :)  
> It basically rained solidly for the entire three days I wrote this - it was very cathartic!  
> I hope this chapter ticks all of the classic boxes and then some...  
> If it's of interest I listened to Emeli Sande's Read All About It, Pt. III while writing the very last act/scene - I think it is beautiful and empowering :)
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, commenting, subscribing and for the kudos and bookmarks. I am truly grateful for your support.


	15. Sodality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and Ava come back down to earth, but how will they and the others react?

It was dark by the time they returned to the cottage. The rain had finally ceased. 

The evening breeze on her damp, although now nearly dry, clothes would ordinarily have given Beatrice a chill but instead she felt like she had her own Halo inside warming her; an Ava shaped Halo. 

They held hands on the walk back, fingers threaded tightly together, shoulders touching. 

The air was damp and the smell of wet grass and mud hung heavily in the air as the cicadas serenaded them. 

Every so often the bright white of the moon poked through the blanket of cloud. 

Ava glanced across at Beatrice, blushing with a small smile. “What do you keep looking at?” 

“You.” 

“’Cause I’m basically a superhero now - flying and everything, right? You just can’t keep your eyes off me.” She rolled her shoulders and flashed her trademark cocky grin. “Maybe I’m actually an _angel_?” 

Beatrice stopped walking, and Ava was pulled back as their hands connected them like a thread. 

Beatrice tugged her closer. “Don’t blaspheme.” She whispered teasingly. “Although I suppose you are like my very own guardian angel.” She lowered her head and gave her a very delicate kiss. “But, if your head gets any bigger how are you going to be able to fly?” 

Ava breathed into the kiss and then pulled back, smacking Beatrice’s arm lightly. “Uh - I do believe you aren’t giving my new status and skills the respect they deserve!” 

Beatrice feigned shock and winked as they continued walking. “Just keeping you on a level.” She nudged her elbow. 

“Mmhmm, my grounding force.” Ava absentmindedly ran her tongue over her bottom lip, savouring the taste of where Beatrice had been just seconds before. 

It didn’t go unnoticed. 

Beatrice’s stomach muscles clenched. “If you keep doing that then we are never going to make it back.” She lightly chastised. 

“Oh I wonder, what _could_ we do instead?” It was Ava’s turn to wink. She didn’t break step though and continued walking as they fell into comfortable silence. 

Beatrice didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed at the restraint. 

They had spent a _long_ time underneath the bridge as the sun went down; kissing, touching and marvelling at what they had discovered and what Ava had achieved. 

They had spent a long time _levitating_ and holding each other.

For once in her life Beatrice didn’t actually know enough words in enough languages to convey how completely awe-struck she was; not only at Ava’s abilities, which were immeasurably impressive, but also at how different _she_ felt too. 

Being honest with herself and Ava about how she felt and allowing her in had opened doorways that neither of them could properly fathom just yet, but it was invigorating. 

Beatrice felt lighter, more present, more alive and more _free_ than she ever had in her life; as if she too was experiencing everything for the first time. 

She couldn’t pretend her previous concerns had completely vanished, although they did seem less valid now. Ava had destroyed demons and been able to levitate because of their connection. 

She found herself reflecting on a passage from the Bible that she hadn’t read or thought about for many years. “ _There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment_. _The one who fears is not made perfect in love.”_

_Is that true? Is that what are doing? We drove out evil because our love is perfect? And I mustn’t continue to fear what we could become?_

Beatrice thought she was finally beginning to understand; that everything could be ok, if should could just accept it and allow it to be.

She wished there was someone she could go to for guidance. She probably would have trusted Father Vincent with this and felt yet another pang at his betrayal. 

“Penny for your thoughts…” Ava said, concerned, coming to a stop. 

“I might need several.” Beatrice smiled faintly. “Sorry. Big day.” 

The cottage was up ahead, glinting warmly in the darkness. 

“Do you want to talk about it before we go in?” 

Beatrice shook her head and Ava’s face dropped slightly. Beatrice knew she had to reassure her quickly. 

“But I will.” She ran her index finger along Ava’s jaw and tilted her head up slightly towards her. She kissed her softly. “I promise. I just think if we are out any longer they may send out a search party. Can we talk later?” 

Ava nodded. “Course.” 

Beatrice stared up at the cottage as they approached and squeezed Ava’s hand lightly before letting go. 

Ava stepped up on to the porch and surveyed the area, searching for any sign of lurking wraith demons that Beatrice couldn’t see. 

“Anything?” 

“Nada. We’re good.” Ava seemed satisfied and opened the door. 

The sound of excited chattering spilled out. 

Beatrice took a deep breath and followed, uncertain of how this would play out. 

In the brief time they had spent together, she and Ava hadn’t actually discussed what they would tell the others. 

Considering that Mary and Camila had been encouraging her to act – or to at least tell Ava about how she felt – Beatrice hoped they would be somewhat understanding if they learned the full extent of what had happened. 

She was uncertain of how Lilith would respond though; they had had similar strict upbringings with the burden of parental expectation weighing heavily upon them and the importance of towing the line drummed into them at an early age.

She crossed the threshold with some trepidation. 

“No, no, no goddammit – we can’t have an outbreak there, we’ve nothing close by! That’s now the whole of the east coast!” Mary wailed. 

“Language…” Camila’s soft admonishment wafted through the kitchen doorway. 

“Can anyone charter a flight?! Move a research centre?! What do we have?! C’mon people!” 

“Nice of you to join us.” Lilith remarked without looking up. 

“We’ve been worried.” Camila said, staring at her cards.

Beatrice shook her head and smiled.

A board game was stretched out on the kitchen table, scattered with dozens of multi coloured cubes and cards. Mary, Lilith and Camila were giving it their undivided attention. Discarded dinner plates were stacked on the counter. 

“Ooh what’s happening in here?” Ava asked, curious as ever. 

“Playing Pandemic.” Lilith explained flatly. “We found it in a cupboard.” 

“What’s Pandemic?” Ava sidled over to the table and peered down. 

“Viruses have broken out around the world.” Camila said. “We’re trying to stop them and find cures. We need to _work together_ to do that.” She frowned at Lilith, who pulled a face back at her. 

_It’s good to see some things never change._

“Jesus!” Mary exclaimed, finally noticing them properly. Her gaze lingered on Beatrice; a silent question about what had happened after Ava overheard them in the kitchen. “What the hell did you do, beat the shit out of each other?”

Beatrice had to admit; visually she and Ava had seen better days. 

Her own clothes were ripped; her shirt barely had any buttons remaining and small cuts blemished her skin.

Ava, with the exception of a couple of bruises, had all but recovered thanks to the Halo, but she was very pale and her clothes were also torn; something Beatrice hadn’t really had a problem with earlier as it allowed her wandering hands easier access. 

What struck Beatrice the most though was Ava’s lips; they were very pink, sort of _smudged_ , and, to Beatrice mind, had obviously spent a lot of time connected to someone else’s face. 

She felt herself blushing and noticed that Ava was doing likewise as she turned to her for a steer on what they should say. 

"Uhh… not exactly.” Beatrice offered, coming closer so they were side by side again. “We were attacked in the village by dozens of wraith demons.” 

Camila dropped her cards and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. “What?!”

“The locals were possessed and some of our attackers appeared to be the people who had been reported missing at home too.” Beatrice continued. “They just kept multiplying. There were so many.” 

“Shit…” Mary breathed. 

“It happened faster than I’ve ever seen it. It was like in Vatican City - although no Adriel thankfully this time.” 

As they were talking she had subconsciously drawn even closer to Ava, arms almost touching. 

_Is this magnetism?_

“So what happened?!” Lilith asked, examining their battle wounds. “How did you escape?”

“Ava _exorcised_ \- “ 

“I _flew_!” 

They spoke over each other excitedly and Beatrice found herself doing something she hadn’t too often for years. 

She _giggled._

“Sorry – you go!” 

“No – you. It’s your story. You did it!” 

“But you’ll tell it better.” 

They laughed as they talked enthusiastically in a rush, unable to get the words out fast enough. 

They explained how Ava had tried to save the woman who became possessed, then Beatrice arrived and they had fought them all and, when all seemed lost, Ava had used the Halo to burn the demons, exorcise the people and later levitated. 

They were so wrapped up in their noisy accounts, staring and smiling proudly at each other as they vivaciously babbled about one another’s accomplishments, that they didn’t notice the raised eyebrows and knowing grins exchanged by the other three. 

They definitely didn’t see Camila’s animated head gesture in their direction, nor her ardent grab and shake of Mary’s leg underneath the table. 

“And then we – uh, I mean _I_ –“ Ava corrected herself, assuming Beatrice wouldn’t want the others to know about their physical proximity under the bridge. “Levitated like 40 feet.” She couldn’t keep the delight out of her voice. 

Beatrice dipped her head and looked at Ava endearingly. “More like 15. Possibly 20.” 

“Oh whatever - it was _so_ much higher than that! I swear!” She folded her arms and tutted, playfully. “Honestly, for someone so great at all these combat skills and blowing things up I think it’s shocking that you aren’t actually very spatially aware!” 

“Hmm, maybe you’re just not very _self-_ aware.” 

“Uh if I had no self-awareness I think I would know about it?!” Ava had a delicious, baiting grin on her face.

Beatrice opened her mouth, ready with another quick retort but Mary interrupted. 

“So – let me get this straight. You guys were about to be killed and then - _somehow_ – you purged them all with the Halo?” 

Ava nodded steadfastly. “Yup. I just felt this surging force that I suddenly realised I could use and control.” She gestured outwards from her chest. “It’s like I was connected to everything around me. The demons, the Halo, Beatrice. I wouldn’t have done it without her... It was like this _heat_ rising inside of me and I couldn’t stop it, even if I wanted to.” 

Beatrice didn’t think Ava was aware of how that possibly sounded. She pursed her lips and avoided Mary’s wide eyes.

“There are plenty of records of Warrior Nuns engaging their abilities in different ways, but to this level it is unheard of.” Lilith said. “Mass exorcism and levitation?! You don’t even seem drained? I mean, you don’t look _good_ but I don’t think it’s because you’re drained...” Despite the backhanded compliment there was no mistaking the admiration in her tone. 

Beatrice was glad; she had been wary of Lilith’s reaction and was relieved she had calmed down since Ava had told them about her dreams earlier. 

“Could this be the heritage thing Michael told you about in your vision?” Lilith asked. 

Ava shrugged, distracted, eyeing a half full pan of strew that had been left on the stove. “Maybe.”

Camila thought for a moment. “Possibly. Or your past as a quadriplegic could play some part. We know that the Halo’s powers are linked to the emotions of the bearer.” She studied her and paused before continuing. “You must have engaged in some very intense emotional experience and feelings to access the Halo and control it in this way….” 

Ava was no longer distracted. 

She and Beatrice were silent. 

_Intense emotional experience?_

Despite all they had been through, Beatrice was still struggling to understand how Ava’s feelings for her provoked those reactions. 

“Hang on, hang on… Let’s rewind. Go back to the levitating thing.” Mary said slowly, twirling her finger in the air. “So that happened _after_ the wraiths were gone…When you were already safe.” She leaned forward and rested her chin on the back of her hand, eyes twinkling mischievously. “What intense emotional experience were you having that could’ve possibly caused you to fly _after_?” She sounded deadly serious but Beatrice saw the corner of her mouth twitch. 

Ava flushed a deep red. “Uhm. Well.” She coughed and shot Beatrice a furtive glance. “I was just like really, really happy. About the not dying and everything. _Really_ happy.” 

“Riiight.” Mary fractionally raised her eyebrows and was then serious. “Happiness. The key to life apparently. Damn girl. Shannon was able to do things but this is...” She trailed off and sadness unexpectedly shadowed her face. 

Beatrice was concerned. She was unsure what Mary was thinking exactly but imagined it wasn’t coming from a healthy place. 

Camila broke the silence. “We put some food by for you. Although you’ll probably want to dry off properly and get changed first…?” She eyed the dirty, wet footprints they’d smeared over the floor, but it was too late; Ava needed no further encouragement. She was already tracking more mud across the kitchen as she headed for the stove. 

She unceremoniously stuck her hand straight into the pan and shovelled a fistful of chicken and chorizo stew directly into her mouth. 

Beatrice stifled a laugh. 

_God help me. I am in love with someone with no self-awareness and absolutely zero table manners._

Ava turned back to them. “This is really good.” She mumbled, spraying a speck of potato onto the floor. Sauce trickled through her fingers and over her knuckles.

Lilith winced. 

“I just don’t know how the wraiths found us so fast.” Beatrice said, retrieving two spoons and plates from the cupboard. She served a dollop of stew onto one and passed it to Ava pointedly. 

Ava gulped sheepishly and accepted the dish, digging in again quickly, with only marginally more finesse. 

“Vincent.” Mary said, almost spitting out the name. “He must have had an idea that we would come here if we didn’t go back to Cat’s Cradle. Probably hedging his bets.” 

“It makes me wonder how long we are safe here.” Beatrice said, after she had swallowed her own serving; it was very tasty and still warm.

“Well it definitely ain’t safe for you two to be out and about.” Mary leaned back on her chair. “You should lay low for a bit until we work out the next move.” 

“I am still waiting for Kristian Schaefer to get back to me. By all accounts Jillian Salvius is, understandably, not too happy with our escapades at Arqtech.” Camila said. “But in the meantime I’ve been doing some reading of my own. Sister Areala is buried in the city of London. In Temple Church. It was founded by the Knights Templar in the Middle Ages. A number of prestigious noblemen were laid to rest there. Sister Areala is one of the only women.” She glanced at Beatrice quickly. “So I guess we are going to London?” 

The name held a lot of associations for Beatrice.

_I haven’t been back in a long time._

She pushed away an old but familiar anxiety. “If that’s where we need to go, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Ava noticed Beatrice’s change in demeanour. “I don’t want to put any of you in any danger though so I maybe I should just go on my – “

She was cut off by Lilith sighing loudly over the top of her. “Don’t be stupid. We need to formulate a plan.” She said. “I don’t fancy your chances of getting through airport security, or mine come to think of it, but another road trip sounds arduous.” 

“Yeah, having a big chunk of ethereal metal in my back may set off an alarm.” Ava said. “Oh man, I used to really love planes when I was kid. Guess that’s over.” She thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up. “Wait, do you think I could maybe fly _myself_ like Peter Pan or We-“ 

“No.” Beatrice, Mary, Camila and Lilith cut her off in unison. 

“There could be another option though...” Mary said tentatively to Lilith. 

“You mean me?” Lilith asked, after a beat. “Teleporting?” She visibly blanched. 

“Why not? You’re been doing so great recently and controlling your emotions… I think you could.” Beatrice noticed how tender Mary’s expression was.

_Interesting._

“That sounds pretty cool.” Ava nodded, pulling out a chair and straddling it, dangling her plate over the other side.

“I’m not sure.” Camila was pensive, always more wary of Lilith’s new abilities than anyone else. “You’ve only just started exploring what you can do. That’s a lot of pressure. It’s a big distance and a big risk.” 

Lilith pondered the idea before answering. “Well, I travelled from Spain to Rome in seconds without even thinking about it. I know the UK is further but, we could consider it? I would need to practise and we’d need to be sure. There’s still a lot I don’t know.”

Beatrice was intrigued. After what she had seen Ava do in the last few hours she was in the realm of believing anything was possible. “Let’s sleep on it and see if you’re able to even take yourself that far first? Or find out if you can teleport with anyone else, even a short distance? Camila’s right, it could be dangerous and you don’t want to put yourself at risk. Or any of us.” 

The others nodded in agreement.

“Soooo. Bea, Ava, is there anything else we should know about?” Camila asked, overly innocently. “Did anything else happen today that you would like to share with us?” 

Beatrice was silent, trying to read her. 

_What is she asking?_

Ava got up and busied herself with a third serving of stew. 

Beatrice opened her mouth to speak but found that the words wouldn’t come. 

She shut it again. 

“What, me killing a load of demons and then flying around like one of the X-men isn’t enough for you guys?” Ava finally diverted them with another unattractive display of masticated chicken and vegetables. 

“Which one would you be?” Mary replied, interested. 

Ava shrugged. “Magneto?” 

“Oh yeah – using the Halo? I like it. Although maybe you’d just stick to things. Could be cumbersome.”

“Rogue?”

“Rogue didn’t fly in the movies.” Mary said flatly.

“She did in the comics!”

“Well are we talking comics or – “

Camila shook her head and sighed. She tried a different tact, bringing them back to the point before the moment passed altogether. 

“Ok then. That’s cool. Well Bea, I’ve made up the sofa in the lounge for you, just like you asked. So Ava, you’re sharing with me tonight – hope that’s ok with you both?” 

Beatrice was surprised by how emphatically _not_ ok she was with this plan and mentally kicked herself for suggesting it in the first place. 

_Was that only this morning?_

She felt like a different person.

She tried to keep her expression neutral. 

“Oh.” Ava was less successful. 

_Remind me never to allow her to play poker._

Beatrice attempted to cover and nodded quickly, words hurried as she avoided Ava’s crestfallen eyes. “That’s fine, Camila, thank you.” 

“Yeah – absolutely.” Ava said finally, swallowing. She stirred food around her plate.

“Guess that’s settled then.” Camila stared very hard at the table, a small grin beginning to creep across her face.

“Cosy.” Mary nodded.

The moments ticked by and no one spoke. 

The only sound was Ava’s chewing. 

Beatrice felt extremely self-conscious. 

Lilith suddenly pushed her chair back with a groan and got to her feet. 

“Camila, Mary, stop. I can’t take it anymore and I’m barely even human.” Lilith turned to Ava and Beatrice. “Come on – let’s not beat about the bush.” She cleared her throat. “I think I speak on behalf of _everyone_ here when I say - thank _FUCK this_ is finally happening.” She waved her hands between them emphatically.

Beatrice’s mouth fell open. 

“Huh?” Ava said. 

“Oh please!” Lilith continued with another huge sigh and roll of her eyes. “You can spare us all the details but we’ve been waiting for you two to get your shit together for _weeks_.” She clasped her hands together. “And thanks be to God for answering my prayers. If it puts an end to your neurotic mood swings and aggressive protective impulses,” she pointed at Beatrice, then to Ava. “And you’ll stop looking like a kicked puppy all the time and can focus on killing Adriel and preventing the end of days, then it truly is a _miracle_.” 

Beatrice and Ava gaped at her.  
  
Mary burst out laughing and clapped. “Right! And Lilith is angsty enough most of the time for all of us without you two keep going all _Dawson_ on each other.” 

“So… you all know?” Ava stammered, staring round at them and then scowled. “Hey, I do _not_ look like a kicked puppy!” 

“Oh please!” Lilith grumbled “You do, pining all the time when Beatrice is acting like a moron and ignoring you. Then you just want to fight and take it out on me!” She raised an eyebrow and poked her in the shoulder. “Not that I don’t enjoy knocking you down a peg or two.”

“How long have you known? Since when?” Beatrice said quietly, her heart in her mouth. “Wait a minute - a moron?” 

“Beatrice, seriously. Since _forever_.” Lilith said, sounding bored. “But if we wait for you to actually be ready to tell us we’ll probably all be dead. We want you to be happy. So just get on with it.”

“What Lilith is _trying_ to say in her uniquely eloquent way is that we love you.” Camila said as she got to her feet. 

She put her arms around Beatrice and brought her in for a hug. “See, I told you.” She whispered in her ear. “It’s all fine.” 

Camila turned to Ava and put her other arm around her. “We love both of you.” 

“And you know what they say,” Mary jiggled her eyebrows as she slung her arm around Ava. “Love covers a multitude of sins.” 

Beatrice laughed, embarrassed, and met Ava’s gaze.

Ava blushed. “I love all you guys too.” 

Beatrice brushed a hand over her face, struggling to take it all in. “I thought that – that you wouldn’t…” 

“That we would think any less of you or something?” Camila asked. “That will never happen, Bea. Whether or not we are Nuns, live in a Convent or are members of the OCS. Whatever and wherever, we are always Sisters.” 

Beatrice was stunned and didn’t know what to say. She felt very emotional; hearing them alleviate her concerns in such a way was more than she could have hoped for.

“You still have to be a perfectionist though of course and out of _all_ the women in the world you have to get it on with _God’s Champion._ ” Lilith smirked and, for the first time in weeks, Beatrice saw it reach her eyes. “Even if that champion _is_ Ava. I guess beggars can’t be choosers.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Hey!” Ava protested again.

Beatrice stared at them, still unable to find the words, but understanding their truth; so accepting, so welcoming.

 _This is my family_ , _my home._

“Thank you.” She managed. “I’m sorry I doubted.” 

Mary tousled Ava’s head. “Yeah, yeah. And a special well done to Ava, for hanging in there and using superpowers to get her girl. Now,will you _please_ both go and clean up? You actually stink like wet dog!” She shoved them towards the door and patted Lilith on the back. “And you. For always telling it like it is. I thank God for you.” 

Lilith blinked. “What do you mean?” She was confused.

Mary shook her head. She chuckled and squeezed Lilith’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” She murmured, hovering for a moment before sitting back down in front of the board game.

Lilith flushed slightly and looked… _Bashful?_

Beatrice observed from the doorway as she wiped away stray tears which had spilt. 

_This is interesting indeed._

“Come on, let’s save the world already.” Mary banged the table, summoning Lilith and Camila back to the game. “Whose go is it?”

Beatrice took a breath and slipped her hand into Ava’s.

Ava beamed at her. Beatrice beckoned her head towards their room. 

They wandered down the hallway.

“See, it’s all fine. The superpowers make everything better.” Ava teased, nudging into her. “You should listen to me more. I really _am_ your guardian angel.” 

Beatrice smiled. 

They closed the bedroom door behind them and Ava was in her arms immediately, suddenly serious. 

“Are you ok?” She asked. “That was a lot.” 

Beatrice reflected on her question as she burrowed into Ava’s damp hair.

There were no more secrets. Mary, Camila and Lilith knew about her and Ava. They knew she was gay. And they loved her anyway. The acceptance was overwhelming. 

“I think so.” She said finally. “I didn’t expect them to be so….normal about it.” 

Ava pulled back and appraised her. “You don’t see what we all see. But I hope one day you will.” 

“What’s that?” 

“That _normal_ is relative. Over the last few months I’ve realised that there is no such thing really as a perfect normality, even though I wanted there to be. And it doesn’t even matter.” Ava said softly.

Beatrice was reminded of their conversation when they read Sister Melanie’s journal; when Ava had told her it was ok to be herself; when she had called Ava ignorant.

_How wrong that assessment is now._

“We see that anything which makes you who you are could never be wrong or something to be ashamed of.” Ava brushed their noses together. Beatrice’s breath was taken away. “You are the bravest, most intelligent, caring and beautiful person I have ever met. And I am going to make it my personal endeavour to teach you to see what I see, if you’ll let me.” Ava leaned up on tiptoes again; their lips a fraction apart. “Starting with this.” She kissed her slowly. 

Beatrice tingled as warmth cascaded through her. It quickly developed into something further when Ava’s tongue pushed against her mouth; seeking access which she quickly granted. 

“You astound me, Ava Silva.” Beatrice told her quietly after a few moments, holding her close. “And _not_ because you’re a superhero.” She kissed her again before Ava could interrupt. 

Everyone knowing about them somehow made it even more real. 

_I am kissing a gorgeous and magnificent woman. She is kissing me and I am loving every single minute of it._

“Are you ok about going to London?” Ava asked. “I sensed a vibe…”

Beatrice was taken slightly aback. “It’s…my parents. I haven’t been back or seen them in a long time.” She explained. “They have property in London. We visited regularly. I was there just as much as I was at home, and that wasn’t far away either. There are many memories – good and bad.”

Ava’s fingers stroked the back of her neck, waiting for her to continue.

“I want to tell you everything.” Beatrice whispered and then wrinkled her nose. “But Mary is right. We do reek.” 

Ava laughed and feebly attempted to push her away. “Speak for yourself!” 

“Ava, you’re in my arms – I am definitely speaking for you too.” She smirked, burying her face in her neck, sniffing.

Ava squirmed and shrieked. “It tickles! Stop it! Ok, ok! Do you want to shower first?” 

“Fine – I’ll be fast.” Beatrice gave Ava a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and grabbed her shower bag and pyjamas.

She paused in the doorway. 

“You better be…” Ava bit her lip and shot her a look that fired straight into Beatrice’s groin, leaving her in no doubt as to what Ava was thinking. Beatrice didn’t think she had ever seen her look sexier.

“Uhm. Yes. I’ll be right back.” She blustered, almost stumbling headlong into the doorframe on the way out. 

Once in the bathroom Beatrice turned the shower up high and carefully undressed, wincing at the odd cut and scrape from the fight. Steam filled the room. She knew she was in better shape than she probably should have been and wondered if Ava had inadvertently used the Halo to heal her again when she exorcised the wraiths or levitated. She reminded herself to mention it later.

She washed quickly, shampooing out the rain and grainy remains of the battle from her hair. As she relaxed under the water she thought about Ava waiting for her and the expression on her face as she left.

 _Is she expecting us to go further than kissing tonight?_ _Am I expecting us to?_  
  
Am I ready to? 

All of a sudden Beatrice was awash with a whole new wave of nerves. 

It was obvious that they both wanted more, both _needed_ more. 

She craved to give everything to Ava and receive it in return. They had nearly lost each other far too frequently to waste any more time. 

Beatrice had of course fantasised about it; imagining what Ava’s body would feel like against hers, what it would be like to touch her, to taste her; urges she innately _felt_. 

She hadn’t allowed herself to fully indulge in them in too much vivid detail. As soon as her thoughts drifted that way over the last couple of months she had tried to squash them down; feeling guilty over her vows and guilty in case she was violating Ava in her mind without her knowledge. 

She shook her head at herself.

Her nerves tonight weren’t about being with Ava though; what she was mainly fretting over was that she wouldn’t be what Ava hoped for and that she would disappoint her. 

Beatrice was concerned that Ava might have high expectations. Expectations that everything between them would be magical. But Beatrice didn’t have any special abilities and wasn’t sure she even knew what she was doing in that department. 

_I know what I want to do, but that’s not the same thing as being able to deliver._

She had never felt so underprepared.

She hadn’t kissed anyone else in a very long time or ventured too far along that path; having been caught by her parents years earlier in the early stages of what could have been exceptionally compromising position.

But she gathered from Mary’s account of Ava running around with JC that things had probably developed between them physically. The way he had touched Ava in the bar certainly implied a previous intimacy. 

Beatrice blinked away the memory and swallowed down the jealousy. 

_What if I’m not any good, or not as good as him? Am I the only woman she’s been attracted to and does that even matter? What if she changes her mind and decides that this is not what she wants afterwards?_

Beatrice didn’t think she would be able to recover if that happened but she also understood that it was a risk she was now willing to take.

She stood underneath the spray, letting it drum down on her head and run over her like a waterfall, drowning out her thoughts. She tried to calm her briskly beating heart, realising with some embarrassment that she was in fact _terrified_ of going back in their bedroom. 

_You confronted demons and death together this afternoon. Don’t be such a coward. And hurry up. You don’t want her to think you’re avoiding her again._

After what may actually have been the longest shower of her life – _already broken my first promise to be quick_ – Beatrice finally emerged. She dried off, and dressed in her shorts and tank top. 

She padded back down the hallway, away from the raised voices of the other three as they packed up their board game. She hesitated outside the bedroom door. 

_You want this. You know how she feels about you. Just let it happen._

Beatrice exhaled and opened the door quietly. 

The only light came from a lamp on the bedside table. Ava was laying on the bed on her side, in a semi foetal position with her legs drawn up to her chest. 

Beatrice approached slowly and saw that she had changed into a clean pair of shorts and Beatrice’s own sweater from the previous night, obviously having given up on being able to have her own shower. 

She was fast asleep. 

Beatrice realised at that moment she was disappointed, which gave her all the answers she needed about whether she was ready or not. 

_You idiot._

The irony of how she had wasted yet more time and opportunity by worrying about it was not lost on her. She rebuked herself silently. 

With a small resigned sigh, Beatrice lowered herself onto the bed. Her limbs were heavy and she noticed for the first time how exhausted she was as the adrenaline and excitement subsided. 

Ava was breathing deeply, also utterly worn out from the day’s events. 

Beatrice watched her, bathed in the soft yellow light, and all of her anxieties slipped away. Her eyes tracked across Ava’s face as she softly inhaled and exhaled, the movement behind her eyelids as she dreamed and the occasional twitch of her mouth and fingers. She was so peaceful; so flawless, so perfect. 

Beatrice brushed her lips against her forehead; enjoying the sweet scent of sweat, rain, honeysuckle and cinnamon coating Ava’s skin. 

She carefully leaned back and turned the lamp off and the room was swallowed by darkness. 

Beatrice gently slotted their hands together. 

The Halo flickered in response and began to glow faintly. Ava sighed contentedly.

_Wow, that is never going to get old._

Beatrice smiled and closed her eyes, feeling completely comforted as she fell into a deep sleep.

_What a difference a day makes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another long one - this kind of ran away with me.  
> So everything is out in the open at long last. Poor Beatrice - so many worries!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Thanks for following, reading and commenting. You're all so awesome.


	16. Floating In A (Day)Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice are caught in a compromising situation and Lilith tries to hone her abilities.

“Ok, you ready?” Mary gripped Lilith’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. 

Lilith nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Three. Two. One.” Beatrice counted them down and stepped back. 

Lilith’s forehead creased in concentration. 

A red ripple began to pulse around them. The light gradually grew brighter until, with a sound like the air was swallowing itself, it consumed the pair. 

Ava observed anxiously from her position on the lake, where she was balancing on a paddleboard. The sun was beating down on her head.

Camila floated nearby on her own board. 

Beatrice eyed her stopwatch from the shore. 

Moments passed and the three of them looked at each other, waiting.

Finally, there was a swirling gurgle and Mary and Lilith materialised on the grass.

“That was barely two minutes this time!” Beatrice said, stopping the timer. “Well done.” 

Mary gasped and bent down, still clutching Lilith’s shoulders. 

“Holy shit!” 

“What happened? What did you see?” Ava asked, using her paddle to glide through the water and close the distance between them. 

She and Camila had found the boards in a hut beside the lake that morning and Ava had pleaded to try them out. She didn’t know how to swim so Camila had agreed to stay nearby in case she fell in, despite Beatrice’s protestations, while she helped Lilith and Mary with teleporting.

They had been practising for a couple of hours and Lilith seemed to have got it down to a fine art with another person now.

“Nothing much – the same. Just … darkness and then bright colours. Red, orange..” Mary caught her breath. “It was like being in a vacuum. A volcanic vacuum. And then a _really_ pretty square! What was that?”

“Bruges! Just for a moment.” Lilith boasted. “I thought about the Belfry that my parents took me to when I was little.” She paused. “Ah I should’ve thought about the old Chocolate House instead – now _that_ would’ve impressed you.”

“I am already impressed.” Mary playfully slapped her arm. “Seems like a nice place. I’d like to see it for longer than three seconds next time.”

“I am sure that can be arranged.” Lilith mused with a twinkle in her eye.

“So we know you can teleport with another person multiple times. Over short _and_ longer distances. ” Beatrice said nodding appreciatively, one hand on her hip. She was wearing loose fitting black trousers and a white t-shirt. “The UK isn’t that much further on from Belgium, although you would be crossing water. Do you think that could make a difference??

Lilith tossed her hair back and disappeared again in another bubble of light.

She re-emerged on the opposite side of the lake.

“What do you reckon?” She shouted over.

Beatrice grinned. “Very good!” She called back, raising an eyebrow. “Although the English Channel is just a _little_ bit bigger than this lake.”

Lilith teleported back across again.

“How do you feel?” Camila asked her.

Lilith nodded. “Good. I think. I can clearly feel where I need to go. It’s like I have a map in my mind and a purpose.”

“So you’re basically Hermione Granger.” Ava giggled.

Lilith looked blank. 

“You know, apparition with the teleporting?” Ava tried again. “Hogwarts? Harry Potter?”

Mary sighed. “Give it up! She hasn’t read the books _or_ seen the films!” 

“I think you mean more Bellatrix anyway.” Camila whispered conspiratorially.

Ava laughed. 

“Rest up a bit and then we’ll go again.” Mary squeezed Lilith’s shoulder and sat down on the grass. “I think we’ll be ready for London in no time! Then we can pay our respects to Sister Areala personally.”

Camila wrinkled her nose. “There seems to be something incredibly distasteful about disturbing the resting place of the very first Warrior Nun. Our founder.”

“More distasteful than trying to steal Adriel’s bones from the Vatican?” Beatrice asked wryly.

“No.” Camila admitted. “I know it has to be done. I just hope Kristian Schaefer is right.” She spun around on her board.

Schaefer had returned her call that morning to inform them that according to the Vatican Archives, Sister Areala had indeed been buried with a relic; her own weapon _before_ she had received the Halo. He told them that it wasn’t a sword, but that was all he knew at that stage. He had promised to email over some documents.

“Hey, Ava.” Lilith called across with a smug grin, pulling Ava back to the present on the lake. “Stop procrastinating. This isn’t a spectator sport. You’re up. Levitate already!”

“If you fall in I’ll get you out straight away.” Camila said calmly. 

Ava had reasoned that the best place to try levitating again would be out on the lake as the water would cushion the fall if she slipped or lost concentration. Mary had pointed out that even if that did happen Ava would be fine, having already survived being pushed off a cliff – by her.

Beatrice had been extremely unimpressed by that revelation. But she conceded that doing it on the water would probably be ok if Camila stayed close by. Camila had been equally enthusiastic about paddle-boarding so they had won her over.

Ava glided further out to the centre of the lake in her swim shorts and t shirt. She took a deep breath and stared down at her feet, positioned either side of the board. She glanced down at the fish swimming in and out of the reeds below. 

Performance anxiety prickled at her. “Are you sure?” She asked Camila who had followed her closely and was now less than three feet away.

Camila sat down on her board, dangling her feet off either side into the water, and nodded. “Absolutely. Go ahead. Do your thing.” 

Ava noticed Beatrice was shifting her weight from one foot to the other on the shore, clearly still uneasy about the whole situation.

Ava licked her lips and centred herself, focusing on her core. She wanted to prove to Beatrice that she could do this. 

She noticed the subtle movement of the water beneath her feet.

She was mindful of the automatic, imperceptible clenching of her toes keeping her upright and the way her hips shifted slightly in time with the soft current of the lake, pulled by the gentle breeze. She relaxed her fingers around the paddle, allowing it to rest at the base of her thumbs, holding it out perfectly straight, maintaining her balance. 

The Halo began to shimmer, radiating a pleasant heat through her torso. Her heartbeat became stronger and more assured as it did so. 

But she still didn’t move. 

Ava sighed and opened herself up further to her surroundings. 

With her eyes closed she could still sense Camila nearby, watching closely, poised to act if necessary, Mary on the bank of the lake digging the soles of her trainers into the soil, Lilith standing behind her, hands on hips. 

Ava reached out for Beatrice and knew a smile had crept across her face as soon as she imagined that she had picked out her heartbeat, her warmth. She could detect Beatrice’s apprehension and wanted to show her that there was nothing to worry about. She imagined she was standing on the board opposite her, toe to toe, hands around her waist. 

Ava’s feet lifted off the board. 

She heard Camila’s sharp intake of breath. 

Ava dared to look and was proud to see she was hovering a few inches in the air.

_I can control this._

_I can do this._

She saw Beatrice’s impressed but cautious expression from across the lake and rose up a little further but then stopped, as if she had hit a barrier. 

Beatrice looked worried.

Ava glanced down again and was disappointed to see that she was still only four or five inches above the water’s surface. 

“What happened to 40 feet?!” Lilith shouted. 

Ava scowled and descended, feet brushing the board again. “I just need to concentrate.” She said through gritted teeth. 

“I’ve got an idea – why don’t you _concentrate_ on imagining that Beatrice is doing to you right now what she was about to this morning?” Lilith’s voice was playful but it was enough to prompt a vivid memory that made Ava flush bright red and become very hot. 

The Halo flared and her stomach lurched. 

Ava felt herself propelled upwards as if a jet-pack was strapped to her back. 

_Oh yeah – that’s working alright._

She rose up vertically like she had been spat out of a canon towards the sky as the memory crashed through her. 

**** 

That morning Ava had woken up to find Beatrice fast asleep, inches away on the bed they shared.

The initial excitement at seeing her laying there wore off when she remembered how she had disappeared for the longest shower known to humanity the night before and Ava had finally given up waiting and fallen asleep. 

She appreciated that Beatrice probably had a lot to deal with; especially now that Mary, Lilith and Camila knew about them. But she was a little hurt that Beatrice couldn’t just tell her that and had instead decided to basically hide in the bathroom until Ava passed out – which she had eventually done, once she’d changed into some dry clothes. 

After watching her sleep for a few minutes Ava left the room and belatedly washed off the mucky remnants of the battle and the storm. She tried to rinse off her bad mood as well and dwell instead on the beautiful moments they had shared the day before; the connection in the alleyway, levitating and how open and honest they had been with each other. And the kissing. _So much kissing._

_Hopefully she hasn’t got cold feet again_.

_Hopefully what I did with the Halo wasn’t too intense._

Deep down Ava knew that was a ridiculous notion and Beatrice was nothing but proud of her, but insecurities are so much easier to believe and even harder to ignore.

She could hear the others in the kitchen preparing breakfast as she tiptoed out of the bathroom clad only in a white towel. 

Ava ducked back into their bedroom, silently opening and closing the door.

She turned around and jumped. 

Beatrice was laying on the bed, propped up on one elbow. She was very much awake and very much staring at her.

Ava was suddenly self-conscious in the towel that only covered her from her chest to the middle of her thighs. Tiny droplets of water glistened on her skin where she hadn’t dried properly. 

If Beatrice’s penetrating and wandering stare was anything to go by, she had also noticed. She sat up and looked away, picking at her hands awkwardly.

“Uh. Morning.” Ava’s mouth was very dry. She made her way over to the suitcase and started rummaging around for clothes. 

“Hi.” Beatrice’s voice was quiet. 

Ava felt a stab of annoyance. “Gotta say, I was glad to see you here when I woke up. I thought you might have drowned in that shower last night.” She said sarcastically over her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry about that.” 

“It’s cool. If you wanted to sleep in the lounge and still switch with Camila though, you could’ve just said.” 

Beatrice’s eyes were soft. “No. Not at all. I don’t want you to think that.” She came to sit at the bottom of the bed directly behind her, feet on the floor. “To be honest, I was...apprehensive.” She said shyly.

Ava’s irritation melted away and she turned around.

_This is the second time in almost as many days she’s told me she’s nervous._

Beatrice bit her lip. “Not because of you, as such. Of … Us. I’ve never.. well, you know.” She said quickly. “I know it probably sounds stupid. And I shouldn’t make assumptions either.” She added hastily.

Ava placed her underwear on the bed and sat down beside her. 

Beatrice’s gaze dropped to her chest for a second before landing back on her face.

Ava took her hands, noticing they were clammy.

She understood where Beatrice was coming from and was relieved that they were on the same page after all. 

Ava knew without doubt that she wanted things to progress between them, but she recognised that she wasn’t the most graceful person even at the best of times and she was edgy about doing something wrong, or putting Beatrice off.

Also, her only real sexual experience had been a hurried encounter in a cleaning cupboard with a guy; there was only so much one could learn from books and the internet. She hadn’t had that much time to even explore what _she_ liked herself.

_How do I know what Beatrice would like?_

“It’s not stupid to me.” Ava admitted quietly. “But we don’t have to do anything we aren’t ready for.” 

Beatrice squeezed her hand and took a deep breath. “The thing is - I am used to being the best at everything I do. I train and practise and learn and recite until I am. It’s been my go to my entire life. But with you I am entirely out of my depth. And quite frankly, it.. is a little intimidating.” 

Ava smiled. “Bea, I spent 12 years laying on my back unable to feel anything from the neck down. Do you think I have any real clue about life? I’ve never even been on a date.” She leaned forward and kissed Beatrice’s bottom lip lightly. “From what I can tell though,” she whispered, “we have a pretty good grasp of the basics. The rest is practise and, like you said, you’re _very_ good at that…” 

She kissed her again. 

Beatrice reacted immediately, licking Ava’s top lip before sliding her tongue into her mouth. 

Ava turned around further into the kiss, shifting one leg up the bed slightly. The towel was only just barely covering anything but Ava didn’t care at that moment. 

They kissed slowly.

“Mmm, this is how I should’ve woken you up.” Ava said with a small smile.

“I’d like that.” Beatrice whispered. “Although the sight of you in a towel isn’t so bad either.”

Ava tangled one hand into Beatrice’s sleep mussed hair, tugging gently at the roots, as she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. 

She stroked her fingers up Beatrice’s bare arms and goose-bumps scattered across her skin. 

Beatrice lowered her mouth to Ava’s neck and flicked her tongue across her pulse point. 

Ava heard a whimper emerge from her own lips. 

“I must say, you smell a lot better than last night.” Beatrice mumbled, in the exact spot she knew Ava was ticklish. 

Ava shivered and writhed further into her. Beatrice gasped against her neck and moved her hand to Ava’s leg.

She stroked Ava’s knee with the back of her index finger and began tracing a small circle on her inner thigh with her thumb. 

Ava trembled, feeling like she was omitting sparks again and knew the Halo had ignited. 

Beatrice’s other hand drifted up her back and rubbed between her shoulder blades. 

She pulled back slightly and Ava could see her pupils were dilated. “I can feel it. The Halo.” Beatrice’s voice was husky. “It’s so warm.” 

Ava swallowed. “Well, you make me really hot.” 

Beatrice giggled again and Ava loved it. 

“Ava, you _are_ really hot.” Beatrice told her, staring deep into her eyes. 

Ava forgot how to breathe. 

She closed the gap between them again, tongues and lips caressing, pace building. 

Ava slipped her hand underneath Beatrice’s tank top, stroking across the perfect indent at the bottom of her back and upwards, realising, with some excitement, that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Ava lightly scratched her fingernails against her skin and Beatrice arched further into her, breathing quickly. 

Beatrice continued sketching tiny circles just above Ava’s knee; every touch sending embers skittering up her thigh. 

Ava wasn’t sure what to do next. She slipped her hands back out of Beatrice’s shirt and up her sides to her chest. 

Beatrice moaned into her mouth as Ava’s thumb brushed across her nipple. It was already hard, causing another rush of heat straight into Ava’s centre.

Emboldened, she cupped Beatrice’s whole breast with her hand and moved her other one to do the same on the other side. She scraped her thumbnail gently over the fabric of her shirt again and Beatrice breathed in sharply.

Ava paused, unsure if it was in pleasure. “Too much?” She murmured. 

Beatrice grabbed her hand. “No. Really no.” She whispered. “Don’t stop.” 

She kissed her again and Ava explored further, learning her perfect curves through the material of her top.

She wanted Beatrice’s hands all over her too and craved to be closer.

In one smooth movement Ava threw her leg over Beatrice’s lap so she was straddling her in her towel. Somehow it stayed closed, dangling teasingly across the top of her legs. 

Beatrice’s eyes fell across her and down. 

The dark expression on her face turned Ava on even more. 

She lowered Beatrice’s palm down to her thigh, and nudged it up slightly, leaving Beatrice in no doubt as to what she needed. 

Beatrice looked dizzy as she leaned back on her other hand and stared up at Ava, drinking her in, making no attempt to disguise that she was undressing her entirely in her mind.

Ava had never felt more wanted and sexier in her life. 

For a moment she thought she was about to levitate again so she squeezed her legs into either side of Beatrice’s and kept their eyes fixed on each other. 

Beatrice leaned forward, fingertips fiddling with the top of the towel, which was tantalisingly low, just covering the swell of Ava’s cleavage. She tucked a finger underneath the towel and tentatively slid around to where it joined together and hesitated. 

She dipped her head, grazing her mouth against Ava’s chin and then down to her collarbone, kissing and licking softly. Her fingers drifted around again and splayed across Ava’s back, holding her steady.

Ava wrapped her hands around Beatrice's neck, losing her fingers in her hair, as she stared down at her, panting lightly.

Her stomach muscles tensed in anticipation.

She noticed Beatrice’s pulse quicken as she slowly and finally glided her palm up her thigh, in the direction Ava had indicated before. She edged underneath the towel, toying with the bottom of it. 

Beatrice looked up at her again and Ava could see a whisper of nerves cross her features. 

They didn’t take their eyes off each other.

Ava was being totally undone under Beatrice’s hands.

Her legs quivered slightly as Beatrice’s thumb sketched tiny, teasing shapes again.

She gasped in anticipation, desperate now, _aching_. 

She could feel the wetness between her thighs.

“Please…” Ava murmured against her lips. 

Beatrice turned her hand inwards, fingers replacing where her thumb was just a second before. She stroked further up, just a fraction away from where Ava wanted her most. 

_OH … PLEASE, JUST, TOUCH, ME..._

Abruptly, the world crashed back with a rude, abrasive shock of noise and colour. 

_Someone is knocking at the door? What the fuck?! Now?!  
_

_NOW?!_

The door clicked. 

_Shit! Someone is coming in here?! Shit fuck – FUCK!_

Ava flung herself off Beatrice’s lap. 

She fell to the floor with a yelp in an unceremonious, flailing mess of limbs, skin and white towel. 

It’s hard to say who was more embarrassed; Ava who was frantically trying to keep what remained of her modesty covered, Beatrice, who was so red that she may have actually been set on fire by the Halo, or Lilith and Mary who were standing in the doorway, gawping at the spectacle. 

“Oh _Christ_!” Lilith screamed, hands flying to her face. 

“Ow my _eyes_ , my _eyes_!” Mary yelled, turning around and shoving Lilith back out into the hallway. 

After the door slammed shut Beatrice sat on the edge of the bed, with her head in her hands. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Ava gasped, frantically pulling clothes out of her suitcase.

She was too scared to look at Beatrice.

She was just about to race back out of the door and lock herself in the bathroom, when Beatrice appeared at her side and pulled her back. 

“Ava.” Her voice was strangely calm, hands firm around Ava’s wrist. The other curled around her waist as she turned her round. 

“Beatrice.” Ava said in a strangled voice, thinking she could probably fry an egg on her own face; it was so hot. 

“Calm down.” Beatrice told her. “And breathe.” 

Ava stared at her. “You’re not – you’re not mad and freaking out?” 

Beatrice did something then she was not expecting. She _laughed._ “I think... I think this is just par for the course to be honest. We should’ve been expecting as much. Or _I_ should’ve been. At least it wasn’t my parents walking in this time.” She said with a smile. 

Ava felt a rush of relief. 

They both stood there in silence, reliving the mortifying moment and Mary and Lilith’s shrieks. Then they burst out laughing.

They shook with laughter until tears ran down their faces and Ava’s sides ached. 

Mary and Lilith made a very loud performance of going down to the lake, banging doors and yelling to Camila that they were going to practise teleporting “ _if anyone wants to join_ ”, presumably in case Ava and Beatrice had decided to pick up where they had left off. 

Unfortunately though that mood was gone, but there was no tension either. 

Beatrice left Ava to get changed and a short time later they walked down to the lake together with coffees and pains au chocolat.

**** 

All of this was literally flying through Ava’s mind as she soared upwards, away from the lake. 

She shot ten, twenty, thirty feet up and heard someone shout her name. 

Ava looked down and saw Beatrice’s face staring up from the water’s edge, worry etched across her features.

The memory vanished and Ava realised she was adrift, with no anchor.

Her ascent stopped abruptly and she teetered in the air. 

_No no no - don’t lose it, concentrate._

Ava reached out mentally for something to cling onto; searching for the heat and power of the Halo but it was cooling fast. 

She began to drop and panicked, plummeting a few faltering feet before righting herself again. 

_Use the Halo. You can do this._

She dithered, trying to focus on the tops of the trees. 

_If you fall into that water everyone will be so disappointed in you._

_Although they won’t be surprised._

Ava didn’t even know where that voice came from but it was enough to blow the flickering flame out completely. 

She hurtled downwards, faster and faster, picking up speed.

Thoughts cascaded through her as she fell like a stone. 

_I can’t swim._

_How deep is the water?_

_Will I reach the bottom?_

_I can’t phase through the bottom._

The surface of the lake rose up to greet her with a sickening speed and she heard another scream as she plunged through it. 

It hit her like cement. 

**** 

She _did_ reach the bottom. 

Briefly.

Ava slid into the water like a knife through butter, almost feet first but the force of it tilted her backwards as she descended. 

It roared over her head, pressure increasing as she plummeted deeper and deeper, surrounding her like a cushion, slowing her momentum.

As she slowed, Ava opened her eyes.

She was enveloped in darkness. A vague glimmer of light glittered on the surface far above. 

She held her weightless hands out, marvelling at the thousands of tiny bubbles sticking to her skin. 

The silt of the bottom of the lake brushed against her back briefly before she bobbed up a little. 

She floated in the water like a cork; it was liberating, almost like levitating, except… 

_I can’t breathe._

Ava gulped for air and inhaled a mouthful of water instead.

Fear crashed through her. 

_Oh fuck – I am going to drown._

She kicked for the surface on instinct and finally the Halo flared to life, sending her back up to the world at speed. 

Ava broke through the surface again in a spluttering tangle of arms and legs, disorientated. 

She could hear shouting.

Arms were round her waist, holding her firm and keeping her head up while she coughed mouthfuls of lake water.

Ava grabbed onto her human life raft and pulled herself upright, facing Camila.

“Ava! Just catch your breath. I’ve got you. Take your time. You're safe.” She told her reassuringly, kicking downwards to keep them afloat as the water lapped up her face. 

Ava did as she said, trying to calm down. “Sorry.” She said, breathlessly. 

She whipped her head around to the sound of furious splashing behind them.

Beatrice’s head emerged from the water. Her eyes were frantic as they landed on her. 

“Are you alright?” She shouted across the gap, also out of breath. 

Ava nodded and clung onto Camila’s shoulders.

Beatrice grabbed an abandoned board which was floating nearby and thrust it towards them.

“Here – get hold of this both of you.”

Ava did as she was told, relaxing her grip on Camila a little and put her weight on the board. They helped push her up onto it.

Beatrice was treading water quickly to keep herself afloat and Ava realised that she was fully dressed and still wearing trainers.

Beatrice swam towards the shore, dragging the board along after her while Camila paddled at the back.

Ava lay still and caught her breath, water seeping out of her nose and ears.

_Oh dear. Well at least nothing is broken though so I was partly right about doing it above the water._

Her legs were shaky as they helped her to her feet once they reached the shallows.

Beatrice passed her a towel and gratefully took another from Mary for herself.

She studied Ava’s face. “Are you sure you’re ok?” Her voice was thick with concern as she wiped hair away from Ava's face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Yeah, Bea. All good. I’m just going with the flow. I had a fintastic time…” She said, grimacing a little. 

Beatrice’s eyes were suddenly less concerned and clouding quickly with another emotion.

“For fuck sake, Ava!” She exclaimed, pulling away. She waded the rest of the distance to the shore, kicking water out of the way.

 _Ok so she’s angry._

“What were you thinking?” Beatrice shouted. “That was so dangerous! And now you’re just making jokes?! It isn’t funny!”

_Yep, definitely angry._

“Bea, it’s ok!” Camila tried to be peacemaker. “We’re all fine. No harm done.” 

Ava stared at Beatrice, silently apologising and pleading with her not to be livid.

Beatrice glared at both of them before sighing despairingly and throwing a towel over her own drenched clothes. Water poured out of her trainers as she walked away.

“Beatrice.” Ava called. “Come on. Don’t over react.”

Mary winced.

Beatrice’s head whipped back round, fire in her eyes.

_Oops, bad thing to say?_

“Over react? Ava, you’re just _so_ _reactive_ and impulsive – all the time! Trying to levitate on a bloody lake when you can’t even swim. What if you had drowned?!” 

Beatrice’s face crumpled and she tore her gaze away again, not waiting for a response.

She stormed towards the cottage, shoes squelching in the soil as droplets flew off her. 

Shame and embarrassment exploded across Ava’s cheeks. She made to go after her but a hand pulled her back. 

“Woah. Hold up.” Lilith grabbed her arms and held her steady. 

The Halo flashed in her back. “Don’t.” Ava warned, jaw set hard. 

“Ava.” Lilith bent down so they were at eye level. “Let her go. Teleport with me. Or should I say _apparate_?” 

She gave Lilith an incredulous look but appreciated that she was trying to help. 

_Oh what the hell. Beatrice has gone off now anyway and doesn’t want to talk to me._

“Only if you admit you’re Bellatrix Lestrange.” She said finally. 

Lilith was incredulous. “Bellatrix Le-what now?!” 

Ava laughed in spite of her bad mood. 

“Come, let’s walk.” Lilith said, nudging her.

“But I’m soaked.” Ava protested.

“And I care?” Lilith dragged her away from Mary and Camila around the lake. “You need to leave Beatrice to calm down.”

“I make her so mad at me.” Ava was miserable.

“No, she’s just worried about you and lashing out because of her own fear.” Lilith said calmly.

Ava eyed her suspiciously. “You’re being very rational.”

“Don’t be so shocked. I have layers. Look, there’s a few things you should know.” Lilith explained. “Beatrice likes to be in control. It’s her coping strategy. Everything was so much _out_ of her control when she was a teenager; when her parents sent her away. She found solace in the Church, the OCS and the routine and purpose of the mission. You’re a real spanner in the works to all of that because you’re so uncontrolled. And she’s right – you _are_ impulsive and reckless.”

Ava thought for a moment. "Well gee, this is a good pep talk. We should do this more often.”

“She _will_ calm down in her own time." Lilith continued. "And after what Mary and I saw this morning I really doubt she's going to be angry at you for long. _Damn_ , girl." She smirked, enjoying Ava's discomfort. 

"Anyway," Lilith continued. "Until you came along I annoyed her more than anyone else, so I know she doesn't stay irritated for long.” She flopped down on the ground. “And I think this is good for her - _you’re_ good for her. You’re making her lose her shit.” Ava opened her mouth to interrupt again. “In a _positive_ way.” Lilith went on quickly. “ You balance each other. It’s not healthy for anyone to be that tightly wound all the time.” She sighed and picked at the grass. “Trust me, I know.”

Ava sat down beside her, drying her hair off on the towel and wrapping it around her like a shawl.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, observing Mary and Camila on the other side of the lake pulling the boards out of the water and chatting.

“Thanks, I guess?” Ava said. “I get that I still have a lot to learn.”

Lilith looked at her out of the corner of her eye. “You do.” She paused and her features softened. “But you will.”

Ava smiled. “Seeing as we are bonding and everything now, there’s something I want to say.”

Lilith watched her silently.

Ava cleared her throat. “I never intended to take anything from you. The Halo.” Ava explained. “I was literally dead. I didn’t mean to steal what was always supposed to be yours.”

Lilith stared down, not answering.

“But for what it’s worth,” Ava continued, “I think whatever you have going on now with the horns and the teleporting and the claws is super, _super_ cool. You’re really working it.”

Lilith paused before responding. “I know you didn’t mean to take the Halo. You didn’t steal anything. I realise that now.” She said finally. “The path before us isn’t always clear until we are on it. And things rarely turn out the way we anticipated. But it is God’s Will.”

“Even now, with everything you have seen and been through, you have faith?” Ava asked quietly.

Lilith shrugged. “I like control and order too.”

They looked out at the still surface of the water.

“Also, for what it’s worth,“ Lilith said, mimicking her words. “The Halo – it suits you.”

Ava grinned. “Well, look at us! All of this learning and growing!”

Lilith got to her feet. “If you piss me off again though I might just teleport you to the Arctic and leave you there.”

Ava clambered up after her. “Oooh, would there be penguins?”

“No.” Lilith sighed. “Penguins don’t live in the Arctic, Ava.”

Ava laughed.

“Alright then, beam me up Scotty!”

She had barely touched Lilith’s arm when the red light burst around them, swallowing them whole and they vanished.

****

Dozens of miles away, in the basement of a church nestled deep into the hills, the tall body of a man lay on an overturned altar.

Candles flickered on the dark walls, casting long shapes across the marble floor.

The only sound in the chamber was the crackling of the flames.

Another man was on his knees at the floor of the altar, bathed in shadow.

Eventually he spoke.

“Master. We will have them soon. When you are ready to give the order.”

The tall man bent one leg up and flung his hands out to his sides. His cloak pooled around his wrists.

“I didn’t expect her to control it so quickly. You said she was a nobody.” Adriel’s normally melodic tone was full of accusation.

Vincent bowed his head.

“She is. An orphan. Abandoned by her family. She was a nobody.”

“Well she clearly _isn’t_ a nobody anymore!” Adriel swung himself upright and glared down at Vincent. “And since the explosion when she… Well I can’t feel her as clearly. Even when she’s asleep I can’t reach her. It is as if a wall has fallen between us.” He got to his feet and began to pace.

A wraith demon overhead dropped and swirled around him, attempting to soothe his ill mood.

A possessed man and woman who were previously hidden in the corner of the room unpeeled from the shadows and approached.

Adriel cupped first the woman’s face with one hand. And then the man’s. He examined them closely before turning back to Vincent.

The possessed pair leaned against the overturned altar, watching through black eyes.

“Against all odds she is working out what she can do, in ways that others haven’t for centuries. I want to know _why_.” He growled. “Who _is_ she? What is special about her? What is driving her? Find out. And get rid of it.”

Vincent got to his feet, averting his eyes away from the terrifying dark shadow in front of him. “Master, now that you have fully recovered and the wraiths have discovered the Halo Bearer’s location we can go as soon as you give the order. And I will gain the information you seek.”

“You had better.”

Vincent said nothing, swallowing hard.

“I cannot risk bringing our Lord here when we don’t fully know what we are dealing with. She needs to be eliminated. Removing the Halo may not be enough after all.” Adriel bristled. “You would’ve been better off allowing the other girl to just kill her when you had the chance.”

Vincent stayed silent, regret over so many things flashed across his face in the blink of an eye.

“We move when I say we move.” Adriel instructed.

“Yes, master.”

Adriel stepped away from the altar until he was devoured by the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This chapter was something of a weave together with a few different elements; relationships, Lilith's abilities (bit of a swerve!) and the ever ominous presence of Adriel...  
> And sorry - not sorry (!) - about that towel scene... ;)  
> Thanks for commenting, subscribing, bookmarking and leaving kudos - you're the best :)  
> Ps. I can't confirm for sure, but there could be an actual official date in the next chapter... Maybe.


	17. Everything, Al Fresco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and Ava finally go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of disclaimers: this chapter is pretty long, full of Avatrice and is most definitely rated **E **for content...****

Beatrice stepped up onto the porch, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

The singing of the cicadas and occasional chirping of the birds pulsed through the air.

It was the time of day when everything feels still; hovering in that indeterminate moment before afternoon transitions into evening. 

She knocked on the door again, louder this time. 

“Guys – the door!” Ava’s voice faintly bounced through the house. 

Beatrice stifled a smile. 

“Is _anybody_ going to get that?” Ava, closer this time, was irritated. 

She bounded up to the door, refracted through the glass and a look of surprise crossed her features as she opened it. 

"Uh hi, Bea. Did you forget your key or something?” She looked perplexed. “Actually, do we even _have_ keys for this place? Mary didn’t give me one. Not that I am really meant to be going out – although Camila told me to be ready for 7.30 which I think it is... now?” Ava blinked. “Have you seen her? Sorry, of course what I mean to say is, come in.” She stepped back and out of the doorway. 

Beatrice watched all of this in silent appreciation of Ava’s appearance; she was wearing a navy blue v neck cut button down summer dress. Her hair was full, hanging loose over her shoulders, in cascading long curls. 

_She is absolutely breath-taking._

Beatrice’s stomach was fizzing; like someone had opened a bottle of sparkling wine inside it. 

She cleared her throat and settled her gaze on Ava’s confused face. “No, actually, I’m here to … to ask if you would like to go for dinner with me.” 

Ava’s eyes widened as she noticed Beatrice’s own groomed appearance. The last time they had spoken to each other she was furiously storming away from her in wet clothes. When Ava had eventually returned to the cottage later that afternoon following a few hours of training and chatting to Lilith, Beatrice had been curled up on the porch with her nose in a book and Mary was examining the new divinium weapons they’d stolen from the OCS. 

Camila had intercepted her in the hallway and said she was planning something for all of them to do that night. Ava had decided to wear one of the few nicer items brought for her from Cat’s Cradle if they were doing something non-mission related; something _fun_. 

Now Beatrice stood before her, a little awkward, in linen pants and a black shirt tied into a knot at the bottom. Her hair was pinned back. Ava’s stomach somersaulted just looking at her. 

“For dinner? Me and you? That would be nice but I think the others are meant to be here in a bit for this thing Camila’s planned – in fact where even _is_ everybody? It’s really quiet isn’t it? Are they all out or something?” Ava glanced around them nattering on and on. 

Beatrice waited patiently for her to connect the dots. 

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” 

_Finally._

“The others ... they aren’t here. Camila set us up?”

Beatrice pursed her lips and shifted her feet before answering. “It wasn’t really Camila... She just did what I asked.” She was suddenly shy and stared at the floor. “It’s just, you said this morning that you’ve never been on a date before… I know I can’t teleport you to the Venice of the North like Lilith, or even Venice itself for that matter, and we have to stay close to the cottage, but,” she paused as she met Ava’s gaze and asked a question she could never have imagined, even just a few days ago. “Would you like to go out - with me?” 

“You mean like a date..?” A bright smile broke across Ava’s face. “You’re here to pick me up for a date?” 

Beatrice blushed. 

“Yes.” Her throat was dry. “Like a date.” 

Ava looked just as surprised as Beatrice felt. “Hell yeah!” Ava was already slipping her flip flops on and hopped down off the porch. 

Beatrice smiled in relief; not that she was really expecting Ava to say no, but it was stressful putting herself out there, especially after the way she had acted earlier. She was going against the grain of everything her inner monologue had spent years screaming at her to do, or not do. On the flip side, it was also thrilling and she would do it again and again if it made Ava look at her the way she was doing right now.

Beatrice's palms were slick with nerves; a sensation she was unaccustomed to until recently. She was used to always being measured and controlled; not allowing any feelings to manifest physically on her person. But that too was apparently out of the window ever since Ava had crash landed into her life. 

Ava didn’t seem to notice though or, if she did, she didn’t mind. She laced their fingers together, beaming brightly, practically skipping alongside her like a puppy. 

Beatrice led them away from the cottage, across the grass.

Ava peered at her from the corner of her eye, clearly remembering their earlier argument. She went to speak but Beatrice got there first. 

“I owe you an apology.” She said, clearing her throat. “You’re right, I did over react this afternoon. I was out of line.” She turned to her as they walked. “It’s no excuse but, when you fell in the water and didn’t come up straight away ... I was irrational. I’m sorry.” She was embarrassed.

Ava shrugged. “You didn’t, not really. You made a valid point. And I _should_ think things through.” She nudged their shoulders together. “Maybe swimming could be added to the list of things you’re going to teach me though, like driving? I haven’t forgotten that you know. Ooh and what about riding a bike?!”

"Fair.” Beatrice nodded. “Although these lessons do seem to be rather a _one way_ street – what are you going to teach me in return?” 

Ava raised an eyebrow and gave her a dark, alluring look. “I can think of a few things…” 

Beatrice felt any come-back yanked out of her mouth and heat flashed up her neck. 

“Do you know which part of a car and bike is the laziest?” Ava continued, head back in the pun game. 

Beatrice started laughing, half in exasperation and half in genuine amusement already knowing what was coming. 

“The wheels - because they are always _tired_.” Ava finger-gunned her. 

Beatrice slapped a palm into her forehead in mock exasperation. “ _Tread_ carefully, Ava - your puns need a _service_.” 

Ava chuckled and linked their arms together. 

“Sooo... What are we doing on this date then?” 

Beatrice didn’t answer straight away, continuing forward a few more steps as they emerged into the clearing near the lake. The scent of jasmine, lemon thyme and rosemary hung in the air and white gold sunlight dappled through the leaves. The temperature was still balmy, even nearing sunset. 

Underneath a large tree, several feet away from the gently lapping water, two plaid blankets were laid out. A pair of wicker hampers and an unlit lamp sat beside them. 

Beatrice had to admit to herself that it all looked pretty perfect. 

She gestured forwards. “Dining al fresco under the stars. Well, when it gets dark that is.” She was blushing furiously and her heart was hammering in her chest. 

_Why am I so nervous?_

Ava looked like she had melted on the spot. “You did all this?” 

Beatrice shrugged. “Mary and Camila helped. I gave them a list of things to buy from Matteo because you and I are meant to be laying low and avoiding the village. I would’ve liked to have gone to an actual restaurant or something, but this is the next best thing.” She looked anywhere but at Ava. “And the others promised they’d be out until late.” 

Ava leaned up and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Her eyes were misty. “It’s not the _next_ best thing – it’s the _best_ thing. It looks great. And being by the water – definitely our thing.” 

They stared at each other. Not for the first or last time that evening, Beatrice didn’t know what to say. 

Ava’s stomach grumbled. 

“Sounds like someone needs to be fed.” Beatrice smiled, letting go of her and sitting down on the blanket. She started rummaging through the hampers and removed the prepared plates. Soon the blanket was covered with a colourful array of dishes. 

Ava joined her with a wide smile, wiggling into a comfortable position and curling her feet underneath her as she inspected the food.

Beatrice talked her through it; manchego and cabrales cheese, jamon, chorizo, olives, tortilla, empanadillas, patatas bravas, calamari and chickpeas, accompanied with crusty bread and a large bottle of Rioja Reserva. 

Beatrice removed a corkscrew and began opening the wine while Ava poured water into two cups with a raised eyebrow. 

“Wine? Is that _allowed_?” 

The cork emerged with a satisfying pop and Beatrice tipped a few inches of the burgundy liquid into small glass tumblers she had brought down from the cottage. 

“Well, we are in Spain and we are both over 18…”

“Ha, very clever, you know that’s not what I mean.” Ava rolled her eyes. “You didn’t drink at the vineyard that time or in the bar. So, is this like OK now?” 

“Well, drinking isn’t actually expressly forbidden for a Sister.” Beatrice explained. “It is excusable, or the official term is _pardonable_. I think if we put it into context along with all of the other vows I have broken in the last week alone, such as _chastity_ and _obedience_ I think we can assume, with some confidence, that sharing a bottle of wine is one of the lesser evils for me to be partaking in. Plus it’ll taste _really_ good with some of this food."

Beatrice went to take a sip again, but Ava stopped her once more.

“OK, well if you’re absolutely sure, you’ve gotta do it properly then.” 

Beatrice was blank. 

Ava looked into her eyes and slowly and deliberately clinked their glasses together. 

“Salud.” 

“Cheers.” Beatrice said in return, with a smile. 

Ava took a long sip, still not breaking eye contact and Beatrice copied her. 

“Please explain.” Beatrice said after she had swallowed. 

Ava laughed. “Really, Sister Oh-So-Multi-Cultural? If you don’t look in each other’s eyes when you toast then you’re damning yourself to seven years of bad sex. I can’t believe you don’t know this basic custom.” 

Beatrice felt the wine warm her face and the tips of her ears. 

“I must’ve missed that life class.” 

Ava leaned closer to her and lowered her voice. “See, I am teaching you already.” She looked down at Beatrice’s lips. 

Beatrice felt herself falling towards them but then her own stomach growled. She turned and grabbed some cheese and a knife, a little over enthusiastically. “Have you ever tried this?” She asked quickly. 

Ava shook her head and took another sip of wine.

Beatrice expertly sliced the cheese and then pulled a fig out from the hamper, cutting a wedge. She put the two together and held them out to Ava.

“Open your mouth.” She instructed. 

Ava obliged and Beatrice slipped the cheese and fruit inside, trying to ignore how inviting her tongue looked. 

“Ohmygod!” Ava moaned, rolling her eyes back in her head in exaggerated ecstasy. 

Beatrice couldn’t look away. 

_Is she aware of what she’s doing and how it’s making me feel?_

“Literally this is _the_ best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.” Ava winked seductively. “Well - almost.” 

_Yes, she definitely knows._

Beatrice was starting to sweat. 

“It’s goats cheese and fig. The flavours complement each other well, don’t they.” Beatrice knew she sounded high pitched. She coughed. 

Ava helped herself to another serving. “It’s practically orgasmic, Bea. Really. Thank you.” Her voice dripped innuendo and she was obviously enjoying being in control, turning Beatrice into a babbling wreck. 

_Orgasmic._

Beatrice took a large mouthful of wine to calm down, enjoying the light burn in her throat as she swallowed. 

_What is the matter with me?!_

She served them a selection of food and they chatted as they ate, discussing the various dishes and Beatrice demonstrated which items paired well.

Ava tackled a knife and fork with perseverance, but little grace, and in the end Beatrice told her to just use her hands as it was basically all finger food anyway. They fed each other occasionally, growing more bold as the wine depleted. 

Beatrice was almost too excited to eat. Although she was at ease in Ava’s company, there was a constant buzzing in her stomach; a thrumming every time they touched, reaching for the same food, knees nudging lightly, stolen glances when the other one wasn’t looking and occasionally getting caught. The closer they got the more on fire Beatrice’s skin became. 

They talked about training, the OCS, Lilith and Mary’s friendship – Ava had also noticed a curious development there – TV programmes Beatrice had never seen and podcasts she’d never listened to; the Church frowned upon unnecessary smartphone use so Ava recounted a few episodes of The Moth for her benefit. They chatted about Beatrice’s favourite classes at school – Classics and Greek playwrights - music they enjoyed; Wolf Alice, London Grammar and Florence and the Machine for Beatrice, anything and _everything_ for Ava but she preached especially emphatically about Taylor Swift, Halsey and Haim while munching on patatas bravas, before giving a very entertaining, and fairly accurate rendition, of Stormzy’s Vossi Bop. Beatrice laughed and pretended not to hear, sticking her fingers in her ears. 

They both needed to find out as much as they could about the other; Beatrice wasn’t sure there would ever be enough time to talk about everything and learn all of Ava’s likes, dislikes and opinions and she wanted to know them all. Every word, every contact, every _moment_ was completely addictive. Beatrice knew categorically that she would never be able to give it up now. 

She lit the lamp as they neared the end of the meal and soft light chased away the shadows that were beginning to grow around them. The lake sparkled amber and gold as the sun dropped behind the trees. 

Ava became thoughtful. She absentmindedly picked some food out of her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Bea, can I ask you something?” She asked tentatively. “You said this morning that your parents caught you? Like, with a girl? Is this the “not falling into line” thing you talked about at Cat’s Cradle ages ago?” 

Beatrice blinked. This was a memory she hadn’t dwelt on in much detail for a long time; which was strange considering at one point it was all she thought about.

She watched the water for a few moments before finally turning to Ava and steeled herself to relive the most pivotal point of her adolescence. 

“Do you want the abridged version or the full story?” 

“Full story.” Ava replied instantly.

Beatrice took a deep breath _,_ encouraged by the now two thirds empty bottle of wine. 

“Uhm well, a girl called Teresa moved to our school when we were 14. She was assigned to sit with me in Form and we shared most of our classes and became very good friends.” She said slowly. “We used to sleepover at each other’s houses. Usually mine because my parents were often away or working late. I had never known anyone like her before really and it was giddy in a way, meeting someone you think understands you better than anyone else.” 

“You loved her.” Ava said quietly. It wasn’t a question. 

Beatrice hesitated, wanting to make sure she answered truthfully but also accurately. “I suppose I _thought_ I did at the time. But I definitely wouldn’t call it that now.” She glanced at Ava before looking back out to the lake. “Like I said before, my parents have very traditional, conservative values and they’re both Catholic. In their line of work the whole family image is important otherwise the media would have a field day. I am an only child and they had high expectations of me. On the one hand this opened many doors in terms of education, travel and life experience, so I can’t complain about that.” 

Ava nodded, and poured them both another glass of wine. Beatrice took a sip and continued. 

“Over the months mine and Teresa’s friendship progressed into something that wasn’t purely platonic. One night, my parents were out hosting a function and we were in my bedroom listening to music. We didn’t hear that my mum had popped back. She walked in on us on the bed together - we were kissing. It was the first and only time we did.” 

Beatrice winced at the memory and her voice cracked. “Mother called us an abomination and banned us from ever seeing each other again. Somehow a few people at school found out and Teresa changed overnight. She blamed me entirely and told everyone that I had instigated the whole thing. She said that there was something wrong with me. She got a boyfriend pretty quickly after that so people assumed it was true. My parents said the same, that I made _sinful_ choices.” 

Beatrice paused as she allowed the lucidity of the memories to exist briefly once more in the present. She stared hard at the water and realised her cheeks were wet. 

Ava was aghast. “What happened then?” She brushed her thumb lightly over the top of Beatrice’s hand. Beatrice initially flinched at the contact, before relaxing. 

“Teresa and I had basically cut ourselves off from all of our other friends because we were so wrapped up in each other. I ended up getting into a few fights, attracting more unwanted attention.” She sighed. “At the end of term my parents made arrangements for me to go to a boarding school in Switzerland. After that I threw everything I had into school, the Church and then the Order. I began to enjoy the _normality_ and routine of it and made a promise to myself that no one would be able to make me feel like that again. My parents and I never speak of it but it’s obvious my life is a huge disappointment to them, although better than the alternative of having a _gay_ daughter.” She smiled bitterly and stopped abruptly, hearing her own words echoing around them, almost regretting them and wishing she could take them back. 

She had never spoken in such detail about what happened before and berated herself silently, blaming the wine for loosening her tongue. 

“Sorry.” She hurriedly apologised and wiped her face, trying to mask the tears that had fallen. 

Ava’s eyes were huge, glassy and full of sympathy. 

She touched her chin with a finger and turned her round. “Bea, you don’t have anything to apologise for. I hate that you had to experience that and you’ve been made to think that you are anything other than beautiful and perfect and everything in between – exactly how you were made.” She squeezed her hand. “I wish I could take away every bad thing anybody’s ever said to you.” 

Beatrice smiled faintly. She understood that could be entirely herself and that was OK; it was welcomed, even preferred, although that in itself was also quite daunting and an undoing of what she had been led to believe for so long.

“Thank you.” She said gently. “My teenage angst seems almost quite trivial though compared with what you have been through. You actually are a miracle, you know.” 

Ava grunted. “Yeah, a miracle no one wanted. An unfortunate accident.” 

“That’s not true. At all.” 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and Beatrice tried a different tact. 

“Do you remember your mother?” 

Ava seemed a little taken aback by the question. Her face became very still as she reflected. 

“Some. She was... bright, warm, soft. She had me when she was young. My dad left when I was two. My mom’s family was _not_ supportive. Teenage pregnancy _and_ out of wedlock. Big no nos.” She set her jaw defiantly. “Mom worked hard, always tried her best for us. She had just taken us on our first holiday when we were in the crash.” She took a faltering breath. 

Beatrice could feel loneliness emanating from her. 

“The nuns weren’t all bad I guess.” Ava’s voice took on a wistful tone as she picked at the grass. “A few would sneak me in magazines and books as I got older that Sister Frances would never approve of - and _chocolate_. But Diego was the only real good thing. Frances said I would never amount to anything. And then she tried to see to it that I wouldn’t and... killed me.” She blinked away angry tears. 

Beatrice knew that this had happened but it didn’t make it any less horrifying. She felt a little sick. “She was a terrible person. Nothing will ever detract from that and what she did.” She said gently. “But also, her sins brought you to the Halo - to us.” 

Ava sighed and laid on the blanket. 

Beatrice shuffled down so they were laying side by side, staring up at the stars which were just beginning to poke through the darkening sky. 

She had a suspicion there was something Ava wasn’t telling her. She waited. 

“It was never meant to be mine though, was it? I’m not worthy.” Ava swallowed down emotion. “I want to be better. I am trying. But if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even be able to use the Halo. I’m an impostor. A liability.” 

Beatrice propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her. 

“Ava, you’re the one the Halo chose.” She said softly, leaning across and stroking Ava’s arm. She gently turned her around to face her. “When we met I admit I thought you were person-focused and ungrateful, but that was understandable really, given the cards you had been dealt. It was for hard for us after losing Shannon, but I know now that’s not who you are.” 

Ava was silent, disbelieving. 

“You have already changed so much since then into the person you are becoming; selfless, brave, a leader.” She touched Ava’s chest. “It’s who _you_ are. When you believe that you won’t need me or any other key to unlock the Halo’s power.” 

They curled their feet around each other and Ava rested her head on her arm. She chewed on her lip before speaking. 

Her voice was barely audible. “But without the Halo I was paralysed, dead. I had nothing going for me.” Ava made herself impossibly smaller and curled her arms around her chest. “When you realise that - either if Adriel wins or we return it to where it belongs, and believe me I want the latter – you’ll see what everyone else has seen my whole life, that I’m worthless. If removing it doesn’t kill me that is, which it probably will. But that’s the truth and you won’t need me around anymore. I get it, I do, I was just beginning to hope for a different ending is all.” She closed her eyes. 

Beatrice felt a gnawing pain in her chest at Ava’s words; her own vulnerabilities seemed to pale in significance with the pain and insecurity Ava was feeling right now. She wanted to fix it; to do anything to heal the mental scab Ava was picking at. She offered the only thing she truly had the power to; herself. 

“Let me tell you something about my truth.” Beatrice burrowed into her own elbow and looked closely at her, faces inches apart. “Since I met you it’s like I can finally breathe, as if I’ve just woken up. Yes, you drive me mad sometimes,” she smiled and nudged their foreheads together, “but Ava, I feel like I am _me_ when I’m with you, that I can be better – and life can be better.” She took her hand. “All of that has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the Halo. And we won’t let anything happen to you. We will find a way because the alternative is just not an option.”

Ava’s eyes tracked over Beatrice’s face as she spoke, committing her words to memory. She reached out and traced her index and middle fingers over her lips. Once she was done Beatrice kissed her fingertips. 

“Thank you.” Ava whispered. 

“What for?” 

Ava leaned over her and took Beatrice’s hands, joining their fingers above her head, hair falling around them like a waterfall. 

“You.” 

Beatrice stared up her, drowning in her eyes, captured in the golden light of the lamp. 

She leaned up and captured Ava’s lips with her own. 

They sank into each other and Ava deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring Beatrice’s mouth, breath mixing together. 

Their bodies moved as one, tempo climbing. Beatrice could feel Ava’s chest and heartbeat, knee sliding between hers and she yearned for more. 

She pushed up and Ava relented, allowing Beatrice to flip her onto her back and move on top of her, smothering the light of the Halo which was glowing through her dress. 

Ava’s teeth grazed her lower lip and Beatrice licked and lightly nibbled across her jawline, relishing the way Ava moaned and shivered against her. She traced her tongue around the outer shell of her ear, to her earlobe and then down her neck to her collarbone. She tenderly kissed its hollows and Ava sighed, tangling her fingers in her hair.

Beatrice skimmed her palms up the side of her thighs, underneath Ava’s dress, feeling taut muscles beneath the skin. She planted soft kisses down her sternum until she met fabric. Her vision swam a little, thanks in part to the wine, but mainly due to their proximity. 

Ava was breathing heavily, flushed pink, pupils blown in the dim light. She hooked her fingers into the loops of Beatrice’s waistband, keeping her close. 

“I’ve fought so hard against this.” Beatrice said, voice gravelly. “But I am done. This is what I want.” 

“Then take it.” Ava whispered. “I want everything you have to give.” 

She took Beatrice’s fingers and led them to the top of her dress. She undid the first button, leaving Beatrice’s hands on the next one down and bit her lip.

Beatrice needed no further encouragement.

With trembling fingers she opened each button, like she was unwrapping a present, kissing every new inch of skin that revealed itself; over the swell of Ava’s breasts, down to her naval. 

Ava’s dress spilled to the sides and she looked up at her from the blanket in just her underwear. 

Beatrice‘s breath caught. 

_She is perfection._

Ava leaned forward, pushing them both into an upright position, allowing her dress to fall the rest of the way off, down her wrists, to the ground. The Halo reflected against the bark of the tree a few feet behind. 

She walked her fingers across the front of Beatrice’s shirt and paused, with a silent question in her eyes. Beatrice nodded and Ava began undressing her, making slow work of the buttons. Her hands quaked a little as she untied the knot at the bottom. 

Beatrice’s heart was beating in her throat as Ava slipped the shirt off her shoulders. She had never been so exposed to another person; never been seen in this way. 

Ava planted gentle kisses on her neck and across her shoulder and delicately pulled the clips out of Beatrice’s hair. She stared at her as it fell loose. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Ava told her, running her fingers through it. 

She slid Beatrice’s bra strap down, licking the skin underneath it, caressing down her arms to her stomach. Beatrice’s abs contracted and she gasped at the contact, realising she was shaking. 

“Are you cold?” Ava asked quietly, reaching out for the other blanket. 

Beatrice shook her head. “No. Not cold.” 

To cover her nerves, she kissed Ava again, with all the fire she felt; all of the pent up desire she had tried to suffocate. Heat built quickly between them as their tongues danced with each other. Hands were suddenly everywhere, feeling, stroking, becoming accustomed to skin on skin contact and unable to get enough of it.

Ava giggled against Beatrice’s lips as she fumbled with her bra clasp. “Sorry.” She was embarrassed. “I’m really not too dexterous.” 

Beatrice waited and felt another twinge of nerves as she attempted the same but managed it smoothly on her first try. She dared to look down and her breath hitched again as she drank in Ava’s soft curves, illuminated in the light. 

They were both frantic now, craving to be closer, to feel each other fully. 

Between kisses, Ava quickly moved to Beatrice’s trousers, untying her belt, flicking open the button and unzipping her fly. She grasped at the waistband and tugged downwards. 

“Take them off.” She mumbled urgently, pushing Beatrice back flat onto the blanket. 

Beatrice lifted her hips slightly and Ava pulled them, and her underwear, over her ankles at once. 

Ava’s eyes roamed all over her and she blushed, seeing her naked for the first time. She lowered herself down on top of her. Beatrice didn’t know anything could feel this good; they fit perfectly and she groaned as Ava’s thigh melted into her. 

_Oh...this is heaven._

Ava trailed open mouthed kisses to Beatrice’s clavicle, sending tremors down her neck and sides. She palmed her breasts and rolled Beatrice’s nipples between her fingertips, sparks skittering to her groin. Ava pressed her lips against her breast, swirling circles, gradually becoming harder. 

“Ava... that’s… oh.. _wow_.”

Beatrice could barely speak or hold onto a coherent thought but knew she wanted to make Ava feel this way too - and she wanted to do it first. She needed to show her how she felt, how she had always felt and she couldn’t deny it any longer.

Beatrice rolled over, reversing their positions. She grazed kisses down to Ava’s breast and took a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue across the tip like Ava had done, loving how it became full and firmer at her touch. Ava arched her back, pushing further against her. 

Beatrice bestowed the same affection on the other side, spinning her tongue around, while her hand continued its ministrations where her mouth had been. 

She skated her fingers down to Ava’s waist, dipping her thumbs into the perfect indents on her hips. She navigated wet, wandering patterns with her tongue across her bellybutton to her underwear. Her heart almost stopped when she realised how soaked Ava was through the material. Beatrice was dizzy as she breathed her in; she smelt like the sea and freshly cut grass. She kissed over the fabric and Ava whimpered, tugging her hair. 

“Beatrice, please, just... will you.. right now. Please.” She panted. 

Beatrice wondered if she would burst into flame at just hearing Ava say her name like that, pleading for something she so desperately wanted to give. Bolder now, she pulled Ava’s underwear down and discarded them on the blanket, leaning back on her feet, in stunned reverence; Ava’s body was like a sculpture in the dim light. It was a sight she made sure she would never forget. 

Ava’s eyes were dark with desire and she grabbed Beatrice’s hand hungrily, pulling her down, making it clear she was tired of waiting. But Beatrice wanted to savour every second.

She kissed Ava’s knees, around to the inside of her thighs, which Ava parted. She allowed her nose to lightly brush against her slick centre and Ava twitched, but Beatrice continued up until she reached her mouth. 

They rocked in perfect synchronicity, fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. Beatrice could feel Ava’s pounding heartbeat through her chest. She shifted position slightly and dropped her hand between her legs. 

Ava guided her, steering her to where she needed her to be. They both groaned at the contact; Ava in release and Beatrice in surprise at how ready Ava was. She didn’t realise anyone could feel this way about her and physically show it like this. Her fingers delicately stroked, experimentally at first and then firmer. 

“Oh...fuck…” Ava breathed, looking up at her. “Bea, go inside me.”

Without breaking eye contact Beatrice obeyed. 

They both gasped as she entered her, sliding in one finger and then two. Beatrice was enraptured by the soft, wet cocoon of Ava’s walls around her, drawing her in, swallowing her.

She kissed Ava’s parted lips as she continued to move in and out. Ava moaned into her mouth as Beatrice curved her fingers up slightly. 

“Is this OK?” She whispered. 

Ava sucked Beatrice’s bottom lip and her eyes rolled back in her head, half closing. “Yes.” 

Beatrice increased the pace, thrusting harder, deeper. 

Ava whispered her name, writhing into her, clinging on tighter. Her fingers dug into her scalp and Beatrice ground herself into her thigh, trying to sate some of the burning tension between her own legs. Ava hooked a knee around her waist as they found a slow and steady rhythm. 

Beatrice felt a wave of emotion swell within her chest and tears prickled her eyes as she stared down into Ava’s, feeling like she was being really seen for the first time. She had never felt so connected to another person, so _whole_. 

“I love you.” Beatrice didn’t even realise she was going to make the declaration until it burst from her, unbidden, like a confession.

Ava breathed hard, keeping one hand tangled in her hair and the other cupped her cheek. “I love _you_.” 

Her eyes fluttered shut as Beatrice rubbed her thumb where Ava wanted her most and she fell apart underneath her. 

The Halo flared, lifting them both up off the blanket, and Beatrice had to use all of her strength to push them back down to the ground and keep them there. She grabbed Ava’s wrist with her other hand and entwined their fingers above her head on the grass as she made love to her. 

Beatrice moaned, revelling in the sensation of Ava clenching around her, of being inside her, the friction underneath the heel of her palm as she slid her fingers in and out. She had never felt so wanted or wanted to give so much of herself to another and knew that it would probably never be enough.

Ava tensed, their bodies slippery with sweat as the moment built to a crescendo Beatrice sensed was coming. Ava’s legs juddered and she drew her even closer, scratching blunt nails down Beatrice’s back as she bucked further up against her, finally reaching her climax. She cried out loudly in her ear; it was the most phenomenal sound Beatrice had ever heard. Ava clamped and shuddered around her and bit down her shoulder. 

She rode out Ava’s orgasm, slowing her pace as the world returned around them; the evening call of the crickets breaking into their consciousness again. Once Ava stilled, she gradually removed her fingers.

They kissed, tongues moving lazily as Ava came back to earth, shaking, catching their breath, damp foreheads resting together.

Beatrice dipped her head, licking salty sweat off Ava’s throat and neck and finally flopped down beside her, the night air creeping across her perspiring skin. 

“Ohmygod.” Ava panted. “You’ve seriously never done that before?” 

Beatrice smiled. “Never. But I know I want to do it again.” 

Ava giggled. “You better.” They lay there for several moments before Ava rolled over, propping herself onto her elbow. “How are you so good at _everything_?” She drew tiny lines into the sweat that had gathered between Beatrice’s breasts and down to her stomach. 

Beatrice blushed and shrugged modestly, unable to find any words. She tried not to congratulate herself too much over how Ava had reacted and the appraising, fatally sexy look she was giving her. 

“Now it’s my turn.” Ava hovered over her, slowly descending, hair tickling teasingly as she moved down, making Beatrice gasp. She parted her legs and leaned on her elbows as she took a closer look, pupils wide with want. 

The Halo was glowing amber gold, illuminating them beside the lake. Beatrice reached for the other blanket and chucked it at Ava. 

“The Halo.” She managed. “You should cover it, it looks like we’ve got a firework down here.” 

“Oh! Right, course.” Ava giggled and quickly nestled underneath it. The blanket covered the light but absolutely nothing else as she ran a finger gently across Beatrice’s wetness and kissed her thighs. 

“Ava, what are you….” Beatrice’s voice wandered off into nothing as Ava looked up, from her position between her legs, with a salacious grin, her hot breath making Beatrice squirm in anticipation. 

She honestly thought she would probably die if Ava didn’t touch her right now. 

She didn’t have to wait. 

She flung her head back onto the ground and fell into ecstasy as Ava finally placed her lips on her and licked carefully from the bottom to the top, testing and learning her responses. 

Beatrice buried her fingers onto the blanket as she thrust up into Ava’s face and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Ava lifted Beatrice’s legs over her shoulders and disappeared into her, swirling and sucking and driving her completely crazy. She dipped her tongue in and out, unsure of how much pressure to apply, building it, discovering exactly what Beatrice needed. She alternated with a finger, keeping her mouth fixed firm in an unrelenting, exquisite pressure and moaned into her. The vibration made Beatrice cry out. 

Ava reached up and, without breaking the rhythm of her strumming tongue, massaged a nipple between her thumb and finger. 

Beatrice threw an arm over her face in unadulterated pleasure and her hips cavorted up off the ground. Ava rose with them and then pushed her firmly back down with a palm planted flush across her stomach. 

A hot pressure began to grow, steadily climbing with an intensity that Beatrice couldn’t control. She was dizzy; on a precipice, about to plunge and spiral downwards at speed. The heat was huge, unstoppable and glorious. Finally it broke; a wave exploded like stars across her vision, roaring into her ears and spilling through her body like an electric current. 

Ava held on, unyielding, as Beatrice’s orgasm crashed through her. She realised she had clamped her thighs around Ava’s head and knotted her hand in her hair, keeping her in place 

She slowly came back down, heart hammering and throbbing as she became increasingly sensitive. Beatrice could feel she was soaked to the top of her thighs, but didn’t even care.

Ava very slowly and fully licked her once more, taking all she could, and trailed kisses on her way back up. She nuzzled into Beatrice’s arms which wrapped around her, their legs muddled together. 

Beatrice struggled to regain her breath. Her entire body tingled, her knees felt like rubber bands. 

“I can’t feel my toes and my fingers… I have pins and needles.” She held one arm up in the air in amazement. “What have you done to me?” 

Ava peeked up at her through her eyelashes and kissed the underside of her chin, pulling the blanket over them both. 

“So it was _that_ good, huh?” 

“Oh my… you have _no_ idea.” Beatrice said. 

Ava took her hand and brought it to her lips, smelling herself on them from before. 

“I think I do but you could remind me.” She winked. “Later?” 

Beatrice nodded, breathing gradually returning to normal. “Fuck, yes.” 

Ava slapped her arm. “Language!” 

They lay there enjoying each other’s warmth and basking in what they had just shared, beneath the stars, enveloped by the trees. 

Beatrice knew that she had just walked down the final crossroads, away from the life she had been living for the last several years, but it was hard to see any regrets at that moment. 

The smell of sex surrounded them; it was a scent she had never known before but she loved it; along with the scent of Ava all over her. 

They fell into a comfortable, sated silence and Beatrice savoured the warm feeling still trickling through her. She played with Ava’s hair and felt herself beginning to drift off. 

After several minutes the breeze picked up, ruffling them and the blanket. 

“I think we should head back before we fall asleep.” She whispered. 

“Mmm, can’t we just sleep here?” Ava mumbled groggily. 

The wind blew again, rippling ominously over the surface of the lake and knocked the empty bottle of Rioja over. 

“I think we might wake up very cold if we do that – even if you are practically a furnace.” Beatrice lifted Ava lightly from her shoulder and kissed the tip of her nose. “Come on – there are some things I’d like to do before we call it a night…” 

Ava was instantly awake. “Oh, _really?_ Well if you put it like that…” 

They scrabbled around for their clothes and got dressed, hurriedly collecting the empty dishes and plates in the hampers and folding the blankets. 

Hand in hand they practically sprinted back through the trees to the cottage. The lights were on. 

“The others are back.” Beatrice warned as they trundled through the front door. 

Camila, Mary and Lilith gawped up at them from the sofa where they were watching an old episode of _Friends_. 

Mary’s jaw dropped as she took in their appearance. Camila looked away, blushing red, but smiling and Lilith snorted. 

“Good night then?” She asked. 

Beatrice glanced at Ava and in the harsh bright light of the lounge she could see red marks on her neck, her lips were pink and flushed. _Oh! I did that._ Strands of grass stuck out of Ava’s hair and her dress was buttoned up incorrectly; ones at the bottom and top had been missed completely. Beatrice looked down, noticing her own shirt was untied and she too had accidentally skipped a couple of buttons. Her hair was all over the place and she felt her face burning up. It was _very_ obvious to anyone with eyes what they had been doing. 

“You made excellent use of the empty house I see?” Mary said drolly. “I’m so glad we bothered to go out…” 

Ava tugged Beatrice’s hand and started giggling. “Uh yeah – sorry, I mean thanks, for that. We were just eating out by the lake is all.” 

Lilith choked and spat out a mouthful of beer as she laughed, spraying it all over Camila who screamed. Mary coughed and sniggered, only marginally more controlled and patted Lilith’s back. 

“Uh huh. I’ll _bet_.” She gave them a knowing look, eyeing Beatrice’s waist. 

With dawning embarrassment, akin to horror, Beatrice realised her flies were partially undone. She hastily pulled them up. 

_Oh dear Lord._

“Did you eat some of your own clothes while you were at it?” Mary asked, tongue in cheek, clearly delighting in Beatrice’s discomfort. 

“I – uhm – yes. I mean _no_!” Beatrice heard herself squeak. She wanted the ground to open up. 

Lilith snickered and wiggled her eyebrows – _wait,_ _is that approval?_

_We are all going to hell!_

She bit back a laugh of her own. 

Ava dumped the hampers and blankets on the floor and nudged Beatrice towards the hallway and their bedroom. 

“Well guys, we are _super_ tired, so good night good night, lots of love.” She shouted over her shoulder, bundling Beatrice out of the lounge. 

She slammed the bedroom door behind them, giggling loudly. “Oh my fucking God! How embarrassing!” 

Beatrice looked at her incredulously, but was unable to keep a smile off her face. “That couldn’t have gone any worse. We may as well have just walked back in here without any clothes on. Oh and eating out by the lake? What was _that_?!” She winced. 

“I’m sorry!” Ava cackled. “Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t know what I was saying! We could hardly pretend…” She grabbed the dangling tie of Beatrice’s shirt and pulled her towards her, quickly spinning them around and shunting her up against the door. “And I _really_ can’t make small talk while I am only wanting to do this.” 

She gave her a long, languid kiss, moving her tongue in a similar circular motion to what she had done at the lake. Beatrice felt her knees buckle slightly. 

She pushed her back. 

“Ava, I have to shower. I am disgusting – you have ruined me.” She told her with a grin, poking Ava’s sides until she darted away, laughing. She ducked quickly back out of the door pretending not to see Ava’s disgruntled expression. 

They took turns in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, ensuring they avoided the others. 

Eventually Ava climbed into bed beside her, dropping kisses across her arms up to her shoulder where she wriggled in, draping a leg across her thighs. 

Beatrice kissed her forehead. “Tonight was amazing.” She mumbled. 

“It really was. And if practise makes perfect I really can’t wait to find out where this is going to go.” Ava smirked into her neck. 

Beatrice’s limbs ached in a delicious way she hadn’t experienced before and every inch of her skin thrummed with the after sensation of being thoroughly caressed, licked and fucked. 

It was utterly exhilarating.

She fell into a blissful sleep, tangled within the safety of Ava’s arms and hair. 

****** 

Ava sat up with a gasp. 

It was hours later in the dead of night. 

The room was dark, except for the angry glow coming from her back. 

The cottage was thick with silence. 

Beatrice’s still form lay beside her. She murmured in her sleep and sighed contentedly, fingers gently curling around Ava’s wrist. 

The burning in her back was excruciating; a sudden slicing heat coursing from the Halo. 

Ava felt the blood bubbling through her veins and the hairs at the back of the neck began to itch like barbs. 

_Something is very, very wrong._

She glimpsed a red haze at the bedroom window.

The front door to the cottage opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading/subscribing/commenting, you fabulous human beans.
> 
> I took a few liberties with the back stories and couldn't resist a couple of shameless plugs for some awesome British artists imo :) I hope you don't mind and enjoyed!
> 
> * 2021 edit * I have changed a character's name from Beatrice's backstory. Writer's liberties ;) Hope you don't mind!


	18. In the House - In a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude awakening leaves them fighting for their lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the huge delay with this update! Life and things have gotten really busy of late. I'm still not entirely satisfied with the chapter but wanted to finally post before it took another 3 weeks! Disclaimer: It's pretty violent....

Chapter 17 recap:

Beatrice’s still form lay beside her. She murmured in her sleep and sighed contentedly, fingers gently curling around Ava’s wrist. 

The burning in her back was excruciating; a sudden slicing heat coursing from the Halo. 

Ava felt the blood bubbling through her veins and the hairs at the back of the neck began to itch like barbs. 

_Something is very, very wrong._

She glimpsed a red haze at the bedroom window.

The front door to the cottage opened.

***

“Bea, wake up.” Ava whispered urgently, shaking her arm. 

Beatrice’s eyes opened, quickly widening in alarm as she saw the Halo glowing and Ava’s agitation. 

The fog of sleep dissipated and she sat up. “What’s happened? Are you OK?” 

“Wraith demons – outside. They’ve found us.” Ava was pulling on a vest and trainers to accompany her sleeping shorts. “And I think someone’s inside too.” 

“What are you doing? You can’t go out there like that, you need armour.” Beatrice had already flung herself out of bed. 

“No time. Camila’s sleeping in the lounge isn’t she. I have to warn - ” Ava never finished the sentence.

The bedroom window shattered inwards. An arm and a leg burst through, thrashing wildly.

Beatrice, wearing nothing but her underwear, sprinted across to her bag of weapons and snatched up her bo-staff. She ran to the window and brought it crashing down onto the intruder. The arm and leg stilled for a moment and quivered but soon started flaying around again, accompanied by a snarling from their owner who was trying to gain a handle on the window frame. 

Beatrice hit them again and again. Ava hurriedly grabbed two new divinium sai blades and slashed at the leg. She tried not allow herself to be too distracted by a practically naked Beatrice knocking the shit out of the demon in the dim light. 

_I mean seriously, how fucking badass is someone really allowed to be?!_

Finally the possessed limbs stilled, retreated and retracted. The body they belonged to growled outside in wounded frustration. 

Beatrice turned around, panting. Ava mentally cursed herself for feeling a hot flash of desire.

_Inappropriate much? Protect your friends and dodge dying first, have sexy lustful thoughts later._

“We have to get out of here - right now.” Beatrice said, thankfully oblivious to her thoughts and strode purposefully back to the bed. She started pulling on clothes and tossed a padded vest to Ava. 

“Put this on.” She told her. “It’ll offer marginally more protection than…that.” She looked Ava’s bare legs and scantily clad torso with an affectionate, but tense, smile. 

“What about you?” Ava asked, sliding into the vest and pulling the straps tight, like a life jacket. 

“Don’t worry about me. It’s not me they’re here for.” Beatrice scrabbled around slinging any spare clothes, weapons and the Warrior Nun journal into a bag.

Ava crept to the bedroom door and stuck her ear to it, listening for any further sound of intruders or sign of the others. 

_Silence._

_Please don’t let them have reached Camila._

She was about to phase into the corridor when a bright burst of orange light split the darkness.

Ava bit back a scream. 

Lilith materialised in an absolute terrifying vision of dark eyes, wild hair, horns and claws. 

_Jesus Christ - in the whole get up she is absolutely MONSTROUS._

“We heard your wake up call!” Lilith hissed, gesturing at the broken window. 

“I think they’re inside too.” Ava whispered. “I heard a noise when I woke up. Camila –“ 

“Mary’s already with her. We were packed up and ready for something like this to happen.” Lilith made a point of staring Ava up and down, pausing at her bare legs and trainers. “Presumably you both were not...?” She asked wryly.

Ava pulled a face and flicked her the middle finger.

Beatrice joined them, as suited up as she was ever going to be in the space of two minutes, in casual black pants and top, bag mounted on her back, bo-staff in hand. 

A roar from outside the window made them all flinch. A grotesquely distorted, ballooned face appeared in the gap, framed by shards of glass, and spat a mouthful of thick blood out onto the floor. 

Its eyes were sunken into flesh that resembled torn leather. It growled and putrid breath crossed the short distance to them. 

“What the fuck?!” Beatrice gasped. 

The beast lifted itself into the window and climbed through, falling forward onto the floor with a crunch. 

Lilith shoved Ava and Beatrice towards the door. “Get to the others. I’ll deal with this.” She turned to the monster, claws extended. 

Beatrice hustled Ava into the pitch black hallway. Ava winced at the sound of tearing skin from the bedroom and held the bright blue blades in front of her to light the corridor.

Within moments they were in the lounge, just in time to see Mary smash someone into the wall with the butt of her shotgun and Camila fire a crossbow bolt into the leg of a huge hulk of a person emerging from the kitchen. 

The other bedroom door crashed open just behind them and two more people spilled into the corridor. One grasped at Ava’s face with puffed up hands like mouldy meat and she screamed as a swollen finger brushed her cheek. She kicked it away into the darkness, almost retching at the smell that exploded out of the creature as she touched it. Beatrice spun her staff into the other.

_What the hell is going on?! What are these things?!_

“We need to get outside - now!” Ava shouted as Lilith appeared in the hall, having dealt with the demon in the bedroom. 

Ava pushed forward, closely flanked by the others and Lilith took up the rear. She kicked another possessed person out of the doorway, onto the porch and down to the grass, heading in the direction of the van. 

The sight waiting to greet them brought her skidding to a halt.

Camila slammed into her back with a tiny yelp.

Ava’s blood ran cold. 

Across the clearing, illuminated in silver moonlight, countless figures spread out in a line, serving as a makeshift wall of death between them and pathway to the village. 

Vincent stood in the middle, holding a rifle. A swarm of wraith demons circled his head in an angry tangle of red fire. 

Lilith, Beatrice, Mary and Camila gathered tightly around as Ava searched the faces ahead of them. 

“No Adriel?” Camila whispered fiercely in her ear. 

Ava shook her head. There was no sign of him and she couldn’t feel him either; but that really was the only thing they had going for them at that moment. 

The sickening chilled feeling inside her only increased as she noticed the possessed were standing strangely; listing to one side, eyes more vacant than normal. Their clothes were filthy and the stench of decaying carried across in the night time breeze. The horde resembled the zombie nuns which had attacked them in Cat’s Cradle weeks earlier. 

Ava thought she might be sick. 

“They’re…“ 

“Dead.” Beatrice’s tone was flat, disbelieving.

“Oh great, so now we’re going to be finished off by the cast of _Thriller?_ ” She giggled nervously.

“Ava.” Beatrice glanced at her. “They’re dead people from the village.”

Camila blessed herself and kissed the crucifix dangling around her neck. 

“The bodies of those who died in the last demon invasion we fought off here last year. They’ve been resurrected for this perversion.” Mary’s eyes were steel, memories skimming beneath the surface. 

“Oh no.” Camila’s voice was despairing. “The van!” 

Ava followed her gaze and with a sinking feeling saw the vehicle was damaged beyond immediate repair; the front two tyres had been slashed. There was no chance it was going to be their getaway this time. 

“I just want the Halo.” Vincent called out. “The rest of you can walk away from this.” He took half a step, followed by the legion of the dead fanning out either side. “Ava, give it up and this will all be over. Don’t put your friends at risk again with your naivety. You know there is only one way this ends.” 

Beatrice stiffened beside her. 

“Don’t listen to him.” Lilith muttered. 

Mary glared and cocked her shotgun. “If you come any closer I swear to God I will blow your motherfucking brains out.” 

Vincent pointed his rifle straight back at her. “I fancy that my chances are marginally better than yours, Sister. My weapon is likely to be more precise over this distance.” 

Ava felt a surge of rage at his betrayal; his audacity. He had orchestrated Shannon’s death, manipulated her into releasing Adriel and tricked her into thinking she was worthy of the Halo, just to serve his own ends. 

Now she was going to show him how wrong he was. 

The Halo flared. 

“You are not killing anyone tonight, Vincent. You want the Halo so bad?” Ava stepped forward, light pouring out from her back, shining on the others. “Come and get it.” 

Vincent tilted his head and nodded, almost respectfully. 

En-masse the battalion of the dead lurched towards them. 

It was as if someone had pressed start on a fight scene.

Arrows and shots hissed and burst through the air, fired by Camila and Mary. They ploughed down the reanimated corpses, which were managing to move with a surprising haste across the grass. 

Lilith charged at the mob, bellowing, ripping and shredding.

Ava fleetingly missed the reassuring authority of the cruciform sword. After she had told the others that Adriel was able to spy on them through it, they had covered the relic and left it in the van; none of them daring to touch it again. Instead she held divinium sai blades in each hand. 

_Hmm, do I look a bit like Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles right now?_

A bullet whizzed past her ear. 

“Still not paying attention, Ava?” Vincent sneered through the commotion.

_Bastard._

She grit her teeth and moved towards him. 

One of the undead veered across her path and she swiftly stuck one of the blades into its stomach.

As she blocked, stabbed and slayed, Ava realised she finally understood her abilities, the Halo and _herself_. She actually wasn’t overwhelmed, despite the gravity of their situation. Fighting alongside the others had finally clicked; she was doing what she was meant to do. 

_This is my purpose._

She cut down the fleeing demons after Lilith and Mary had blasted – or torn – limbs off, rendering the carcases useless. 

The zombies were stronger than possessed humans, but less limber and their reactions were slower, which offered a trade off in advantages.

Mary was aiming for Vincent but somehow he managed to keep weaving around her, always keeping several bodies between them _and_ between him and Ava. 

Ava considered that he seemed almost too comfortable to just allow this to play out. He wasn’t fighting; he appeared to be merely observing. This made her uncomfortable but she didn’t have time to dwell on it.

It wasn’t long before all five of them were covered in mud, blood and other bodily fluids; it would have been nauseating if anyone had the opportunity to notice.

Beatrice kept close behind Ava; watching her back; parrying and smashing anything which came too close, ensuring nothing was able to catch her out unawares. They quickly built up a rhythm, picking the zombies off one by one.

It didn’t seem to matter how many walking corpses they struck down though, more kept appearing and soon the grass was littered with bodies.

“Has he resurrected the whole fucking village?” Ava shouted, phasing through a walker and back again once Beatrice had knocked it to the ground. 

Lilith snarled, detaching a head from its torso. 

Beatrice winced. “Lilith, perhaps try not to leave the bodies _too_ malformed?” 

Lilith growled, dropping the now completely lifeless head to the ground with a wet thud and grabbed another that was about to strike Camila with a shovel. 

“Funny, that’s not _really_ my priority at this moment in time!” 

“Touché.” Beatrice brought her wrists up to block an incoming fist. 

Ava spun around, slashing and stabbing as many demons as she could see. The wraiths circled their heads in multiplying numbers, smothering any light from the moon and stars above. 

_Why are there so many?_

_Why isn’t Adriel here?_

_Why isn’t Vincent trying to attack me?_

_This doesn’t make any sense._

“Uh guys, there are a _lot_ of wraiths above us.” She told them as she plunged one blade into a zombie’s neck and jabbed her other knife into the shrieking red apparition, which burst out of it. 

“Just keep at it as long as you can.” Mary said through gritted teeth as she ducked and swerved, firing off another shot and sending blood spattering all over Camila who had broken another zombie’s neck. “I am not letting Vincent out of here this time.”

Lilith kept close beside Mary and Camila and before Ava knew what was happening, they had all become a little separated and weren’t in as tight a formation as before. 

Suddenly a loud commotion from across the clearing seized her attention.

Mary had managed to break through Vincent’s line of defence. She hit him over the head with the barrel of her gun, knocking him to his knees.

“You will pay for what you did!” She shouted, all anger and fire. 

Ava paused for a moment, pushing a zombie out of the way. She could feel the warmth of Beatrice behind her as she too became morbidly compelled to watch what was about to happen.

Vincent’s reflexes were fast. He seized his rifle and lashed out at Mary. She stumbled away, which gave him the opportunity to get to his knees and bring up his weapon.

Ava felt like a sharp stone had plummeted in her stomach. 

_He’s going to shoot her._

But Mary was faster. 

Before Ava could blink Mary had brought her shotgun level with his stomach and pulled the trigger. A deafening crack split the air and Vincent’s body soared backwards; the force of the bullets sending him flopping down to the grass where he lay spread eagled.

No body moved.

“She’s killed him.” Beatrice’s breath tickled the back of Ava’s neck.

Lilith was at Mary’s side as she rested her hands on her knees, trying to breathe. Camila stepped across carefully to inspect Vincent’s body. 

A moaning sound snagged Ava’s attention and Beatrice pummelled the wandering zombie, which had come too close, sending it in her direction. She hit it again for good measure and used her knife on the wraith.

_Is it over?_

Camila poked Vincent with the toe of her shoe and bent down to feel his pulse.

“He’s dead...” She said after a moment.

Several zombies staggered between them and the wraiths loomed menacingly over Vincent and Camila’s heads.

A cold sweat prickled across Ava’s skin.

_Something isn’t right._

Beatrice took a step nearer but Ava grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Get away from him, Camila!”

Camila darted backwards immediately as, to Ava’s horror, Vincent’s body shuddered and convulsed.

He sat up in one fluid motion and let out a guttural yell as Camila scuttled back to Lilith and Mary.

Vincent opened his eyes and fingered his tattered and bloody shirt.

He lifted it up.

Ava squinted and her mouth fell open as the surface of his stomach squirmed. Solid objects wriggled underneath and pushed through it. Shotgun pellets fell out. The skin proceeded to _knit_ itself back together in front of them.

Vincent got to his feet and cracked his neck.

“I suppose you did always apply a somewhat loose understanding to Thou Shalt Not Kill, didn’t you Mary?” He grinned, white teeth covered with a sheen of blood.

Lilith roared and charged forwards. Vincent braced himself. He caught the full force of her on his arm and, with a carnal strength Ava didn’t think was possible, tossed her backwards, sending her clattering and sprawling into Mary and Camila.

“You should know I am almost impervious to harm, thanks to the gifts my Master has bestowed upon me." He said, rolling his sleeves up. "You cannot kill me.” His eyes bore into Ava’s like slow moving black bullets. “It still stings like a real sonofabitch though.”

At that moment Beatrice abruptly let out a piercing scream. Ava veered around in terror to see one of the zombies had sank its teeth into her shoulder. Without armour, it had clearly broken the skin. 

Ava pulled the demon off. She stabbed it in the temple and it collapsed onto the gooey grass. 

Ava barely noticed the wraith that crawled out as she reached for Beatrice. 

“Let me see.” 

Beatrice shook her head furiously, tears in her eyes. “I’ll be fine.” 

_This is all bad, so very bad._

Ava could see blood seeping through her black shirt and tenderly inspected the wound, as the others got to their feet and resumed fighting the zombies around them.

“Do you think you can use the Halo?” Beatrice’s voice was soft, but urgent. “Like you did in the alleyway?” 

“I don’t know. I can try.” Ava knew she had to concentrate; losing her shit wasn’t going to help anyone.

Beatrice’s stare ticked over her shoulder and hardened. 

Ava turned to see Vincent watching them. His head dipped quizzically as he noticed their joined hands and his eyes narrowed. 

Ava didn’t have time to process what his expression meant as a flailing zombie, hurled by Lilith, collided into her. She tripped sideways, careering several feet away from Beatrice. 

Her legs slipped and she landed hard on the soggy ground, dropping one of her knives. Ava heaved as she brought a filthy, entrails covered hand to her face and tried not to gag. In her barely dressed state she dreaded to think what exactly was coating her arms and legs. 

She rolled over and thrust the remaining blade upwards into a passing wraith. Another monster was upon her immediately and Ava swivelled around as it tried to sink its teeth into her ankle. She kicked it in the face, feeling soft bones give way and it fell backwards. 

A pair of legs strode past. Ava sat up and saw Vincent marching purposefully away from her, across the clearing heading for… _Beatrice?_

Ava fumbled to her feet and slid over the gunge, frantic to reach them. 

Vincent quickly closed the gap and swung his rifle straight at Beatrice’s head. She barely had time to bring her bo-staff up to block him. It shuddered and almost splintered at the contact and Beatrice winced. She punched Vincent in the face but he retaliated. He hit her again, this time with the muzzle of gun, smashing it down onto her bitten shoulder. 

Beatrice’s face crumpled in pain and she fell to the ground. 

“No!” Ava screamed as another zombie smashed into her from the side, sending her swerving off course once more and knocking the wind out of her. 

She righted herself and angrily buried her knife in the eye socket of the walking corpse. The creature groaned and a tiny bubble of blood popped between its blackened lips. It slumped to its knees. 

Ava pulled the knife back out, but had no time to send the escaping wraith to hell as she urgently turned to Beatrice. 

Vincent had the upper hand and was leaning over her. They were talking but Ava couldn’t hear what they were saying. The wraith demons started making their way to him, passing over her head. 

“Get away from her!” Mary shouted from Ava’s side, pointing her shotgun at Vincent and Beatrice. 

He barely glanced at them, instead bringing his rifle sight level with Beatrice’s face.

“We’ve already established this doesn’t work. And if you _do_ shoot me again Mary,” Vincent warned. “I will put a bullet between her eyes. If _either_ of you moves I will put a bullet between her eyes.” He shot Ava a look. “And I think that is something you _very_ much do not want me to do, am I right?” 

Ava felt like a fist was twisting up from her stomach, threatening to burst out of her throat. She had never felt so helpless. She swallowed hard, trying not to panic and calculate her next move. She believed Vincent was capable of following through with his threat and shooting Beatrice at point blank range.

She could sense Camila and Lilith’s eyes on them but there was no time for either of them to act from across the clearing.

Ava knew she couldn’t cross the distance to take him out before he pulled the trigger. She had one knife in her hand but no clear shot to throw it and wasn’t entirely confident in her abilities to do that anyway. 

The wraith demons hovered over Vincent’s head like demonic pets. He looked up at them and smirked, delirious on power. 

_Vincent can see the wraiths._

_Vincent is controlling the wraiths._

He mumbled something. 

With a horrifying realisation Ava understood what he was going to do. 

Vincent pointed his other hand at Beatrice and the wraith demons began to rapidly descend like missiles.

“No!!” Ava heard herself shout. “Mary! He’s going to possess Beatrice!” 

Beatrice cried out as the tendrils touched her face.

Mary fired off two shots. Both missed; they were too far away. 

Vincent laughed as the cloud of red swirling mist surrounded him. 

Ava was desperate, watching Beatrice writhe around as several wraiths caressed her skin in a toxic embrace, streaming into her.

Ava knew there was absolutely no way she could allow Vincent to possess Beatrice, or harm her further. At the expense of anything else she recognised that she had to, and _would_ , stop him. 

Without fully comprehending what she was doing Ava stood up straighter, feeling the Halo respond to her to emotions. 

It was powerful, burning; angry. 

Vincent slowly turned to her. Surprise ghosted his features as Ava screamed and _threw_ the energy at him. 

A blinding light cascaded out; beams of white cutting through the dark, slicing through the furious red swarm of evil. 

Vincent was hurled sideways and the rifle fell from his fingers. He tumbled over and over into the bushes. 

The wraith demons peeled away from Beatrice, screeching in rage as the light of the Halo burned them. 

The nearby zombies collapsed in a pulp of broken limbs. 

It was as if a fireball had ignited on the grass, sending volcanic vibrations of heat into anything that moved; anything that wasn’t her Sister Warriors. 

Beatrice slowly stopped shaking. 

Ava gasped and stumbled forward as the Halo’s light began to thin. She felt Mary’s firm grip around her waist, holding her upright. 

“That’s it. You did it. You did good.” Her voice was solid in Ava’s ear.

Lilith and Camila ran to Beatrice and yanked her to her feet, pulling her arms over their shoulders. Her head flopped forward as they dragged her to Mary and Ava. 

Tears swam across Ava’s vision. She pulled away from Mary and staggered into Beatrice’s arms, holding her tightly as she shivered. Ava cradled her face in her hands, kissing her forehead, breathing her in deeply. 

“You’re ok, Bea. It’s ok.” She said quietly as the others watched on. 

Beatrice opened her eyes. “Thanks to you - again.” She winced. “It’s becoming something of a habit.”

“Oh! Are you repurposing my puns now?” Ava couldn’t keep the grin from breaking across her face but then noticed how pale Beatrice was.

Ava delicately pulled the neck of her shirt to one side, grimacing at the teeth marks in the red, swollen and still bleeding skin. 

“Uhm, you’re not going to turn into a Zombie are you?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Ava, this isn’t 28 Days Later.” Lilith snapped. 

In spite of the pain she was in Beatrice offered a weak smile. 

Ava wasn’t sure whether to be more surprised that Lilith actually _understood_ a popular culture reference or relieved the apparent assessment was that Beatrice _wouldn’t_ be transforming anytime soon. 

“Now what?” Camila asked. 

A groan cut through the silence and they heard the sound of feet dragging across the grass again. 

“The dead. They just keep coming.” Beatrice mumbled. 

Ava risked a glance over her shoulder. She was right; another twenty or so bodies were already ambling across the grass in an even more bedraggled state than before. Red wispy trails formed on the horizon behind them. She sensed Vincent would be back on his feet again soon.

“Well I’d say we are more than a little bit fucked in that case.” Mary barked. “The Halo is temporarily sapped so you can’t pull that stunt again. Beatrice is out of commission and the three of us can’t hold them off and protect you both at the same time.” 

She paused and looked at Lilith. “Do you think you could do it?”

_What?!_

Ava gawped at them.

“I do.” Lilith nodded, understanding instantly, eyes flashing black. “Form a circle and hold on tight to each other.” She instructed. 

Uncertainty painted Camila’s face as she comprehended what Lilith and Mary were proposing. “Hang on, you want to teleport _all_ of us at once? We have _no_ idea if that would work!” 

“We’re sort of fresh out of alternative ideas.” Mary pointed out, resolutely taking Lilith’s hand. 

“Are you guys crazy?!” Camila turned to Beatrice for support and babbled. “Our bodies could become disassociated or, at best, we could end up scattered separately across space and time!” She became distracted by an approaching zombie over Mary’s shoulder. She fired a bolt which hit home, snugly between its eyes.

Mary breathed a sigh of relief and gave a grateful smile but quickly switched back into strategy mode. “Scattered over space and time? This ain’t a bad zombie movie _and_ it _ain’t_ the Umbrella Academy either! We don’t have much time to decide. Are we all in or are we out?” 

Ava jumped at another groan close behind them. She raised her eyebrows questioning at Beatrice who imperceptibly nodded and squeezed her fingers. The Halo flickered faintly. 

_Ok – we are in. Here goes nothing._

Beatrice gave Camila a sympathetic look. “I don’t think we have many other options at this point in time.” 

“We have to try.” Ava agreed and offered her best optimistic grin. “Lilith, we trust you.” 

Lilith gaped in surprise before giving her a tight smile.

Camila sighed resignedly and slung her crossbow across her back. “Well you’d better write to my parents if my body ends up strewn across two continents.”

She firmly grabbed onto Lilith and Beatrice. Ava closed the circle with Mary. 

“Not planning on leaving the continent…” Lilith winked and was suddenly serious. Her eyes didn’t leave Mary’s face and Ava saw the fear grow in them. 

“You got this.” Mary’s voice was firm, undoubting. 

“Trusting my team, trusting my team, trusting my team.” Camila muttered, eyes squeezed shut. 

Lilith nodded and took a deep breath. 

Ava felt dread rise in her core. The hairs on her neck prickled again, sensing the approaching zombies behind them. Her eyes didn’t leave Beatrice’s. 

_I love you,_ she mouthed.

Beatrice gripped her hand tighter, dark eyes burning into Ava’s. 

The air around them began to vibrate, tremoring and pulsing with orange sparks. 

Lilith counted them down. 

“Three… two…” 

“Wait – where are we going?” 

They disappeared in a bubble of light. 

  
  
***

Silence fell across the clearing. 

Several feet away Vincent got slowly to his feet. He walked across the grass and bent to retrieve his rifle. 

The wraiths whipped around him, hungrily, before ascending to the sky and dissolving. 

Vincent stared hard at where the Sister Warriors and Halo Bearer had stood just moments before. 

He had to admit this was an interesting turn in events; he had never seen anything like it before. Lilith had clearly become some form of demon when she’d been taken by the Tarask; that much had been clear in Vatican City, but teleportation was unfathomable. 

It would undoubtedly complicate things and he would have to tell his Master as soon as possible. 

But none of that mattered really in the scheme of things. 

He had been sent there with a mission and he had succeeded. 

Adriel’s voice echoed through his mind. 

_“What is driving her? Find out. And get rid of it.”_

Vincent had indeed accomplished at least the first part. The latter was only a matter of time.

He smiled as he remembered Ava’s anguish when Sister Beatrice was bitten; her sheer terror and desperation when he cornered her and then the power and strength Ava exhibited when she thought Beatrice was going to be possessed. 

Vincent cackled to himself. 

It was almost too perfect. 

Yes, his Master was going to be extremely pleased with his progress. 

Vincent walked away from the house and up to the road, leaving the resurrected dead idly blundering around. 

His boots crunched a steady ominous pace into the gravel, as he slipped into the night. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and for all of your comments. 
> 
> Also, special shout out to Teekalin for putting up with my musings and procrastinating ;)


	19. Waterloo Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith's abilities take them to new places and they regroup.

Kristian Schaefer cross referenced the document before him for what was the fifth time in three minutes. By now the Middle English and Latin text made his vision swim and he dropped his pencil, rubbing his thumbs into his temples. 

Pale dawn light fell across the oak desk and papers in what was otherwise a typically sterile Arqtech office. 

Kristian steepled his fingers and rested the bridge of his nose against them as he tried to think. He still couldn’t believe what he was reading. 

Sister Camila from the Order of the Cruciform Sword had been in contact with him over the last few days and asked him to research Sister Areala, the Order’s founder. She had requested he uncover any details he could about a weapon Areala may have been buried with; a weapon that, if used correctly by the Warrior Nun, could potentially slay Adriel; the monster that the Catholic Church had kept hidden deep within the vaults of Vatican City for almost a millennium. 

But what he had discovered was beyond his imagination, beyond comprehension. He didn’t even understand how such a thing was possible or how it had been hidden for so long.

Kristian exhaled very slowly and looked down at the translation again. 

There was no mistaking the text and the inference of it, nor the magnitude of its consequences. It was no wonder that it had been kept secret; from the OCS and probably from the Pope himself. 

He wondered if Adriel or Vincent were even aware. 

Sister Camila and the other Sister Warriors obviously weren’t. 

He looked across at his computer screen and the grainy image of the Halo Bearer. He reread the information that the nuns at St Michael’s Orphanage had compiled about her and a scanned copy of her birth certificate. 

Kristian’s eyes dropped once more to a pile of documents he had stacked beneath a paperweight and he sighed again. He clicked through several tabs on the screen and pressed play for the umpteenth time on the CCTV of Ava and the boy JC; when they had broken in and she had discovered the Divinium shield and its reaction to her. Even now he still marvelled at her complete innocence and ignorance of her abilities. 

_She had no idea._

He looked down at the translation again. 

_She still doesn’t. And the risk of her discovering the truth is too great._

Kristian looked at it his watch and decided it was an acceptable time to call Jillian Salvius and Sister Camila. 

He needed to locate Ava Silva and prevent her from ever getting into Sister Areala’s tomb. 

And he needed to do it fast. 

For everyone’s sake. 

**** 

Beatrice tried not to shout out in pain as Camila unintentionally dug her hand deep into her wounded shoulder. The air around them pulsed, filling her body with a thrumming vibration. 

A mirage of colours spun and danced in front of her and the air screamed through her ears. Beatrice swallowed, forcing down nausea that was rising in her throat. She gripped tighter onto Ava’s hand, grounding herself in the sensation, the assurance. 

Then, as quickly as it began, it was over. Beatrice felt as if she was being spat to the ground; a very wet and cold ground. She staggered, almost losing her balance, but the five of them clung together, somehow managing to stay on their feet. 

Beatrice shifted under Camila’s weight, removing her iron grip on her bitten arm. 

A light pattering of water fell on them and the air held a chill it didn’t before. 

_Why is it always raining?_

She dared to open one eye and after a moment of dazed disorientation, recognised where she was.

_Lilith brought us here?!_

_Well, at least I know why it’s raining._

“Are you okay?” Ava asked, not letting go of Beatrice’s hand nor yet comprehending that they were in a completely different country. Worry was etched across her features; memories of the fight with the zombies and wraith demons still vivid. 

Beatrice had never known anyone to be so concerned for her own wellbeing before; it was an unusual feeling. She tried to reassure Ava with a quick squeeze of her fingers

 _“_ Are you?”

Mary groaned and Camila stepped back, breaking the circle. Lilith straightened and stretched, looking more than a little pleased with herself. 

Beatrice turned on the spot, staring up at the building beside them with its looming pillars and dome; the red, blue and white fluttering flag; the red phone boxes; the white Church; the steps down to the fountains and statues of horses and soldiers commemorating battles long past; the giant column and iconic clock tower glinting in the distance under the waning moonlight. 

She hadn’t been here for many years. 

“Where are we?” Ava asked finally. 

Beatrice stared at Lilith with a mixture of admiration and slight consternation. “Really? You brought us to Trafalgar Square?!” 

“ _WHAT?!”_ Ava burst out. “Oh my _god -_ we’re in _London_?!” She released Beatrice’s hand and jumped up and down. She trotted across the huge paving slabs, staring up at the National Gallery in wonder. Camila joined her and they babbled enthusiastically. 

“Is that Big Ben over there?!” Ava yelled, pointing from the steps. 

Mary’s arm was still around Lilith’s shoulders and she grinned. “Nice one, Lily.” 

She gave Beatrice a sympathetic smile; no doubt thinking back to what they had just escaped. “You alright?” She asked.

“I mean – _yes_.” Beatrice answered now her vertigo had subsided. She gave Lilith a grateful, although somewhat bemused, smile. “This is undeniably absolutely awesome _._ But, you couldn’t have thought of _anywhere_ lessconspicuous than teleporting us smack bang into central London?” 

Lilith shrugged. “Well I didn’t have a tremendous amount of time to really think about it did I, what with the impending death and everything. We had discussed coming to England - so, voila.” She waved a hand around at the deserted West End. London was still very much asleep with only a few taxis on the roads. “Also,” Lilith raised her eyebrows questioningly, “we really aren’t far from…” 

Beatrice felt a stab of anxiety. “No.” She shook her head quickly, eyes boring into Lilith’s. “Please don’t suggest that.” 

Ava was back with them and slapped Lilith on the back. “You are _so fricking cool_!” She paused, noticing Beatrice’s expression. “What’s up?” 

Beatrice and Lilith looked at each other. 

“But it’s closest.” Lilith said matter-of-factly. 

“I can’t go there.” Beatrice said quietly. “Not today. Your place isn’t that much further.” 

Lilith frowned. “Well it certainly isn’t within walking distance either. And how do you propose exactly that I explain _this_?” She pointed at her wild, greying hair. 

Beatrice felt small, familiar fears from her adolescence clawing at her. She tried not to acknowledge Ava’s confused face peering at her. 

“Please?” She implored Lilith instead, willing her to understand. 

Moments passed. 

Ava, Mary and Camila looked back and forth between them and their silent exchange. 

Lilith eyes softened and she sighed loudly. “Fine. But I’m not teleporting again – I’m bloody knackered after that. We can probably get a black cab over there.” She gestured in the direction of the train station.

Beatrice thanked her silently. 

“We should definitely get away from tourist central, that’s for sure – before we get arrested.” Mary gave Ava a wry look. In spite of herself Beatrice snickered; Ava was still in her tiny pyjamas and her bare legs and arms were covered in a brown goo-like paste which was beginning to wash off in the rain and pool around and into her filthy trainers. She still held one divinium sai blade in a grimy fist. 

Ava looked at Mary and then down at herself. She tucked the knife into the waist band of her flimsy shorts and shivered. It may be July but London was still quite cool before sunrise. She smiled sheepishly and rolled her eyes. “Point taken. I’ll make sure I sleep in full body armour from now on.” 

Lilith chuckled and wiggled an eyebrow at Beatrice. “Somehow I think that’s quite unlikely, don’t you?” She began walking. 

“Lilith, that was so incredible.” Camila said, falling into step beside her and Mary, who was stuffing a shotgun away into her jacket. “I’m sorry I ever doubted. Where are we going now?” 

“My house.” Lilith said. “Islington.” 

Beatrice followed them, each step taking her in the opposite direction to a potential encounter that chilled her almost as much as the zombies they’d just fought off. 

_I am not ready to see my parents, not right now. Not now that I have quit the Order. Not now that I am with Ava. Not right now._

Ava tugged at her hand and nodded at her injured shoulder. “Are you okay? What’s going on?” 

Beatrice attempted a strained smile. “I’m fine. Just a bit sore is all.” She felt a little guilty for not immediately explaining, but she didn’t want to make a big deal; not after everything they had all just been through. 

Ava nodded thoughtfully, seeming to understand that Beatrice would talk about what was on her mind when she was ready. 

Ava and Camila gabbled excitedly throughout the journey to Lilith’s house. They had climbed into the back of one of the large black taxis that was parked on the cobbled street. 

The driver grunted, barely noticing their bedraggled, and arguably grotesque, appearance. He drove towards the slate grey shimmer of the River Thames at Camila’s polite request, regardless of it not being the most direct route and turned the radio up; the classic riff of the The Kinks’ guitar filled the space.

The two younger girls squealed and bundled up against the window, pointing at the big wheel of the London Eye as they sped along Embankment and past Waterloo Bridge, which was glowing amber in the approaching sunrise.

Beatrice listened to Ray Davies’ voice hum out of the speakers.

_"Dirty old river, must you keep rolling_

_Flowing into the night...”_

Beatrice smiled faintly. _How apt._

_“Every day I look at the world from my window._

_But chilly, chilly is the evening time_

_Waterloo sunset's fine.”_

_Even if it is the wrong time of day._

The driver took them in the direction of the Millennium Bridge. Mary laughed and Lilith sighed as Ava animatedly recounted how Death Eaters had toppled it in _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_. 

Beatrice stared through the glass, taking in sights she hadn’t seen in several years, now bathed in golden light chasing away the darkness of the night they had fled. Whichever way she looked at it, the capital city was breath taking and its familiarity offered her a comfort she didn’t really experience anywhere else. 

She watched Ava’s face beaming with excitement about being in another country. She thought back to the battle outside the cottage and the synchronicity between them as they had fought side by side and she realised she felt closer to Ava than she had to anyone in her life before. It was as if she knew how she was going to move, what she was going to do and say before she did it; almost what she was thinking. It was a connection that was practically tangible. 

Ava felt Beatrice’s eyes on her and shot her a goofy smile, framed by the water of the Thames glittering behind her. 

Beatrice blushed, taken back to the lake and their love making. 

The taxi braked suddenly and swerved into a different lane as another vehicle pulled in front of them, disrupting the moment. 

The seatbelt chafed her wound and Beatrice winced, remembering the zombies and the ice-cold burn of the wraiths she couldn’t see when Vincent instructed them to possess her. 

_Vincent_. 

Beatrice pressed her nails into her palm. 

He couldn’t be killed. It was just so much to process. 

She knew that he suspected there was something between her and Ava and feared now that using the Halo as Ava had done would have been more than enough to convince him. Beatrice shuddered and tried to push away the implied consequences of that for the time being. 

Mary and Lilith sat in silence, no doubt also lost in their own reflections on what had happened. 

“See, that one is named that because it _looks_ like a cheesegrater - can you tell?” 

Beatrice was broken away from her thoughts and smiled as Camila narrated to Ava the various skyscrapers standing proud on the city’s skyline; the Leadenhall Building, the Shard and the Walkie Talkie. 

She settled back into the seat and tried to ignore the stinging in her shoulder. 

Soon the taxi veered north away from the river, further into the heart of old residential London.

”Uhm, Mary?” Lilith asked. “Do you have any money?”

Beatrice smiled.

_Despite everything, it was good to be home._

*** 

Lilith’s house was exactly as Ava had expected; old, grand and oozing understated wealth. 

It was a four storey Georgian townhouse. Its yellow bricks contrasted against the white painted tall windows and wrought iron fence outside. Ava didn’t know a single thing about the UK property market but assumed a house like this would cost…. _a lot_. The navy-blue front door sat underneath a white painted coved archway. In the centre of it was a large brass letterbox and a knocker in the shape of a …

“Fish?” Ava pointed at it but Lilith slapped her hand away. 

“It’s an ichthys.” She told her. “A very _old_ Christian symbol.” She hesitated and looked at Beatrice. “Here goes nothing I suppose.” 

Ava saw Beatrice mouth _“thank you”_ at her. 

Lilith rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath. She lifted the fish shaped knocker and brought it down hard on the door three times. 

A few moments later it opened and a woman, who appeared to be in her late forties and wearing a grey dressing gown, stared at Lilith in surprise. Her gaze quickly tracked to the others and she frowned slightly. 

“Agatha!” Lilith greeted her a little too enthusiastically. “I am so sorry to arrive unannounced and at such an early hour, but we are here on important business. These are my Sisters from my Order in Spain.” 

Agatha smiled politely and stepped aside. Lilith crossed the threshold, beckoning the others in after her. 

“This is our housekeeper, Agatha.” She introduced them all. 

Ava found herself in quite a grand and spacious reception hall. She was standing on an enormous rug laying on a floor of dark polished oak. A huge oil painting, which resembled Leonardo Da Vinci’s Last Supper, claimed much of the wall beside her. The décor was warm and subtle but undeniably expensive. A portrait of Jesus and the Sacred Heart hung beside the staircase.

“Lilith, it is lovely although most surprising to see you here!” Agatha exclaimed. “Your parents never mentioned – “ She paused, glancing at Ava’s blood spattered legs out of the corner of her eye. Ava gulped and hastily took a step backwards off of the rug, repositioning herself on the shiny wooden floor instead. She could hear zombie gunk dripping from her. 

_Why am I always so much messier than the others?!_

She was agitated and felt completely out of place. 

“I’m sure they will be delighted to see you though.” Agatha continued, obviously attempting to conceal her shock. “Do I need to send for a doctor for any of you?” She looked pointedly this time at Beatrice’s torn shirt and then down again to Ava’s smeared legs.

Ava panicked and, in a bizarre move even for her, found herself bending her knees and lowering herself to the ground, making herself smaller; almost in an attempt to cover the mess.

The others watched her with a horrified expression.

_What am I actually doing?_

Beatrice grabbed her elbow and pulled her back up straight. 

“Yes, our being here _is_ a little unexpected.” Lilith said quickly, embarrassed. “But we’ve had quite a night. Do you think you could show my sisters somewhere they can rest for a few hours and clean themselves up?” 

“Certainly.” Agatha nodded but then glared at Ava’s dirty white trainers. 

Ava quickly kicked them off and plastered an overly innocent smile onto her face. Beatrice hastily retrieved the shoes from the floor and removed her own.

”Also, we don’t have any cash on us.” Lilith said meekly. “Could I trouble you to please pay the driver?”

Agatha retrieved a purse and bustled out of the door in her slippers.

Ava hovered at the bottom of the stairs.

“What is the _matter_ with you?” Mary hissed. 

Ava shrugged. “Authority figures make me uncomfortable.” She whispered. 

“She’s the _housekeeper_.” Mary chuckled.

“Not really a housekeeper.” Lilith whispered. “She’s been with our family for years. She helped raise me. And she’s actually a nun.”

Agatha returned and gave them a thin lipped smile. “All sorted. Now, shall I show you upstairs?”  
  
Beatrice, Camila and Mary followed her immediately while Ava shuffled, gawping around her.

Lilith shoved her forward. “Stop faffing aroundand get up there.”

As she lumbered her way up Ava didn’t even try to disguise her staring at the many photographs of Lilith on the picture rail at various ages; from a cute baby with plenty of thick dark hair, to nursery, an angelic primary school child and then into a little bit of a gangly teenager. Ava snorted as she saw her in an outfit that could only be described as a mini wedding dress holding a large cross. 

Lilith elbowed her sharply in the back. “Shut it, Silva. That’s my First Holy Communion.” 

Once they reached the landing on the third flight, Agatha showed them a series of doors and dropped her voice, presumably not to wake Lilith’s parents. “These two have their own bathrooms. You will find towels in the cupboards. I’ll get you something warm to drink.” 

Ava automatically followed Beatrice into one room and Mary gestured Camila into the other. 

“I’ll go and find you all some spare clothes.” Lilith said and tilted her head towards Beatrice. “And a first aid kit.” 

Once the door was closed behind them Ava let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

They were in a large double bedroom. Paintings of various landscapes hung on the walls and the bed sheets looked crisp. A crucifix was nailed to the wall above the bed. Ava looked at it slightly uneasily as she unzipped her protective vest and placed it on a dresser, hoping Beatrice wouldn’t freak out; they were clearly in a very Catholic household.

She crossed the room and pulled Beatrice towards her, hugging her tightly and buried her nose in her neck. Beatrice instantly wrapped her arms close around Ava’s waist, holding her close. Ava blinked away the memory of the wraith demons descending into her and the look of sheer wicked glee on Vincent’s face as he tormented them both. She squeezed Beatrice that little bit tighter. 

They stood there like that in silence for a few minutes, before a quiet knock at the door interrupted them. 

Lilith poked her head in. “Here are some clothes and a first aid kit. We may need to get you some antibiotics…let’s see how it goes.”

Beatrice released Ava and took the bundle gratefully. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“No problem. I think we should all get some rest and meet up in a few hours?” 

Beatrice nodded and Lilith closed the door again, leaving them alone in silence. 

“Take your top off.” Ava winked. “It’s my turn to take care of you now.” 

Beatrice blushed but did as she was told. 

Ava allowed herself a moment to check her out and admire her curves and then led the way into the white tiled bathroom. She washed her hands and turned the shower on full. She admired that it was even bigger than the showers at the houses she’d stayed in with JC. 

_Just how loaded IS Lilith’s family?_

She grimaced at Beatrice’s wound as she opened the first aid kit; teeth marks were visible on the torn the skin and it was still oozing blood. Ava unwrapped an anti-septic wipe and daubed at it delicately.

Beatrice gripped onto the sink, knuckles turning white.

“Sorry. I can’t believe you nearly got eaten alive by a walking corpse.” Ava said, to distract them both. “Hey, just think if you turn into one I’ll have to call you ZomBEA… or maybe even ZomBAE?” She snorted at her own wit. 

“I suppose we know for certain that none of them were vegetarian…” Beatrice said. 

Ava raised an eyebrow in response. 

“They’d be eating _grains_ – not brains.” 

Ava slapped her good arm, leaning in close, pretending to inspect her head. “Are you _sure_ they didn’t get your brains after all?” 

Beatrice laughed lightly but quickly became serious. 

Steam had almost filled the room. 

“Thank you.” She said softly. “You saved my life. Again. You’re racking up quite the score.” 

“No, I’d still be in Arqtech, without the Halo in my back, paralysed or even dead if it wasn’t for you.” Ava replied, finishing wiping the wound clean. 

Beatrice watched her fingers and then fixed her eyes on Ava’s, unmistakably darker with desire.

Ava felt the tingle in her stomach spread lower as her gaze ticked down to Beatrice’s slightly parted lips. Heat crept up her neck, encouraged by the warm steam from the shower next to them. 

She closed the gap, kissing Beatrice hard. 

The relief after almost losing each other again crashed over them, igniting their passion. This time there was no waiting; they needed this – and quickly.

Ava gasped as Beatrice balled her fist in the back of her vest top, pulling her even closer and then, with no hesitation, slid her fingers underneath and yanked it up and over her head. 

They barely broke away from each other, tongues and lips meeting urgently. Ava fumbled once again with the button on Beatrice’s trousers, dragging them down her thighs and using her foot to squash them to the floor. Her skin was on fire and she knew the Halo was glowing brightly behind her again. 

She wasted no time unclipping Beatrice’s bra - much smoother upon the second attempt she noticed smugly - and slipped her own shorts and underwear off. The feeling between them was different now; it wasn’t slow, delicate and explorative. It was hungry, raw and desperate. 

Ava tugged Beatrice’s hand, pulling her into the shower. She stumbled and almost tripped over her own underwear, which was tangled around her ankles. 

_Typical._

“Shit.” She grumbled, none too graciously stepping out of them. Beatrice smirked against her lips and nudged her backwards into the spray. 

She hissed slightly as the water landed on her wound. 

“I’m fine.” She said before Ava could ask and silenced her with another kiss. 

Ava barely noticed the water changing colour around their feet as it washed away the fight; washing them clean. All she could see was Beatrice, all she could _feel_ was Beatrice and her hands all over her body; wet skin gliding over wet skin.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Ava heard her own voice crack. She was so _full_ inside with the weight of emotion. 

They rested their foreheads together and the droplets bounced off them. 

“Me too.” Beatrice admitted. “But you didn’t. And you won’t.” 

She kissed Ava again and slid her tongue into her mouth; proof that she wasn’t going anywhere and proof that she didn’t want to wait any longer for anything. 

Ava’s heart hammered in her chest as she dropped her hand between Beatrice’s legs, aching to be as close to her as possible; to be connected physically as well as emotionally. 

Beatrice groaned as Ava went straight to where she wanted her. Soon, she was panting, dragging her nails along the back of Ava’s neck.

Ava slipped her index and middle fingers inside her wet centre and Beatrice bit down on her lip. They both moaned as they fucked against the wall of the shower, underneath the water, their bodies moulded perfectly together. 

Ava planted grazing kisses along her throat and pushed harder. She shifted one hand underneath Beatrice's thigh and lifted her leg, positioning it around her own waist as she moved deeper into her. She relished how hot Beatrice felt clamped tightly around her fingers; how hard she was against her thumb.

Beatrice threw her head back against the tiles and closed her eyes.

“Ava... oh...”

Beatrice’s knee soon began to shake. She trembled and Ava held her upright. She covered Beatrice’s mouth with her own to stop her from crying out as she came hard against her.

Ava was in ecstasy. She wasn’t sure what she preferred; doing this to Beatrice or having it done to her. At this moment she wasn’t really able to string a coherent thought together. 

“For someone who couldn’t feel anything from the neck down until a few months ago,” Beatrice breathed against Ava’s lips, “you’ve certainly got the hang of doing two things at once.” 

She eased her leg back down to the ground and wiped the shower spray from her face. 

Ava grinned and licked her lips, refocusing. “I could actually kinda move my middle finger a bit, so maybe I had a head start.” 

Beatrice lowered her voice even further. “Turn around.” 

If she thought she was turned on before, Ava was surprised at the reaction Beatrice’s commanding tone further provoked in her. She immediately faced the tiles and rested both of her palms against them. 

She shivered with desire. Beatrice’s breasts caressed her wet back as she pressed against her. 

“What are you…” Ava murmured through the water. 

Beatrice answered with her hands, spreading Ava's legs and bending her slightly forwards. Ava gasped and bit her lip as Beatrice moved slickly in and out of her, building pace. 

“Is this ok?” Her hot breath in her ear made Ava moan again. 

“Uh huh...” Her voice sounded weird. “Yes...” 

Ava’s nerve-endings almost exploded as Beatrice kissed the nape of her neck, licking down her back and she reached around and palmed a breast with her other hand. She rolled a nipple between her thumb and index finger and Ava arched her back into her.

She placed her fingers on top of Beatrice’s, guiding her down past her naval and applied more pressure; clear about what she needed her to do. 

Water pounded down on them and Ava thought her temperature had hit 38 degrees as Beatrice sketched out endless circles and then stroked up and down.

_How is she so good at this?_

Ava’s heart beat roared in her ears and she couldn’t see; the sensation was almost overwhelming. Beatrice was everywhere; filling every cell and Ava could barely breath. 

“Sssh.” Beatrice whispered gently. "Someone will hear us." 

The Halo glowed bright white between them and they staggered further into the shower. 

Ava’s head rolled back onto Beatrice’s uninjured shoulder; her hair was plastered to her and rivulets of water ran down her face. The pressure inside built to a delicious crescendo and Ava felt a firework go off inside as her own orgasm hit. Her knees gave way as the heat bloomed and she let her entire weight fall back into Beatrice while it cascaded through her. She pressed her own hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out. 

They rocked on the spot, gradually slowing and the noise of the shower once again filled Ava’s ears as she became aware of their surroundings.

Beatrice moved her hands away, delicately lacing their fingers together and kissed her neck. 

Ava caught her breath. “ _How_ have we not been doing this like the _entire_ time since we met?!” 

She turned slowly as Beatrice chuckled. 

“And, just in case there was any doubt, you should know that your record of being the best at literally everything you do is _still_ very much intact.” Ava rubbed their noses together. “You are amazing.” 

Beatrice smiled. “I think it’s you that makes me amazing. But I’ll definitely take it.” 

She reached out and grabbed some shower gel and handed a bottle of shampoo to Ava. They began washing; each other at first and then focusing on themselves – the flip side of shower sex; actually needing the space for functionality – but at least it was large enough so neither hogged the heat. 

Beatrice finished first and passed back a couple of towels. 

Ava stopped suddenly, stunned by what she could see. 

“Hey.” She leaned forward, eyes wide with amazement. “The bite – it’s … well _look_!” 

She shuffled Beatrice towards the mirror above the sink. 

The skin, which was torn and exposing pink flesh before, had almost knitted back together. The angry circle that surrounded it was fading. 

Beatrice’s mouth fell open and she touched it lightly with her index finger. “How did you… we didn’t even fall sleep this time. Wait, you think the Halo…from what we just did?” She flashed an impossibly dirty grin that shot straight to Ava’s groin again. _She is dangerous._ “Maybe I should get injured more often.” 

Ava flicked her towel at the back of her legs. “Don’t even joke about that.” But she was feeling very proud of herself. 

_I healed her with the Halo, again? And during sex. Surely that makes me basically a goddess in the sack, right?_

“Wait until we tell the others about this.” 

Beatrice laughed. “That’ll certainly be an interesting conversation.” 

Ava giggled, inspecting the wound again. “Just - woah. I can’t believe it.” 

They made their way back into the bedroom and flopped down. Ava was by no means done with Beatrice and still needed more, but she was now exhausted and didn’t have much energy left.

Unsurprisingly it was the most comfortable mattress she had ever laid on and the sheets smelled gorgeous. 

Thanks to Beatrice and the heat from the shower the tension had entirely left her body. She quickly fell asleep, a mess of hair splayed across the pillow and legs draped around Beatrice’s waist.   
  


*** 

A few hours later Beatrice woke with a start to the sound of voices chattering past their room; Mary and Camila. 

_Not zombies._

She relaxed and breathed in Ava’s warm bare skin which she was pressed against. 

_So much for sleeping in full body armour from now on._

She softly kissed Ava’s back and her stomach growled. 

_How long have we been asleep?_

The room was awash in bright light so Beatrice assumed it was late morning or early afternoon. 

She became aware they were still laying in damp towels and slowly disentangled herself, sitting up. 

She pulled on the clothes Lilith had brought for them and padded quietly into the bathroom. 

When she returned Ava was sitting on the edge of the bed, having clambered into Lilith’s offerings for her. Beatrice stifled a laugh.

Ava had rolled the legs of the jeans and pulled the sweater up so her hands weren’t entirely covered. But she still looked ridiculous; the clothes were far too big.

“Hey.” 

“Hey back.” 

“You look....cosy.”

They grinned at each other and Beatrice felt that warm tug low down in her stomach. 

_Again? I am done for._

Ava obviously felt it too and blushed slightly, biting her lip.

Beatrice finally noticed the somewhat austere presence of the crucifix above the bed and habitually squashed down all other thoughts.

Ava noticed. “We should get some food.” She said. “Is that Mary and Camila I heard?” 

Beatrice nodded. “Yes, I think everyone’s up. I am starving.” 

Ava got to her feet and gently took Beatrice’s hands, leaning up on tip toes to give her a gentle kiss, before heading into the bathroom and returning a few minutes later, freshened up. 

“Ready?”

“Yes. But, before we go...” Beatrice tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ava’s ear. “Try and.... relax. I’ve met Lilith’s parents before. They’re... Church people and firm, but kind in their own way. Yes they _do_ exist.” She pulled a face at Ava scrunching her nose. “And remember, you are the Halo Bearer. That counts for a lot in this house.”

“Yeah, a lot of ill feeling.” Ava grumbled as they headed for the door. “They probably hate me for stealing their family’s heritage and taking the Halo.”

“Don’t think that way. Lilith doesn’t - not anymore.” Beatrice assured her quietly as they walked down the stairs. 

She didn't want Ava to feel nervous; to feel like she didn't belong.

_She belongs with us. With me._

She could hear the others nattering in what Beatrice assumed was the dining room. 

She hadn’t been to Lilith’s home before; having only seen her parents when she visited Spain. Although they were both born in Britain to wealthy parents - extremely so in Beatrice’s case - that was where the similarities ended.

Lilith’s house had been in her family for many years and handed down through the generations. They had very close links with the Catholic Church and Beatrice remembered that they were heavily involved with their local parish. They had also opened various missions in Africa; that was where she had first met Lilith. And of course they had historic links with the OCS; hence the assumption Lilith would be the natural successor to Shannon as so many in her line had been before her.

Lilith sat at the head of the long table, clutching an older woman’s hand. She smiled affectionately but looked a little tense.

 _Her mother_.

Camila and Mary sat opposite.

All turned to greet Beatrice and Ava as they entered.

Lilith’s mother got to her feet and came around and ceremoniously kissed them on each cheek.

“Sister Beatrice, so good to see you again. And you must be Ava. Our new Warrior Nun.” She appraised them, expression unreadable. “We are most honoured to receive you. Any Sister of Lilith’s is a daughter of ours.”

Beatrice answered quickly. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. I am sorry we intruded so abruptly and unannounced earlier. Thank you for having us to stay.”

“Yeah, thank you Mrs -“ Ava began with a strange looking half-curtsy.

“Please, call me Veronica.” Lilith’s mother said, only slightly frowning at Ava. She pulled two chairs out. “Come and sit, you must still be exhausted from catching such an early flight.”

Beatrice could feel Lilith staring at them.

“Uh yes. The flight.” Ava said slowly. “And the turbulence – wow, that was something else.”

She sat down with her elbows on the table. Beatrice gave her a pointed look and Ava gulped, hurriedly placing her hands on her lap and started fiddling with her fingers. Beatrice tried to calm her with a smile.

Agatha appeared moments later with two plates brimming with full English breakfasts.

Beatrice couldn’t remember ever being so grateful to see food in her life.

She refrained from digging in immediately to offer a quick prayer, mainly for Veronica’s benefit.

The others made small talk about the weather and the news, including Pope Duretti’s inauguration and Veronica told them of her shock at the explosion at the Vatican. Beatrice kept her eyes firmly on her plate while Mary and Camila neatly navigated the conversation towards safer territory.

She glanced at Ava who was attacking her hash brown, fried egg, sausages, bacon and mushrooms with gusto and humming her appreciation, oblivious to the conversation.

As she neared the end Ava held up a slice of somewhat soggy toast and a dark lump.

“Whaasis?” She asked with her mouth full.

_Oh dear._

“It’s fried bread!” Camila replied helpfully. “ _And_ black pudding.”

Ava eyed the brown slice distrustfully. Beatrice was just glad she had at least put it on a fork.

Ava remembered to swallow before speaking. “What’s that?” She took a tentative bite, chewing with trepidation.

“Pigs blood.” Mary said, a little too smartly. “It’s an English thing.”

Ava’s mouth fell open. The black pudding dropped out and landed back on the plate with a wet plop.

Mary snorted, clearly satisfied with Ava’s reaction. 

Veronica averted her eyes, aghast.

Lilith scowled. “Scottish or Irish actually.” She snapped.

Camila hid her mouth behind her palm and Beatrice took a grateful sip of tea.

No one spoke for several moments. Ava eventually continued eating, her face pink, as she pushed the black pudding to the edge of her plate and mopped up her baked bean juice with the fried bread.

Veronica finally broke the silence. “What I don’t understand though, my darling,” she said to her daughter in a shrill voice, “is how _Pope_ Duretti and Father Vincent allowed you to be under so much stress that your beautiful hair turned grey.” Lilith had pulled it back into a ponytail and Veronica brushed her hand through it. “I know the Lord has plans for us all but you are so young. I've never seen anything like it before. Are you finding everything a little too much?”

Lilith stared at the table and a hint of red ghosted her cheeks. She shifted in her seat.

“I think it’s edgy.” Mary offered. “It’s bold and daring – like you. Pretty unique.”

Lilith flashed her an appreciative smile but Veronica’s eyes narrowed.

“Perhaps. It certainly shows a devotion to your calling. Perhaps one day, it’ll be a calling that’ll be rewarded.” She glanced at Ava. “Of course, hopefully not one day soon though. All as God has planned.” She pushed back from the table and got to her feet. “I am sure you all have your next mission to discuss. I will see you later.”

Lilith stood up and kissed her chastely on the cheek. She sat back down once Veronica had left the room and closed the door behind her.

Ava busied herself attempting to pour a cup of tea. “Do I put milk in it?” She asked, spooning at the brown liquid apprehensively.

Beatrice laughed. “It’s up to you – but I’d say yes.” She poured a serving into Ava’s cup and chuckled as Ava took a sip and frowned.

“So what’s next?” Mary said to Camila. “You said we had to be in London to follow Ava’s dream – vision, whatever. Now we’re here.”

“Well, in our haste to get out of the cottage last night I didn’t bring my laptop - _or_ my mobile phone so I don’t know if Kristian Schaefer’s tried to contact me again.” Camila looked apologetic. “But he emailed me before I went to sleep last night.”

The others waited for her to continue; the only sound was Ava eagerly biting into a piece of toast she had smeared jam all over.

_How is she still hungry?_

“It was further confirmation of what he already told me about; that although many of the artefacts of Sisters Areala’s time and The OCS are in Westminster Cathedral, she herself is buried in Temple Church – the one founded by the Knights Templar in the late 12th century. We already thought she was laid to rest with a number of relics, like a weapon, but Mr Schaefer said he’d found out something else.” Camila paused and Ava stopped chewing. “It’s understood Sister Areala kept her _own_ personal recollections of founding the Order. The original Warrior Nun journal, you could call it. Mr Schaefer told me he was trying to find out if there was any more detail. But if what Adriel showed Ava is true, Areala _knew_ that he wasn’t an angel. If that got out publicly it would’ve destroyed the Church _and_ the OCS. They would’ve wanted to keep it hidden, which is why they buried it with her.”

“And who knows what else she wrote about and what more they wanted to keep from getting out.” Mary said grimly.

Ava finished her slice of toast.

“What I still don’t know is what is so important about Ava’s lineage or why it matters." Camila shrugged. "Mr Schaefer was still looking into it when we communicated last. He said he was close to clarifying something about the _heredis.”_

”The heir.” Beatrice said.  
  
Camila nodded. “But he was very reluctant to elaborate at the time. He’s probably tried to reach me since.”

“Who cares.” Lilith said quickly. “Michael told you Ava that it _had_ to be you. That’s enough. Maybe now is the time we find answers to all the riddles – who Adriel is, why Areala didn’t put him in the ground and why we’ve been doing this dance for a thousand years with so many Warrior Nuns giving their lives. No more waiting for instructions.” She was breathing heavily, clearly angry.

“Lilith?” Beatrice asked gently.

“I’m fine.” Lilith blinked, calming down. “I’m just with Ava on this. It should end. And we don’t have any idea how to do that. The answers we are looking for are in that tomb. I can feel it.”

“So let’s do it – let’s go.” Ava enthused. “Will it be easy to find?”

“Temple Church is in the City - basically the financial district. It’s one of the oldest churches. The Magna Carter was signed there.” Beatrice explained, remembering her history and walks with her father when she was younger. “The Church is open to tourists. I think we can freely walk around there without drawing too much attention to ourselves - or taking any explosives this time.” She smiled thinly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Mary said, rising from her chair. “Now? I don’t know how much longer I can just sit here knowing Vincent is out there. Living and breathing. Unable to be killed.”

“Me too.” Ava nodded and held her arm up. Lilith’s sleeve dangled down pathetically over her hand. “But I just have one question.”

The others stared at her.

“Can we please go shopping? I _really_ need some new clothes and I hear the shops are _great_ in London.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered splitting this chapter into two parts, but there were no obvious places so I hope you enjoyed the longer read and the alternate POVs to mix it up.  
> Water is great, London is fabulous (hopefully you didn't mind the shameless descriptions and references too much) and apologies to any vegetarians and vegans (and Irish or Scots)! But black pudding is bleergh.  
> Thank you, as always, for reading and leaving your thoughts.  
> Have a great week!  
> Off into the tomb next.....


	20. Subterranean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sister Warriors visit Areala's tomb

“Mind the gap!”

Ava called into Mary’s ear in perfect time with the automated voice trilling from the speakers.

She shoved her forward, over the space between the platform and the door, and onto the underground train carriage.

“Quit it!” Mary huffed, squeezing in between the crowd already packed inside.

Ava grinned and ducked underneath Mary’s arm, pulling Beatrice behind her as the doors beeped and slid shut.

They all jerked as the tube lurched and started making its way through the tunnel.

“Wow, it’s certainly cosy in here, isn’t it?” Camila muttered from beneath the armpit of a commuter holding on to a railing above his head.

“And hotter than Spain.” Mary seethed. “Have the British never heard of AC?”

“It’s the tube _and_ it’s _July_.” Lilith crowed patronisingly. “Just suck it up – it’s only a few minutes. We could’ve walked there if Ava hadn’t insisted on basically buying the equivalent of a whole shop.”

Ava stuck her tongue out and sidestepped out of the way of a woman barging her way down the carriage with a suitcase there really wasn’t any room for.

She nudged further into Beatrice and stared up directly into her eyes; their proximity making her draw a sharp intake of breath. They were toe to toe, smushed against the plastic screen, practically hidden amidst the throng of people crushed against each other.

Ava thought Beatrice looked beautiful; her hair was plaited at the side and she was dressed in trousers and a sleeveless shirt. Her dark eyes sparkled. Ava found herself glancing down at her mouth and felt her nerve endings sharpen; hyper aware of how close they were, as the tube train rattled along underneath the streets of London. Someone bumped her shoulder again and Ava allowed it to shuffle her that little bit more into Beatrice’s personal space, letting her leg settle solidly between her thighs.

Beatrice swallowed hard and heat crept up her neck. Ava was in no doubt the Halo was glowing brightly behind her and was glad it was concealed beneath a backpack containing the clothes she’d bought in shops dotted along Regent Street and Oxford Street, using Mary’s OCS credit card.

Her mind flashed back to the shower and if the expression in Beatrice’s eyes was anything to go by that’s exactly where she was too.

“Ava…” Beatrice murmured warningly, but at the same time, the hand which wasn’t holding a bag of shopping, found its way around Ava’s waist, holding her steady.

The air was hot and stifling and all Ava could feel was Beatrice’s warmth. And the sweat running down her own back.

She bit her lip.

Beatrice imperceptibly shook her head and glanced to the side, where Camila was clutching a bag to her chest and looking very unhappy, refusing to make eye contact with anyone or touch anything as she tried to keep her balance.

Beatrice turned back to Ava and her thumb caressed her bare hip. Ava squirmed and giggled against her.

“ _Stop it.”_ Beatrice mouthed.

The train skidded into another station. The doors opened and people pushed past, shoving them impossibly closer.

It had been a fun day so far. Ava had been dazzled by the window displays in the various department stores and shops the West End of London had to offer and tried on dozens of outfits.

Camila and Beatrice reminded her that she didn’t need to buy an entire new wardrobe, nor did they have the money for that, they needed simply enough to get them through the next several days while they worked out what they were going to do next.

But for Ava, who had never seen so many potential designers outside of Chanel’s acquired collections in the houses with JC, it was like a mini Christmas. She darted from store to store and spent far longer than necessary pairing up different combinations of outfits. Although Beatrice firmly declined the offers to join Ava _behind_ the changing room curtain, she and Camila dutifully accompanied her in the waiting area. They provided approving remarks when required but she fell silent and turned beetroot when Ava waltzed out of the changing room in a revealing bikini, hand on hip.

“I - I’m not sure we’ll be doing much swimming while we are here.” Beatrice stammered slightly, trying not to stare at Ava’s unabashed cleavage.

“I heard there were ladies ponds in Hampstead Heath though?” Ava asked, raising one eyebrow, clearly enjoying the reaction.

Mary stuck her head into the doorway and looked her up and down. “Ava, if you buy that I swear to God you’ll be the one going hungry when the money’s run out. Also,” she smirked, “I think poor Beatrice may be about to hyperventilate.”

Beatrice groaned loudly and turned away. She hit her head against the changing room wall while Camila laughed.

Despite the warnings, Ava successfully managed to push Mary’s credit card not far off its limit while also convincing the others to “treat” themselves as well so they could, as she put it, “blend in”.

She ditched Lilith’s oversized clothes into a backpack and changed into some new threads; ripped jeans and a t-shirt which exposed a slip of stomach. The others told her it wouldn’t be appropriate to go into a church in the hot pants she wanted to wear in London’s 30 degree summer heat.

Beatrice smiled at her, noses almost touching and Ava almost found herself closing the gap between their lips as the tube train juddered to halt again at Temple.

Lilith hustled them off and Ava begrudgingly tore herself away, while they weaved through the dozen other passengers who had also alighted the carriage.

As they made their way down the tunnel and up the stairs Ava felt a knot tighten in her stomach; all turned on-ness evaporated as she thought about what was ahead of them.

_Can you say Déjà vu?_

_I am going into a tomb._

_A tomb belonging to someone held extremely sacred by the Church and the Order. We all know what happened last time I tried something like this._

_What if this is a trap?_

“Are you alright?” Beatrice’s voice jostled her back to the present as they walked up the stairs. “Looks like you’re having big thoughts…”

Ava shrugged. “Some. Just about Adriel and what happened in Rome.”

Beatrice instantly understood. “There’s never been any indication that we’ve been misled about Areala’s virtues or how the Order was founded.”

They tapped out at the barriers and headed to the street.

“There wasn’t any indication that Adriel was actually a demon – or whatever he is – until I went into his tomb either.” Ava reminded her, unable to shake a growing niggling feeling that she was about to do something that would change everything irrevocably.

The streets were busy; people were leaving work suited and booted and beginning to gather outside pubs, clutching glasses of alcohol, smoking and chatting loudly.

“What are you most concerned about?” Beatrice asked quietly.

Ava thought for a moment before answering. “Making the wrong decision. What if Michael’s vision was a trap? What if I am being tricked again? What if…”

Beatrice stopped walking and turned to her. “What if what..?” She asked sympathetically.

Ava took a deep breath.

_Just say it. Hopefully she won’t think less of you even if she does know how insecure you are._

“Well, what if you _should’ve_ taken the Halo when it was offered to you?” Ava said slowly. “What if saving me from Duretti and us coming to London is actually a mistake? I mean, why _did_ you do it? You would obviously be a better Warrior Nun than me. Instead, you’ve left the Order and have followed me here when all I have to go on is a vision when I was unconscious. A vision that might not even be real.”

Beatrice took Ava’s arm, pulling her out of the way of other pedestrians. “Have you been thinking this the entire time?” She said, incredulous.

Ava scuffed her feet and stared at the pavement. “Not the _entire_ time. Only really now that it’s reality. Before, when we were in Spain, it didn’t seem to matter as much because we hadn’t really thought through the next step. Then Vincent attacked us and Lilith brought us here and I guess I just didn’t have chance – “

Beatrice cut her off by quickly pushing her lips to hers. 

_Wait, she’s kissing me in the middle of the street?_

It was brief but it did the trick.

Beatrice dropped her shopping bag on the floor and took Ava’s hands in hers.

“Do you remember how you saved me from the explosion?” She asked earnestly. “How you survived the Divinium blast? And what about everything that’s happened since you woke up? The alleyway, exorcising all of those wraith demons and stopping Vincent. You’ve done things with the Halo that have never been documented before. Not the least being brought back to life by it. _It chose you, Ava._ ” Beatrice’s eyes were intense as she repeated the words she had spoken at the lake.

Ava didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe Beatrice was right.

“Do _you_ believe the vision was real?”

Ava blinked. “Yes. I do.” She sounded more certain. “I just don’t want to be a disappointment, or cause you to have any more regrets.”

Beatrice cupped her cheek. “The only regret I have is taking so long to act on what I want. And hurting you along the way. I _am_ still nervous sometimes. But I have absolutely no doubts about you. Or about following you into that Church if that’s what you feel is the right thing to do. And standing by your side every step of the way through whatever comes at us.”

Ava began to relax; Beatrice’s hands and the presence of the Halo flickering in her back steadying her.

_I can do this._

_I can lead us._

“Are you ready?”

Ava nodded. “Yes. With you I am.”

“In this life...” Beatrice smiled.

“Or the next.”

“Oh honestly.” Lilith’s voice beside them made them jump. “Can you not keep your hands off each other for just two minutes?” She rolled her eyes and ushered them to Mary and Camila who were waiting at the corner of the road.

Ava plucked Beatrice’s bag up off the floor and they walked in step towards the others.

Temple Church rose up between the sunlight dappling through the trees. A few tourists milled around taking photographs of the smooth brown stone, dome and concave windows; it was an impressive building nestled in the heart of what was otherwise one of the most bustling and busiest areas in the city of London.

Camila lingered in the entrance and made the sign of the cross as they crossed the threshold.

“The church was built in the 12th century by the Knights Templar – also known as the Order of the Temple - and consecrated in 1185.” She explained in a lowered voice. “Part of the building is modelled on the Church of the Holy Sepulchre in Jerusalem, which was erected where Jesus was buried. This was the Templars’ British headquarters and the first gothic Church in England.”

Ava’s mouth dropped open as she turned on the spot, staring up at the huge stained glass windows and pillars. A hushed silence hovered in the air. A large wooden cross sat on an altar placed before an impressive dark oak reredos. Rows of pews faced the altar. Some people were kneeling and praying, others were quietly taking photographs and pointing out various archaic artworks.

Camila led them through a passage into a large circular room.

“The Magna Carta, which is sort of associated as being the very first bill of rights, was signed in here – the Round Church.” Beatrice picked up the tour.

Ava stepped around nine stone effigies which lined the marble floor. Tall candles bathed the area in soft yellow light.

“Some of the most famous knights of the time, celebrated for their heroism during the Crusades were buried here.” Beatrice said. “That is before the Templar fell out of favour and its members were hunted down in the 14th century and their treasure was confiscated or became lost; where the legend of the Holy Grail began.”

Ava’s eyes lit up. “Oh hey, I knew I recognised this place!”

Lilith looked at her in impressed surprise. “You saw it in your vision?”

“The Da Vinci Code!” Ava exclaimed. Mary groaned. “This is where Tom Hanks comes and the dude who plays Magneto in X-Men tries to shoot him and…” She trailed off at the exasperated expressions on Beatrice, Camila and Lilith’s faces.

“Dan Brown books aren’t exactly a big hit among the Catholics.” Mary winked at her.

Ava pursed her lips and nodded at the effigies. “So.. uh what about these big stone coffins then, huh? Sister Areala is probably in one of them?”

“No.” Beatrice replied, obviously trying not to smile. “Being buried in the Round Church was the highest honour a knight of the time could receive – this was the closest equivalent of the Holy Land. But having such a memorial to a woman would’ve raised more than a few eyebrows in medieval England.”

“It’s more likely she’s back here.” Camila had moved away from the knights and was standing beside the wall.

Ava gulped.

_Great. Back again to the phasing through walls into dark places._

Lilith and Beatrice were already carefully making their way around the perimeter of the church, closely examining any engravings on the walls and floors.

“Although she was well thought of and highly commended for her work with the OCS, the Templars wouldn’t have given her pride of place.” Camila said. “It’s not known how many people were buried here in total but Kristian Schaefer told me that Sister Areala’s resting place is subtly marked with the symbol of the OCS.”

“How modest.” Ava snorted. “God bless the patriarchy once again.” 

“And don’t you forget it.” Mary tousled her hair and nudged her shoulder before speaking quietly. “Are you feeling ok about this?”

“No. But when has that stopped us?”

“We’ll be right here. Just stay away from any spiderwebs in there, ‘kay? Oh and anyone that may actually in fact be _alive_ and _not_ a corpse.” Mary offered a reassuring smile before walking back to the door and intercepting an incoming family of tourists. “Sorry, this area is closed off for a private service now.” She told them sombrely and they turned away, disappointed.

Ava shuffled her backpack off and placed it beside the shopping bags. She retrieved one of the divinium sai blades she’d brought from Spain and slipped it into the waistband of her jeans. She could feel a tingling in her back; it was almost as if the Halo was aware it was in close proximity to its original human owner.

“Over here.” Lilith and Beatrice said in unison.

Ava and Camila gathered beside them while Mary kept watch at the door.

“Look.” Lilith pointed.

Sure enough, carved into the stone was the unmistakable cross emblem of the OCS. Despite centuries of wear and tear it was still clear to see.

“Quam in tenebris lumen.” Beatrice said. “Beyond here lies the light in the dark. Or the one who lit the way in the dark.”

Ava smiled, still fascinated with her ability to read so many different languages.

_It’s pretty sexy._

_No, Ava._ _Do not think sexy thoughts now._

_Hang on, you think Latin is sexy? What does that say about you? Hmm, still learning..._

“Ava?” Lilith’s question brought her back to the present.

“Uh yes. Definitely.” She hoped that was the right answer as she hadn’t listened to anything they had said over the last several seconds. Lilith’s narrowed eyes told her it wasn’t.

“I think the word _beyond_ is key here.” Camila said, moving on quickly. “Not beneath. It means Sister Areala is literally on the other side of this wall, right?”

“I would think so. Do we know how thick these walls are?” Beatrice seemed unsure for the first time and acutely aware that they were about to send Ava into the unknown once again.

“Not exactly.” Camila admitted. “But we aren’t talking Vatican thickness. Three or four feet – maximum.”

“Well ok then, that’s no problem for you. Here you go.” Lilith thrust a torch at Ava and inclined her head at the wall.

“Wait – are you sure you don’t want to like, _teleport_ in there with me or something?” Ava asked nervously.

Lilith was thoughtful. “But doesn’t it have to be you? Your heritage, remember? Isn’t that what Michael said?” There was no malice in her tone anymore and Ava felt she was genuinely torn. “I don’t want to risk the mission by disturbing anything in there that shouldn’t be disturbed by anyone that isn’t you.” She paused and continued softly. “This could be the moment we find out you’re Areala’s heir _and_ how we defeat Adriel once and for all.”

Ava nodded. “I know, you’re right. It’s best I go alone.”

“If you aren’t back in say, five minutes,” Beatrice tapped a finger on her watch, “Lilith will go in after you?”

“Yes, ok. I _like_ that plan. Five minutes.” Ava’s face lit up. “ _But,_ do you know how you can tell if your watch is hungry?”

Beatrice looked blank.

“It goes back _four seconds._ ”

No one spoke.

Eventually Beatrice sniggered as the penny dropped.

“That sounds very time _consuming_.”

“Oh fuck my life – just get _in_ there already!” Mary barked from the doorway. Lilith sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall.

Beatrice beamed and Ava felt her doubt disperse.

“I can do this.”

“I know.” Beatrice’s voice was solid.

Ava took a deep breath and tried to remember her mindfulness exercises as her heart hammered in her ears and against her ribcage, like it would burst out at any moment.

She heard Michael’s voice replaying from her dreams.

_“Sister Areala’s final resting place. You’ll find what you need buried with her. It’s been waiting for you. It has to be you. Your lineage.”_

Ava took one final deep breath and stepped forwards, disappearing into the stone. 

***

Beatrice picked at her fingernails as she paced the Round Church and glanced at her wrist for what was apparently the fifth time in 30 seconds.

Ava had been gone for a minute and a half. 

“Calm down. I can feel the tension coming off you in waves.” Mary called across to her. “It’s going to be fine. Ava can handle this.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Beatrice was indignant. “It’s just a lot for her to deal with.” She exhaled loudly as she sat down, leaning against the wall and counted to ten in her head.

“You did well keeping your concerns under wraps.” Lilith said, joining her on the floor. “Which was the right thing to do. It’s what she needs.”

“What she needs is to know we all believe in her. And I do, 100 percent. I just wish I could do something to protect her from everything she has to face. She shouldn’t have to do any of this alone.”

They sat there in silence. Beatrice felt guilty for snapping; it wasn’t Lilith’s fault.

“I’m sorry. And, I want to thank you.” She said finally, turning to her. “For taking us to your parents. I really appreciate what you’ve done for me. And for accepting me.”

Lilith said nothing but, rather uncharacteristically, laid her hand on Beatrice’s knee and gave it a quick reassuring squeeze. “I think we’ve all come quite some distance over these last couple of months, haven’t we?”

Beatrice smiled wistfully. “Learning and growing as Ava would say.”

The seconds ticked by.

_Come on, Ava. Please be ok. Please come back to me._

Beatrice looked at her watch again. She wiped at a cold, crawling sweat prickling the back of her neck and shivered.

“Ok it’s been longer than four minutes now.” Camila was in front of them, clearly more anxious than she had been letting on. “I think you should go in there.” She said to Lilith.

Beatrice willed one last time for the Halo Bearer to materialise and then she and Lilith got to their feet in resigned acceptance.

“Alright…” Lilith began, just as Ava fell out of the wall with a _thwack_ sound.

Beatrice reacted without realising and caught her stumbling body in her arms. They collapsed to their knees, reminiscent of when Ava had first phased through the full block at Arqtech. 

But this time Ava _wasn’t_ relieved; she didn’t seem like she had just conquered a great fear. Her face was streaked with tears and smeared with dirt. She clutched a wooden box under a trembling arm.

Beatrice’s heart sank and dread rose in her throat.

“Ava?”

The younger girl was shaking; her eyes huge and glassy as they drilled into Beatrice’s. Suddenly she pulled away as if burned and darted to the doorway.

“Woah! Hold up.” Mary grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks, spinning her back around. “What’s going on?”

Ava gasped, looking around like a startled deer.

Fear gnawed Beatrice inside. She couldn’t recall a time seeing Ava so distressed; not even when Mother Superion had driven her to tears in the early days at Cats Cradle, nor when Beatrice had ended things between them.

She found her voice and cautiously made her way forward. “What happened in there?”

Ava snatched her arm out of Mary’s grasp. She retreated to the other side of the church and slumped against a stone tomb. With nowhere to go, except perhaps back inside the wall, she slid to the floor. Tears tracked wet lines through the dust on her cheeks.

Beatrice bent to her knees in front of her.

“Are you hurt?” She asked uncertainly.

Ava shook her head in a jerky movement, breathing hard.

Beatrice was momentarily relieved. “Did you see Areala?”

Ava twitched and avoided eye contact.

Beatrice leant forward and laid her hand on Ava’s wrist as she clasped the wooden crate adorned with symbols tightly to her chest.

“There’s nothing you can’t tell us.” Beatrice pleaded.

Ava seemed to slowly regain control of herself.

“You shouldn’t be anywhere near me.” She whispered.

Beatrice’s heart sank even lower. “What, why?”

Ava mumbled incoherently.

Beatrice tentatively reached out and turned her to face her again. “Did you find out something about Areala? Or about Adriel and how to defeat him? Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Ava met her gaze; fear, uncertainty and something else – _anger?_ – colouring her eyes.

“I’m not who you think I am.” She was almost inaudible.

Beatrice could feel the others behind her and silently wished they didn’t come any closer.

“Who are you then?”

_Please don’t run away._

Ava hesitated.

“My _lineage_.” She practically spat out the words as tears filled her eyes again. “The reason I do the things I can? It’s not about Areala or being the _chosen_ _Warrior Nun_.” She stopped and stared down at the floor. She started to sob.

Beatrice waited, trepidation weighing heavily on her chest.

“It’s _him.”_ Ava trembled, utterly broken. “I’m not _Areala’s_ heir. I’m Adriel’s.”

*** 

To be continued ... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this may not have been what you were expecting...!!
> 
> But we will find out exactly what happened in that tomb in the next chapter. 
> 
> Loathe it or like it, please let me know. And thank you as always for reading and taking the time to leave your thoughts.
> 
> And also to Teekalin for reminding me that Temple Church has actually been used in The Da Vinci Code and telling me to just go with it! =D


	21. The Principatus, Potestates and the Cherubim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava makes a life changing discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long between updates! 
> 
> Life and work have been very busy and it has taken me a long time to get this chapter into a position of posting.
> 
> Disclaimer: if you are religious, please do not be offended by my drawing on Christian angelology here. I am (raised) Catholic - this all for fun - obviously :)

_Recap of chapter 20:_

Beatrice tentatively reached out and turned Ava to face her again. “Did you find out something about Areala? Or about Adriel and how to defeat him? Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Ava met her gaze; fear, uncertainty and something else – _anger?_ – colouring her eyes.

“I’m not who you think I am.” She was almost inaudible.

Beatrice could feel the others behind her and silently wished they didn’t come any closer.

“Who are you then?”

_Please don’t run away._

Ava hesitated.

“My _lineage_.” She practically spat out the words as tears filled her eyes again. “The reason I do the things I can? It’s not about Areala or being the _chosen_ _Warrior Nun_.” She stopped and stared down at the floor. She started to sob.

Beatrice waited, trepidation weighing heavily on her chest.

“It’s _him.”_ Ava trembled, utterly broken. “I’m not _Areala’s_ heir. I’m Adriel’s.”

***

The darkness was palpable.

Ava could almost taste it.

She felt claustrophobic but exposed all at once and every inch of her skin tingled with alarm. Iron claws of fear tightened their grip around her chest. She remembered the torch Lilith had given her and quickly punched her thumb down on the button.

A thin white light sliced through the black.

Ava found herself nose to nose with a large, dark stone rectangle covered in thick grey cobwebs and jumped backwards with a yelp. She shivered as she imagined a giant arachnid crawling around in the dark weaving thick white webs.

Ava flipped the torch upwards and was relieved to see only a roof made of smooth stone slabs 15 feet or so above her. 

“Ok. No creepy crawlies, no zombies or ghosts _or_ evil spirits. We’re winning at life today.” Her own voice weakly cut through the thick silence. As the words left her lips Ava was acutely aware that no voice had probably been uttered in the passage for centuries.

She made her way around the sepulchre, footprints tracking through the dusty ground. The space was small and walls encased her from several feet away.

The air was heavy and musty and tiny particles of dust danced in the beam.

“Well at least it’s not a grave I have to go _down_ into.” She said, trying to inject some humour into her voice for her own benefit.

Ava shone the torch on the tomb and used her palm to brush away the dirty stringed remains of something she didn’t want to think about, until she could read the inscription underneath.

“ _Soror Areala. Verum ex luce iuueni._ _Angelum bellum.”_

She spoke the words aloud carefully.

“Dammit Beatrice, wouldn’t that earpiece be handy right about now?”

“ _I’m glad you decided to come.”_

Ava’s heart almost exploded out of her ribcage.

She shrieked and stumbled headlong into the tomb, accidentally smashing the torch down with a loud crack.

All light was extinguished.

Ava staggered and tripped over her own feet before pulling herself upright. She frantically shook the torch but it only flickered before dying. Panic began to climb into her throat.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” A young voice warmed the air.

A pale blue light slowly filled the dark space.

Ava let out a deep breath.

A small boy sat cross legged on the edge of the stone rectangle, the blue glow shining through his semi-translucent the only light in the space.

“Michael.” She sighed in relief.

_Seriously though - are all tombs occupied by those who aren’t actually dead?! Is NOTHING sacred?!_

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” She swallowed roughly. “I thought Areala would be here if anybody was…”

Michael tilted his head. “Areala is at peace. I’ve come to make sure you see the truth. And that you take what is rightfully yours.”

He had the tone and manner again of a person much older than his years.

Ava gripped the broken torch in trembling hands. The brief reassurance she felt at his presence was evaporating.

_More truth? How much honesty does he want?_

“What do you mean?”

Michael uncurled his legs and hopped down.

He walked towards her, unblinking, and placed his hands in hers again.

“Your truth. And Areala’s.” He paused. “And Adriel’s.”

Ava’s stomach lurched and turned over on itself.

A heavy feeling began to settle on her chest.

“You need to see for yourself.” Michael whispered, tugging her towards the tomb. He drew her hand towards the stone and laid his smaller palm on top of hers.

“Close your eyes.” He instructed.

Ava breathed in sharply as colour and light flooded her vision.

**

She found herself in a church, not dissimilar to the one she had just left but it looked older somehow. It was dimly lit and sparsely decorated.

Ava rotated on the spot, completely confused.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She startled at a woman’s voice beside her.

“Sorry – I….” Ava began but the woman continued as if she hadn’t heard, or even seen her.

She had long dark hair, braided at her temples with flowers. Although her face bore a few scars, she looked relatively young. She was dressed in a white gown and held wooden rosary beads, which dangled through her fingers.

_Areala._

Ava opened her mouth to speak again but was stunned into silence as Areala walked straight _through_ her into the church.

Ava gasped and touched a hand to her own chest.

_Alright, solid body here. So I’m still alive at least._

She realised then that she was witnessing a moment from the past, similar to what she had seen inside the Vatican. 

“It’s blasphemous for you to even _look_ at the tabernacle and be near the sacred host.” Areala said accusatorily to a dark, shadowy figure sitting in a pew a few rows away.

The figure turned and lowered a hood. Ava’s veins turned to ice and she gritted her teeth.

 _Adriel_.

“Sister, sister…” His melodic voice tutted and he rose to his feet. “Still seeing things in such stark black and white.”

Ava watched as Areala set her jaw and approached Adriel.

“Get out of here.” She spat at him.

Adriel chuckled and glided past her on the marble floor.

“It isn’t though you know.” He crooned from Ava’s shoulder, also oblivious to her presence. He looked exactly the same as the last time she had seen him. She shuddered.

“Isn’t what?” Areala’s voice was strong and unafraid.

“Black _or_ white.” Adriel said smoothly. “You come here and seek answers in this place.” He scoffed and gestured around him, pointing at the altar where the sanctuary lamp burned red. “You think _He_ will protect you?! He’s already written it all off. You’re all sacrificial lambs. Yet I am the _demon_ – the one you curse.” He sniggered, making his way to the door.

“You disgust me.” Areala said. The Halo glowed brightly in her back.

Adriel hesitated, hand on the door handle. “We will see.” He swept through the door.

“For a long time Areala loathed him just as much as you do.” Michael was at Ava’s elbow. She felt that they were both very out of place in this old building as she looked down at her jeans and t-shirt. “But remember, Adriel was the reason Areala was still alive. He was a master of manipulation and everyone else fawned around him. But she didn’t.”

Michael took a seat a few benches across from Areala who had since knelt down was praying the rosary.

She made the sign of the cross and began speaking in a low voice. “I believe in one God, the Father Almighty, maker of Heaven and earth…”

Ava blinked and her attention was broken away as Michael spoke over the top. “She disliked herself for a long time for not calling him out for what he truly was and allowing the lie to continue. But, despite being brought back by the Halo she still held a fundamental human weakness.”

Ava nodded. “She didn’t want to die again.”

The scene dissolved and Ava and Michael were standing in a courtyard where knights and nuns were training in hand to hand combat. Adriel was among them, dishing out wisdom and prancing around with the Cruciform Sword held high, spouting a tirade about devils and how to defeat them. 

Areala observed warily from the side-lines but little by little became more involved. She took the sword offered to her by Adriel and began imparting her own advice.

“Adriel firmly embedded himself in the Knights Templar and fought alongside them, training them to fight the war that was coming.” Michael explained. “Areala was still their leader though. She had the Halo and, as you know, founded the Order of the Cruciform Sword.”

Ava watched as Areala fought men and women in various surroundings, expelled wraith demons from their bodies and slayed them, time and time again. She saw the moments after the battles too; Areala examining her own wounds as they healed, as she cried – alone.

She empathised.

“Areala found the burden of being the Halo Bearer hard to bear sometimes.” Michael said softly. “She couldn’t fathom why God would allow demons to exist in the first place. Adriel could see the wraiths too and, gradually, he became something of a confidante to her.”

A mirage of different settings passed them; banquet halls, training grounds, churches, fields, battles. Each time the distance between Areala and Adriel diminished. Ava begrudgingly noticed that fight after fight Adriel was by Areala’s side; it was obvious he was loyal to her and taught her how to become even more powerful through using her abilities.

“Over time they reached an understanding and their relationship changed.” Michael led Ava around a campsite which had appeared in front of them.

Large tents occupied the area and knights walked around carrying various weapons. Ava thought it felt like the eve of a battle. Ahead of her two figures sat huddled around a firepit deep in conversation. Michael took a place on a log opposite them and gestured for Ava to sit down.

“Adriel told Areala his version of events and how he came to be on earth. He told her about the hierarchy of angels in Heaven and how he was a member of the lowest, the Third Sphere – the _P_ _rincipatus_. His mission was to carry out God’s work; to educate, inform and guide people in the right direction; to _protect_ them. But Adriel also had abilities more appertaining to angels of a higher class, such as communicating with the spirit world and he was very enigmatic. He was prevented from progressing though because he harboured too much ambition. The higher angels did not like it.”

Michael leaned forward on his elbows to listen to Adriel and Areala.

Ava observed how their tone was completely different to their earlier interaction in the church. It was almost _intimate_. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Tiny sparks of fire spat and leapt up from the blaze in front of them.

“No matter what I did, it was never enough – for them, or for _Him_.” Adriel was saying. “And then one day I learned that it was all a lie; that my sacred mission was deemed a failure.” Adriel looked deep into Areala’s eyes. “I discovered the horrifying truth that earth was to be abandoned. The Seraphim, the highest rank of angels, believe the human race has become too motivated by greed, gluttony and self-ambition and hasn’t heeded the message of Christ more than a millennia ago.” Adriel lowered his voice and Ava had to strain her ears to hear. “I was ordered to abandon my post and let your story come to its own natural end. I was instructed to allow the human race, and the earth, to consume itself – to re _set_ itself with the assistance of the wraith demons we now fight.”

Goosebumps broke out across Ava's arms.

_This doesn’t sound like the God we are taught about._

“I couldn’t allow that to happen. I couldn’t allow so many innocent souls to perish.” Adriel sounded very sincere but Ava doubted everything he said. “I decided I must act. I took a Seraphim’s Halo and used it to return here. I knew they would never allow the earth to be destroyed with one of their most powerful entities still in this realm. I made a personal oath to stop the demons and protect your people from destroying each other. So yes, I _am_ a thief, but a noble one if you like.” He smiled. “However, the other … _twisted_ ones are mindlessly seeking the Halo – they want to return it, and me, to the Seraphim where I will be punished for eternity and your earth will be… well, _annihilated_.”

Ava watched Areala’s shocked expression; tears ran down her face as she absorbed the enormity of his words. She was finding out that everything she had built her life on was a lie.

 _I know that feeling_.

They carried on speaking but it was as if someone had turned the volume down and Ava couldn’t hear them.

Michael picked up the narrative. “Soon, Adriel became the only person Areala could talk to. He understood her burden and she respected his. Or what she _thought_ was his.”

Ava looked on as the pair rose from the firepit and turned towards a tent, still deep in conversation. 

“There’s more to this than you’re telling.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, looking eerily grown up. “As you know by now, there is always more.”

Ava’s thoughts turned to Beatrice and their early interaction in Cats Cradle. She wanted to get back to her and was becoming impatient. “You said this all had something to do with _my_ truth.”

“And so it does.” Michael waved his hand dismissively.

The fire melted away into the floor, replaced with harsh bright light and the sounds of a battlefield. This scene was visceral; the grass was burnt, there was blood and limbs everywhere and the _smell_ was stomach churning _._

Ava covered her mouth and tried not to vomit. 

The air rang out with clangs of metal on metal, men and women ran past shouting instructions and orders, crying in pain, and… Ava stopped.

A gut wrenchingly familiar roar.

 _A Tarask_.

She whirled around. Michael was gone, but there was the monster; all hoofs and shiny armour screeching down upon four knights in white robes bearing red cross insignias. A woman stood at the front of the group, holding a silver disc aloft and what Ava recognised to be the Cruciform Sword.

_Areala._

Time slowed as the Warrior Nun, face smeared with dirt and blood, Halo burning bright between her shoulder blades, threw the disc at the Tarask. The weapon ignited in red and blue flames as it spun through the air. Ava was mesmerised; she had never seen anything like it before.

The beast snarled ferociously and reared backwards in anger as the disc struck its torso, leaving an angry burnt line deep down its centre. It rebounded to Areala who caught it in one hand. The Tarask stomped back to the ground, kicking two other knights out of its way as if they were paper bags.

Areala was now the only one still standing., dwarfed by the enormity of the demon towering over her.

She heaved the Cruciform Sword upright as the Tarask lashed out again with one cloven foot. Before she could strike, it knocked the blade from her hand and brought its speared arm down once more with deadly accuracy.

Areala’s reflexes were lightning fast and she blocked it with the disc; metal on metal screaming in protest. She miraculously held the Tarask at bay, arms quivering from the effort. The monster seethed, pushing down harder and Areala began to skid backwards through the dusty ground. The Halo omitted a fierce golden light and Ava had to shield her eyes.

With a terrifying speed for its bulky size the Tarask swung its other arm down and Ava cried out a fruitless warning; there was no way Areala would be able to parry or move out of the way this time; she was all but defenceless.

Less than a second before the spear would have connected, a black blur appeared from nowhere and into the fray.

Ava gasped.

Somehow, Adriel had manoeuvred his own body between the Warrior Nun and the blow which would have spelt certain death. The Tarask pierced his stomach like a knife through sponge.

Adriel buckled forward and shrieked in pain while the beast bellowed – _in elation? –_ and lifted his skewered body.

Ava was dumbfounded. She couldn’t see a way out of this for Adriel; he was surely about to be sucked into hell, yet she knew that couldn’t be how it ended.

A movement from Areala caught her eye. She plucked the Cruciform Sword from the ground and thrust the bright blue blade upwards, deep into the Tarask’s heart. She withdrew it quickly and slashed again, heaving off a chunk of its torso.

The monster screamed in agony and the light around it shimmered. It began to dissolve back into its own dimension, pulling Adriel with it.

Ava remembered what happened to Lilith, but before they vanished completely, Areala darted forwards and tore Adriel back off the spear. For a brief moment it looked like both of them would be trapped in the Tarask’s vortex, but as the beast was swallowed in a ferocious burst of light, Adriel and Areala collapsed to the ground.

“They saved each other.” Michael was back beside her, watching the two fallen fighters laying crumpled in the dirt.

Ava felt a flash of annoyance. “No, Adriel saved the _Halo_ – not Areala. And she stopped them from taking him.”

Michael didn’t answer.

The battlefield flickered and quickly merged into a bedchamber, lit by candlelight. The horrific smell was gone and Ava’s nostrils were instead filled with incense. Adriel lay on top of the bedspread as Areala tended to his divinium-inflicted wounds.

“You could have let them take me.” Adriel was saying. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? For me to be gone? For your life to be simpler? Why not just let it happen?”

Areala wouldn’t meet his eye. She daubed at his stomach delicately. “That isn’t what I want.” She mumbled.

“What do you want, Areala?”

She didn’t answer and got up to leave, throwing the blood soaked cloth into a bowl. Adriel was already healing well; his skin was no longer broken.

Ava froze as he reached out and grabbed Areala’s wrist.

“Tell me.” He commanded in a low voice.

Areala allowed Adriel to pull her back down until she was sitting beside him on the bed.

“I want to rid the world of demons.” She said. “I want to convince God that all of this _is_ worth saving.”

Adriel and Areala stared at each other. With fascinated revulsion Ava realised what was going to happen, yet she couldn’t look away.

Adriel sat up further. “And what about your wants? You desire nothing for yourself?” He murmured and stroked hair from her forehead with a tenderness Ava hadn’t seen before.

“No – I don’t, I - “ But Areala never finished the sentence and allowed Adriel to push his lips against hers.

_No no no! How could she do this?!_

Ava was nauseated.

She struggled to drag her eyes away as the inevitable happened and Adriel and Areala undressed each other.

With the exception of the Halo’s glowing golden orb, the room fell dark.

Ava found herself once again inside the quiet crypt in London.

Michael stood before her with sorrowful eyes.

“You didn’t warn me that this whole backstory of theirs was going to be X-rated.” She quipped, still reeling.

“It’s not just their backstory.”

An unpleasant acidic feeling began to grow in her stomach.

“Did she forget she was a _nun_? Not just any nun, either.” Ava was incredulous. “Like _the_ Nun. What happened to celibacy?”

“People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones – that’s what my Mom always said.” Michael cautioned, with one eyebrow raised. “One rule for when it suits you and another for someone else?”

Ava looked at the floor.

_Ok, so this all seeing weird kid is obviously well aware of mine and Beatrice’s…indiscretions._

“Well how about _thou shalt not sleep with devils_? Surely that’s like a thing?”

Michael sat down next to her on the tomb. “It was as Adriel said; life isn’t black and white. You act on desire and impulse and don’t always consider the consequences. Areala fell into his allure quite willingly actually with her eyes open. She also took what she wanted; solace and companionship from the only one she felt could offer it.”

Ava waited for him to continue.

“And then she became pregnant.”

This time she was speechless.

_Pregnant?!_

“Areala knew she had to keep the pregnancy hidden from the Order and the Church and, despite what you think about her poor judgement,” Michael said, with a tone of admonishment, “she didn’t entirely trust Adriel either. She was wise not to.”

Ava was becoming increasingly anxious about where this was heading.

“Why, what happened?”

”One evening after mass Areala went to find Adriel in his bedchamber. She could hear him talking to someone.”

In front of them the passage appeared to widen out and Ava could see the memory.

They were back on the campsite.

Areala approached a tent and looked briefly over her shoulder seemingly to check that she hadn’t been followed. She peeled back the awning and ducked inside.

Adriel stood in the corner with his back to her, hands outstretched, speaking in Latin.

Ava’s gaze was drawn upwards and she gasped. Several wraith demons swarmed above Adriel’s head.

Areala observed this for a moment before stumbling back out of the tent and she ran away into the night.

“Adriel wasn’t only able to see the wraith demons. He _instructed_ them. Areala realised that he had been playing both sides; everything the wraiths were doing was on his command.” Michael continued disdainfully.

Ava watched on in horror as the wraith demons swam around and through him and Adriel’s eyes flashed obsidian black.

“You see, Adriel had missed out a key part of his story to Areala.” Michael placed his hand on top of Ava’s again and squeezed gently, almost as if to make sure she was still paying attention. “When he disobeyed the Seraphim and stole the Halo, he managed to convince – or manipulate – some of those in the Second Sphere of the angels of his cause. Several Warrior Angels, whose mandate it is to _fight_ evil spirits, agreed with Adriel – they wanted to save earth otherwise they thought their role would be redundant and they’d have no purpose.”

Footsteps to Ava’s left made her jump and her mouth fell open. Twelve tall, heavily built female warriors clad in metallic armour, carrying spears, swords and shields marched past her into the tunnel. Two of them held what could only be described as balls of fire in the palm of their hands. The balls rotated and danced above their fingertips. Another two carried chains. They were all breathtakingly beautiful with chiselled features, smooth skin and piercing eyes. They were also clearly extremely lethal.

“The Powers, or _Potestates_ , as they used to be called, planned to reveal themselves to humans and tell them that Adriel was the new Messiah; to have mankind fall at their feet and follow their will.” Michael let out a deep sigh and shook his head. “This was the ultimate blasphemy and insult to God. When their plan was discovered the Warrior Angels were cast out of heaven and the Seraphim transformed them into mutants that no human or angel would ever trust. And so they made a vow that they would retrieve the Halo and return Adriel to the Sereaphim in exchange of being restored to the Second Sphere. They have been hunting him ever since, doomed and trapped in a demon's shell.”

Ava's eyes widened as she suddenly understood. “Wait, you mean – the _Tarasks_? _They’re_ Warrior Angels? _”_

Ahead of them cages fell down onto the Warrior Angels and their bodies began to transform; growing and distorting into a shape Ava was afraid to look at.

They roared in rage. The sound echoed around the chamber and she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

Michael nodded. “When this happened Adriel knew he had no chance alone. He fled to the only being left who would ever be able to offer him sanctuary.” Michael lowered his voice to barely a whisper. “ _Lucifer_.”

The hairs on the back of Ava’s neck rose.

Adriel appeared before them again, communicating with something Ava couldn’t see. A dark cloud of tiny moving objects crawled over him, smothering him. Two eyes appeared like slits through their mass and closed again. Adriel disappeared with them, lost in the darkness.

Ava backed away and was relieved this time to feel the solid cold stone behind her, grounding her in the present, reminding her that she was in fact watching a memory and not the present.

Michael spoke slowly. “The Devil – as you know him – offered Adriel the opportunity to stay in his _own_ form, without mutating into a monster _and_ to retain his gifts. He permitted Ariel to bask in glory and adulation on earth.”

“What was the catch?” Ava asked.

“Lucifer recognised Adriel was a powerful asset. He wanted him to maintain the status quo; allow the natural state and sin to continue as it always had done and therefore keep his link to earth intact – until, that is, Adriel could find a way to bring his physical manifestation here. He promised that Adriel would sit at his side and rule. That opportunity has now arrived.”

At that moment the enormous arc she recognised from Arqtech rose up from the ground and spun and rotated in front of them. A bright golden light filled its diameter. It flashed and convulsed. Ava’s breath caught in her throat as a talon broke through the mirage and a claw scraped the edge of the arc, pulling itself forward.

She couldn’t bear to think about what creature that talon belonged to.

“But the arc doesn’t work without the Halo. The Halo is the key Adriel needs to activate it.” Michael said matter-of-factly. "And, through the Warrior Nuns, he ensured that it would be kept hidden in humans, masking its signature so the Tarasks cannot sense it so easily. Until now."

Ava felt the Halo spark in her back and she swallowed uneasily.

“When Areala saw Adriel speaking to the wraith demons she realised he wasn’t trying to save earth; he just wanted to keep it around long enough to find a way of turning it into hell. So she went into hiding on the pretence of a mission. She took refuge in another convent in Spain and had her child in secret.”

Ava could see Areala in labour, surrounded by nuns who delivered a small package into her arms. Areala took the baby and held it, her face streaked with tears and her eyes huge with - _love?_ Then the vision withered away.

Tall pillars rose either side of her and Ava saw they were standing in a much more opulent version of the building Beatrice and the others were waiting for her in right now; Temple Church as it had originally been built.

Areala was in the centre of the room, surrounded by knights and what looked to be some royal and religious authority.

“Areala left the baby with the nuns in Spain and returned to the Knights Templar. She knew Adriel must never discover he had an heir or was capable of creating a life. Along with the OCS and the highest ranking members of the Church, Areala sought to trap Adriel in Rome where he was visiting the Pope.”

Michael stepped down from the tomb. Behind him Ava could see the Colosseum and the small figures of Adriel following Areala into a darkened church in the distance.

“They all vowed that Adriel’s true motive must never be revealed; nor what he had said about God’s divine will. It would undermine everything the Church had built and what society was built upon. Adriel never learned that he had had a child. Areala never saw her baby again and the truth became buried in history.”

Ava’s heart hammered in her ears and she turned away from the imagined fading Vatican City behind Michael’s blonde head.

She got to her feet and started pacing the small space.

“Why are you telling me all this?” She demanded.

“Because, like I said before, it is only now, that _you_ have the Halo, that the circle is complete and Adriel can be stopped once and for all.”

Ava stopped short and stared at Michael, feeling panic rise again. “What do you mean?”

“Ava, the baby Areala left with the nuns grew and had her own child and the line continued on and on for centuries…until your grandmother, and your mother and then, finally – you.” Michael said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “When the Halo was put inside you, the final chain of events was triggered; returning it to the line of the first Warrior Nun and the hidden line of Adriel. It is no coincidence it is at the same time the arc has been made. You were always going to free Adriel because you can destroy him and his Master. You are the only one who can – it’s in your blood.”

Ava scrunched her hands into her hair. The truth was incomprehensible. “You’re telling me I am related to that _monster_? This is crazy! This isn’t real.”

“You didn’t once wonder about your abilities?” Michael pressed. “Those which no other before you has possessed? You _are_ the Chosen One, Ava. The _only_ one. Everything is now aligned and you will be ready.”

He held out a wooden box. His body looked more solid. He was _taller,_ almost threatening.

He pushed the box into her arms and inclined his head towards it. “You can read these events in Areala’s own words if you don’t believe me. Be vigilant though. The Warrior Angels will continue their mission regardless of yours; they will try to obtain the Halo and slay Adriel to win back their place in heaven. But you have something now - a way to communicate with them. I suggest you use it.”

Ava blinked away the stinging tears swimming across her vision. She was afraid of Michael, but not in the way she had been of Adriel.

She stepped back away from him, holding the box reluctantly. 

“What are you?” She asked. “You are _not_ that little boy I met in Arqtech.”

Michael shrugged. “I am. In a way. We take various forms. And this is who you needed to see for the purpose of bringing you here and setting you on your path. It is your destiny.”

_This is too much._

“And what if I _do_ stop him? Earth will just fall anyway, right? _Written off_ , isn’t that what he said?" She sounded defiant but a suffocating pressure was beginning to build inside her lungs. "Why tell me any this? Why not just let the Tarasks take me _and_ Adriel?” 

Michael’s eyes were bright blue. “Perhaps the Seraphim see something in you. In all of you.” He opened his arms and a mirage of Beatrice appeared between them. She was battling something Ava couldn’t see. Lilith, Camila and Mary flanked her, fighting equally hard. It looked like they were losing.

Ava felt a pang in her chest.

_Beatrice._

_How will she ever look at me the same knowing who I really am?_

Michael took a step closer. “Perhaps Areala was right – you _could_ convince Him that this is all worth saving after all.”

Ava turned away, breathing hard, facing the wall she had come in through.

“No. I can’t!”

“But you must.” Michael's voice was incredibly close, breath hot in her ear. “And you _will_.”

Ava screamed and phased back into the thick stone wall.

It squeezed around her and she feared it would swallow her, leaving her trapped in Areala’s crypt forever.

But suddenly she was free and falling; falling into Beatrice’s arms; falling back into a world which had, once again, changed on her forever.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was quite a long and complicated backstory to weave together - are you still with me?! 
> 
> I do fully intend on finishing this story - so if you're still here, comments and feedback of any kind are always warmly welcomed! (Also - I know this makes her heir to both of them...)
> 
> I will try and get the next chapter up before / over Christmas. In the meantime stay well and happy festivities whatever you are up to =)


	22. Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and the others do something different as they deal with the fall out of Ava's discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a total gear change to the last and a bit of an interlude, but self discoveries are made in new ways.
> 
> Teekalin has been waiting a long time for this one, hope you enjoy! =)

_** Recap:  ** _

_Ava screamed and phased back into the thick stone wall._

_It squeezed around her and she feared it would swallow her, leaving her trapped in Areala’s crypt forever._

_But suddenly she was free and falling; falling into Beatrice’s arms; falling back into a world which had, once again, changed on her forever._

***

Beatrice winced as an airhorn rang out far too close to her ears for her liking.

Six men scantily clad in outfits which bore a vague resemblance to police officer uniforms with handcuffs dangling from their wrists knocked into her as they bustled past, cheering as they made their way to the dance floor.

“Sorry!” She shouted over to a group of older teenagers that she had almost collided with. They were doing shots at the bar dressed as flamingos. One raised their drink to her in acknowledgement and downed it in one.

Not for the first time that day – or the last – Beatrice found herself blinking in wonder.

 _So_ **_this_ ** _is Pride._

_Where evidently anything and everything really does go._

The atmosphere around her was pulsing with activity. People of all ages from 18 to 80 crammed into the space creating an excited sweaty melding pot of rainbow colours and sparkles.

“It really _is_ like Ru Paul’s Drag Race!” Camila’s voice had an almost conspiratorial tone as she whispered triumphantly beside her. Her face was red and beaming; she had just returned from the dance floor.

“I still can’t believe you’ve been watching that in secret for all this time at Cat’s Cradle!” Beatrice laughed.

Camila shrugged and Beatrice’s eyes widened as she gulped down an entire pint of water. “What can I say!” She exclaimed, taking a breath. “It’s my downtime after mass! And I do _so_ love a lip sync!” She giggled.

Beatrice raised an eyebrow. “So I’ve noticed.” She said, thinking of earlier in the day when Camila and Ava put on the most hilarious and surreal performance Beatrice had seen in her entire life. She was unlikely to ever forget it.

Camila finished drinking with a flourish and then turned serious. “Do _not_ tell Mother Superion.”

Beatrice laughed again, shaking her head.

Things felt almost back to normal – if any of this had ever been normal for them that is, which of course it hadn’t. But it was certainly a change to the tension of last day when their world had been turned upside down once again.

Mary and Lilith were a few steps away deep in conversation, apparently oblivious to the music and their surroundings. Beatrice noticed their body language was perhaps closer than the situation required. Their knees knocked together under the bar and Beatrice saw Lilith brush the top of Mary’s hand with her little finger as she looked at her intently.

_Interesting._

“Wow, she’s just got endless energy hasn’t she?” Camila said proudly, but there was a hint of concern in her voice too as she watched the dance floor.

Beatrice redirected her gaze away from Mary and Lilith to the star attraction in the Soho bar.

Her breath caught a little.

Ava was in the middle of the crowd and more than a few of her fellow dancers – or spectators more like – offered her appraising and impressed looks.

The heat rising in the air was practically visible. A sea of partygoers who had spent the entire morning and afternoon celebrating outside in the mid-July sunshine of central London surrounded them. Brightly painted limbs shimmered and waved like an illuminous oil slick. Some people gathered in groups, dancing, drinking and laughing, others threw themselves into the music in the centre of the room and a few were more than happy to eagerly observe those who did.

Ava was spinning around, quite literally, to _Dead or Alive_. She twirled her hands enthusiastically to the beat. Her arms were covered in sparkling dust and glittered in the blue and purple light beams which strobed down from the ceiling and DJ booth.

“Yeahhh! Like a record _baby!!! Right round, round, round! ”_ Ava bellowed out over the top of the music.

Beatrice caught her eye briefly but Ava glanced away. Then a woman with spikey blonde hair and biceps – which were far too toned to belong to a normal civilian – in Beatrice’s opinion, blocked her view altogether, standing a little too close to Ava for her liking. 

She sighed and leaned back against the bar, resisting the urge to get on the dance floor herself and challenge the woman to a duel. 

_It's fine. Ava can dance with who she wants to._

Beatrice thought she was still pretty much all but avoiding her. Ever since she had emerged from Areala’s tomb she wasn’t really entirely present, even when she was physically there.

Beatrice felt a twisted knotting sensation in her stomach whenever she mentally replayed what happened in Temple Church.

It wasn’t often she was shocked to the extent that she was left visibly stunned, but she was when Ava had spoken those words.

“I’m not Areala’s heir… I’m Adriel’s.”

She closed her eyes as she revisited the scene for perhaps the one hundredth time.

“You’re Adriel’s… _What.._?!” 

Beatrice’s question rebounded off the marble pillars and hung suspended in the air. She unconsciously dropped her hand from Ava’s cheek and shuffled backwards a few inches, putting some space between them.

She felt quite sick. Uncomprehending.

Ava noticed.

Her eyes became hard, almost wounded, at the distance Beatrice had created.

She tried again and was ashamed to hear a sliver of fear and uncertainty in her own voice. “I… I don’t understand. That’s not possible. He’s not human.”

Ava kneeled in front of her, a flash of emotions crossing her face.

“I should never have gone _in_ there in the first place.” She stumbled to her feet, heading for the door. “I told you I had a bad feeling about it.”

Mary blocked her path again.

“Move.” Ava bristled.

Mary crossed her arms. “Can’t do that kiddo. Let’s talk about this. You need to calm down.”

“What I _need_ is for you to get the fuck out of my way!” Ava heaved. They glared at each other.

Beatrice got to her feet and approached from behind, observing uneasily the low hum of the Halo in Ava’s back.

Lilith and Camila stood to one side, mouths agape, silently watching the confrontation.

“Mary, let her past.” Beatrice said.

“In this state?” The response was disbelieving.

“Ava…” Beatrice started again.

Ava spun around to face her, betrayed.

“Just _don’t,_ Beatrice! I saw that look on your face. You’re disgusted by me.” Her voice broke. “You’re _afraid_ of me. All of you are.” She stared around the room.

Her face was flushed red, furious, _devastated_.

The Halo was a glowing a dark orange in her back.

It was almost a physical barrier between them.

Beatrice recoiled and took a step backwards.

Seconds passed. Nobody else moved. 

Beatrice took a breath and tried to find some words, but none would come. She wanted to reassure Ava, to tell her she wasn’t disgusted or horrified, that nothing had changed. But at that moment it wasn’t really true; she was reeling and could barely form a coherent thought.

All that they knew had once again been turned on its head.

Everyone was waiting for her to say something; to fix it. But she couldn’t right now. There was no easy fixing.

“Fuck this. I’m so _done._ ” Ava muttered finally.

She ran at the wall and disappeared straight through it.

“Well, shit.” Mary cussed.

“Blocking the door, really?” Lilith scoffed at her. “When she can phase through walls?”

“I was just trying to slow her down.” Mary was indignant. “I thought _Beatrice_ would come out with something profound – comfort her or something.”

_I should have done, but I didn’t._

Camila laid a hand on her shoulder and gave an empathetic smile.

By the time they made it out into the courtyard Ava was gone.

They ran in and out of the gathering Friday evening crowds in the financial district, looking for any sign of her, but Ava was gone. 

Beatrice was frantic and wanted to stay out and continue combing the streets but Mary disagreed, pointing out that trying to keep tabs on a person who can vanish through walls and floors was a near to impossible task.

Eventually they decided to go back to Lilith’s. Beatrice was panicked to the point of nausea by this point and burst unceremoniously into their bedroom.

She stopped short.

Ava lay on the bed with her back to her, curled up and small. The box she had brought back from Areala’s tomb was on the floor, unopened.

“You’re here.” Beatrice couldn’t disguise her surprise.

“You’re shocked at that too, huh. Thought I’d take off again?” Ava’s voice was flat but accusatory. She didn't turn to face her.

“No, I…” Beatrice trailed off. Ava was right. A small part of her _had_ feared she may have left them again. She berated herself.

She perched on the edge of the bed and tried to find the words that had deserted her before. The shock she had felt at Ava's revelation had dissipated and was being quickly replaced by guilt and regret at the way she reacted. 

“Ava, please know, I am _not_ disgusted by you. That is something I could never be.”

Ava was silent.

The muscles in her back were tightly clenched.

Beatrice leaned out tentatively and stroked her thumb over her shoulders.

Ava stiffened further and shifted just out of reach. The Halo was dormant.

“Don’t.” Her voice was thick with emotion. “I need to work things out. Please leave me alone for a while.”

Beatrice felt like she had been punched. She tried to remind herself this wasn’t really about her; she knew Ava was processing what had happened in the tomb but she was desperately sad at being shut out and the gulf between them. A gulf that she felt responsible for.

She left Ava in peace as she requested and joined the others downstairs. They were gathered in the sitting room. Lilith had a teapot in her hand and inclined her head at an empty cup.

Beatrice nodded gratefully as she explained to them that Ava needed some time.

She gingerly brought two fingers to where her shoulder met her neck. The skin still felt relatively new and smooth from where her Zombie bite had healed. The others were wide eyed as she explained. She skirted over the fact it happened while they were making love in the shower.

“You do realise this is probably why she can heal others and not just herself, don’t you?” Lilith pointed out, pacing the dining room. “She isn’t human. Not really. Think about it. Her ability to do things no Warrior Nun has in the past; the levitation, the mass exorcism.” She stopped abruptly. “She can probably also _control_ the wraith demons too, ever think of that?”

Beatrice hadn’t. But in some perverse way it actually made sense.

“Ava probably doesn’t know half of what she can do yet, just like we don’t.” Camila had been quiet for a while and let out a deep breath. “She’s discovering all of this at the same time as us. She must be scared and thinking what the hell. I know I am.” She whispered the final sentence and held her crucifix to her lips.

Mary’s expression was sombre. “Ava doesn’t have any living relatives that she knows of. Finding out something like this …”

“What, you think it could create conflicting loyalties?” Camila asked sharply and visibly paled.

“No.” Beatrice was firm. “She just needs to digest everything that’s happened. She is still Ava, _our_ Ava.”

“Are you sure?” Lilith said, an undercurrent in her tone. “What if all of this changes her, wakes something in her that she can’t come back from? The Halo glowed differently in the church – that wasn’t just me who saw that. You should be careful, Beatrice. We all should.”

Beatrice felt her defences prickle. “What do you mean? Something like what? You’re hardly one to talk!”

“Exactly.” Lilith bit back. “And that’s why I am saying we should be prepared for anything. I know only too well what it’s like to feel a presence inside you that you can’t explain, that you don’t want. You have to find a way of reaching her.” She turned to Mary and smiled. “Like you did for me.”

Mary quickly looked away. “We just need to make sure that she knows that _we_ are her family – the only one that matters anyway.”

“Well maybe Lilith's best placed to do that then, as you can identify so strongly with what she’s going through.” Beatrice couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Camila frowned. “Bea, I’m sure that’s not what – “

“ _And_ \- what if blood really _is_ thicker than water?” Lilith glowered, ignoring them both. "What then?"

Mary shook her head and frowned. “I _know_ you don’t believe that. Look, we can speculate all we want about what happened and who Ava is but we won’t really know squat until she is ready to tell us. _Or_ – until we get inside that box...”

“No. We wait.” Beatrice was adamant that they weren’t to touch it without Ava’s consent. Whatever it contained had been given to her and was hers alone; either as Adriel’s heir or the Warrior Nun.

“Fine.” Mary agreed. “In the meantime we need to make sure she doesn’t think that we think she’s a freak. She is our sister." She walked to the stairs. "I’m going to see if she’ll come down for dinner.”

Beatrice watched her go, feeling like a failure.

Ava declined the offer; as clear a sign as any that something was seriously wrong.

The rest of them ate quietly in the dining room. Camila attempted conversation by bestowing the virtues of nettle tea to Lilith’s mother Veronica, who was actually a relatively receptive audience. She seemed perturbed by the rest of their withdrawn behaviour but didn’t ask any questions about what was bothering them.

Ava needed to work things out but so did Beatrice. She, like the others, had spent their time at the OCS believing a falsehood that Adriel was the angel that their mission was built on. They had only recently come to terms with the fact he was trying to kill them, open a portal to hell and that they must destroy him. Now discovering that their own leader, friend and her lover, was the enemy’s descendent was hard to fathom.

They all trusted Ava but were wary of how this would impact her, not to mention the questions it all presented; _if Adriel fathered a child, who was the mother?_

Later that night Ava finally came down.

Mary was shuffling a pack of cards, trying to persuade anyone to play a game with her but her pleas were falling on deaf ears. Lilith was scrutinising the Warrior Nun diaries that Beatrice had retrieved from Spain in her backpack, searching for any clues that could help them understand what Ava had told them. Camila was reading the London Evening Standard newspaper and Beatrice was sitting in an armchair with her feet tucked underneath her, staring listlessly at the wall, thinking over what had happened in the church and wondering how to fix it.

Ava stood in the middle of the room and cleared her throat.

“I need to say something.” She looked everywhere but at Beatrice. “I’m sorry for how I acted before. I am not ready to talk about it yet. But,” she shuffled her feet against the carpet, “I’ve spent my whole life alone in a bed. I don’t want to be alone anymore. Can I sit down here with you guys?”

Beatrice’s heart almost broke at how vulnerable she was. She nodded gratefully and went to get up and comfort her but Camila beat her to it.

Ava took a couple of seconds to respond to the hug.

Camila let her go and smiled uncertainly. “I’m not going to lie – I’m not too sure what to think about all this myself right now either, so how about we forget about it for tonight instead?”

“Well I certainly can’t find anything interesting in this diary.” Lilith said, exasperated. She slammed the large book shut a little aggressively. “Most of the entries are by very angsty women moaning about how difficult the burden of being the bearer is. They didn’t know the half of it right?” She winked at Ava.

Ava gave a small sigh and sat on the floor next to her, finally looking at Beatrice.

Beatrice gave a small smile in return. Ava’s lips flickered but her eyes were still clearly hurt. She broke the contact and picked at the carpet instead.

“Hey Ava?” Mary asked from the window seat she had taken residence in. “Want to play cards?” She waved the pack temptingly and Ava laughed.

And that was how they spent their evening.

Mary and Ava played an increasingly heated game, which Mary insisted was called _“Shithead”_ – and called Ava that more than once – while the younger girl repeatedly slapped the smaller pile until she had no cards left.

Another hour passed. Beatrice had taken the diary from Lilith and was flicking through it when Camila threw the newspaper at her.

She raised an eyebrow.

“So, we don’t know how long we are here for right?” Camila asked. “And we don’t really have any plans at the moment…”

“Why do I get the feeling you are going to make some for us?” Beatrice said wryly, reading the page that was facing her.

“It’s London Pride tomorrow.” Camila said with more than a smidge of suggestion in her voice. “And I think we should go.”

“Pride? Gay Pride?” Lilith said from the doorway. She had been speaking to her parents in another room. She lowered her voice to a hiss, stepped inside and shut the door behind her. “ _Us?_ A bunch of nuns?”

“Well actually you know, the previous Holy Father was much more progressive in his views on homosexuality.” Camila interjected. “And although I don’t know his or Duretti’s feelings on _Pride_ as such, I do think the Church’s opinion really is the least of our concerns given our long list of recent indiscretions. Also, _technically_ I believe the _nuns_ you refer to – “ she pointed between herself and Lilith, “are somewhat depleted in number these days.” She turned back to Beatrice and put on a begging tone. “Can we go? I think it would be fun.”

“I’m up for it.” Ava had abandoned the card game and was at Beatrice’s shoulder, with a mischievous glint in her eyes; the first sign of normality she had exhibited in hours.

“I swear Camila, your inner gay is glowing brighter than even Ava and Beatrice’s.” Mary said, clearly put out Ava had ditched their game while she had the upper hand.

“And yours and Lilith’s.” Camila retorted.

Mary choked on air and Lilith made a quiet strangled sound from the corner of the room.

“I just think it would do us all good to have some fun.” Camila continued breezily. “Take our minds off things a bit?” She grinned at Ava and Beatrice.

Despite spending most of her summers at her parents’ house in London Beatrice had never once seen the Pride march or celebrated it. In fact, she had made a point of avoiding it. But, given her slowly growing acknowledgement of her own feelings – verging on a gradual, reluctant acceptance even – she thought it was time to embrace the festival she had read about for years, or at least see what it was all about.

Plus, quite frankly, she would’ve done anything to give Ava the expression she had on her face right now.

“OK. Let’s go.”

Lilith moaned loudly but Camila was delighted.

Ava didn’t utter another word about being Adriel’s heir that night. The box remained untouched on the floor when they went to bed.

Beatrice was unsure how Ava would react to them being so close but she laid down on the mattress beside her. There was only a few inches between them, but it may as well have been an entire room.

“I really am so sorry for how I made you feel earlier.” Beatrice said into the darkness.

Ava was silent for a moment before answering.

“I know.” Her voice was quiet.

“I’m not afraid of you, Ava.”

Seconds passed.

“Maybe you should be. I don't want to hurt anybody."

They were silent for a moment. 

Ava's voice was pained. "I don’t know who - _what_ I am.”

Beatrice allowed her hand to move across the bed, finding Ava’s easily.

“Yes you do – and not because of anything you found out today. I can wait until you're ready to tell me.”

Neither of them spoke again and, eventually, they fell asleep holding hands.

And now here they were a day later, in the midst of hundreds of people in London celebrating gay pride and friendship.

Beatrice had to admit she was having a pretty fabulous time and feeling faintly fuzzy and warm inside, thanks in part to the sun and largely to the cider she had drank.

In spite of concern for Ava she couldn’t stop her growing smile as she observed the bundle of electricity and excitement capturing so much attention in the bar. Ava certainly seemed to be feeling better although Beatrice suspected much of that was an act; an act helped along by copious amounts of alcohol and the fact Ava was just _fun_.

She was content to lean against the bar and watch her.

Lines of red, orange, green, blue and purple adorned each of her cheeks. Earlier she had convinced Mary to pay someone at a stall selling flags and paint in Piccadilly Circus to scrawl highlighter pen across her face. Ava wouldn’t listen when Lilith told her it was unhygienic sharing pens like that. She told her to shut up and even persuaded the seller to draw on her too, much to everyone else’s enjoyment. Before Lilith could object she had two rainbows on her cheekbones.

Beatrice noticed she shot Mary an embarrassed look before hurrying off towards Regent Street where the parade was beginning to arrive. _Diana Ross’_ jubilant _I’m Coming Out_ floated down London’s West End to meet them as did hundreds of parade buses with dancers on board dressed in every colour Beatrice could imagine. Some displays and routines were rather salacious and there was a _lot_ of leather and sequins. At points she thought her eyes might fall out of her head.

She couldn’t help but laugh when Camila turned bright red as men, with oily skin in tiny pink pants concealing nothing, cavorted around a pole on a fire truck along to _Right Said Fred’s_ _I’m Too Sexy_. They threw her a bunch of flowered garlands that they each now wore around their necks.

It seemed that every organisation in the capital had turned out for the parade, putting on their own displays. People kitted out as peacocks pranced on minibuses, nurses cavorted on hollowed out ambulances masquerading as burlesque dancers, people in rara skirts and multicoloured t-shirts ran up and down the pavement throwing out necklaces of glittering beads, lollypops, bottles of water and collecting for their chosen charities, calling out greetings of “Happy Pride!”.

People dressed any way they wanted - costumes weren’t compulsory but there were many. Beatrice thought they could have worn their nuns’ habits and no one would have batted an eyelid. They hadn’t though and were fully engaged in the spirit of the day. Camila had gone all in with a strappy unicorn top and had managed to procure a bright pink cowboy hat from somewhere. Lilith had dug out some shorts from the back of her wardrobe and a t-shirt that was now covered in glitter and accompanied by an oversized pair of sunglasses on top of her head. At some point during the day Mary had acquired a shirt which had Lionel Richie’s face emblazoned across the front and the words “ _Hello – is it me you’re looking for?_ ” For her part, Beatrice had opted for a white sleeveless blouse, that had since become covered in rainbow colours, courtesy of Ava.

_If Mother Superion could see us now._

There were so many flags she couldn’t even begin to count; welcoming all denominations, orientations, identities and non-identities and those who just wanted to celebrate and have a good time.

At one point during the march Camila elbowed her and pointed down the bustling street.

Beatrice's mouth fell open; bobbing its way down the middle of the road was a thirty foot inflatable man with a huge toothy smile and beard, wearing painted on beige robes. An enormous rainbow flag had been draped around his torso and he carried several multi coloured balloons in a paunchy plastic fist. 

"Holy shit!" Ava gasped. "Is that a giant Jesus?!"

It really was.

The whole day was a perfect fusion that made Beatrice feel at first simultaneously slightly out of kilter as it was her first time there, but also at home and accepted; like this was what she had been looking for. It was similar to how she used to feel with the OCS; a sense of belonging – but obviously this was a very different type of church.

She was broken away from her thoughts by the object of her affection bounding up to her with a lopsided grin.

“Hey Bea!” Ava was in her face, smelling like whiskey and raspberry vodka shots. The stripes on her cheeks were slightly smeared. Beatrice blinked away the brief disorientation caused by Ava’s sudden proximity and the alcohol she herself had consumed. She’d had a drink initially to take the edge off her nerves and then continued because it made the magnitude of her worries shrink for a while. Now everything had a very smudgy and not entirely unpleasant outline.

She could feel the heat thrumming from Ava’s skin, much of which was exposed in the very short dress she was wearing that made her legs look endless. Beatrice was heady and blood rushed to her cheeks. She didn’t even attempt not to stare down at Ava’s chest where a cross dangled on a long silver chain, probably a little blasphemously Beatrice felt, between her breasts. A whistle and glow stick also swung there and she resisted the urge to put the whistle between her lips.

“Hey.” She croaked. “Having fun?”

Ava held up a finger, drawing her attention to the music.

“Listen.” Her words were slightly slurred. “It doesn’t matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M! Or… _HER!”_ She squealed the last bit, adlibbing _Lady Gaga’s_ lyrics. She grabbed Beatrice’s hands, pulled them above her head and carried on singing. “Just put your paws up, ‘cause you were _born this way_ , _baby._ ” Ava thrust her crotch clumsily into Beatrice’s and they both staggered back into the bar laughing.

Beatrice steadied herself by wrapping her hands around Ava’s waist and giggled into her neck.

She was still mildly uncomfortable at such a public display of affection but they were in a gay bar and no one was paying them any attention. And, apart from the ridiculous, and at times raunchy, lip sync Ava and Camila had performed earlier – much to Beatrice’s extreme embarrassment – this was the closest they had been to each other all day.

Ava leaned up on tiptoes and Beatrice was convinced she was going to kiss her. She half closed her eyes in anticipation but Ava pulled back abruptly, dragging Beatrice’s arm with her.

“Come on. Let’s dance!” She pulled a face at Beatrice’s reluctance. “Come _on_ Bea, don’t be a drag – just be a _Queen!”_

Ava propelled her towards the centre of the room and before Beatrice was really aware what was happening she had lost herself in the song. Ava was up in her personal space and it was entirely welcome; the rest of the world fell away and it was just them, tangled up and entwined within the pulse of the music and the throng of crowd.

 _Pink’s Raise Your Glass_ replaced _Lady Gaga_ and the others joined them on the dancefloor, singing about how they were _“wrong in all the right ways”_ , just as _Pink_ said, at the top of their voices. Beatrice forgot that she didn’t know how to dance; she just let Ava guide her and basked being the focus of her world again – even if it was only temporary.

Ava stared up at her, eyes huge and Beatrice honestly thought she was going to fall into them as she slipped her thumb down Ava’s waist to the bottom of the dress; it really was impossibly short. Beatrice may have been drunk but she was still Beatrice – she brought her hand back up, firmly planting it on Ava’s hips instead.

She had always known Ava was different to anyone she’d ever met; not least because there was a piece of ethereal metal in her back and she had been resurrected from the dead. But because she was so irrevocably _Ava -_ vivacious, impulsive, generous, funny, clever, brave and out of this world - it would seem - sexy.

She was Ava who had very quickly become her gravity and her centre.

Now, in addition to that, she was something else too; something that wasn’t entirely human and carried a new sense of new danger, but it didn’t change the other facts.

Beatrice had a sudden moment of clarity. She wasn't ashamed that she felt this way anymore; if anything, being here had made her proud to be part of something - and of some _one_. This gorgeous woman people couldn't stop looking at was with _her_ \- well, sort of. They hadn't really talked about the officialness of that exactly, and currently weren't talking too much anyway - but generally she hoped that was true. 

_Wasn't it?_

She felt lighter and excited. Maybe she _could_ have her faith while being true to herself. She knew they'd all need their beliefs if they were to make it through what lie ahead.

She found Ava's gaze and held it while the others moved around them. The connection between them was practically physical. Ava's eyes told a thousand stories and desires - one of which was very clear in that second. She bit her lip, obviously relishing the way Beatrice was looking at her. Beatrice almost grabbed her and dragged her into a corner to do what she really wanted to, before Mary's enthusiastic arm waving passed in front of them, breaking the moment.

She felt a desperate need to tell Ava how she felt, but now was not the time while they were all dancing together. 

The DJ decided to wind the clock back a few decades and played out a medley of _Whitney Houston’s I Want to Dance With Somebody, Sister Sledge’s We Are Family and Candi Staton’s You’ve got the Love._

Ava slung her arms around Camila and Lilith’s shoulders who allowed her to drag them around.

“ _I got all my sisters with me_!” She threw Beatrice a cute smirk.

Beatrice wondered how on earth she knew the words to every single song and fondly remembered their date at the lake in Ronda and all the hours Ava said she had spent listening to music while being bedridden.

For a few minutes the discovery at Temple Church slipped away from Beatrice’s mind, Father Vincent’s betrayal was immaterial, Adriel didn’t exist, the OCS and their mission to stop Armageddon ceased to matter. Together, they could do anything. She was quite overwhelmed, surrounded by the people who meant more to her than anything. She tried to imprint the moment and the way she felt on her memory forever.

A woman with a camera appeared and asked to take their picture. They bumbled into each other, arms draped everywhere, posed and carried on dancing.

Beatrice was vaguely aware that the lights in the room were starting to strobe a bit too harshly for her eyes. She realised then that she had probably had too much to drink. And she also realised, slightly too late, that everyone else was in the same boat – apart from Camila obviously. She wished she had some water.

Suddenly Ava pulled Lilith and Mary to one side, apparently deciding it was time for some home truths.

“You just need to face up to it.” She was saying.

“What?” Mary looked apprehensive.

“All of this….” Ava flicked her fingers between her and Lilith.

_Oh dear._

“All of _what_?” Mary was giving her a please-shut-up face.

Ava didn’t heed it. “All of this _sexual_ tension – why don’t you channel it to some good use?”

Lilith scowled.

“Ava, “ Beatrice stepped towards them. “I don’t think – “

Ava waved her hand at her and didn’t even glance her way. 

She wildly gesticulated between Lilith and Mary.

“You _guys_! I just want to see you happy. It’s obvious you _want_ each other.” She made a heart symbol with her thumbs and index fingers and Beatrice cringed. “Come on, you called me and Bea out and now I am telling you - you gotta deal with all this…. _internalised… whatever_ that you Catholics have going on.”

Beatrice groaned.

“Ava, what the hell are you doing?” Mary was either furiously angry or furiously embarrassed. Beatrice couldn’t be sure of which but she was certain that neither were a Mary she wanted to be around.

“Look, _all_ I’m saying is – “ Ava slurred.

“Yes, let’s just _look_ at how well _you_ deal with things, shall we!” Lilith was definitely furiously angry. “How about we address the elephant in the room? You’ve barely spoken to Beatrice since yesterday and now you’re all over her while _still_ pretending you aren’t related to a monster, which _in case_ you’ve _forgotten,_ is trying to kill us all and end the world. Why don’t you get your own shit together _before_ you start interfering in other peoples’ lives!” She turned and stormed away.

Mary went to follow her and Ava grabbed her arm.

“Mary, wait – “

She brushed her off.

“Lily’s right. For all our sakes, stop sticking your head in the sand and your nose in others peoples’ business. We got some real problems right now that could come raining down at any point on all our heads!” She shook her head incredulously and walked away.

Camila stood there, blinking in shock.

“Wow – that escalated quickly. See, _this_ is one of the reasons why I don’t drink.”

Ava turned to Beatrice, eyes ablaze and challenging. “Ok, _next_? Oh come on, don’t tell me there’s nothing _you_ want to say?!”

Camila sighed, moved away and seamlessly carried on dancing to _Erasure's A Little Respect_.

Beatrice pulled Ava to the side. They were at risk of spoiling the atmosphere and getting thrown out. “What’s gotten into you? That was so awkward. You really shouldn’t have said that.”

“But we’ve thought it for ages!”

“That’s beside the point. Also, Mary is right. We do sort of have other things to worry about at the minute, don’t we? Like, what is going on with you? Yesterday in the church… and now what, it’s all zippiddydoodah?”

“Oh here we go.” Ava’s expression was sour. “I told you I didn’t want to talk about it. You said you’d give me time. And here you are pushing me _again_. It’s obvious what you all think. _Related to a monster_ , right?” Tears sprung into her eyes.

“No one thinks that – Lilith was just embarrassed and lashing out. And what if we _don’t_ have time to wait?" Beatrice was irritated. Ava wasn't being practical. "What if Adriel is coming for us or going ahead with his plan? I can’t help you if you don’t let me. We need to work this out together.”

The Halo was glowing angrily between Ava’s shoulder blades now and she shook Beatrice off. “I don’t need your help! I don’t need you to rescue me! Don’t think I don’t notice how you all see me. How you’ve been whispering about me behind my back. I’m not stupid!”

“That’s not – we’re not…” Beatrice reached out for her again.

“Forget it.” Ava was crying openly. “I have tried to do fun and be normal. But obviously I can’t have either can I, so it’s best I don’t do _anything_!” She flounced off through the crowds.

_Ok, that was slightly dramatic._

Beatrice was suddenly much more sober and she was also pretty sure what just happened wasn’t entirely her fault.

She walked out into the slightly cooler early evening air and leaned against the wall, feeling a pang in her chest; things were unravelling fast.

_How could something that had been so perfect go wrong so fast?_

_How about all day drinking in the heat and a couple of big family secrets?_

_Yes, that’ll do it._

She remembered the last time they had gone out in Malaga. They had argued and become separated and Camila had been attacked by a wraith demon.

She sighed, turning back inside to find her.

“Beatrice?”

She froze.

Her stomach churned and her temperature plummeted; a slick sheen of sweat itched the back of her palms.

“Wow – it really _is_ you!”

_This cannot be happening._

She tried to ignore the voice and go back inside, but it was as if her body had a mind of its own.

She turned slowly to face the girl she hadn’t seen for many years; not since her life had been flipped upside down the first time. Not since her heart had been broken and her parents had disowned and banished her.

The girl who was the catalyst for all of that had since grown into an attractive woman.

And she was standing right beside her. 

Beatrice bit her lip and found her voice.

“Teresa, hi.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you have just a little longer to wait for the others to find out exactly what Ava was told... and, as if they needed anymore, now another complication is added to the mix!
> 
> We took a little detour from the main plot here - what did you think? Or would you rather just get straight to it?
> 
> Here's to hoping there will be a chance to celebrate pride this year for anyone who would like to. The world is a crazy place right now so take care and look after yourselves!
> 
> Ps. Yes I maybe did change a name ;) writer discretion....


	23. "If you never risk, then you’ll never know"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has a wakeup call from the past and Ava reflects on the future.

_**Recap** _

_She turned slowly to face the girl she hadn’t seen for many years; not since her life had been flipped upside down the first time. Not since her heart had been broken and her parents had disowned and banished her._

_The girl who was the catalyst for all of that had since grown into an attractive woman._

_And she was standing right beside her._

_Beatrice bit her lip and found her voice._

_“Teresa, hi.”_

** 

Ava weaved her way through the crowds, avoiding clusters of people gathered together chatting and singing, others who were kissing, meeting for the first time, dancing and cheering – basically anyone who was generally having a much better time than she was. 

She blanked a couple of attempts from random faces to try and engage her in conversation. 

Tears still stung her eyes and her face itched. She fought back the urge to wipe the rainbow highlighter pen off her cheeks; having the presence of mind to realise she would only make herself look more of a mess. 

She found the outdoor smoking area and, holding her breath a little while she adjusted to the smell, trundled through it, welcoming the feeling of the cool air on her clammy skin. 

The DJ had decided to play _Robyn's Dancing On My Own,_ which really was the icing on the cake.

An empty booth provided a spot for her to disappear and she ducked into it and tried to calm down. 

_Way to go, Ava._

_Another self-taught lesson in how **not** to deal with difficult emotions. _

_At least I am racking up the life experience._

She was already having huge regrets about shouting at Beatrice and storming off. She risked a glance out of the booth and was disappointed to see that she hadn’t been followed. 

_Did I over react?_

_No._

_Beatrice was the one who promised she wouldn’t push me._

_But in all fairness, it is probably pretty difficult to gloss over someone telling you they’re the descendent of an evil angel._

In spite of the circumstances, Ava had been having one of the happiest days of her life with all of them together, forgetting about their problems and being carefree. 

And now it was ruined. 

She slumped down on the table, thoroughly miserable.

_Note to self – think more. Drink less._

What she had been told in the tomb was pretty much worse than anything she could’ve imagined. It was an understatement to say she didn’t know what to do with the information Michael had given her. She had spent so many years missing her mum and wishing for a family. Now, it was like a sick joke was being played on her that threatened to rip up the precarious life she was finally beginning to build. 

When Ava accused Beatrice of being disgusted at her in Temple Church, the truth was she was more disgusted at herself. She was used to feeling different; her life to date had been anything but conventional. She was well aware she had a power in her she couldn’t completely control, even with Beatrice’s guidance, but she had come to terms with that and was slowly beginning to believe that she would learn how to use it. 

But the horrified look in Beatrice’s eyes in the Church had triggered something in her; sparked an unbearable feeling of panicked rejection that made her feel… somehow darker…

And the Halo responded in a way she didn’t expect; like it was instantly there to protect and eliminate anything that threatened her. It was frightening and unsteadying, not knowing what she was capable of. Was it Adriel’s bloodline that made her feel like that? Or Areala? The Halo’s own will? Or was it just herself and her own fear of being abandoned? 

Some of the answers were probably in the box of Areala’s that Michael had given her, but she wasn’t ready to face them yet; it would make everything so much more real. The rest she would have to work out by herself. 

Until she had, she initially thought it would be better to keep some distance between her and Beatrice; she didn’t want to hurt her. Beatrice really was the best of everything and Ava had to protect her at all costs. She didn’t want to risk herself being hurt or anyone else either. 

Of course that had fallen a little by the wayside with all the booze and now Lilith and Mary were furious with her and she had successfully pushed Beatrice away. 

_If I was Beatrice I’d want nothing to do with me. All I bring is trouble._

Ava buried her face in her hands and shoved the heel of her palms again her eyes, trying to shut out the negative thoughts. 

_How does one even go about killing their ancestor and fulfilling their destiny anyway? I’m sure there’s an appropriate Star Wars joke to be made right about now…_

“Hey - catch.” 

Ava quickly moved her hands as a bottle of water came soaring towards her face. 

She grabbed it clumsily. 

Mary slid into the bench opposite her. 

“I don’t – “ Ava began. 

“Drink first, talk after.” Mary instructed. 

Ava did as she was told, untwisting the cap and gulping the chilled water down greedily. 

She drank it in one and crunched the bottle down in her fist, wiping her mouth dry with her other hand while she caught her breath. She eyed Mary warily but found it hard to take her completely seriously in the Lionel Ritchie shirt she was still wearing. 

“You good?” 

Ava shrugged and looked away. 

“Listen, I’m just going to say this the once. Things got a little out of a hand just now when they shouldn’t have, but it’s important you know this.” Mary had a determined glint in her eye. 

Ava wanted to get in there first. “Ok – I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t realise Lilith would kick off like that.” She steeled herself for another lecture. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

“Forget about that.” Mary waved her away. “Lilith is with Camila and she’ll turn her ragey mood around in no time.” She thought about it for a moment. “Or on second thoughts, maybe we’ll need to rescue Camila.” She shook her head quickly. “The point is, you’re embarrassing most of the time – _that’s_ your default. And you drive me nuts with your wilful recklessness, always saying whatever comes into your mouth and doing things without thinking.” 

“Gotta say, I’m _loving_ this bonding we’re doing right now. Thanks for coming over.” 

“But none of that matters.” Mary ignored her. “Because you are my family. And that’s what’s important.” 

Ava felt any others words yanked from her mouth. She stared at Mary gormlessly. 

“My mum is in prison for ending the life of the man who made hers hell. I ain’t seen her for so long but I’ll always love her and remember. I’m not ashamed of that or where I come from.” Mary paused. “But I also know who I am now.” She wore a determined expression. “And I know who _you_ are too. You are Ava Silva – eternal annoying pain in my ass – and my sister.” 

Tears prickled Ava’s eyes again, for a different reason this time. She didn’t know what to say, which was good because Mary wasn’t finished. 

“I’ve said this before – to Beatrice when her head was stuck up her ass – that we _are_ the choices we make. And, despite appearances and whatever shit happens along the way, we will _always_ have your back. That’s just the way it is.” 

Ava’s tongue felt thick in her mouth as she tried to speak. “But, what if I am a danger to all of you? What if I can’t stop Adriel? And if I do there’s a good chance I could make things even worse.” 

“Then we’ll find out soon enough won’t we – _together_.” Mary was unequivocal. 

Ava nodded, trying to catch her tears from running through her face paint. 

She took a few minutes to get herself together. 

Mary waited. 

“Thank you.” She sniffed.

Mary stood up. “It doesn’t mean I won’t still call you out when you’re being a dick.” She gestured to the bar. “Shall we go back in? Save Camila?” 

“Sure.” Ava got to her feet, ready to change the subject. “So does this mean you’re ready to tell me about you and – “ 

“Nope.” Mary cut her off. “Not there yet. See, this is what I’m talking about…” 

“But – “ 

“Don’t do it. Don’t be an dick.” 

Ava sighed loudly as she followed Mary through the smoky air. 

The heat inside hit her like a brick wall but she was relieved to see Lilith and Camila at the bar. 

Lilith met her eyes briefly and gave a small nod as she joined them. 

_Ok, phew – no death match today._

“Hey,” Camila said, peering past the main entrance to the street outside. “Who’s that Bea’s talking to?” 

** 

Approximately 9.3 million people live in London. 

More than one million go out to watch the Pride Parade every year. 

Around 30,000 people take part in it. 

Beatrice knew this because she read a lot. She took comfort in having facts and knowledge to fall back on; it was a safety net and security blanket. 

But all of that was irrelevant right now because, among all of those faceless numbers, was one she could’ve quite happily gone without seeing again. Not that she had always felt like that of course; for a long time it was the _only_ face she wanted to see. 

“Beatrice! I can’t believe you’re here!” 

_Me neither._

Beatrice was still wound up after arguing with Ava and a blast from the past in the form of her former best-friend-almost-lover-turned-adversary literally was the last thing she wanted right now. 

But, like it or not Teresa was here and, much like Beatrice herself, she too had changed. 

Beatrice tried not to notice how her dark blonde hair had grown and her sea-blue eyes still sparkled. She was certainly confident in her appearance; wearing little makeup, short shorts and a sequinned top that clung in all the right places. 

A couple of seconds passed and Beatrice knew she needed to say something to fill a silence that was swiftly becoming awkward. 

She tried to ignore her rising anxiety and sweaty hands. “It’s been a long time.” 

“It’s been years!” Teresa stepped into her personal space and pulled her in for a limp hug, which sent a thousand memories crashing through Beatrice’s mind. 

She tried to push away unhelpful comparisons of how Teresa’s body felt against hers now to the way it did all that time ago. Teresa was still a few inches taller and Beatrice’s nose brushed her neck. She pretended she didn’t notice that she still wore the same perfume. 

Beatrice kept the contact as brief as was politely possible before pulling back, gesturing for them to move away from the bar’s doorway. _Demi Lovato_ was singing about how she was _Cool for the Summer_ and Beatrice needed some space.

“How have you been?”

“I’m great!” Teresa enthused. Her voice took Beatrice back to countless days and nights; sleepovers spent whispering their life stories and dreams for the future. Now that future was here. “I don’t really know how to summarise all these years and everything that’s happened - but I am really, really great.” 

Beatrice’s mouth was very dry and once again she wished for some water. “That’s good to hear. You look well.” 

Teresa looked her up and down, gaze lingering on her arms and she smirked at her rainbow graffitied shirt. “So do you.” She nodded approvingly, eyes telling even more than her words. 

Beatrice averted hers away from the scorching evaluation as heat crept up her cheeks. Her hair, which she had braided in the morning, had come loose and she felt uncomfortably warm. She resisted the urge to self-consciously touch her face. 

“Thanks.” 

“I heard you were living abroad now? That sounds exotic!” 

“Yes, I live in Spain. I am only visiting.” 

_This is fine; simple easy conversation._

Beatrice forced away thoughts about the last time they had been in such close proximity. They were kissing in Beatrice’s bedroom and her mother walked in…

“And you decided to come to Pride, eh?” Teresa said, pulling her back to the present. “I guess we can safely say that we have both changed.”

 _You’re not wrong there._

They hadn’t seen each other since the day Beatrice left school and was sent away. It came after weeks of torment and ridicule from other students after Teresa told them she had forcibly kissed her. Her goodbye was watching Teresa walk down the corridor hand in hand with a boy, barely sparing her a glance while classmates whispered and sniggered at Beatrice standing alone and ashamed.

_Now she’s at Pride. Evidently things have very much changed._

Beatrice blinked away the dull pain and cleared her throat, tilting her head to the bar. “I’m here with some friends. We all wanted to come. It’s my first time actually.” She said proudly.

“Wow, no shit!” Teresa was digging around in her handbag and plucked out a packet of cigarettes. She held it out and Beatrice shook her head. “I come every year. This one has been a bit crap to be honest – it’s too hot.” She lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before breathing out. 

A flicker of annoyance started to burn in Beatrice’s stomach. “ _Every_ year?” 

Teresa had the decency to look a little embarrassed. “Uh, yeah. So like, I came out as bi in my first year of university.” She shrugged. “ _Best_ years of my life.” 

“Congratulations.” Beatrice sounded stilted and hated herself for it.

Conflicting emotions raged inside her; veering from satisfaction that the girl she once idolised and thought she was in love with had discovered her own identity was not that different after all, to something verging on downright fury that she had got there so much quicker than Beatrice and made her life hell along the way.

Seeing Teresa was a little like picking at a scab and opening a wound she thought was long since closed.

Teresa took another puff on her cigarette, holding it between two painted fingernails.

“Yeah, sorry – guess that must be quite weird after everything.” She paused, considering whether to continue. “But I heard that you… uh, you got involved with the _church_ or something? I remember your mum and dad were religious, so they must be chuffed?” 

Unease started to uncurl itself in Beatrice’s stomach. “I wouldn’t go that far. My parents and I don’t talk very often.” 

Teresa leaned in closer. “ _Still_? Since your mum caught us?” She giggled audaciously. “That’s rough. Mine have come to terms I am glad to say. My sister even keeps trying to set me up but…” She took another drag of her cigarette and nodded at a stall across the street. “Look, do you want to get a drink?” 

Beatrice glanced back inside the bar and was relieved to see Camila chatting to Lilith.

She nodded mindlessly, but wondered how soon she could make her escape. She looked around for Ava but couldn’t see her anywhere. She didn’t like the idea of her being on her own in her current state of mind. 

She and Teresa each got a can and sat down on a step. 

“What’s it like living in Spain then? Whereabouts?” 

“Around Malaga, in the south. It’s hot – hotter than this most of the time. You’d hate it.” Beatrice managed to joke. “But it’s a nice place. I’ve met some good people.” 

Teresa nodded. She finished her cigarette and ran her finger around the condensation on her can. “It’s strange seeing you again – a good strange, I think.” 

Beatrice had to reluctantly agree. The bristling anger and nerves were fading. Despite everything they had been through, they had been friends once.

Looking at someone who used to know her better than anyone else was like staring into a mirror but only seeing her own younger self’s thoughts and emotions reflected back. 

“I thought about you a lot.” Teresa continued, nibbling her lower lip. Hearing those words definitely didn’t hurt either but, whereas a sentence like that from Teresa once would have caused Beatrice’s stomach to somersault, she felt nothing except for perhaps a guilty gratification. 

“I did try and find you, but you’re not on _any_ social media. You went dark.” 

Beatrice smiled and nodded. “That’s true. My life is quite private. It has to be.” 

“Yeah, I heard some people talking about how you’d….well it sounds stupid to say out loud, but become a _nun_ or something?!” Teresa wrinkled her nose in extreme distaste and barked a cruel, condescending laugh, making Beatrice’s skin crawl. “I have no idea where that rumour came from. What young person _chooses_ to become a nun in the 21st century? It sounds _so_ hideous.” 

And there it was again; that rising wave of pressure in her chest. Beatrice was back in school; the odd one out, derided and laughed at for being different; for wanting the approval of the woman in front of her who she _still_ wasn’t good enough for. 

For a moment she forgot all about the OCS, Ava and the others. She wondered if she might cry. 

Teresa saw it and her laugh froze. “Oh fuck – you did?!”

Beatrice felt like she had sand in her mouth. She wished she could disintegrate into a million pieces and disappear into the floor. 

_Anything that would make this be over._

Teresa shook her head with a chortle. “Oh _Beatrice_! Well I suppose I shouldn’t be that shocked, you always _were_ pretty square, but honestly I really thought you would’ve – “

“Hi, mind if I join you?” 

Beatrice flinched and her face practically ignited. 

Ava navigated her way across the steps, briefly touching Beatrice’s arm, sending unexpected sparks shooting across her skin and marginally dissolving the tight pressure in her chest.

Ava plonked herself down on the other side of Teresa, her short dress doing very little to cover her tanned legs as she stretched out.

Teresa didn’t make any attempt to disguise her staring as her eyes tracked from Ava’s thighs, to her torso and up.

But Beatrice barely noticed, only seeing how the rainbows on Ava’s cheeks were smeared by what she suspected were tears.

“Are you alright?” She asked, leaning across Teresa, almost forgetting she was even there. 

Ava smiled faintly. “Yeah. I’ve been speaking to Mary. It’s all fine.” She turned her attention sideways and held her hand out, clearing her throat. “I’m Ava. And you are…?” 

“Teresa. Very pleased to meet you."

Ava nodded. Her expression was neutral but Beatrice saw recognition in her eyes; it was clear Ava knew who it was before she had even sat down. 

“Are you one of Beatrice’s friends from Spain?” 

“I am Beatrice’s friend, yes. How do you two know each other?” 

_What is she doing?_

“We used to go to school together.” Teresa laughed breezily and patted Beatrice’s thigh. “Actually, we _sort of_ had this stupid little thing once, didn’t we? Nothing serious. I hope that’s ok to mention now?” She said quickly to Beatrice, but didn’t wait for a response. Ava’s eyes narrowed. Teresa didn’t see; she was too busy staring at Ava’s legs, as if she was assessing a particularly tasty piece of fruit she wanted to eat. 

Beatrice blinked back acid tears of humiliation. She was unable to speak; doomed to watch this tragedy play out in front of her. 

_“A stupid little thing”?_

_How can she diminish me like that?_

Teresa’s ability to still chew her up and spit her out was astounding. Beatrice didn’t think the conversation could get any worse. 

She was wrong. 

"I see." Ava smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Always happy to meet anyone who is a friend of Bea's." 

“Yeah, she was just telling me that she’s a _nun_ now. I’m not sure I can believe that _you_ are though?” Teresa asked, practically salivating. Beatrice felt she had ceased to exist.

Ava paused for a moment. She had obviously clocked Teresa’s interest; it really wasn’t discreet. She grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

Beatrice heartbeat started to escalate.

 _What exactly **is**_ _she doing?_

“I am actually – well sort of.” Ava’s voice was almost husky and conspiratorial as she looked up at Teresa somewhat alluringly through her eyelashes. “More in an honorary capacity. I didn’t take the vows or anything but I am part of the sect Beatrice belongs to. We’re actually doing some very important work.” 

Beatrice groaned inwardly. 

**_Secret_** _sect, Ava! Secret work._

Teresa giggled, obviously disbelieving that anyone who looked like Ava could possibly be a nun. Ava appeared to be playing up to it but Beatrice couldn’t believe she would honestly do that.

“Oh yeah?” Teresa’s interest was piqued. “And are you doing any _important_ work right now? Like LGBTQ _N_? Are you undercover?” She lightly touched Ava’s leg as she leaned into her.

Beatrice shivered. Even in the summer heat the hairs on her arms stood up. She felt boring, inadequate and powerless, watching her sort-of-ex-girlfriend fawn over Ava. _Her_ Ava?

Jealousy seeped through her like cold poison. 

“Or is this a nun outreach to _save_ the gays?” Teresa whispered loudly enough for Beatrice to hear.

She wondered if God could forgive her if she punched Teresa in the face. 

“Uh. _No._ What the fuck?” Ava cut Teresa down with a scowl and roll of her eyes. She leaned back on her elbows and exhaled loudly, which allowed Teresa a good view of her cleavage. Beatrice glared, edging ever closer to pulling Teresa off the step by her hair.

She wasn’t upset anymore, she was furious.

“If we told you about our work we’d probably have to kill you. I’m _not_ kidding.” Ava raised an eyebrow. “But no, today we are having some fun, blowing off steam. Tomorrow we’ll be back at it. Bea’s sort of in charge actually.” 

_What?_

Teresa blinked in surprise. 

“No, I’m really not – “ Beatrice tried to interrupt. 

“Oh, don’t be so modest!” Ava exclaimed, a little over the top, reaching over and patting Beatrice’s arm. “She _always_ does this – was she like it in school? Making out she’s not as totally badass as she is? Honestly, we’d be nothing without her. She’s our brains _and_ our brawn. You should see her fight. What is it you do again, uh… _woowoo_ …?” She trailed off finally. 

Beatrice tried not to laugh. “Wushu. It’s like Chinese Kungfu.” She added for Teresa’s benefit. 

The shivering was easing and the vibe was changing quickly.

Teresa’s attention was back on her. “You’re a… fighting nun?” She was baffled. “Is…is that a thing?” 

“It is quite niche.” Beatrice tried not to laugh. 

“She’s training me.” Ava gushed. “I’ve seen her take down dozens of armed men and women by herself and,” she lowered her voice again, “you should just _see_ what she can do with a knife. I hope you don’t mind me saying so, Bea? She's saved my life countless times - and I _don't_ mean metaphorically."

Teresa fidgeted, eyes flicking back and forth between Ava and Beatrice, not understanding the new dynamic at all. “That sounds… cool.” 

Ava wasn’t done laying it on thick. “And she reads and speaks like a bazillion languages. But you probably already remember how smart she was.” 

Beatrice stared at her. 

_Remember, pride is a sin. Pride is a sin._

“I speak several – not exactly a bazillion.” She corrected. 

“I do… remember.” Teresa said sheepishly, looking at Beatrice appraisingly. “That’s so great that you stuck with it. You always did have a flare for languages – for everything really. I always admired that about you.” 

“I’ll just bet you did.” Ava raised an eyebrow. “So although being a nun _sounds_ dull or whatever – with Bea it’s anything but.” She smiled innocently. “What about you though – _Teresa_ , was it? What do you do?” 

Teresa swallowed apprehensively before answering. “Uh, just this and that. I am sort of between things right now really, working things out. But certainly nothing important like you by the sounds of it.” They waited but she didn’t seem to have anything else to add. 

“Are you gay?” Ava asked bluntly. 

Beatrice’s eyes widened, along with Teresa’s. 

“Uh huh - well. I’m bisexual. Are you?” 

“What do you think?” Ava wiggled her eyebrows, then seemed to have a lightbulb moment. “Wait a sec… _Teresa_ … your name is familiar.” She painted on fake recognition, clicked her fingers and pointed. “Ohhh – _this_ is the girl you mentioned that one time?” She gestured between Beatrice and Teresa. “ _You’re_ the one who outed Bea to everyone at school, aren’t you?” 

Teresa was very pale. 

“Uh, well – “ She spluttered into nothing. 

“Wow. Awkward.” Ava whistled. “And look at you now. I bet you really wish you’d figured things out a lot sooner now and avoided all that, huh? What a waste. I guess we all do stupid things we’re young.” 

Beatrice’s mouth fell open. 

Ava looked at her with an apology in her eyes and added more gently. “And when we’re not as young too.” 

Teresa’s face had changed colour from white to a seething shade of shame. 

“I guess it goes to show you really shouldn’t judge someone by what you _think_ you know about them.” Ava got to her feet. Teresa stared hard at the ground.

“Well, I think that’s my cue to leave. It was interesting to meet you. You guys should catch up.” Ava tapped her foot against Beatrice’s. “Bea, I think I’m finished with Pride for this year. See you at the house.”

Beatrice scrambled up and skipped after her, grabbing her arm when they were out of Teresa’s earshot. 

“Ava, wait, where are you going? What was that?” 

There was fire in Ava’s eyes as she turned around. “I heard what she said about you being a nun. The _way_ she said it.” She muttered angrily. “And I could see how you felt – how she _still_ makes you feel. I wasn’t having it. Now she can know some of what she missed out on and what a bitch she was – or _is_.” 

“Ava…” 

“It’s fine.” Ava took a step back. “I get it, Bea. Go talk to her. Do what you need to do. I just wanted to put her in her place first.” She gave a small wave. “I’ll see you.” 

Beatrice’s feet were stuck to the ground as she watched her walk away. 

Ava was soon lost in the crowds. 

_What just happened?_

_Did Ava just smack Teresa down and gift me to her at the same time?_

Her chest hurt; her Ava shaped Halo had become an Ava shaped hole. 

She walked blankly back to the step and sat down. 

Teresa frowned. “That was… brutal. Fuck.” She lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply. “You obviously told her about what happened. I can’t say as I blame you. I deserved it. Are all nuns like that?” 

Beatrice sighed. “Ava’s not really…” She stopped talking. Teresa was staring at her intently. “What?” 

Teresa shrugged one shoulder. “All that stuff she said that you can do. It is really impressive, you know.” 

Her eyes reflected the neon lights from the bars which were beginning to turn on as evening set in. 

Beatrice swallowed. “It’s just a way of life. It gave me purpose for a long time.” 

“And now…” Teresa hesitated, unsure as to how Beatrice would react. “Is it still your purpose? 

“No.” Beatrice realised this was true as she said it aloud. “Not in the same way anyway.” 

“I like her nickname for you. _Bea._ ” Teresa smiled, trying it out and flashing the dimple again that used to make Beatrice crazy. Now there was … nothing; just a hollow where Ava had been. 

She realised there was nothing Teresa could say that she wanted to know. There was nothing to talk about. Glimmers of what she used to see in her were still there but they were insignificant, as was her opinion now strangely, after the rollercoaster of emotions she had just ridden. Her thoughts were only on Ava; where she was and what she was thinking. 

Teresa took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Beatrice.” She said, full of sincerity. “The way I behaved in school and what I did to you .. it was inexcusable. You have every right to hate me.” She searched Beatrice’s eyes for a reaction. “I didn’t realise your parents and everyone else would act that way – I just wanted people to leave me alone so _I_ could pretend I didn’t feel the way I did… Your friend is right, it _was_ a terrible waste and I am so sorry. I wish I could take it back.” 

It was an apology Beatrice had been waiting years to hear. When she was younger she used to imagine this moment and rehearse how she would respond. Would she scream and shout at Teresa and tell her how she’d ruined her life? Would Teresa want to make up and see what they could have had? Would she? 

Now the apology had finally arrived it provoked none of the emotion Beatrice thought it would; it was just the closing of a circle or the tying up loose ends. 

She realised she had already forgiven her a long time ago. 

She responded truthfully. “I appreciate that. I never hated you. And it doesn’t matter anymore, we are both very different now.” 

“Maybe not so different.” Teresa hesitated and repositioned herself, nudging their knees together. “I’m not sure I really understand this whole nun situation. I didn’t think nuns were allowed to be gay. But, if you’re staying for a while maybe you could tell me more about it? We could… become reacquainted?” She stroked a finger up Beatrice’s arm. Beatrice stared at her in shock, sluggish from the alcohol and considered snatching her arm away. “I missed you – seeing you… brings back a lot of memories. I’d like to get to know you again.” 

Beatrice’s brain was screaming. 

This was the girl she had all but worshipped and would’ve done anything for at one point. And now here she was offering what, _solace_? A second chance? 

Teresa was saying everything Beatrice used to long to hear. But now those words were coming from the wrong person; she wasn’t the one she wanted to miss her. 

She was dumbfounded at the turn the conversation had taken. “I’m sorry, but, that just wouldn’t work for me.” She shifted sideways, putting some distance between them, choosing her next words carefully. “Ava who you met before isn’t just my friend… She’s my girlfriend.” Saying the words out loud for the first time made her heart hammer. “Or at least – I want her to be.” 

Teresa’s eyebrows shot up and her lip curled. “ _Her?_ Miss passive aggressive? What about _God_?” 

Beatrice was unable to stop the huge smile growing on her face, adrenaline surging through her. “God and I have an understanding.” She got to her feet and looked down at the past. “I have to go. Regardless of everything, I am glad I saw you again. And I do honestly wish you every happiness. I hope you find what you’re looking for. Good bye, Teresa.” 

Beatrice turned and walked away, letting go and leaving Teresa sitting on the ground staring after her with her mouth open.

She wasn’t waiting anymore to be who she wanted and _with_ who she wanted – and she didn’t care who knew it either. 

“Hey Beatrice!” Mary’s voice called from the bar. She slouched against the doorway. “Where you going?” 

“To find Ava!” Beatrice shouted, walking backwards. 

Mary grinned and waved at her and went back inside. 

Beatrice turned and headed down the street. 

She made her way through meandering people in Leicester Square and the myriad of buskers, bars, restaurants and theatres until she reached the river. 

Ava was of course nowhere in sight, but it didn’t matter. 

Beatrice knew where to go. 

** 

The sky was orange as the sun descended behind the city’s skyline; a molten ball refracting off tall glass buildings, signifying the end of another day but the hope of another one several hours away. 

Ava crossed the River Thames and wandered along the South Bank. 

She stopped and watched the musicians, some of which were far too good to only be playing for pennies – and some of which who really weren’t. 

It was a carnival. 

Costumed wannabe and trainee actors put on abridged street theatre plays, dance and gymnastic performances while dozens of onlookers captured their efforts on mobile phones and cameras. 

Couples walked along the river hand in hand and children skipped next to their parents. 

Ava bought a slice of pizza from one of the many food stalls and ate it as she strolled by the water. 

It was a perfect summer’s evening in London; just like Beatrice had told Ava about in their shared dream, which seemed so long ago now. But Ava felt close to Beatrice here and wondered about all the times she must have visited in her childhood. 

She couldn’t quite believe she had left her with Teresa; that she’d walked away.

She wasn’t expecting Beatrice to come after her; she really did want her to resolve whatever she had been holding onto for all these years and let go of any hurt she still carried around. 

Ava sat down on a bench.

A few speed boats and the final tourist cruises of the day cut through the water which sparkled in the embers of sunset. 

The air smelt like candyfloss and hot dogs. 

_But what if I’ve lost her for good?_

Ava had to try and believe that if she had, it wasn’t because _she_ wasn’t enough; it was because Teresa just meant more to Beatrice and always had and there was never any competing with that. 

And if she had to go ahead without her, Ava would always be all about Beatrice; she was her key. She would always have what they had shared and learned together.

She closed her eyes, feeling the evening air wash over her, the water lapping against the bank, the gentle thrum of activity around her and the faint fuzziness of the alcohol wearing off. 

Nearby a woman played an acoustic guitar.

The air shifted and Ava felt the presence of someone joining her on the bench. 

“Weren’t we meant to come here together?” 

Her eyes snapped open. 

Beatrice sat beside her, palms flat on the wood, her little finger a fractional distance away from Ava’s. Her face was bathed golden in the sunset. 

Ava did a double take. “What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you, of course.” Beatrice smiled, eyes examining and drinking her in, as if she hadn’t seen her in ages. 

Ava wasn’t sure she had been looked at with quite such intensity before. Her pulse quickened. “But – you’re not with Teresa?” 

“I’m not.” Beatrice caught some of Ava’s loose hair between her thumb and index finger and brushed it away from her face as she continued to study her, a light smile playing across her lips. 

“I thought…” Ava was at once at loss of what to say. She swallowed a lump in her throat. 

_She came after me?_

Ava couldn't quite believe it and stared at her, eyes huge, wondering if they were back in a dream.

Beatrice nudged her little finger into Ava’s and knotted them together. They looked out at the river and the breeze carried the gentle tones of the music over to them. 

Ava's skin tingled and she felt the Halo begin to glow.

“I am a fast learner," Beatrice said quietly, "but unfortunately I can be a bit slow on the uptake when it comes to some of the most important things that matter – to me.” She turned to Ava, their faces inches apart. “Luckily, I also catch up quickly.” Her gaze lowered to Ava’s mouth. “And I know I never want to watch you walk away again.” 

Beatrice dipped her head and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry." Ava mumbled, pulling back slightly. "For how I acted, I shouldn't - "

"Ava, you have nothing to apologise for." Beatrice kissed her again. "No more uncertainty.” She whispered. “About myself, about you, about any of it.” She closed the gap once more and Ava welcomed her, gladly deepening the kiss. 

They rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Beatrice….” Ava murmured against her lips, her voice heavy with emotion.

“You’re kind of it for me too, you know. You’re _that_ person.” Beatrice echoed Ava’s words to her from their dream on the beach. “I love you.” She said finally.

Ava’s fingers wound their way up Beatrice’s back and into her hair. She held her close, breathing her in and feeling her heartbeat through her shirt. 

“I love you too.” 

Ava was ready to tell her everything; about Adriel and Areala and their child and what Adriel planned to do.

She knew they could face it, including her own demons, together – starting with opening Areala’s box.

But that could come later.

For now they didn’t need to say anything else.

They allowed it all to fall away. 

They were the only two people in the world as they became lost in each other arms and the sun dipped behind the horizon. 

** 

1,400 miles away a bonfire burned in a graveyard. 

A creature who was once a man stood beside it, nestled deep within the Andalusian hills.

He leaned down and pulled items out of a large bag and threw them carelessly onto the blaze. The fire crackled and hissed as it devoured them underneath the dark sky.

Vincent watched with mild satisfaction. 

A cloaked figure approached him. 

“It is done?” Adriel asked. 

Vincent nodded. “The house is empty. I took what we needed and have destroyed that which we don’t.” 

A laptop and mobile phone lay at his feet. 

He had downloaded Camila’s hard-drive and was in the process of running a programme to decode its contents. He saw she had missed numerous calls from the former Vatican archivist Kristian Schaefer. He was very curious to discover what they had been communicating about. 

Adriel bent down and lifted up a long thin object, wrapped in linen. He unwound it slowly. 

“Ah, what is rightfully mine is returned at last.” He held the Cruciform Sword to the firelight. “It is a shame that she didn’t keep hold of it though – valuable eyes and ears lost.” 

“It is of no consequence, my master.” Vincent warmed his hands. “I have done as you asked. I have discovered her source – what is driving her. It was in front of me the entire time.” He paused before spitting out the words. “Human weakness. Love.” 

“Of what – or should I say for whom?” Adriel mused, winding his fingers through his beard. 

“Another member of the Order ironically. It is too perfect. ” Vincent’s eyes glowed amber. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it before, but no matter. That was my own mortal blindness. Once we eliminate Sister Beatrice, the Halo Bearer will fall and what you desire shall be yours.” 

“Intriguing. And the other girl? Who was taken by the Potestates?” Adriel asked. “We cannot allow her to undermine our plans.” 

“She is an… unfortunate complication.” Vincent admitted. “We will find a way to occupy her. And I guarantee once you’ve got rid of the other one Ava will not be anything resembling a threat.” 

“Very good. All that remains it is to implement the next stage and wait.” 

“My Lord?” 

“She will seek me out. She has finally awoken and craves to stop the inevitable. She won’t be able to resist the noble fight when we strike. Then, they shall scatter and burn.” 

Vincent turned his focus back to the fire. 

Clothes and leather armour bubbled in the blistering heat. 

He smiled as the OCS insignia melted into distortion and disintegrated. 

** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could leave them sitting on the South Bank in London at sunset forever – but alas there’s a battle ahead...
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your support.
> 
> PS if you're interested, the song I listened to which I think the busker is singing on the River Thames, is the accoustic version of Freya Riding’s Love is Fire. 


	24. Oxytocin and Quoits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava resumes her training with some new props and a new outlook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap yourselves in for this one – it’s the longest chapter so far (I think) 😊 and if there’s any confusion at the start - don’t worry, you haven’t missed anything. We are just going a little ahead before we go back...

“Now lift your foot up off the clutch – slowly, slowly.” Beatrice commanded.

Ava did as she was told, tongue marginally stuck out of the corner of her lips as she concentrated, eyebrows furrowed.

“Feel that? The bite point?”

Ava nodded absentmindedly as she caused the engine to growl a little louder than was necessary.

“Ok, now gradually release the clutch and apply more pressure to the accelerator pedal.” Beatrice prompted. Ava tried not to allow herself to become distracted by the authoritative tone that she found so undeniably sexy. “Steady…”

The car jerked forwards and stopped, slamming them both back in their seats. Again.

“Argh!” Ava hit the steering wheel with her open palm. “Fuck it.”

She and Beatrice had been sitting in Lilith’s father’s old Rover for the last 30 minutes practising driving up and down the street, around the square and back. Each time they completed a successful circuit, Beatrice made Ava pull back to the curb, turn the engine off and do all of her checks, before restarting the engine and setting off again. Ava stalled nine times out of ten and now she was thoroughly pissed off.

“What is the point in all this, Bea?” She glared as she roughly yanked up the handbrake. “I am never going to drive one of these _manual_ _gear_ shift things anyway. Why does anyone need to do _three_ things with their feet?! I have two feet! Two! I’ll just get an automatic.”

Beatrice tried not to laugh at her frustration. “Don’t forget to put it back in neutral.” She reached out and led Ava’s wrist back to the gear stick. She shifted sideways in the passenger seat, curling one leg underneath her. “You asked me to teach you to learn how to drive remember, so we’ve just got to make the best of what’s available to us. Besides, this car is vintage. Don’t blaspheme when it can hear you.” She took Ava’s hand, absentmindedly drawing circles on the back of it. “A manual isn’t _too_ bad. I personally enjoy the control.”

Ava snorted sarcastically. “Control? Hmm, that doesn’t sound like you, Bea.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes. “Think about it. You have much more _autonomy_ over how much power to give.” She said slowly. “When to pull back…. When to tease it further…. You can do what you want, when you want. It’s all in your hands...”

Ava stared hard at her. “Uh, are we still talking about driving?” She croaked.

Beatrice blushed, apparently unaware of how laden with innuendo her words may come across and the effect they had on Ava’s heart rate.

_I thought I was talking about driving._

_Perhaps not._

Ava shook her head incredulously and slapped her arm. “And oh! _Auto_ nomy…?!?! I can’t _believe_ I almost let that one slide. You – ”

Beatrice stopped her mid-sentence by placing her finger on Ava’s lips. All thought of puns temporarily forgotten.

Not minding being silenced, Ava slowly and very deliberately licked the tip of Beatrice’s finger before kissing it. The act sent sparks of desire skittering up Beatrice’s arm and to other places.

Ava turned her hand over and kissed Beatrice’s palm, unhurriedly running her tongue across her heart line. She planted soft kisses down to her wrist where she pressed her lips to her pulse point, relishing in how she knew all too well that she was driving Beatrice completely crazy.

Beatrice realised she had forgotten to breathe. She shivered as a small moan involuntarily escaped her, eyes fluttering shut when Ava tugged her closer.

Her lips tasted like vanilla lip balm. Her tongue was hot as it swept hungrily over Beatrice’s lower lip, requesting access, which she granted. 

Ava’s hands were everywhere; in her hair, slipping up the outside her thighs, around her neck and tangling in her hair.

Beatrice reached underneath Ava’s t-shirt, pressing gently into warm, soft skin. Ava moaned into her mouth as Beatrice’s thumb brushed up and over her ribs.

But Beatrice still needed more; she moved her leg forwards, possibly intending to wrap it around Ava’s waist.

Instead her knee collided with the handbrake, making her wince.

She was suddenly very aware of the confines of her seatbelt and their surroundings.

_We are in a car._

_Lilith’s father’s car._

_In broad daylight._

_A public space._

Beatrice pulled back abruptly, breathing hard. She was dizzy; Ava filled her head. She reoriented herself and subconsciously brought a hand to her hair which had fallen loose from its bun – _again_.

“We should… with the driving… concentrate.” Beatrice stammered. Her knees tingled, butterflies crashed about inside her stomach and something else was happening further down.

A smile danced flirtatiously across Ava’s swollen lips, her cheeks also flushed as she too caught her breath.

“Ok Bea. You’re in charge.”

_Yeah right._

Ava bit her lip and turned the key in the ignition.

It had been like this for the last few days ever since London Pride and Beatrice had found Ava on the South Bank; they were literally unable to keep their hands off each other the second they were alone.

Ava was a drug that she had become entirely addicted to and she knew enough about the human body to understand to a certain extent that was true. She was well aware of the significant role endorphins and hormones played in her feeling this way.

She chuckled to herself.

_The nun who once upon a time wouldn’t relinquish control has now become hooked on oxytocin, dopamine and serotonin – the Ava drugs._

It was very new and very welcome.

Adrenaline rushes from all of the years of fighting and winning battles with the OCS or excelling in every exam or test she took couldn’t compare even a little bit to this. She hadn’t even felt entirely like this at the beach when Ava had kissed her for the first time or by the lake when their first proper night had been interrupted by Vincent’s zombie army.

She had finally let go of her fears and had never felt so… _invincible._

And insatiable.

Even everything Ava had told her about who she was, what she had discovered in Areala’s crypt and what lie ahead wasn’t enough to deter or distract either of them from taking what they wanted – as frequently as was reasonably feasible.

But that didn’t mean she was about to have sex in a car in the middle of the street. And, besides, she _had_ promised Ava a long time ago in Spain that she would teach her how to drive.

“Let’s go again.” She said, in much more in control of her emotions. “We don’t have long until we need to go and collect the food and meet the others. And I am still waiting to see some these “ _wicked Halo reflexes_ ” that mean you don’t need real lessons.” She teased, referring back to Ava’s high hopes and confidence about her as yet undiscovered driving skills in the car in Spain when they made their way back from Vatican City. It seemed so long ago now; back then they hadn’t even kissed and none of them had any idea what Adriel was capable of or intended.

They had arranged to meet Lilith’s parents at a soup kitchen they were running for the homeless in London that evening. Camila, Mary and Lilith had already gone down to help set up and Beatrice and Ava had offered to collect the rest of the food en route. 

They all agreed it would be a good idea to do something different, not to mention helpful. It would also take their minds off Adriel and Vincent and the whole impending apocalypse Ava had since brought them all up to date with.

A couple of days ago Lilith’s father Samuel agreed that Ava could be shown the basics of driving in his old car that he barely used anymore. Lilith had learned in it when she was a teenager and, while excusing herself from doing any practical teaching directly – instead preferring to focus her wisdom on imparting fighting techniques to Ava – she sternly warned her and Beatrice not to prang or crash it.

Ava had been so excited and grateful she hadn’t even commented on how lumbering the beige Rover was with its tall and lumpy gearstick, oversized dash board gauges and the way it smelt like stale polish. She could only just about see over the steering wheel which Beatrice found incredibly endearing.

Ava flicked at the radio, unintentionally ejecting a cassette.

“Wow!” She gawped, holding it up to the light and rattling it. Lilith’s dad was certainly old school and obviously enjoyed the classics. It was a copy of _The Beatles_ 1964 _Rubber Soul_ album. “This really _is_ like a museum. Or a wheely old car with a _wheel_ good factor?” She said earnestly.

Beatrice groaned.

Ava bobbed her head from side to side, inserted the tape and pressed play.

Beatrice burst out laughing; the song was actually too perfect and once again, of course, Ava knew all of the words.

She threw the car into first gear, finding the bite point easily this time and set off around the tree lined square.

Ava cranked the radio up and winked at Beatrice as she sang along. _“I told a girl that my prospects were good….”_

Beatrice didn’t even try to keep the grin off her face she joined in with the music she hadn’t heard since she was a child. Her parents too were _Beatles_ fans. “ _And she said baby, it’s understood…._ ”

It was a bright and sunny day. A blossom smelling breeze floated in through the open windows and small sunroof, brushing Ava’s loose hair from her face.

She turned to Beatrice with a radiant smile and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as she serenaded her. “ _Working for peanuts is all very fine, but I can show you a real good tiiiime._ ” 

Beatrice laughed, despite a slight concern at Ava’s lack of concentration as they crooned together. “ _Yes I’m gonna be a star. Baby you can drive my car and maybe I’ll love yooou._ ”

As Ava accelerated Beatrice found herself gripping the door handle with one hand and the roof of the car with another. They took a bend too quickly and bounced up and over a speed bump.

After a couple of non-stop circuits, Ava swerved the old estate car back into the large space outside the house and braked sharply, shoving them both forwards and backwards in their seats again.

“Oops.” Ava was sheepish as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “Yeah, sooo I am still kinda grasping the whole stopping thing.”

“And observing the speed limit.” Beatrice replied sardonically. “You had me _braking_ like a leaf at some points there.”

It was Ava’s turn to groan and she shook her head. “Oh but I thought you would be bursting with _ride_ at my efforts.” She turned the engine off and gave Beatrice a serious look. “These are _too_ bad. Have we lost our edge? Perhaps we should quit while we are _streets_ ahead?”

Beatrice opened the passenger door and chose to ignore this one. “Ava, we were never ahead! There is no edge and if there is we fell off it a long time ago. Our puns are truly terrible. That _is_ the point though… isn’t it? If not I really would’ve been trying harder – this isn’t my best work.” She gave Ava her best flummoxed look and leaned back, feet dangling outside the door. “Swap?”

Ava smirked and shuffled over to the other side. Despite her developing abilities they both knew there wasn’t a chance she would be driving them off this quiet residential road anytime soon.

Beatrice walked around the car and slid into the driver’s seat. She glanced at the street map A-Z before setting off.

She had never enjoyed driving in London at the best of times with its narrow lanes that merged hazardously and without sense into another and the fellow road users who seemed to think cutting each other up at traffic lights and roundabouts was some sort of rite of passage. Also, there was the inescapable fact that travelling by car through England’s capital city meant you spent almost as much time stationary as you did moving.

With Ava beside her though that all seemed to matter a lot less. They listened and hummed along to the music as they left leafy Islington and headed towards west London. When the music stopped, Ava ejected the cassette in fascination and turned it over to the other side.

As Lennon and McCartney’s _In My Life_ began easing effortlessly out of the tinny speakers Ava took Beatrice’s hand with a shy smile. She threaded their fingers together on her lap and gave them a gentle squeeze.

_But of all these friends and lovers, there’s no one who compares with you._

Beatrice was struck by how her chest felt very _full_ again as she listened to the lyrics.

Her skin was constantly humming, her face ached from smiling so much, her stomach ached from laughing – and from other things. Beatrice recognised that this is what it meant to be happy for more than a couple of hours _while_ she actually was happy; not after it had passed and she thought back retrospectively. It wasn’t only because she was with someone she infinitely cared for and could be open with, but because she was comfortable in herself and with who _she_ was – mostly at any rate. And the woman beside her, who came into her life from nowhere, had definitely helped her discover that.

_In my life, I love you more._

After she had found Ava on the bench the night of Pride they had walked along the River Thames and talked. As the sun set and the sky changed colour from orange to indigo to black and the city lit up around them, Ava told her exactly what had happened in Areala’s crypt.

Beatrice was quiet as Ava relived seeing Adriel and Areala’s developing relationship, explaining how he helped her learn to fight and built her confidence with the Halo, the battle against the Tarask where he saved Areala and she in turn stopped him from being pulled into the abyss. She didn’t react when Ava recounted Adriel’s initial version of events; that he had stolen the Halo from a senior Seraphim Angel to allegedly help in his worthy cause of saving the world from God’s abandonment.

Her skin broke out in goose-bumps as Ava explained the horrifying truth; that Adriel wasn’t bothered about saving earth at all – he wanted to rule it. He had persuaded several Warrior Angels that they could make it their own domain but when their treachery was found out they were all cast out of heaven. Adriel’s agreement with the devil meant his could retain his gifts and the Halo, allowing the wraith demons to breed and infiltrate humankind’s own dark nature until he found a way to bring Lucifer to earth – at which point he would sit by his side. He had convinced the OCS the Tarasks were the real monsters they should fear, which to a certain extent was arguably true but not for the reasons Adriel gave.

She kept her face expressionless when Ava briefly described how Areala and Adriel spent the night together and Areala later learned of his lies. Ava closed her eyes and whispered about the baby Areala and Adriel created; the baby born in secret in the convent; the baby he never found out about and the bloodline that continued hundreds of years later.

Eventually Beatrice spoke, her voice shaky. “You’re saying … Adriel and Areala had a child.” She swallowed as comprehension set in. “You’re saying that _you’re_ the descendent of that child.” Her words hovered in the night air. “You’re the heir of Adriel _and_ Areala?”

Ava nodded, slowly, the corners of her mouth turned down.

Beatrice took her hands, standing toe to toe. “Ava, do you know what this means?” She asked quietly. “You are the descendent of the original Halo Bearer – the very first Warrior Nun. The heir that no one ever even knew existed. If the Catholic Church knew… if Duretti… or even Dr Salvius discovered this... You’re a _miracle_.”

Ava rolled her eyes and took a step back, shaking her head. “I’m not…. I’m not even really human.” She appeared horrified at herself and Beatrice understood why she had behaved so defensively before.

She pinched the skin between Ava’s thumb and index finger – hard.

“Ow! What was that for?” Ava snatched her hand away indignantly.

“I’m just reminding you that you _are_ human.” Beatrice said. “You may have Adriel’s blood in you but you have Areala’s blood too. And every other human since carried down in your bloodline, including your mother. And yes, undoubtedly you have some…. _unique_ attributes. But that doesn’t make you inhuman...” She paused. “It makes you incredible.”

Ava blinked away tears and looked up from the ground.

They continued walking, hand in hand towards the lights of the Chelsea Bridge and across the river.

“Can any of this be real?” Ava asked quietly.

Beatrice couldn’t bear her sounding so uncertain and vulnerable. Inhibitions gone, she stopped abruptly, turning and spinning Ava around so they were facing each other. She kissed her; a slow, deep kiss that quickly became more intense, taking them both by surprise.

Ava gripped Beatrice’s waist and pressed their bodies together, pushing her into the railing on the deserted bridge.

They gently pulled back, noses touching, hearts beating fast.

“What was that for?” Ava smiled.

Beatrice’s eyes refocussed beneath the street lamp. “This feels very real to me.” She whispered.

Ava brushed her cheek lightly with the back of her fingers as she stared at her in wonder. “You’re … different. The way you look at me… I feel…” She swallowed. “I feel like I can be anything.”

“You already are everything.” Beatrice told her.

They finished crossing the bridge and waved down a taxi back to Lilith’s.

The house was quiet when they arrived. Camila sat in the lounge, reading a book underneath a lamp but no one else was around.

“You guys made up!” She beamed, leaping to her feet and pulling them both in for a hug. “ _Finally_ I can go to bed.”

Beatrice hugged her back. “You were waiting up for us?”

Camila cocked an eyebrow. “Of course! We don’t do too well separately when alcohol is involved, do we? Another hour and I was sending out a search party.”

_Bless Camila – the heart of our group._

“Where are Lilith and Mary?” Ava asked cautiously, obviously not wanting to risk another argument with Lilith that night.

Camila giggled. “Oh, talking out _their_ issues in Lilith’s room. It seems to be a day of truths.”

Beatrice smirked at Ava. “You certainly do have a way of putting people on a path they didn’t anticipate.”

“I _told_ you it’s just better to get these things out in the open.” Ava pulled a face.

Camila clicked out the light and clutched the book to her chest as she headed for the stairs. “Now that’s resolved, I need to lay down – all that dancing really took it out of me today and I have _got_ to sleep.”

Beatrice and Ava bid her goodnight and spent the next hour or so in the kitchen, quietly raiding Lilith’s parents fridge and speculating on what she and Mary could be saying – or _doing_ as Ava pointed out.

They decided to wait to open the box and tell the others everything in the morning together.

That night Beatrice fell asleep, content with Ava in her arms and her face nestled into her neck as she snored softly.

**

The following morning they had tea, coffee and toast on the cobbled patio that overlooked Lilith’s sprawling back garden. The others listened in stunned, captivated silence as Ava told them what Michael had shown her in the Temple Church crypt.

She sat with Areala’s box on her knees, occasionally bobbing it around and tapping her fingers on the dark wood. The OCS emblem was embossed into the top but other than that there were no markings indicating its significance.

“So Adriel literally made a deal with the devil to bring hell to earth in exchange for adoration and power.” Mary idly stirred her now cold coffee as she stared into space.

“Presumably the Halo isn’t strong enough to do it on its own then. That’s why he stole the arc Jillian Salvius built? That’s the doorway?” Camila eyed Ava’s back. “Which means the Halo is the key?”

Ava shrugged. "Or a power source." She suggested.

Beatrice wondered if Ava was remembering when Jillian Salvius "scienced" her and plugged her into the arc. But whatever energy had been sapped from her that day obviously wasn't enough to open the arc's gateway for any length of time the way it did later when Michael disappeared through it.

_When Adriel touched the Halo..._

Mary's voice interrupted her meandering thoughts. 

“The Halo responds to you the way it does because of Adriel – but also because of Areala. You are both of them." Mary shook her head in exaggerated exasperation. "Thanks by the way for leaving _that_ not so insignificant detail out about Areala until now." 

Ava held her hands up apologetically. "I'm sorry. I wasn't ready to deal. I was a bit preoccupied with the whole one-ancestor-is-an-evil-angel-who-wants-to-kill-us-all thing."

Mary offered her a sympathetic look in response before continuing. "But this really does make you the _Heredis –_ the heir, like Kristian Schaefer told Camila he was researching." She said thoughtfully. "I guess the real question though, is how did the Church keep this hidden for so long?”

“I don’t think anyone knew until now.” Beatrice answered.

“There are undocumented parts of Sister Areala’s history; insinuations of a chosen one, but that has always been interpreted to mean the next in line – Halo Bearer of the time.” Camila was thoughtful. “There is certainly nothing ever inferring she had a child. That could threaten to undermine everything the Order tried to create; its very foundations.”

“I don’t think that’s why Areala kept it a secret though.” Ava picked at her fingers. “She was afraid of what Adriel would do if he found out.” She averted her eyes away. “She was afraid of what their child could be capable of.”

“Well at least we were right about one thing – there certainly were answers in that tomb.” Mary sighed. “And a whole lot of other questions.”

“You’re telling me the Tarasks are Warrior _Angels_?” Lilith said finally, not even hearing the rest of the conversation. “They’re these _Potestates_ – trying to earn their place back in heaven?” She flashed a look at Mary and ran her hand through her very grey hair. “What does that make me?”

“It makes you and Ava pretty angelic if you ask me.” Mary got off her chair and leaned behind Lilith, placing her hand on her shoulder. “You communicated with the Tarasks at the Cat’s Cradle – you told them to leave Ava alone and go after Adriel, remember? It probably explains why you wanted to stop Ava going into Adriel’s tomb so badly in the Vatican too. You knew you had to keep him away from the Halo.”

Everyone was silent for a moment while they digested the enormity of what they were learning.

Lilith lowered her voice to a shaky whisper. “Whatever it is that’s inside me, when I came back… _different_ , it wants to return the Halo to God. It’s become my purpose too…” She looked hard at Ava before blinking. “That, and destroying Adriel.”

No one spoke for a moment as Ava and Lilith watched each other without speaking.

Beatrice was curious about what unspoken communication they were sharing, but didn’t feel the urge to rush to Ava’s defence as much as she used to. Lilith hadn’t been a threat for a long time; she had saved their lives repeatedly and what she was saying now made a lot of sense. Whatever had happened was happening to both Lilith _and_ Ava; they were innately connected to fulfil their destinies in ways that Beatrice and the others wouldn’t ever be able to completely empathise with. They had been entrusted with a mission by a power that was not of this earth.

Lilith broke the silence. “Like Mary said, Ava you carry both Areala and Adriel’s blood within you.” She scoffed. “The Halo was always destined to be yours. No wonder I never stood a chance.” She rolled her eyes, attempting to make light of an issue which had once torn them apart.

“Oh I’m so sorry for being born. _Twice_.” Ava joked, holding up two fingers. She took a deep breath. “Ok. I think we should open it now.” She nodded decisively at the box but Beatrice could see her nerves.

“Amen to that.” Mary agreed. Without missing a beat she pulled a pen knife out of her back pocket. “What?” She said to the others’ surprised faces. “I’ve been wanting to get in that box for the last two days. I am _always_ prepared.”

She strode towards Ava and bent to her knees. Ava placed the box on the floor.

It was sealed shut and, unusually, there was no key hole. Mary slide the knife underneath the seal and winched it up and open with a crack.

Camila and Beatrice leaned forwards on their chairs as far as they could without falling off. Lilith watched almost warily from a distance; her expression mirroring Ava’s. They were both clearly apprehensive that what they were about to find out could change things for them even further.

Dust particles drifted up and out of the box along with the unmistakeable musty aroma of history which had lain dormant and forgotten and was being disturbed. 

With some reluctance, the lid gave way. Mary sat back on her heels and they all peered inside.

Beatrice noticed her heart was thundering in her chest.

The interior of the box was lined with a dark purple fabric which cradled its contents. Two objects inside were wrapped in damask linen.

Ava tentatively reached in with one hand and removed a rectangular parcel. She delicately unfolded the linen, revealing a leather bound book.

She shot the others an anxious look before slowly opening it. The spine of the tome creaked in protest but held firm. Using the linen it had been swaddled in, Ava turned the pages with a new tenderness.

“It’s Areala’s journal.” Camila breathed heavily beside her in excitement. “The _original_ Warrior Nun diary. It was kept separate from all of the others.”

Ava met Beatrice’s eyes. “It’s English but... I can’t understand it. It’s weird.” She thrust the book towards her and Beatrice took it in shaking hands.

She stared down at the worn and yellowed pages. They were decorated with a very fine Gothic cursive script.

Camila leaned across her. “This is remarkable. No one has set eyes on this since Areala put it in there so many years ago.”

“Ergh. It looks like something we would’ve studied at school.” Lilith’s voice was grim in her ear as she glared down at the book.

“It’s old Middle English. The paper certainly suggests that time period too. I suppose that helps support the authenticity of the manuscript if we were in any doubt, without being able to radiocarbon date the pages.” She agreed it wouldn’t be the easiest to decipher, but at least it was in just the one language.

Mary wasn’t quite as impressed. “Ok ok, Lara Croft. What else is there?” She nudged Ava and pointed back at the box. “What’s that?”

Ava reached back in again and pulled out a circular object swathed in embroidered linen. Camila’s eyebrows furrowed as she made a mental note of the design.

Ava gently unpeeled the fabric and found herself cradling a silver hoop-shaped disc engraved with rubies, emeralds and the unmistakable blue hew of divinium. It glowed brightly in her hands, reflecting light from the red and green stones. The edges had dulled with age but even from this distance Beatrice could see that they were very sharp.

Mary inhaled sharply. “A freakin’ _chakram_? Are you kidding me?”

Camila looked blank but Ava was brimming with excitement, obviously understanding Mary’s enthusiasm.

“Sister Areala was basically _Xena_?” Ava giggled.

Beatrice and Lilith exchanged a confused look. 

“Never mind.” Mary shook her head at them. “Waste of oxygen with this lot. What does it feel like?”

Ava stroked one finger around the steel, which even though it had been hidden in a box for hundreds of years, still glinted dangerously.

She balanced it in one palm, measuring its weight. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I’m not sure. It feels…. Powerful.” She opened her eyes. “Like it belongs to me.”

Camila had taken the journal from Beatrice’s lap and was carefully leafing through it, making sure she didn’t touch the pages with her bare hands. “I’m not sure I can understand this as well as you Bea, but there are some references here early on about something called the _war-quiot_ _chalikar._ Before any mention of the Halo it seems. What is that?”

Beatrice’s mind ticked back to years of history she thought she had long forgotten. “ _Quiots_ is an old English name for a game where metal discs are thrown over spikes from a distance. The chaliker or chakkar is an old Indian weapon.” She recited. “It predates Christ and was a favoured device of the Sikhs. Perhaps Areala acquired it while fighting in the Crusades. There are accounts of the chakram being used as recently as the First World War though. It’s a throwing weapon. Very lethal. This has clearly been personalised.”

Ava passed the disc to Mary who held it eagerly up towards the sun and turned it over, clearly awestruck. The light from the divinium dimmed with being away from Ava but the stones still glittered.

“So are we saying is Areala had her _own_ Halo before Adriel gave her his?” Lilith quipped.

“Perhaps, but the divinium embossing must have come after.” Beatrice pondered. “I wonder why, when she had the Cruciform Sword.”

Mary handed the chakram to her and Beatrice marvelled at the easy fit of it in her hand; its weight and perfect circle shape. It was beautiful, truly a masterful weapon.

She turned to pass it to Lilith but the taller woman declined.

“It’s alright. I can appreciate just how impressive it is from here.” She said guardedly. “It makes me uncomfortable. I don’t know why.”

Beatrice gave the disc back to Ava who seemed perplexed.

“What am I meant to do with it?” She asked.

“Throw it?” Camila suggested kindly.

Ava got to her feet and twirled it around her index finger a couple of times. She paused and attempted it again with more certainty. It whirled around her in a hypnotic dazzling dance of blue, green and red. 

_How is she doing that so easily?_

Mary took a hasty step backwards.

Ava raised a questioning eyebrow at Beatrice and seemed to steady herself, before flicking her wrist hurling it forward with a small cry.

The disc sliced menacingly through the air and buried itself in a tree at the bottom of the garden with a _thwack._

The others’ jaws dropped and they gaped from the chakram back to Ava.

“Where the hell did you learn how to do that?” Mary exclaimed in bewilderment. “How didn’t you take your head off, or someone else’s?!”

Ava flushed. “I… I don’t know. I just… _know_ how to use it. It’s a feeling. It was Areala’s.” She nodded at the chakram which still sat in the tree, no longer glowing, “And I know it is most definitely mine.” She flashed them a cunning smile which Beatrice was rather embarrassed to admit to herself left her feeling extremely turned on. 

Ava noticed the look on her face and winked, before walking over to the tree and pulling the chakram back out.

Suddenly Beatrice realised something that had been niggling at her ever since Ava had unwrapped the chakram. “It’s almost symbolic when you think about it. A tribute to Trinitarianism.”

Mary raised her eyebrows questioningly at Lilith who raised her hands in a baffled “ _no bloody idea_ ” gesture.

”Don’t ask me.” She said.

Beatrice tried to explain. “The Christian doctrine - _Trinitas_. The Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. The power of three. Adriel, Areala and their child. Or the right way of looking at it is the bearer – the heir – the Halo and the _chakkar_. Michael told you everything had aligned for this time, didn’t he? That’s why he wanted to make sure you retrieved this now. It _must_ be key to stopping Adriel.”

Lilith appeared unconvinced. “That sounds impressive and I respect your efforts in re-appropriating what was once a controversial Christian theme. But it’s also a hell of a reach, Beatrice.”

“Also probably enough of a thought to get you excommunicated in any other time.” Mary snickered. “But maybe there are some answers in Areala’s journal.”

Ava plonked herself down on Beatrice’s lap and draped her arms around her neck. “I really have no clue what you’re talking about. But I do love your brain.” She told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

Beatrice blushed as Lilith made retching noises. 

They spent the next few days training with the new weapon. Lilith still vehemently refused to touch it but she and Mary helped Ava discover that she could use it for hand to hand combat as well as throwing it at far away objects.

As it turned out coming from a long line of Halo Bearers had its benefits and meant Lilith’s parents had turned their basement into a large training room, kitted out with punching bags, weapons, shinai sticks, crossbows, and even swords and shurikens.

Ava spent many hours in there on her own and with the others. She passed the downtime proudly polishing her new weapon in the lounge while she and Camila caught up on TV shows they had been missing, like _Schitt’s Creek,_ and Beatrice enjoyed hearing their laughter from the kitchen where she would usually be sitting with Lilith and Mary. In the evenings she and Ava read to each other in bed - among other activities. It had only been a short time but Beatrice already knew she could be content living the rest of her life this way.

Lilith’s mother Veronica only commented once on how the trees in her garden were becoming pocked and dented almost to the point of demolition after being used for target practise. On a couple of occasions Beatrice noticed Lilith’s father watching them thoughtfully. Neither of them asked too many questions though.

Beatrice and Camila devoted the majority of their time to analysing Areala’s diary and transcribing it into a new notebook. Camila contemplated contacting Kristian Schaefer at Arqtech but they dismissed the idea; all deciding it was best that no one knew where they were for a while. 

“Hey, take a left here.” Ava’s voice broke through Beatrice’s thoughts and brought her back to the present. Ava had propped her feet up on the dashboard and stuck her nose into in the A-Z as she directed Beatrice.

They made a stop round the back of a kitchen in north west London and loaded trays of warm food into the boot of the car before continuing to where they had arranged to meet the others.

Beatrice glanced at Ava and smiled at the grin which had broken across her face when she saw the Portobello Road market. Tables and stands adorned with flowers, clothes, bric-a-brac and hundreds of antiques were in the process of being packed up by the market stall owners.

Beatrice hadn’t been to the Notting Hill area for years and nostalgia washed over her; memories of shopping with her parents on Sunday mornings after Church, moseying around the different stalls and small independent shops, trying foods from every country and culture she could imagine.

It was unfortunate they had arrived at the end of the day. Ava looked like a kid in sweet shop – of which there were several. Beatrice loved how she embraced everything and approached every new experience with such new, fresh eyes; it made Beatrice feel like she was seeing it all for the first time too.

“We will come back one day and do it properly.” She promised as they parked up and started lifting the trays out of the car. Ava had paused to grab her pleather jacket from the backseat and put it on over her white t-shirt. Beatrice hoped she wasn’t going to end up throwing food down all over it like usual. She smiled to herself.

The others had set up their own stall underneath the tarpaulin and Mary and Lilith placed plates and cups in a line while Camila poured drinks and Samuel and Veronica chatted to some of the people already arriving.

Lilith’s father had run the kitchen in various locations for years. Lilith told them she had been joining her parents ever since she was a child. Beatrice was reminded of the stark contrast with her own parents who, despite their staunch Catholicism and financial donations to the Church, did little in the way of charity or physically giving back. Lilith’s family had already given so much to the OCS too.

She and Ava made their way over, balancing the trays in their arms and laid them down with a grunt.

“It’s about time!” Mary bustled across to them. “We were starting to wonder if you’d got _distracted_.”

Lilith elbowed her to be quiet.

Samuel and Veronica hadn’t mentioned Ava and Beatrice’s relationship but it was obvious they had noticed something and she didn’t want to have to answer any of their potential questions.

Beatrice couldn’t blame her. None of them had discussed what may or may not be going on between Lilith and Mary yet either. In the kitchen one morning Lilith had brusquely told her that if there _was_ something to be talked about, it would be when the time was right. Beatrice respected that, although the irony that it was Lilith and Mary who helped push her and Ava together with their very loud and frank assessments of their relationship wasn’t lost on her.

They laid out the trays of food and served dishes up to the dozens of people who appeared. Many were rough sleepers, others had simply recently fallen on hard times and struggled to make ends meet. The mothers with young children really broke Beatrice’s heart and, not for the first time, she was struck by the social class division in her country. Ava clearly was too and hadn’t seen anything like it before. She made her away around the queue, handing out drinks and chatting to everyone, making everyone feel relaxed and at ease.

By the end of the evening Beatrice was contemplating her former purpose with the OCS; protecting the church and purging demons and wondering whether her time would’ve been better spent doing something like this on a more regular basis. But she reminded herself that if she hadn’t joined the Order, she wouldn’t be here now.

_Everything leads you on to the next page of where you’re meant to be._

“Thank you, girls.” Samuel said, smiling gratefully at them as he stacked up the now empty trays.

“You’re welcome, Dad.” Lilith gave him a fond look as she tipped dirty paper cups and plates into bin bags. “I’ve missed this.”

“I’m surprised the Order doesn’t have you doing more out-reach.” Veronica remarked.

“Oh we do some.” Camila reassured her. “But not quite as much of late.” None of them had told Lilith’s parents that they weren’t exactly with the OCS anymore – not in an official capacity at any rate.

They put everything away, making occasional small talk about the various food banks and soup kitchens around London and how busy this one was compared to others.

The market was quiet. All patrons and traders had cleared out for the night. Beatrice finished sweeping the floor and waited for the others to be ready. She observed how ordinary and almost soulless the area seemed when it was closed; all vibrancy and energy sucked out of the empty space. 

From nowhere a wind picked up and carried underneath the tarpaulin, making the hairs on her arms stand up. 

Beatrice felt the air pressure shift and wondered if it was her imagination. She made eye contact with Ava and saw alarm also cross her features. 

She looked around for the others who were chatting idly as they finished packing up.

A crash from the opposite side of the deserted market made her spin around.

Underneath the street lamps, which bathed everything in an orange light that Beatrice now found quite eerie, ten shapes emerged from the shadows.

They were a combination of people Beatrice wouldn’t have put together in a line-up; a couple of business people in sharp suits, a few men and women who appeared to be a market stall owners, a woman dressed head to toe in what could only be described as a red leather catsuit with a shock of bleach blonde hair and another man covered in tattoos. All carried a makeshift weapon of some sort, Beatrice noticed uneasily. All of them were also clearly possessed.

“I’m afraid we’ve closed up for the night.” Samuel called out, wiping his hands on a cloth.

“We will be back next week though.” Veronica added, unable to keep the quiver out of her voice. They too had noticed something was definitely amiss.

Beatrice met Lilith’s eyes across the market. Lilith nodded imperceptibly and moved very slowly until she was between her parents and the gate-crashers. 

Camila and Mary positioned themselves in front of her.

Beatrice stepped to Ava’s side. Ava didn’t need to speak; Beatrice could feel the tension coming off in her waves. But with that there was also a new level of self-assurance as the corner of her mouth turned up in a silent acknowledgement that it was _showtime_.

Beatrice wasn’t entirely sure the confidence was well placed; she didn’t think any of them had any weapons. She quickly scanned their surroundings for anything they could use.

“We’re not here for the food.” Leather-lady called back as she continued walking towards them. 

“How can we help you then?” Ava said sweetly, crossing her arms. The chakram hung concealed in a leather pouch around her waist. “I’d just hate for your trip to be a bust. That would make me feel so bad.” Her voice dripped sarcasm.

The woman led the pack until they were fanned out in an arrow formation, facing Ava and Beatrice.

“Oh don’t worry about that.” She sneered, flashing white teeth. Her eyes were liquid black. “It won’t be. But you will be feeling plenty bad soon enough.”

Leather-lady inclined her head to her minions and they rushed forward at once, swinging nun-chucks, metal poles and chunks of wood. Leather-lady moved as if to hit Ava but, as Ava side-stepped, the woman changed course, lashing straight out at Beatrice with a long blade she had previously kept hidden.

Beatrice was caught off guard at the sudden change of direction but her reactions were sharp and she brought her leg up in a flash, kicking the woman’s wrist. She followed up the block with two quick punches as Mary and Camila intercepted two others each and Ava found herself fighting four at once.

Leather-lady snarled at Beatrice. “Impressive. They did say not to underestimate you.”

She lunged at her again and they exchanged blows while Beatrice tried to understand what she was talking about.

“Who are _they_? Should my ears be burning?”

She spun and kicked Leather-lady in the stomach, sending her staggering back but she was surprisingly steady on her feet and rebounded quickly, almost landing a strong punch. Fortunately it only glanced off Beatrice’s temple as she pivoted.

“Excuse me!” Ava had shoved one of her assailants into the other four and they sprawled on the ground.

She grabbed Leather-lady by the shoulders and flung her away from Beatrice headlong into one of the tables they had served dinner on less than an hour before. “Do you know us? If so, it’s only right to introduce yourself. I am Ava. And you are?” She held her hand out in mock politeness.

The woman clambered back to her feet with a growl.

“We know exactly who you are.” She spat.

One of the suited men Ava thought she had previously knocked out, leapt in front of her and kicked her palm away.

“Ow!” Ava shook her hand. “Now that’s just rude.” She seized the man and kneed him in the groin, finishing him off with a headbutt to the face.

Beatrice used another table to block two of the incoming possessed who mounted a particularly vicious attack on her. One held a brick, which cracked as it connected with the table, the other wielded a rusty pipe which got stuck in the table as he aimed for Beatrice’s face.

She swung the table and smacked them both around the head with it. It was clumsy but they went down.

“Ava!” Lilith shouted.

Ava turned as another woman was thrown towards her at speed. Ava punched her squarely in the jaw and swiped out with the chakram.

Beatrice could tell that Lilith was struggling hard against transforming. She sensed they needed to wrap this up quickly otherwise there would be no more secrets from Lilith’s parents who had surprisingly taken up fighting positions beside her. Beatrice attempted to keep between any of the possessed and Lilith and bear the brunt of the attack.

Camila was now taking Leather-lady on single-handedly, but Beatrice could see the woman was angling to get back to her.

_Why?!_

As Beatrice avoided an incoming sideswipe from a very angry man swinging a nun-chuck, a splintering crash brought her attention to Mary who had put someone’s head through a table.

She shrugged apologetically. “What? _Now_ he’s out. Ava – wraith demon!”

Ava spun around on the spot and threw the chakram into the invisible red monster near Mary that Beatrice couldn’t see. It must’ve hit home though as the bladed disc hung suspended in the air before flying back to Ava again who reached up and caught it easily.

“Woah.” Ava stared in disbelief at the chakram which sat snugly in her hand. “How’d I _do_ that?!”

Beatrice’s focus on her was broken as Leather-lady managed to shake Camila off and rounded back on her again.

She now had two blades and Beatrice swallowed, feeling very exposed without any weapons of her own again. Not for the first time that night she silently cursed herself for coming out unarmed.

_We are in London for goodness sake – it’s practically a miracle we haven’t been ambushed by any wraith demons before now._

“Catch!” Beatrice glanced to her left as Samuel threw her a long metal pole. She caught it gratefully and brought it up to protect her face just as Leather-lady launched another assault.

Samuel fought next to his daughter, whacking the tattooed man over the head with another pole. He moved with surprising strength and precision; clearly trained to fight.

Beatrice didn’t have long to observe though as Leather-lady was on top of her once more, swooshing her knives dangerously, looking for an opening. They went back and forth, blades clashing deafeningly against the pole as they practically danced across the marketplace.

_Why is she coming for me so much?_

Ava was apparently wondering the same thing as she appeared back at Beatrice’s side.

“Bitch! What is your problem?!” Ava shouted. She put herself between Leather-lady and Beatrice, chakram blade clanging against the knives.

They weaved around each other and Leather-lady, in what seemed to be desperation tossed one of her blades at Beatrice who had already quickly become locked in combat with another woman in a fetching designer suit that now, unfortunately for her, was torn in several places.

Beatrice quickly twisted and used her opponent as a shield against the incoming weapon, which embedded itself in her arm. The possessed woman screamed in pain and slumped in her arms.

Beatrice watched the chaotic scene unfolding around her; Mary had put another of the possessed through a table and straddled a man, repeatedly punching him in the face, trying to knock him out. Camila performed an impressive backflip, clipping one under the chin, sending them stumbling and punched another who was hoping to catch her from behind. Lilith and her father fought side by side against three others. In a bizarre turn of events Veronica batted one of the possessed men with a large spoon Beatrice recognised from serving food with earlier.

“Get away from my daughter, you beast!” She shrieked as she clunked him on the head with it over and over. 

Beatrice blinked at the surrealness of it all, but was relieved that they were holding their own at least.

And then a tearing sound at the bottom of the market made her break out in a cold sweat. Her heart almost stopped when a scythe appeared through the plastic tarpaulin, making a doorway. An arm reached through, followed by a man and.... more than a dozen possessed people. She knew they would struggle to take them all on.

"Ava!" Beatrice hollered, smacking another man to the ground without looking. "We've got more company. We need to move!"

They pulled back into a loose diamond fighting formation and the next few minutes were consumed in a flurry of violence. Beatrice lost count of how many people she knocked down. Ava slaughtered wraith after wraith which had been struck down by the others. Beatrice tried to prevent as many of the possessed as she could reaching Lilith, concerned it would leave her with no choice but to transform.

Camila and Mary ran interference – both of them had developed a knack for using nun-chucks they’d successfully removed from various assailants – but Beatrice noticed with increasing consternation that the possessed appeared to be targeting her in particular; not even Ava. More than once she was forced to take some of them down in ways that made her feel guilty just to make sure they stayed down.

 _These are people at the end of the day_ , she reminded herself, _and what they’re doing isn’t their fault._

She had little opportunity to protect Ava because at points the possessed swarmed all over her and she could barely catch her breath. But she needn’t have worried; Ava’s fighting technique had undeniably developed and improved. She had much more control over her movements; little was done by accident. She used the Halo when she needed to; acting on instinct, but it wasn’t her only driving force. She fought with the chakram as if it was an extension of her.

They all took their fair share of beatings though and Beatrice found herself spitting out a mouthful of blood a couple of times and at points her vision swam. Her jeans and shirt were tattered and torn and covered in dirt.

In the midst of the fray she saw Leather-lady frantically trying to pass Ava onto one of her two companions who were waiting their turn to get a hit in. She glared at Beatrice with pure hatred. Beatrice couldn’t remember ever seeing her before and had no idea why she would be targeted in such a way.

She decided to make it easier for both of them and closed the gap, spinning the pole around her fingers, intending to put an end to it once and for all.

“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rather rude to stare?”

The woman made a noise which could best be described as an infuriated hiss and ducked under Ava’s arm. She ran headlong at Beatrice with the long knife held out in front of her. Beatrice parried her quickly and again they fought, evenly matched. She sensed Leather-lady was different to the others. Beatrice was reminded of the maniacal woman in the divinium raid in Spain when the possessed had smashed the van open using a lamppost.

Beatrice feinted right and Leather-lady tripped past her into Ava’s path.

Ava kicked her in the throat.

Leather-lady hit the wall and slid down, clutching at her neck.

Several others of the possessed crowded in on their right, trapping them near the wall. Beatrice winced, aware they were almost out of space – and time.

Leather-lady got to her feet again. She was injured and bloodied but carried herself well.

“Why are you here?” Ava demanded finally, wiping blood away from her mouth, readying herself for another round while the others fought beside her.

“You will never stop us.” Leather-lady rasped, ignoring her question and shooting blistering looks at her and Beatrice. “We will continue to multiply. And when you open that doorway for him you’ll see what the end truly looks like.”

Beatrice listened to her words with dread.

_Who is she speaking to?_

_When who opens the doorway?_

Ava bristled. “I am so bored of riddles.” She looked sidelong at Beatrice. “I am ending this.” She cracked her knuckles and scowled at the woman. “You’re leaving.”

Leather-lady cackled, making the back of Beatrice’s neck prickle. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Out of the corner of her eye Beatrice could see Veronica continuing to slap her adversary relentlessly with the spoon. Lilith gently brought her arm down and thumped the man in the nose. He went down heavily.

Leather-lady nodded at her minions.

Beatrice tensed, ready for the next onslaught.

But it didn’t come.

Beside her Camila gasped and directed Beatrice’s attention downwards with wide uncomprehending eyes.

Ava wasn’t standing on the ground anymore; she was levitating a few feet above it, hovering in mid-air. The Halo burned brightly in her back. She wore a serene look on her face as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Lilith, Mary, Camila and Samuel stared up at her slowly, utterly dumbfounded.

Veronica shielded her eyes and clutched Lilith’s arm, hiding her face in her hair.

“Yes. You are.” Ava’s voice carried a calm air of authority Beatrice had never heard before. “You’re going to hell. Right now.” She held out her empty hand, palm towards Leather-lady and closed her eyes.

The woman fell to her knees with a horrifying shriek and flung her head backwards. Beatrice imagined the wraith clawing its way out of her.

“So many….” Ava murmured from above, staring around at demons Beatrice couldn’t see.

The other possessed crumpled to the ground, holding their faces. They cried out as they writhed around.

Ava brought the chakram up to her chest. She mouthed soundless words that Beatrice didn’t understand.

_She's commanding the wraith demons - exorcising them? Telling them to get out of their hosts?_

With determination Ava took another deep breath and held the disc tightly in both hands. The Halo’s glow appeared to reverse itself behind her. Instead, it channelled _through_ her and _out_ of her, _through_ the centre of the chakram, in a piercing ray of light.

The beam burst in several directions, shattering and splitting the darkness.

The others covered their faces, but Beatrice couldn’t tear her eyes away as the incandescent lasers tore through their unseen enemies and sent them to exactly where Ava promised; back to hell. It was similar to what happened in the alleyway in Ronda, only this time Ava had done this very deliberately – _on purpose_.

The fallen lay still on the ground, no longer in pain and no longer screaming.

The light began to subside, relaxing and retreating back through the chakram and into Ava; into the Halo which glowed like a single ember in the night.

Ava floated back down to the ground and, with a whimper, fell into Beatrice’s arms.

The marketplace was silent except for the sound of breathing as the discarded bodies of the possessed regained consciousness and command of their bruised bodies. 

Beatrice stared down at Ava and ran her thumb over the crease forming between her eyebrows, smoothing it away. Ava’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled faintly as they watched each other in similar, shared disbelief.

“You….” Lilith’s father Samuel was the first to speak. He pulled free from his wife and staggered around to face them.

Beatrice helped Ava stand upright, keeping one arm around her waist for support.

Samuel gazed at them with an expression of wonder – and with something else.

_Fear?_

“You’re the one.” He said finally. “The one the prophecy was written about.” He reached out to touch Ava but pulled back, as if burned. He bowed his head.

“Dad?” Lilith’s voice was questioning, apprehensive.

Samuel ignored her, his eyes didn’t leave Ava’s face.

“As it is written. So shall it be.”

He made the sign of the cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another chapter I considered splitting into two but just couldn’t decide on the best place to do it, so I hope you enjoyed a long update instead!  
> * Disclaimer – a ff in another fandom inspired me to use the first Beatles song for the driving scene – so this is sort of a homage! But it was also a great excuse to listen to the beautiful In My Life too which I think would sum up Beatrice’s feelings pretty accurately at this stage.  
> Thoughts and comments always welcome.  
> Thank you for reading.


	25. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisters Warriors learn more about Ava’s destiny but with some answers come more questions and an additional mandate.

_Beatrice helped Ava stand upright, keeping one arm around her waist for support._

_Samuel gazed at them with an expression of wonder – and with something else._

_Fear?_

_“You’re the one.” He said finally. “The one the prophecy was written about.” He reached out to touch Ava but pulled back, as if burned. He bowed his head._

_“Dad?” Lilith’s voice was questioning, apprehensive._

_Samuel ignored her, his eyes didn’t leave Ava’s face._

_“As it is written. So shall it be.”_

_He made the sign of the cross._

****

  
  
Ava sat with one arm slung over the backseat, the other in Beatrice’s lap, holding her hand. She tucked her left foot underneath her, helping her gain a good view out of the rear window which she repeatedly looked out of, scanning to check if they were being followed by wraith demons or any other potentially insidious creatures.

“Can you see anything?” Camila called from the front of the car.

Ava shook her head. “Nope. All quiet.”

She drummed her fingers nervously against the car’s upholstery. She felt sick with tension and still buzzed with adrenaline from the fight.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” She asked Beatrice for what might have been the tenth time since they’d left the market and gave her fingers another gentle squeeze.

She ghosted her finger across the grazes and scrapes on Beatrice’s skin, including a particularly nasty split across her cheek.

“I’m fine.” Beatrice assured her. “I promise. It’s you I am worried about.”

Once again Ava wished they were going somewhere to be alone and she could try healing Beatrice again in their recently discovered unique way. A pleasant low down tingle began to grow in her stomach in anticipation.

 _Do_ **_not_ ** _think naked Beatrice thoughts right now._

_Think of the ugly demon monsters who nearly just killed you._

She pulled a face at the memory; the woman in leather collapsing and almost a dozen wraiths bursting out of her.

_That’s it._

_Sexy daydreams be gone._

She brushed her lips against the top of Beatrice’s head. “Don’t be - already healed. Maybe in three minutes this time.”

It was true; the Halo, although depleted from its activities purging the wraith demons, had fully recharged – in much less than seven minutes.

Beatrice watched her with a small smile, her face captured in the orange glow of the street lamps they drove past. Despite her jittering anxiety it was a look that Ava would never tire of. It made her forget their perils for a brief moment and be proud at what she’d achieved. Even if she was still trying to understand it.

_I communicated with the wraith demons, exorcised them and sent them to hell. With the Halo and the chakram._

The bladed disc sat comfortably back in the pouch against her hip.

Ava couldn’t really verbally explain what had happened in the marketplace. When they became cornered and it seemed like there was no way out, something slotted into place within her and everything slowed down.

She could sense her surroundings in a way she hadn’t before; the vibration of the air around them, Camila, Mary, Lilith and Lilith’s parents; their breathing, their injuries and, above all else, Beatrice. She was Ava’s constant; her anchor. The solid belief she had in Ava gave her the remaining courage she needed.

In that moment she finally accepted her connection to Adriel and opened herself up to seeing the wraith demons like she hadn’t before; feeling their blind rage and purpose. Previously they had been something to simply fear, and although she still did fear them, she also _understood_ them in a way that was simultaneously terrifying and empowering. Evil, lost souls eternally trapped and twisted into demons caught between worlds of striving to be and ceasing to exist.

As the possessed crowded in, preparing to mount another attack, Ava knew exactly what the Chakram was for and everything fitted together; almost like the power of three Beatrice had referred to. A new composed calmness came over her as she took control and the Halo’s power exploded out.

_That was pretty damn awesome._

But there was still something she couldn’t work out.

“Why were there so many of them?” Ava broke the silence again and started biting her nails. It was a new, probably bad, habit. “And why were they after you like that?”

“I don’t know.” Beatrice gently pulled Ava’s fingers away from her mouth to prevent her gnawing at them. She kissed her knuckles and placed her hand firmly out of reach between her knees. “Maybe they weren’t. We all took our fair share of punches tonight.” Ava could tell she was playing it down, but decided to let it slide for now.

Beatrice continued to study her with wide, fascinated eyes which sparkled in the dim light. Ava’s stomach did a little somersault in response. “Just when I think there’s nothing more to learn, you go and surprise me again.” She said softly.

Ava grinned. “Hey yeah I know a language even _you_ don’t speak. Check me out. Top of the class.”

Beatrice smiled again and turned her attention to the driver. “Camila, how are you holding up?”

“Almost there!” Came the slightly agitated reply from the driver’s seat. “I’ll be glad to be off this road. Why do they drive on the wrong side in England?! It’s stupid! And so many tiny roundabouts!”

She finally pulled the car into an alleyway around the back of an old church. They clambered out and slammed the doors. Opposite them Tower Bridge and the Tower of London, which were illuminated even at night, reflected back off grey stone. The river had become a black liquid glittering under the moonlight.

They’d followed Lilith’s father Samuel to St Alexandra’s Church in the heart of the city. Camila drove Ava and Beatrice while he took Lilith, her mother Veronica and Mary in his car.

Samuel jangled a large set of keys as he hurried towards a small door at the back of the church. Lilith was pale and drawn but Ava was impressed that she had managed not to transform during the fight; although she seemed slightly worse the wear for it and her hair was _wild_.

Ava’s eyes darted around the night sky for any further signs of ambush; the air was quiet and still apart from the low hum of traffic heading to and from the city. She shuddered as a large bird or maybe a bat flapped past her shoulder and swooped towards the iconic fortress, which stood out impressively against the darkness.

“Legend has it six ravens must live at the Tower of London at all times otherwise the kingdom will fall.” Beatrice whispered in her ear. “Some believe a raven’s appearance at midnight symbolises death.” Ava glared at her incredulously. Beatrice peeked down at her watch, dangling on the inside of her wrist. “We’re ok. It’s only 10.” She teased.

Ava pulled a face and elbowed her softly in the ribs as she followed the others past Samuel. He held a hulking wooden door aside for them leading to a narrow set of winding steps into the depths of the church.

Ava carefully navigated her way down in the pitch black. She wasn’t frightened but she couldn’t put her finger on how she felt. Somehow she knew this building was…. _safe?_ Ironically, she always thought of herself as pretty secular but being inside this church offered her a peculiar assurance she wasn’t expecting. 

Lilith’s parents led the way through a series of passages and up another set of steps, eventually coming to a halt inside the main body of the church itself.

Ava’s nose wrinkled as she got a whiff of the incense; she knew it was a scent that Beatrice found comforting but it made her want to sneeze.

Samuel and Veronica lit freestanding candles along the stone walls which were adorned with various paintings, stations of the cross, effigies and sculptures. Stained glass windows depicting various biblical scenes in every colour Ava could think of glinted above them. She imagined it would be quite impressive in daylight.

Warm light enveloped their group huddled in the centre of the church and Ava could see they were all pretty bashed up; a couple of black eyes, bleeding lips and ripped clothing, but luckily nothing too serious considering how outnumbered they’d been.

“Can somebody please tell me where the hell we are and what we’re doing here?” She demanded, trying to not sound rude, but knowing she was probably failing.

“This is the oldest Catholic church in London.” Samuel replied, seemingly not minding her tone. He disappeared into a room near the confessional box and clicked a switch. Fluorescent lights flickered to life and he returned with an armful of first aid kits he passed around. “It’s a place of safety. No wraith demons or devils have ever penetrated these walls. I am the caretaker. I was concerned after what I saw tonight that we shouldn’t immediately return to the house if you are being followed. And this church _can_ give you some answers.” It was the most Ava had heard him speak and she decided she liked his voice. 

Veronica wandered off with Lilith. Ava could hear the sound of crockery being moved around and a kettle turned on to boil. She assumed part of the sacristy had been converted into a small kitchen.

Beatrice and Camila took a seat on a pew and began tending to each other’s wounds, while Mary plonked herself down on the red carpet steps leading to the altar.

“Answers that will explain to us exactly how Ava turned into the exorcist?” She asked sardonically, catching an ice pack Lilith threw at her from the kitchen doorway.

Ava glowered at her and Mary held the icepack up in mock surrender. “Not that I’m not grateful.”

“Yes, basically. That’s how I knew it was you.” Samuel said. “The one the Prophecy is about.”

“I used to train here.” Lilith returned with Veronica and six cups of steaming hot chocolate. She had wiped her face clean but still looked a little pasty.

Ava took her mug eagerly and blew the top of it before taking a sip. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and she shivered, grateful for a sugar boost.

“So did Sister Areala.” Beatrice got up from the bench and began wandering around, gazing up at the walls in wonder. “I joined the OCS after I left London, but I’ve read about this church. She became a nun here and this was one of the Order’s first training cells.”

Ava knew Beatrice was right. She couldn’t define what it was exactly but she could sense Areala’s presence here; similar to the tomb. She laid a hand on the chakram again.

“Before we talk about the prophecy though we have some questions of our own.” Samuel inclined his head to his wife as he removed his glasses and began wiping them on the bottom of his torn shirt. Ava was surprised at how calm they were; clearly used to dealing with the aftermath of some violence she noted to herself.

“You haven’t been entirely honest with us about how you came to be in London.” Veronica prompted them gently. “We think it best you tell us the whole truth this time.”

In wavering tones Lilith, with the occasional assistance of the others, carefully explained how they had been betrayed by Vincent and unintentionally set Adriel free. They told them that Pope Duretti had tried to take the Halo from Ava and give it to Beatrice, how they had left the OCS and gone into hiding in Ronda before being attacked – again – and fled to London.

They explained that Jillian Salvius had built an Arc that Adriel and Vincent were hoping to use to open a gateway to hell. Finally they told them what Ava had learned in Areala’s tomb and about the Chakram. They left out the part about Lilith trying to murder Ava, being snatched by a Tarask and coming back with superpowers; there was an unspoken understanding that that was her business to tell if and when she was ready.

When they finished Samuel sighed heavily, running a hand over grey stubble which appeared to have grown over the course of the evening. “So Adriel is alive... And he’s an immortal psychopath.” He said sadly. “And you’ve all left the OCS.”

“Not in as much as the OCS left _us_.” Lilith was defensive, obviously concerned her parents would be disappointed with the choices she had made.

She suddenly winced sharply, scrunching her eyes shut and grabbed her head. Mary quickly darted towards her but Lilith waved her away. “I’m fine - I just took a punch in the face in the fight is all.” 

Veronica peered at her, concern creasing her features. “I think we should get you to a hospital.”

”No!” Lilith protested. “I’m alright Mum, honestly.” She gave her head a small shake.  
  
Veronica immediately started rummaging around in her bag and pulled out some painkillers. She rattled pills out of the pot and handed them to Lilith who swallowed them down with her hot chocolate and a grimace. “It’s already easing off. I’m ok.”

Ava looked at the others uncertainly. She hadn’t seen Lilith in pain in a long time.

_Not since..._

“Back to Duretti,” Lilith resumed. “He wouldn’t recognise Ava as the Warrior Nun – even after what she had done with the Halo and saving Beatrice in the explosion. There was no way we could be subservient to him. Not after that.”

She caught Ava’s eye.

Veronica nodded. “Duretti always was a purist and driven by ambition.”

“You are all loyal. I’m proud of you.” Worry was still evident in his eyes but Samuel smiled at Lilith affectionately and she visibly relaxed. He turned to Ava. “It makes sense that you could do what you did tonight if you are the descendent of Adriel and Areala. You carry both of their gifts. I wonder who Michael is and what he’s become - the messenger. He’s certainly not that scientist’s son anymore.” He was thoughtful, as if remembering something long forgotten.

“What can you tell us about the prophecy?” Beatrice asked finally.

“Please, see for yourself.” Samuel gestured to the opposite side of the church. Ava was drawn to a statue she hadn’t noticed before; it was a woman she immediately knew was Areala.

_Finally – some recognition!_

She bounded over to it, brimming with excitement. The cream stone perfectly captured the woman she had seen in her visions and dreams. The Cruciform Sword was carved above her shoulder. She held a crucifix in one hand and, to Ava’s surprise, what appeared to be the chakram in her right. Her jaw was set defiantly and the sculptor had managed to create fire in her eyes, but there was also a serenity about her Ava couldn’t define. Emotion rose in her throat.

“I can certainly see a family resemblance.” Beatrice said quietly from beside her. She placed a warm hand on her shoulder and Ava blinked away unexpected tears.

They stood there in silence for a few moments paying reverence to the woman who had been such a driving force in all of their lives.

“What does that say?” Ava asked, in a slightly gravelly voice, pointing to an engraving beneath the statue.

Beatrice ran her finger over the Latin which had been carved into the stone.

“ _Lux Armiger_.” She said. “Literal translation is Light Bearer.”

“Here. There’s more.” Samuel had approached them. He bent to his knees to access a small cabinet next to the Areala statue. He produced a small key from his trouser pocket and inserted it into the lock, which opened with a satisfying click. He leaned inside and retrieved a small tube. He popped it open and tipped out a scroll, nestled in the palm of his hand. He held it out to Ava. “This is our only copy of the original, which is kept in the Vatican archives, but please - take it.”

“No thanks.” She declined and stepped back. “I’m not so good with the … uh whole reading of wrinkly texts thing. Bea?”

Beatrice took it and delicately unrolled the scroll. She read it through to herself before speaking slowly.

“ _Una erit ad portandum aureola, sustinere lucem eique imperatum lingauarum orbis conservatrix._ ”

Ava could only hear the whispered hush of the candlelight while they waited for Beatrice to translate. She felt like there were two version of herself; one on the ground who didn’t have a clue what was happening and another who was still floating above everyone, watching it play out with only marginally more comprehension.

“The one chosen to carry the light and bear the aureole shall be the commander of tongues and entrusted preserver of the sphere.” Beatrice translated.

“Some have thought this refers to the current Halo Bearer.” Veronica explained. She held Lilith’s hand and Ava felt a small tug in her chest at their closeness. “But many scholars long suspected it is in fact about someone else, which is why it's been kept hidden. Someone even more powerful and dangerous - gifted with different… abilities. After what we saw you do tonight, I believe that to be true. We believe it’s about you, Ava.”

“Hey, I’m not dangerous – “ Ava began.

Lilith snorted.

“Yes you are.” Samuel said calmly. “And that’s precisely what you’re meant to be. Don’t fight what you are.”

The fear Ava thought she saw in his eyes in the marketplace was gone. He stared at her with an expression that made her feel…. respected. _Counted._ Like she mattered. No authority figure had ever seen her in that way before. Not even Vincent when he was pretending.

“Like in all prophecies or proverbs there are double meanings though which can confuse things.” Camila said helpfully.

“Yes.” Beatrice agreed. “Presumably ‘preserver of the sphere’ means guardian of the world. The light is the Halo. Aureole - which sounds like Areala - is actually also another word for Halo. But it could mean the chakram here too.”

”So in this context the chosen one needs both?” Mary asked. “That’s what makes you different to other Warrior Nuns.”

“And commander of tongues could be interpreted as the ability to see wraith demons.” Camila added.

“But we know it means more than that now.” Beatrice turned to Ava thoughtfully. “It means communicating with them like we saw you do tonight - _commanding_ them.”

“Well I guess the ability of Ava’s tongue _is_ something _you_ would know better than anyone, Beatrice.” Mary raised her eyebrows.

Ava choked on her hot chocolate, careful not to spit it all over the precious manuscript. Beatrice’s eyes became so huge Ava thought they would fall out of her head.

Veronica’s gaze pinged back and forth between Ava and Beatrice, utterly perplexed and confused.

“What does she mean dear?” She asked Lilith, who looked like she was seriously considering teleporting on the spot. “Why would Beatrice know best about Ava’s tongue?”

_Oh my god, please let this be over._

“There’s something else here.” Beatrice said quickly, changing the subject. The tips of her ears were bright red and Ava resisted a very strong urge to kiss her.

Beatrice turned the scroll over and ran her finger over words at the bottom of the old parchment. “It’s written in Middle English. “‘ _Heed that strength from devotion can become unbound if it is broken. The Inferno lies in wait beyond the gate.’_ ”

The hairs on Ava’s arms prickled.

_When did it become so cold in here?_

“And that means...?” Mary was unimpressed, clearly not a big believer in prophecies.

“A warning?” Beatrice muttered. “A warning that love is precious but precarious.”

“And hell awaits on the other side if it all goes wrong?” Lilith scowled, rubbing her temples with her index and middle fingers. “Well that’s cheerful.”

“Or, it’s a warning about not letting mistakes from the past become repeats in the future.” Camila suggested. “This could be about Areala’s feelings for Adriel. That devotion was definitely broken. And he is big fan of all things hell-like.”

“Maybe.”

Ava plucked the scroll from Beatrice’s fingertips and read it for herself. It made her uneasy.

“So uhh, how _did_ you speak to the wraith demons anyway?” Camila broke the tension.

Ava breathed a sigh of relief at the change in conversation. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “It sounds lame, but it was just a... _feeling_. Like I had to get them away from us and I knew I could use the Halo to do that but somehow I just felt that I could order them as well. In as much as Adriel tells them to possess people, I told them to leave. It was … dark. But I wasn’t afraid. Literally no idea what I said though. It definitely wasn’t English.”

“Oooh maybe it’s like speaking to snakes!” Camila babbled. “You can only do it when they’re around or you see an image of one?”

“Yeah! Like my own version of parseltongue?” Ava very much liked this idea. “Can we _please_ call it that from now on?”

Mary’s head flopped between her knees. “Can we not have _another_ Harry Potter reference – I can’t take it! I just can’t! I don’t need to be possessed by a wraith demon to do something I’d regret later.”

Veronica tutted.

”Oh Mary.” Ava shook her head in pretend disappointment. “I think you’re forgetting where you are. That kind of talk is inappropriate in church. Please show some respect.” She said sweetly, enjoying being the good one for once.

Mary shot her another glare and went to retort but Samuel interrupted.

“Let’s take stock of where we are.” He said diplomatically. “Adriel has the ability to order demons to possess the living _and_ the dead. It seem you have the ability to do the same or reverse it. Somehow Father Vincent has become invulnerable to human weapons. We think the Halo opens the Arc, which is why Adriel wants it – to end the world. In the meantime the Tarasks continue to hunt Adriel _and_ the Halo to absolve their own guilt and betrayal.”

“Yep. I think that pretty much sums it up.” Ava sighed.

“Then what is he waiting for? I know he orchestrated the attack tonight – but he wasn’t here leading it. Adriel isn’t coming for you directly. Why not?”

They all considered this for several moments.

Ava began to feel increasingly uncomfortable and frustrated; just as she worked out some answers and took a huge step forward, a curveball was thrown at her and she ended up three steps back again.

“When Ava was in a coma, didn’t Duretti tell you that Adriel and Vincent were using ancient artefacts to create a possessed army of living and dead?” Lilith asked Beatrice.

“Yes. I was sent to Barcelona to find one.” Beatrice thought back to the marble seal she had brought back to the OCS when she was avoiding Ava and remembered Father Peter’s words from so many weeks ago.

 _“It has yielded some very useful information. It was associated with dark practises for centuries but its existence became somewhat forgotten about in the 17th century.” He told her. “After cross referencing Vatican texts and previous archaeological records, we have ascertained that Adriel is probably using a similar device that Father Vincent acquired previously to raise an_ _army_ _of wraith demons.” He lowered his voice and leaned forward. “An army that can possess the living_ _and_ _the dead – in numbers that we have never seen before. An army capable of walking this earth.”_

“What if there are more artefacts that he’s looking for?” Camila said suddenly. “In her journal Areala wrote about Adriel and knights ransacking towns and cities during the Crusades and she suspected he was searching for something - using the campaigns for his own intentions. What if now he's back he's collecting them again?”

“For what?” Mary sounded horrified. “What would he need more for?"

"Power?" Ava shrugged.

“There are some accounts of four talismans being used in dark magics centuries ago.” Samuel said slowly. “It came to be interpreted as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. But I don’t know much more than that.”

“Areala wrote that she and the OCS lured Adriel to the crypt in Rome with the prospect of something he was seeking.” Camila continued. “That’s where they entombed him. I think they buried him with it.”

“Does she go into detail about _how_ she did that exactly? The entombing?” Mary asked. “‘Cause that could be _really_ helpful.”

Camila shook her head. “If she does, we haven’t read that part yet. But maybe we could just get a huge cement mixer and a concrete box and knock him out?”

Lilith snickered. ”And what, attach a bunch of old bones and stones to a bit of string and coax him along?”

“No.” Ava was no longer in the mood for jokes. She grit her teeth. “If Adriel is now looking for a full set of some ancient evil pebbles then we need to find them first. This ends with us - one way or another. That’s what Michael told me I had to do. Slay Adriel and the Halo can return.”

Beatrice turned to her with a stricken look in her eyes.

_What did I say wrong?_

“We'll research this further and study the journal." Samuel said. "In the meantime, you should continue to stay with us. And there’s something else you should know.” He got to his feet and Ava’s heart plummeted, dreading what he was going to say. He threw his wife a quick glance. “We’ve been training Sister Warriors here again in secret.”

_Wow. Ok._

_Not what I was expecting._

“What?!” Lilith was offended. “Since when?"

"For some time now there have been… portents. Signs that something is coming. We got word that we should quietly reopen the sect a while ago.”

“Who gave the word?” Mary frowned. “Duretti?”

“No…” Samuel hesitated.

They waited.

“I did.”

Ava gasped and abruptly turned to the back of the church.

Out of the pool of shadows a walking stick emerged. It clicked slowly across the marble floor.

“Hello girls.”

Mother Superion stepped into the light. She was dressed head to toe in her traditional severe dark nun’s habit and a thick cross dangled around her neck.

_Holy shit. How long has she been hiding back there?_

Ava couldn’t truthfully say she was over the moon to see her.

“Mother! What are you doing here?” Camila was the first to her feet. “When did you arrive?”

“Tonight. I am glad to see that you are all safe.” She looked around at them one by one and her steely gaze finally came to a rest on Ava. “I’m relieved that you are back on your feet.” Ava guessed that the last time she had seen her would’ve been when she was unconscious.

”It’s a surprise to see you!” Beatrice met her halfway down the church and accompanied her to sit down. “After what we did, breaking Ava out of Arqtech and what I said to Pope Duretti, I thought... Are you here to take us back?” There was an edge in her voice but Ava was struck by how vulnerable she looked. Despite everything, she understood Beatrice still sought her approval.

“No. Some things are bigger than the Holy Father – even bigger than the Church itself.” Mother Superion said heavily. “It’s important you all know that when the time comes to face Adriel and Vincent, you won’t be alone. The OCS _will_ stand with you. In the meantime, I’d very much like it if you would allow us to continue your training.” She stared at Ava. “Let me help you become what you born to be.”

Ava had to admit, that prospect didn’t sound too bad – especially if Lilith’s father was going to be involved too. He hadn’t done a bad job training his daughter. And, although Mother Superion had come through for her on more than one occasion, she was still wary; especially after finding out she would’ve been satisfied for the Halo to be ripped out of her while she was in a coma on Duretti’s orders. The others didn’t seem to have that issue though and were excited to see her.

Ava listened as Mother Superion updated them with what had happened in Spain since they’d been gone; Sister Natalia had all but declared herself in charge at Cat’s Cradle with an almost maniacal desire to find Ava. Pope Duretti had gone back to Rome with the instruction that the Halo must be returned. But Mother Superion assured them she had come to them in secret.

There had been no further trace of Vincent or Adriel, but people continued to disappear. Ava felt a pang of regret for leaving, even though she knew they’d had no choice.

She passed the chakram around for Samuel, Veronica and Mother Superion to examine.

When Camila started yawning Veronica suggested they go back to the house, satisfied that it would be safe. It was close to midnight.

Samuel turned the lights off and patted Ava gently on the shoulder as he walked past. “My daughter was right. Your spark is very bright. I’m looking forward to helping continue your training.”

As the others left the church Ava found herself lingering by Areala’s statue again. It was the closest she had come to a likeness of a member of her own family since she was a child. Beatrice waited for her silently on a pew behind.

“Can I speak with you both for a moment?” Mother Superion appeared in the doorway to the sacristy.

“Alright.” Ava was guarded.

Beatrice joined her apprehensively at Areala’s statue and they stood side by side.

Mother Superion cast a quick glance over her shoulder, checking that she, Ava and Beatrice were alone. “I don’t wish to speak out of turn… But I have been considering this for some time after what I saw developing in Spain. And what I heard here tonight has all but confirmed it.” She swallowed and Ava sensed she was bracing herself just as much as she was.

“Am I right in believing there is a … special bond between you, that’s different to the others? You are… _close_.” It wasn’t really a question.

Ava bristled, not keen on where this was going. She wasn’t in the mood for a religious rant about sexuality. She _really_ didn’t want Beatrice being sent back down that path again.

Ava glanced at her quickly and opened her mouth, prepared to lie, prepared to say anything but the truth for Beatrice’s sake – to make this be over.

But she didn’t get the chance.

“Yes.” Beatrice said, unflinchingly meeting Mother Superion’s eyes.

Ava blinked in shock.

“Ava and I are…” Beatrice took a deep breath and set her shoulders. “We’re together.” She paused. “I am aware of what this means for my place within the OCS and the convent.”

A ball of warmth uncurled in Ava’s chest and she blushed with pride. She knew there was no understating the magnitude of Beatrice’s words - nor the consequences for her. She was staggered that Beatrice had declared it so matter of fact; her truth was _their_ truth - and the only truth that mattered. It was everything.

Without looking Ava reached out and slid her hand firmly into Beatrice’s, entwining their fingers tightly together as she waited for Mother Superion’s reaction, almost daring her to challenge them.

The older woman was impossible to read; her face emotionless. “I thought so.” She said finally. “It seems that your… _relationship_ has been integral to you accessing your abilities, Ava.”

“Yes.” Ava answered quickly. “When I am with Bea…I feel _more_. It is the only thing I can always be certain of, whatever else is happening around me.”

Mother Superion watched them sombrely. “I won’t advise you how to live your life or tell you who you should love.” She hesitated, clearly weighing up her words. “But what I will say is this – you must protect your bond _and_ each other. It is a dangerous time. If Adriel learns of this connection it could be used against you. You mustn’t allow it to become the source of your undoing.”

Ava’s thoughts ticked back to the marketplace; Beatrice being repeatedly aggressively attacked; forced to fend off so many of the possessed who at times barely even registered Ava was there; her own anguish as she tried to stop them.

Cold, sinister realisation crept soundlessly like a spider into her mind.

_He already has._

_I wasn’t the target tonight._

_Beatrice was._

Mother Superion turned and walked out of the church, leaving Beatrice and Ava alone in the candlelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Not going to lie - I found this chapter a bit challenging to write but if I spend any longer on it I’ll never post! 
> 
> I know there's a lot going on here; it's very plot and dialogue heavy but important for what’s to come. Hopefully some of the recaps and explanations helped.
> 
> Thoughts and comments welcome as always.
> 
> Have a good week! 😊


	26. Chasing the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Beatrice searches for solutions and Ava’s nightmares return, they find safety and solace in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up... This chapter starts off pretty dark and then, I’ll be totally honest with you, there’s some E rated stuff, other fluff and more...

Her legs burned as they pounded through the snow, sending up a spray of white powder in their wake. 

Thick, fresh flakes creaked and protested as she crushed them beneath her trainers, which by now were sopping wet and sticking to her numbing feet.

Spindly tree branches grasped at her like fingers. The girl couldn’t be sure whether they were trying to restrain her or propel her forwards as she ducked underneath their straining limbs. 

She swore when one snagged her bare arm, tearing the skin.

A crunch and a snap in the woods close behind jolted her forwards again and she found herself in a field glittering like silver, reflecting the stars above.

A tingling sense of déjà vu crept up the back of her neck. 

_Why am I always running through the woods – from something or to something?_

But she sensed an urgency that wherever it was she was trying to reach, she _had_ to get there faster. 

The girl stumbled across the expanse and ploughed into a snowdrift that rose up to her knees, immediately soaking through her jeans. She scrabbled at the bank with her fingers, which were pink and throbbing in the plummeting temperatures. She pulled herself upright and clambered over the top, ready to continue running – _to where? –_ but came to an abrupt stop. 

A frozen lake bathed in milky white light beneath the low hanging moon stretched out before her. She realised venturing across it could be fatal, but another rustle among the trees reminded her that staying put wasn’t really an option either. 

The girl gingerly stepped out and heaved a sigh of relief at the solid reassurance below her feet. She wasn’t too heavy but she knew every movement towards the centre of the lake was playing a deadly game of Russian Roulette if the ice thinned. 

A large crack behind her caused her heart to rise up into her throat. She spun around. 

A man vacillated at the edge of the lake. He took another hesitant stride and the ice splintered under his weight. He paused, his face ghostly pale. 

“Ava. Please, you must listen.” 

She shook her head. 

_There is nothing he has to say that I would ever want to hear._

“I won’t. Get away from me.” She was surprised at the veracity of her words, bursting out of her in a white cloud as they met the cold. 

Vincent tilted his head and gazed at her imploringly, the way he had at the Cat’s Cradle. 

_Before._

“You still don’t understand your place in all this. Or hers.” He said. “Sometimes it is better not to know.” 

Ava moved one foot firmly in front of the other. The ice sparkled invitingly, tempting her away from him.

A familiar figure appeared in the centre of the lake offering a salvation.

 _Beatrice!_

Ava started to run, heart beating with a new kind of energy now; needing to reach her and find a place of safety.

Beatrice was small in the distance and dangerously exposed.

_Why is she there? Isn’t that the worst place to wait around?_

Ava’s limbs were sluggish, not responding as she wanted them to, and the gap between them didn’t diminish. Frustratedly she pushed herself on and her legs began to ache.

Suddenly a very large, solid, dark shape loomed in front of her, blocking her view of everything.

Ava barely had time to think, slamming straight into it, the wind knocked out of her. Her heart roared in her ears, deafeningly loud. 

_No no no!!_

The shape pulled down its thick, dark hood and Adriel’s black eyes burnt into hers. 

She tried to push away but he lurched upwards, levitating above the ice. 

He grabbed her wrist and twisted her to face him. 

Tiny, bright red droplets of blood from where she’d caught her arm on the tree earlier splashed silently onto the snow. 

“You need to choose, Ava.” Adriel rasped. The Cruciform Sword glowed in a scabbard around his waist, casting them in an eerie blue light. 

_Choose what? What choice?!_

He opened his other hand, revealing a flat marble cylinder engraved with tiny symbols in the centre of his palm. He raised his eyes to the sky and muttered a few words. 

Ava’s lungs were full of lead as the atmosphere around her thickened and became impossibly colder. 

Swarms of wraith demons crawled over the moon, soaking the lake in a murderous haze. 

She felt the Halo begin to ignite within her and, on autopilot, Ava reached for the chakram in its pouch slung around her waist. She brought it up to her chest and directed the power of the Halo through its centre.

The bladed light struck Adriel in the chest, engulfing them both.

Ava rose up above the lake, euphoric that she could have defeated him.

Adriel fell down and the ice broke beneath him.

Fissures ripped through the frozen water, plunging him into the depths. The wraith demons scorched her skin as they streamed past, following him under.

“Ava!” 

Beatrice’s panicked voice broke through the Halo’s thunder and Ava’s fleeting satisfaction.

The entire surface of the lake had become unstable; fractures tore into its centre, melted by the Halo.

Ava tried to run to Beatrice but fronds of frost had somehow grown up from the ice, seizing her feet and holding her fast.

Desperation clawed at her from the inside out. She started to cry as she struggled to pull each leg free.

Finally she was able to run again and she skidded and leapt over treacherous gaps that appeared, spelling almost certain death.

 _Almost there._

She never made it.

Beatrice stumbled.

She tripped into the black torrent and disappeared.

Ava fell to her hands and knees and watched, horrified, as the water refroze before her; a thick, clear wall forming between her and the darkness below. She caught a glimpse of Beatrice’s petrified eyes before she was carried away in the current.

Ava tried to smash her fist into the ice but couldn’t move. Her body wouldn’t listen to her brain. She couldn’t feel anything.

With abject terror she realised she was paralysed.

“Time’s up.” A scalding voice hissed into her ear.

A searing pain shredded her chest and she became lost in the blinding light.

  
***

Beatrice was jerked abruptly out of the lull of sleep by the person beside her thrashing from side to side, mumbling incoherently. 

She blinked away the confusion from her own dreams as she realised Ava was having another nightmare. 

She’d lost count of how many times this had happened over the last couple of weeks, since the fight in the marketplace. 

The Halo omitted a fierce, white light, illuminating the room. 

Ava’s face crumpled in what appeared to be pain. 

Beatrice was suddenly very awake. She tried to pull Ava into her arms and coax her awake.

“No…No…” Ava groaned, writhing away and shaking her head against the pillow. She was wet with sweat, pyjamas stuck to her like a second skin. 

She briefly levitated into the air before landing roughly back on the mattress, eyes moving rapidly beneath her eyelids. The Halo flared under Beatrice’s palms as she tried to hold her and calm her, shaking her gently.

“Can’t reach… Bea... Can’t move... No..!” Ava started muttering a mangled array of words and Beatrice panicked; she really didn’t want any wraith demons summoned into their bedroom in the middle of the night. 

She shook her more violently this time and practically shouted in her ears. “I’m right here. Ava, wake up!” 

Ava gasped, opening her eyes wide. She choked and gulped for air, pupils darting around, taking in their surroundings. 

Slowly she stilled and the Halo’s light receded, leaving them in semi darkness. She knotted her fingers into Beatrice’s sleeping shirt and clung to her, trembling. 

“Bea…?” 

Beatrice relaxed her grip, rubbing soothing circles on her back, waiting for her to come to properly. 

“Sssh. It’s ok. Was it the same dream?” 

“This time we were in the snow.” Ava was muffled against Beatrice’s pyjamas. “Vincent was trying to tell me something. You fell through the ice. I couldn’t reach you. I couldn’t move. It was my fault. You…you…” 

Beatrice kissed her forehead. “We’re safe.” She whispered. “Nothing happened. I’m right here.” 

She bushed her fingers through Ava’s hair, massaging her scalp. They lay still, foreheads and noses touching, heartbeats slowly synchronising.

“I’m sorry.” Ava said thickly after several moments had passed. 

Beatrice brushed her tears away with the pad of her thumb and lightly kissed her eyelids, tasting salt. “I thought we’d agreed that apologies were banned.” She planted soft kisses across Ava’s cheeks, to her nose and her mouth, desperate to erase the memories of the dream. 

Ava gave a watery smile and pressed their lips together. 

Kissing Ava was like breathing and Beatrice found that she missed her even when they slept – especially when her nightmares took her to frightening places she couldn’t reach.

As they kissed slowly and the nightmare faded into the background, Beatrice could feel Ava’s desire evolving; from seeking reassurance, to craving a different type of physical comfort and solace they both needed. They melted into each other with a new type of urgency. It went this way most nights and Beatrice sought it just as much. They didn’t need any words.

Ava shifted lower in the bed, lips caressing Beatrice’s neck. Her breath was hot and she slid her tongue up to her earlobe, making Beatrice gasp in response. A heat began to spread through her abdomen to the middle of her thighs. Ava tucked her fingers into her shirt and pulled her on top of her, clearly wanting her all over. 

She scratched blunt nails down her back and slipped her leg into Beatrice’s already very warm and wanting centre, leaving no doubt as to where she wanted this to go – and soon. Beatrice was more than happy to oblige. She tugged at the bottom of Ava’s vest top, needing to feel more of her immediately. She moved back only to allow enough space between grazing kisses to yank the vest over her head and discard it across the room. 

Ava propped herself up and undressed Beatrice just as quickly, peeling off her shirt and fumbling at her pyjama shorts before removing her own. 

They both moaned at the renewed skin on skin contact, slotting together in their usual perfect fit. 

It was always so easy with Ava; but so exciting; so enticing; so exquisite, Beatrice thought, kissing from the hollow in her throat down to her stomach, using her tongue in all the ways she’d discovered Ava liked. Her hand dipped lower and she groaned at how wet and ready Ava was. Another spark lit in the bottom of Beatrice’s stomach as she slid inside her. 

Ava folded her thighs around her waist and drew her in deeper and faster. She pulled Beatrice’s head back to her, kissing her hard and biting down on her lower lip. Beatrice curled her fingers up and Ava breathed into her mouth as she thrust against her palm. 

Suddenly Ava rolled them over so she was straddling Beatrice, rocking their hips together, hair hanging loose down her back. She took Beatrice’s hand, tightly entwining their fingers together and ground down against her. Just looking at Ava above her in such control, curves captured perfectly in the moonlight, was almost enough to push Beatrice straight over the edge, but she took a breath, holding herself back; they didn’t need to rush. She held Ava’s hips in place as they moved into each other. 

Ava’s fingers wandered across Beatrice’s ribs, teasing her breasts with her palm and thumb. Beatrice couldn’t stop herself from moaning and bucking up into her, increasing the friction and the pace. Both of them struggled to be quiet as the sensation surrounded them, rose up and crashed down. 

Once they began to slow and Beatrice was able to breathe properly again, she flipped Ava over onto her back – nowhere near done. She was so far beyond being tentative now in taking what she needed and giving what she wanted. Knowing Ava wanted her just as much was practically inebriating. 

She leisurely trailed her tongue down Ava’s collarbone again, sketching shapes over the perfect swell of her breasts, to her belly button and finally came to a rest between her legs. She drew patterns with her nose in the soft skin of her inner thighs and kissed the nerve endings in the crease at the top of them. Ava shivered in anticipation, hand tangled in Beatrice’s hair as she finally tasted her. She hooked one knee around Beatrice’s head, rolling into her. 

Beatrice loved Ava’s scent and the way she opened underneath her. She took her time, exploring and still finding new ways to make her light up. She felt immense satisfaction when Ava tightened and her legs clenched around her head, coming undone for the second time, panting in the dark. Beatrice still couldn’t decide which she liked more; making Ava feel this or vice versa. 

Ava held her close as she came back to earth. No matter how often they did this, it was always different, but familiar, and Beatrice then found herself wondering how they weren’t doing it _constantly_.

This was obviously on Ava’s mind too as she gave Beatrice an ardent look which sent her stomach somersaulting over on itself yet again and slick heat pooling once more at the top of her thighs. 

Ava slipped off the bed and dropped to her knees on the floor. 

Surprised by the movement, Beatrice went to ask what she was doing but Ava grabbed her ankles before she could get a word out. She dragged her over to the edge of the bed so Beatrice’s legs dangled over the sides and she was level with Ava’s mouth. 

_Oh._

Beatrice couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

Ava softly pressed her lips to her centre and exhaled slowly, obviously enjoying Beatrice watching her. She slowly, and then with more greed, indulged Beatrice with the same affections she had just enjoyed, moaning into her.

Beatrice dug into the bedsheets and bit down on her own fist to stop herself from crying out. Ava made her see stars again with her fingers and her tongue, moving in all the right ways that she never even imagined were a possibility before. 

They were probably a little louder than was sensible in a shared house but Ava looked nothing but proud of herself as she eventually eased herself off the floor and moved them fully back onto the bed. 

Beatrice lay totally incapacitated, once more with the very pleasurable tingling in her feet and hands, and wondered if it was possible for an orgasm to be the death of her. 

Ava took her time kissing up and down her body, where she knew her freckles were even in the dark, before coming to a stop with her head on Beatrice’s thigh. She drew lazy patterns on her stomach. Beatrice stroked Ava’s damp forehead as she stared at her, utterly enraptured. 

“What?” Ava eventually murmured, with a small smile. 

“Oh I can’t possibly imagine. Where do you learn these things?”

Ava shrugged, a twinkle in her eye. “I guess you just make me feel inspired.”

Beatrice gently pulled her back up so they were face to face. She gave her a long, languid kiss and Ava sighed into her mouth.

She settled on the pillow beside her, eyelashes flickering softly against Beatrice’s cheek. 

She began to wonder if Ava had fallen asleep when she shuffled back a little, lightly tracing her index finger from Beatrice’s forehead, over her nose, to her lips and down to her chin. 

“I’ll love you my whole life.” Ava whispered. 

Beatrice’s chest tightened. Before she could reply Ava rolled over, pulling Beatrice's arm with her so she was holding her close as they spooned.

Beatrice kissed the soft skin of her shoulder, feeling her heart beat beneath her hand.

During their first few proper nights together in London they had stayed awake for hours, learning each other’s minds and bodies, every thought, every contour and every reaction, not wanting to fall asleep and miss a moment. Of course exhaustion finally set in and after one busy day of training and researching, they passed out side by side for twelve hours. Beatrice was amused at Ava’s later irritation that even the Halo’s stamina only went so far. Generally speaking though, stamina was not an issue.

Beatrice felt like she was getting to know herself in ways she believed she had permanently shut down or didn’t even know existed. All of her felt like it had awoken and become heightened. A couple of times when Ava had given her yet another mind-blowing experience she found herself overcome with emotion prickling her throat and eyes. And when Ava whispered to let go she did, allowing herself to cry openly and be held and protected by someone else, not really understanding why she was crying in the first place. She wasn’t upset; in fact, she didn’t know it was possible to feel like all her pieces had been put back together.

She didn’t even care much about the pressing, questioning glances that Mother Superion threw at them. Declaring her feelings had given her a new sense of confidence.

Beatrice had never belonged to an ‘us’ or been part of a ‘we’ before – neither of them had. It wasn’t only sexual; everything carried an intimacy that was personal to them.

From how Ava poked her head out of their en suite after a shower in the morning and pranced around in just a towel, gyrating to some completely ridiculous British song from the nineties – crooning to Beatrice about how she was “ _Deeply Dippy_ about the way you walk - I’m your Superman, you’re my Lois Lane! _”_ , and mimed playing the trumpet – until Beatrice found herself laughing so hard her jaw ached.

And how Ava tried to kiss her with a mouthful of toothpaste when they brushed their teeth at night, while Beatrice yelped and shrieked, batting her away before she sprayed white peppermint mush everywhere. Beatrice _didn’t_ yelp and shriek. It just wasn’t a thing she did – until Ava. She was Beatrice's happy-warm-person-laugh-like-an-idiot anomaly.

The way she painstakingly - for everyone, especially Camila who oversaw the process - taught herself how to make cups of tea exactly how Beatrice liked it; little milk, no sugar – despite her own extreme distaste – and brought them to her in bed on the days she was awake first - seldom if ever, but it was the thought that counted.

To the moments just before they fell asleep, hands and ankles tangled together. These minutes, like right now, and the first few seconds when they woke up before the world came rushing back were precious and theirs alone. 

Life with Ava was akin to touching the sun and Beatrice adored being in her orbit. 

But she was becoming more afraid that the Halo had the potential to burn it all down. It was on Beatrice’s mind almost constantly. She felt that the future was an inexorable entity they were hurtling towards with no brakes.

The nightmares were occurring again with alarming regularity and they were both becoming increasingly fearful about what they meant and what lie ahead of them. Beatrice vividly remembered the nightmares Ava had after they escaped Vatican City. They had culminated with a showdown against Adriel at the Cat’s Cradle and, although it didn’t play out exactly as Ava had dreamt, there were similarities.

Through confronting her fears, training and meditation the nightmares had stopped. 

But since the fight in the market place when Ava exorcised all the demons, more often than not she woke up in the night hysterical. It was always the same scenario in varying locations; Adriel gives her an ultimatum, Ava thinks she’s killed him but Beatrice dies instead, usually as a result of something Ava thinks she has done. She had become mildly obsessed that they were a foretelling of what was to come and that Adriel was targeting Beatrice. Although Beatrice was of the mind that the nightmares were manifestations of Ava’s fears, rather than visions, she had agreed to be vigilant and not take “any unnecessary risks”. She didn't want to cause her additional stress. She was concerned about what the dreams did to her.

For Beatrice it was Ava’s noble promise to return the Halo to wherever or whomever it belonged that had become a relentless source of worry. Ava had an air of inevitability about her that was almost chilling.

Beatrice could still hear her earnest words in the church: “ _This ends with us - one way or another. That’s what Michael told me I had to do. Slay Adriel and the Halo can return.”_

That sentence had hit Beatrice hard.

_If the Halo is returned to its original owner, what happens to Ava?_

Beatrice didn’t want to berate her for her good intentions to fulfil her destiny and stop the Warrior Nun line, but Ava just didn’t seem willing to talk about the consequences. Consequences that Beatrice couldn’t bear to imagine; whether Ava would return to how she was before the Halo brought her back - dead, or as a quadriplegic.

She meant what she'd told Ava in Arqtech so long ago.

 _"We will never leave you."_

That was no less true, but it wasn't a life Beatrice wanted her to have. She believed there _had_ to be another way.

As a result they ended up bickering on a daily basis about what their priorities should be and how best to protect the other; endearing squabbles that prompted Lilith to make retching noises and remind them how sickening she found them. Except Beatrice knew she didn’t really and often caught her smiling at them when she didn’t think they noticed.

For her part Ava had relented in Beatrice researching the Halo for any information about what could happen… after. 

She contacted Jillian Salvius and Kristian Schaefer at Arqtech but neither were very forthcoming. Beatrice had hoped science would prevail, or at least offer some ideas, like it had with Michael and his blood disorder before he disappeared into the arc, but Jillian pointed out the Halo was an energy source – divinium wasn’t. At least not in the same way. Beatrice got the impression most of Jillian's time was spent researching alternate dimensions and parallel universes as she tried to find out what happened to Michael. Beatrice didn't think it was a good idea to tell her Ava had seen him in her visions - _that_ Michael was somebody different and it risked only offering Jillian false hope.

It turned out Kristian had discovered Ava was Areala and Adriel’s heir through piecing together various secret documents in the Vatican Archives. He had tried to warn Camila to prevent Ava from going into Areala’s tomb; concerned that it could drive Ava over the edge, or worse, to Adriel.

Beatrice pressed herself closer into Ava’s back and the Halo’s glow spread warmth through her chest. She loved how it always lit up when they touched in Ava’s sleep. 

She smiled to herself, so proud of who Ava had become so fast; she had been endlessly underestimated by those who were supposed to have the answers and she had proven their fears to be unfounded. She was stronger than so many had given her credit for. 

Ava's foot twitched and Beatrice noticed that her breathing had deepened. She was relieved she’d finally fallen back into a relaxed sleep. 

But Beatrice was wide awake, thinking over the last few days.

While Ava, Lilith and Camila – well, mainly Camila really if they were honest – spent most of their time reading about ancient relics and artefacts that Adriel and Vincent might be trying to track down, working out their next moves, and training under Mother Superion and Samuel’s instruction, Beatrice researched the Halo with Mary. She seemed to be the only one who appreciated her torment.

One afternoon they sat in a side chapel of St Alexandra’s Church. Samuel had transformed it into a training centre by day; kitted out with mats and equipment, but the chapels were reserved for prayer – or in this case, studying. Occasionally the silence was broken by Ava whooping in the main part of the building; celebrating successfully knocking Lilith to the floor.

Mary slammed shut the book she was reading and placed it on the pile at their feet. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“I got nothing. There are some instances of Warrior Nuns surviving _after_ the Halo is removed – like,” she lowered her voice, “Mother Superion did when it rejected her. But it’s impossible to compare the two situations. Ava was already dead when the Halo brought her back. If Adriel or anyone else takes it out….” She didn’t finish the sentence and stared at the floor. 

Beatrice was miserable.

She _always_ found answers in history, in books, in facts. She wouldn’t fail this time, not when it mattered more than anything ever had. 

“It is possible the Halo has healed her though. And if it's taken out she could live some semblance of a normal life." 

"She could." Mary agreed. "There are so many unknowns here."

"We can't leave it to chance - we need to keep looking.” Beatrice's voice was hard. “There will be a way. We just aren’t seeing it.” 

“Time was you'd have called leaving something to chance - leaving it to God, or faith. Beatrice," Mary’s eyes were sympathetic, “what if there isn't a way?” 

A stifling pressure began contorting in Beatrice's chest. “There _is_. We just need to find it.” Tears stung her eyes again and she fiercely blinked them away. 

Mary leaned forward and put her hands on Beatrice’s knees. 

“I want there to be.” She swallowed a lump in her throat. “I do. Believe me, I know what it’s like to stand by and watch the person you love more than anything be taken on a path that you can’t follow. I don’t want that for you. For either of you. But I think we might have to prepare for every eventuality. For Ava _and_ Lilith.” 

Thick silence filled Beatrice’s ears and the pressure inside her cracked. She started to cry; tears rolled silently and uninvited down her cheeks. Mary didn’t move, keeping her hands firmly on her knees. 

Ava shouted out triumphantly again in the other room and hurled some expletive at Lilith which was met with a sharp retort. In spite of her distress, Beatrice snickered, wiping her chin from the tears which had trickled down. 

“This can't be right. For either of them. They're… so _much_ , Mary. And Ava _has_ so much to give. She’s only just started.” She hated the warbling whine in her voice. She hated being this weak. “It’s not fair. I … I only just found her.” 

Beatrice knew it was selfish. Ava wanted to do this.

But she wanted Ava to have a chance at a real and normal life; it was what she deserved. And beneath that as well, Beatrice _needed her_ ; she could not bear the alternative for herself either; not for any reason or under any circumstances – not even for God. She couldn’t believe that their God would just allow Ava to be disposed of once the Halo had been taken. It didn’t seem feasible.

Mary nodded. “I know. Loving a Halo Bearer or someone gifted with powers is our blessing, but also our curse. You have _now_ , Beatrice. That’s more than most people get if they’re even lucky enough to find what you have.” 

Beatrice didn’t want only now. 

She wanted forever. 

Ava turned over, face illuminated in the pale daylight that had spilled into the room. She found Beatrice’s hand and murmured something unintelligible and cute in her sleep that sounded like it might be about a cat. 

Beatrice smiled as she studied her. 

_She has the power to save the world and all I want is for her to save herself._

She sighed. 

The night was over; it was sunrise and the start of another day trying to work out how to keep them all alive. 

She wasn’t sure faith would be enough this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and still being part of this story. Your support and encouragement has kept me writing for all this time! 
> 
> I am aiming to post a chapter a week, or fortnightly, as we approach the end of this one... 😊
> 
> Thoughts and comments welcome as always.
> 
> PS some contrasting and bizarre musical inspiration - I woke up with the totally surreal Right Said Fred's Deeply Dippy in my head the day I wrote some of this and The Maccabees’ Toothpaste Kisses is very cute.


End file.
